Terminaras amandome
by sophye potter
Summary: Podría contarte miles de historias de días tristes, de alegres ilusiones, podría pasar todo el tiempo del mundo reflejándome en tus ojos grises, podría morir y aun así te adoraría.Podría hacer tantas cosas, pero solo quiero estar contigo. FIN DE LA HISTO
1. Default Chapter

¡HOLA!! Regrese con una nueva historia, como ya se me esta haciendo costumbre es un Ginny-Draco, espero que les guste, y solo quiero decirles que esta será actualizada muy seguido, ya tengo escritos hasta el cuarto capitulo y tecleado hasta el segundo, así que solo espero que tal es recibido para publicar el segundo.

**Muchos besos y gracias por el apoyo.**

**CAPITULO I.**

**El final de una historia.**

Y es que esa es la pregunta que hoy después de tanto tiempo no puedo responder

Quisiera decir que hubo un momento en especial, talvez la primera ocasión que te vi. corriendo tras el tren, cuando aun te faltaba un año para ingresar al colegio.

O quizás esa otra cuando en la librería me gritaste firmemente dejara en paz a Potter

O talvez alguna de las tantas ocasiones en que intente humillarte, insultándote con cualquier cantidad de idioteces, tratando de convencerme que eras estúpida y poca cosa para mi, para mi sangre aristocrática y pura.

Intentando alejarte de mí, cuando a cada segundo deseaba tocarte, mi corazón lo pedía, pero mi alma lo rechazaba.

-¿qué hubieras pensado si en lugar de lanzarte una maldición te hubiera halagado con una palabra?

-¿si en lugar de decirte que eras insignificante te dijera que eras lo mas importante de mi vida?

-¿si en lugar de decirte que eras pobretona y tonta hubiera dicho que cambiaria todo el oro del mundo por tu amor, por una sonrisa?

-que tu inteligencia se reflejaba en tus ojos, y en tus decisiones.

-¿como decirte que detrás de toda esta amargura y mezquindad se escondía un alma sedienta de amor?, de tu amor, que cada una de las cosas que poseías para mi eran sagradamente anheladas.

Tus sonrisas, tu llanto, tu alegría, tu desdicha, tu amor, tu odio, todos tus sentimientos nunca dirigidos hacia mi.

Pero yo de ti no tenía nada de eso, solo algo que dolía más que el odio. La indiferencia.

En algún lugar escuche que el rencor hiere menos que el olvido.

-¿pero que hay de la indiferencia?

¿Qué hay del sentimiento de derrota que te invade, cuando sabes que la persona a la que amas no te ve? ¿Qué no te piensa nunca? ¿Qué hay del dolor que siento en este momento?

El que provoca un simple trozo de pergamino cuatro años después de la última vez que te vi

Talvez si hubiera hablado sin amenazas, si hubiera dejado atrás las apariencias y el orgullo, si hubiera...si hubiera... si hubiera dejado de odiar.

Miro tu rostro, en este arrugado pergamino, tus ojos muestran que el amor existe, aunque el anillo en tu dedo me indica que el mío termino, si acaso nunca existió, por lo menos no correspondido.

Siempre supe que dolía, que el amor corrompía el corazón, que nos volvía blandos y necios, y eso era definitivamente lo que yo no necesitaba, un Malfoy no puede ser débil, y mucho menos por amor.

Aun así quise cambiar, solo por ti, quise dejar atrás el pasado, cuatro años tratando de ser mejor, según su concepción de la vida, de triunfar, según mis reglas, de dejar atrás la imagen del magnate todopoderoso y manipulador. Quise ser simplemente Draco Malfoy.

Pero no lo logre, el orgullo no se deja de lado, forma parte de la personalidad,...y la mía se forjo hace mucho tiempo.

El sol comienza a ocultarse en el horizonte, desearía se quedara fijo para siempre.

Daría toda mi fortuna y la mitad de mi vida, la que sé que no viviré contigo por un minuto de tu tiempo solo para mí.

Por que al mirar en la profundidad de tu sonrisa vieras tú en mis ojos el amor, o acaso los restos de humano que aun quedan en mi.

Porque descubrieras en mi mirada lo que mis labios callaron tanto tiempo y que hoy sin remedio callaran para siempre.

Escucho las campanas, su repicar melancólico y profundo hiere mi alma como cien agujas envenenándome la piel

Sales del templo y tu rostro esta tan lleno de felicidad como el mío de dolor

Me pongo de pie lentamente, dudando si mis piernas me soportaran, a mí alrededor las penumbras me ocultan, impidiendo acaso reconozcan mis facciones, aunque mi nombre, el que guarde para ti ya nada vale.

Mi mirada parece calcular la distancia que nos separa, una vida y un corazón, y sin embargo solo son un par de metros los que te alejan de mis brazos...de mi vida

Camino sin voltear, talvez así pueda reprimir este grito que amenaza con salir.

Pero lo que no puedo evitar es voltear, solo una mirada me digo inocentemente tratando de engañarme, pensando que nada pasara, que si nuestros corazones no latieron nunca en la misma sintonía hoy no será diferente, y lo se...en el fondo se que nada pasara.

Pero contra todo pronostico tu mirada se levanto y nuestros ojos se cruzaron, sonreíste, me sonreíste y mi corazón se lleno de esperanza, talvez me reconociste y no te importo, talvez tu felicidad era tan grande que quisiste compartir un poco conmigo...antes de abrazar al que ahora es tu esposo, y posar tus labios en los suyos, como nunca lo harás con los míos.

No se si me buscaste entre la gente y no lo creo, me aleje tan rápido como pude, deseando guardar en mi memoria para siempre tu sonrisa, y borrar el dolor del desengaño.

Y aun así, me alegra haber descubierto una cosa, el amor tiene nombre "Ginevra Weasley"

Ahora tiempo después no se si volveré a amar y no me importa, en mi vida no hay lugar para los sentimientos, y debí comprenderlo años atrás, el amor es debilidad y yo nunca mas seré débil

Miro mi mano, nunca antes pude tirar el trozo de pergamino... aun ahora lo aprieto fuertemente.

Camino hasta el enorme ventanal de mi oficina, miro por última vez el maltrecho y roto pero aun visible trozo de pergamino y lo arrojo, puedo ver como el viento lo arrastra y arranca de mi camino, hasta perderse de vista, sin dejar huella.

Hoy sigo adelante, enfrentando las batallas y saliendo a flote, pisoteando en mi camino perdedores, y sacando provecho de las situaciones.

Después de todo sigo siendo yo, Draco Malfoy.

**¡HEY! GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW, ¿qué no has dejado? Y que esperas, acepto de todo, buenas y malas opiniones, solo una o dos palabras y me harás muy feliz.. **

**Besos y gracias por leer.**


	2. Un giro del destino

Los personajes pertenecen a JKR yo solo me divierto con ellos y mi único beneficio es que ustedes lo lean.

**REVIEWS.**

**Saray: **¡HOLA! ¡Que alegría volver a recibir reviews! Gracias por leer, y rápido como lo prometí aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que te guste y ya en el siguiente aparece Ginny. Besos muchos.

**Eri mond litch: **je je, me quede asi O.O cuando lei tu review, de veras me hiciste reír, a propósito ¿que significa tu Nick?, y pues rápido, por fin cumplí, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, Ojala que te guste o me digas que te pareció. Un abrazo.

**doncella-de-fuego**: ¡HHOOLLAA! Gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este segundo capitulo también te guste y me digas que te pareció, son cortitos, pero estarán muy rápido. Un abrazo y gracias por leer.

**Eva Vidal: ¡hola! **Que bueno que te haya gustado, y estoy de acuerdo contigo ¡¡que pareja!!, y así de rápido aquí esta el segundo capitulo. Un abrazo y espero leerte pronto.

**Solamente yo: **¡HOLA! En primer lugar déjame decirte que me encanto tu Nick, súper original, y además tu ultima frase, wow, bueno, y pues aquí esta el segundo capitulo, a lo mejor es mas lento de lo que esperas, pero cuando se encuentren.... Ya me lo imagino. Mil gracias por tus comentarios, que me animan a continuar, espero que este cap. Te guste. Muchos besos y gracias por leer.

**Sthefany Weasley: Gracias**, que bueno que te haya gustado, y si el principio es un poco triste, pero en este capitulo se desquita, y no, no es Harry, pero cuando lo conozcas.... Bueno, aquí te dejo el segundo capitulo, Un beso y gracias por leer.

**LemonBH: ¡hola! **Breve pero sustancioso, gracias, que bueno que te gusto, y sin mas demoras, aquí esta el segundo capi, espero que te guste y pues aquí te dejo. Gracias por leer y hasta muy prontito. Un beso.

**nela: ¡hola! **Me recordaste a mi mejor amiga, le digo Nela de cariño. Gracias por el comentario, que bueno que te gusto, y pues aquí dejo el segundo capitulo, aunque te puedo adelantar que Ginny si reconoció a Draco, aunque en ese momento no sentía nada por el, pero ese recuerdo rondara por su cabecita en los prox. Capis. Un abrazote y hasta pronto.

**Lil Sonis: ¡Hola Chica!** ¡Que te pierdes!, ¿pues donde andas que no invitas?, bueno me da muchisisimo gusto volver a leerte, y gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado, aunque aquí Draco será mas Slytherin, pero igual nos gusta ¿no? Y sin mas preámbulos te dejo el capitulo, espero que te guste. Un súper abrazo y hasta pronto.

**Carmele: ¡hay que linda! **Gracias que buena acogida tuvo este fic, y claro que lo sigo y súper rápido, aquí te lo dejo y espero que te guste Gracias por los ánimos y hasta muy prontito. Un beso.

**Yose-Malfoy-Felton: G**racias, que bueno que te haya gustado, y pues si, espero que haya mucha acción, ya que empiezan a entrar los demás personajes, y por lo pronto en este vemos como ha cambiado a Malfoy lo que paso, bueno te dejo leer y ojala que te guste. Un besazo y hasta pronto

**Y ya aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, prometo actualizar muy pronto.**

**CAPITULO II.**

**UN GIRO DEL DESTINO.**

-UNA PARVADA DE INEPTOS, ESO ES LO QUE SON, y nadie lo previó, tuve que ser yo quien se diera cuenta de esa estúpida falla, ¿es que no tiene inteligencia?, pero claro que no, un muggle lo hubiera hecho mejor ¿es que acaso son unos estupidos squibs?

Al menos una docena de magos escuchaban la reprimenda con la mirada fija en el suelo, como si sus zapatos fueran la cosa mágica mas maravillosa del mundo, aunque claramente no era ni lo uno ni lo otro, además este notable grupo de magos eran los mas capacitados en la fabricación de escobas y solo una persona era capaz de hablarles de esa manera.

El joven hombre rubio, de mirada gris y fría, y cuerpo delgado pero musculoso, dejaba emanar por cada poro de su piel carácter, y acaso inspiraba miedo.

Se paseo unos instantes mas entre los cuerpos de los diseñadores, su equipo Alfa, los encargados para la fabricación de la nueva centella Gélida, la maravillosa escoba que saldría al mercado en una semana y justo después de su anuncio el día anterior, el dueño del emporio Malfoy había descubierto, un fallo en los soportes, un error tan millonario como difícil.

Sus ojos grises se clavaron en una joven, probablemente unos años menor que él, su cabello rojo y largo fue lo que realmente le llamo la atención, los ojos verdes y grandes de la chica se apartaron con precaución del suelo al sentir la mirada del rubio sobre su cuerpo.

Al encontrarse con los ojos fríos no pudo evitar sentir como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo, era helada, como si dentro de su cuerpo no quedara espacio para sentimiento alguno.

El hombre la miro unos instantes más y después como si nada hubiera pasado se situó nuevamente al frente del grupo de magos

-No me importa lo que hagan, si comen, o no, si duermen o no, si dejan su vida, su familia, nada me importa, pero si en cuatro días el problema no esta resuelto yo personalmente me encargare de que de que no vuelvan a cometer otra ineptitud en Inglaterra.

-así que espero les haya quedado claro.

Salio y se dirigió a su oficina, aun furioso, pero perturbado la joven pelirroja debía ser nueva, no recordaba haberla visto antes, estaba seguro, porque alguien tan parecido a la única mujer que había a amado no le podía pasar desapercibida.

Camino hasta la ventana y observo la gente pasar, los carros muggles, y el movimiento habitual de las calles vecinas, seguía gustándole ese lugar, sobre todo esa vista, desde ahí podía observar la catedral en la que años atrás....se paso las manos por el cabello platinado, tratando de apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, eso estaba en el pasado, y si no olvidado, por lo menos ya no le dolía.

Miro nuevamente por la ventana, los recuerdos regresaban, hacia tiempo que no se acordaba tan vividamente de ella, tanto que pensó que talvez ya la había olvidado, aunque al ver el cabello rojo y el rostro tan parecido, supo que solo se había engañado, alguna vez escucho de su padre, y en eso momento lo acepto. "Un Malfoy ama solo una vez Draco, recuérdalo muy bien".... Tenia razón, aunque aun podía divertirse.

Camino hasta su escritorio y mirando una pequeña bola de cristal, como si tal cosa comenzó a hablar con ella.

-Christine

Al instante una figura morena y menuda con unas graciosas gafas apareció en el cristal.

-Dígame señor Malfoy

-quiero saber quienes son los integrantes del grupo de Ingenieros de las escobas

-¿todo el equipo?

-solo el Alfa Christine, y lo quiero pronto

Al siguiente segundo un fólder apareció en su escritorio, lo abrió y comenzó a pasar los pergaminos con desdén, hasta que llego al de la chica pelirroja.

Miranda Barley. 22 años, hija única ambiciosa y numero uno en su clase en Drumstarg, se especializo en diseño y levitación de escobas voladoras, su promedio fue el segundo mejor en Drimnosx, el mas prestigiado instituto de diseño e Ingeniería mágica.

Miro la fotografía, en la que la joven caminaba sensualmente mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-Christine, quiero ver a Miranda Barley en mi oficina ahora.

-Si señor Malfoy

La chica desapareció de la superficie y poco después tocaron a la puerta.

-Señor Malfoy ¿puedo pasar?

La voz sensual se escucho y Draco Malfoy aun de espaldas a la puerta murmuro

-pase

-Dígame señor Malfoy

La voz sonaba aterciopelada y melosa

Draco volteo y observo descaradamente el cuerpo delgado y hermoso.

-quiero saber cuales son sus aspiraciones en esta empresa

Los ojos grises la observaban evaluadores, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta que obtendría

-depende de las opciones señor Malfoy

-¿ha si?

-si, ya sabe usted, me gustaría ser jefa de proyecto, no se, talvez un sueldo mejor, mucho mejor

-¿y que estaría dispuesta a dar a cambio?

Los ojos verdes y los labios rojos estaban totalmente dirigidos al rubio, que aunque no se notaba la observaba divertido,

La joven mujer se puso de pie y se acerco al cuerpo delgado y musculoso del rubio y comenzó a besarlo en el cuello, deslizando las manos por el pecho, sobre la túnica.

-de todo, señor Malfoy, soy capaz de todo

Los labios se unieron con pasión y las manos varoniles y fuertes comenzaron a recorrer la silueta de la chica hasta dejarla casi desvanecida en sus brazos, mientras la recostaba en un enorme diván

-pero que quede claro, comenzó el rubio separándola repentinamente de su cuerpo...-será hasta que yo quiera y con mis condiciones.

La joven se quedo de piedra, había perdido el control totalmente en brazos de su atractivo jefe, que sin embargo lucia como si nada hubiera, pasado, estaba confundida, nunca bajo la guardia tan fácilmente con alguien, e igualmente, nunca antes un hombre se había mostrado tan indiferente a sus "encantos" aunque era innegable el hecho de que su jefe se sentía atraído con ella, tendría que tener cuidado, se notaba que él no era como los otros.

-si, señor Malfoy, comprendo perfectamente

-bien, puedes retirarte Miranda, yo te diré cuando nos veremos.

La chica se puso de pie, aun confundida y arreglándose la ropa salio rápidamente de la oficina.

En cuanto la pelirroja salio Draco se puso de pie, y se dirigió nuevamente al enorme ventanal, no había esperado que se negara, aunque por un memento deseo con todas sus fuerzas que lo rechazara, ansiaba encontrar a alguien parecido a Ginevra Weasley, que se entregara a él, no por su dinero, ni por su empresa, sino por ser solo Draco Malfoy, aunque viéndolo bien, Ginevra nunca lo había amado. Si tan solo Miranda se hubiera negado.

-Christine, anuncie que a partir de hoy la nueva jefa del proyecto Centella Gélida será la señorita Miranda Barley.

La joven asistente lo miro y con su varita apunto un a pila de pergaminos que al instante salieron volando.

Gracias por el review que me dejaste, ¿cómo que no has dejado? ¿por qué?, anda solo unas pocas palabras y me harán feliz, gracias por leer y hasta pronto.


	3. Una segunda oportunidad

**Los personajes pertenecen a JKR y las situaciones a mi, mi único beneficio es que ustedes lo lean y me den su opinión.**

**REVIEWS.....GRACIAS............GRACIAS................GRACIAS.**

**Daina: **¡HOLA! Oye, antes que nada felicidades, sabes que la mayoría de las personas alguna vez hemos deseado ser enfermera, o doctor y pues que no tenemos la vocación necesaria, pero de verdad que te felicito y échale ganas, además gracias por leer, espero que te siga gustando, y ahora si ya aparece Ginny, en el siguiente se encuentran, aunque no se si te guste como, pero bueno, échale ganas, y un besazo, hasta pronto

**Saray: ¡¡hola!! Saray,** ¿cómo estas? Espero que bien y que bueno que te esta gustando, no te preocupes, que ya en este sale Ginny, y en el próximo se encuentra, por lo pronto sabrán algo de la vida de la chica Weasley, y pues espero que te guste. Besos y hasta pronto.

**Solamente yo: ¡¡hola**!! ¿sabes tienes razón, aunque siempre me gusto mi Nick, pero cierto, sigo siendo yo, así que totalmente de acuerdo, y bueno no te preocupes, ya por fin les enseño a Ginny, y casi todo dedicado a ella, ¿qué te parece la personalidad de Draco? Adorable ¿no?, me parece perfecto que la historia te siga gustando, te dejo el capitulo tres y espero que me digas que te pareció, besos y hasta pronto.

**Eva Vidal: ¡¡hola!!, **pues si, son cortitos, pero este ya es un poquito mas largo, y no puedo evitarlo, creo que los siguientes seran mas y mas largos, bueno ya el tiempo lo dira, ya, lo que todos deseaban, (incluida Ginny) por fin la protagonista a escena, espero que te guste un abrazo y hasta pronto.

**narwen: ¡¡hola!! Gracias, **de veras que cuando digo que un par de palabras me harían feliz es verdad, se siente padrisimo abrir tu mail, y ver que una persona a leído tu historia, te hace sonreír, y además te anima a continuar, así que muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando la historia y aquí te dejo el siguiente capitulo, besos y hasta prontito.

**NacilmeBlack:** HOLA, HOLA ¿cómo estas? Espero que bien, y aquí se resuelven algunas de sus dudas, aunque sabes que teniendo a Draco enfrente ¿quién puede pensar en alguien mas? Bueno, gracias, que bien que te guste el fic, y ahora si que estoy actualizando muy rapido, un abrazo y hasta muy pronto.

**Fabisa:** ¡hey! Gracias, no te preocupes, lo importante es que ya me dejaste , y mejor que te guste la historia, ya aparece Ginny, y empieza a tomas forma, ¡hahhh? Me encanta cuando se encuetran, bueno pues te dejo leyendo, y te mando un abrazote, hasta pronto.

**a-grench:** ¡¡Hola!!, wow, que buenos deseos, je je, en serio ya aquí sabes con quien se caso Ginny, y no se murió, ni se divorcio, al contrario esta muy enamorada, je, te mentí, bueno, ya sabes como me gusta hacerlas sufrir, pero no se encuentra aun con Draco, aunque si te puedo dar una adelantadita...en el próximo capitulo se encuentran ¡¡¡¡hay que emoción!!!, bueno te dejo leyendo, y espero que te guste, un besote y hasta pronto.

**Lil Sonis:** ¡Holita!, bueno, pues es que ya tenia ganas de hacer uno donde Malfoy fuera Malfoy, y espero no endulzarlo mucho en los siguientes capítulos, si lo hago jálame las orejas, que me encanta como es cínico y ...bueno Slytherin, no te preocupes, que ya sale Ginny, y ya aquí esta el capitulo, espero que te guste, muchos besos y hasta muy pronto.

**Laurana-malfoy-rin:** ¡HOLA!, gracias, y que bueno que te guste, no te preocupes que ya casi se encuentran, si, se que la estoy haciendo cansado, pero ya sabes de los dos en este capitulo, y también con quien se casa, desgraciadamente no es con Harry, y es que lo quiero tanto que me cuesta mucho hacerlo sufrir aunque sea en Fic, así que es con otro, pero no, no es Dean... y si, a mi también me cae gorda Miranda (tiene que) pero hay tantas Mirandas en el mundo, en fin, que le vamos a hacer, Gracias por la idea, y no te preocupes que la tengo muy en cuenta. Muchos besos y hasta pronto.

**Luthien:** HOLA CHICA, Bueno, espero que haya cambiado un poco tu opinión del Draco bueno entre el primer y el segundo capitulo, yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, de hecho tiendo a hacerlo mas bueno, espero que no sea tanto, y pues si que es rápida Miranda, aunque con un bomboncito así quien no, te dejo el tercer capitulo, y espero que te guste. MUCHOS BESOS y hasta muy pronto.

**Luciana:** TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO... ¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien, y muy contenta, no te preocupes, pero que bueno que me dejaste review, y vele el lado bueno a todo, ¡¡Ya tienes compu!! Otra vez, y pues que te digo, ¿qué porque se caso Ginny? Por lo que la mayoría, piensan que estan enamoradas y a la mera hora no, y te voy a adelantar el nombre, se llama Armand (me encanta el nombre), y de lo demás, pues no, Miranda es todo lo que dices y mas, pero se parece algo a Ginny, así que tiene ventaja, y además tienes mi permiso absoluto para acompañar a Draco, siempre y cuando se lo compartas a Ginny, bueno pues me voy, espero que te guste el capitulo y ojala que te vea muy seguido por aquí, muchos besos y hasta pronto.

**Joy Evans:** ¡Hola!, gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado, estaba a punto de publicar cuando me llego tu review, mil gracias, espero que este también te guste, ya publique rápido, como lo prometi, bueno te dejo leyendo un abrazo y hasta pronto.

**MIL GRACIAS por los reviews, y ahora si, aquí les dejo el capitulo tres.**

**CAPITULO**

**III**

**UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**.

En una enorme y confortable estancia un par de personas platicaban tranquila y amigablemente, parecía que cada uno se sentía relajada, pues su apariencia y su manera de hablar no dejaban pensar lo contrario, la mujer joven y muy bonita con una chispa de inteligencia brillando en su rostro parecía bastante molesta y el hombre rubio y de aproximadamente treinta años la miraba con una extraña luz en sus ojos, como si no pudiera creer lo que viera y que le agradaba sobre manera

-¡Pero eso es inaudito!

-lo se Ginny, el caso es que así paso, me quitaron el cargo y se lo dieron a una jovencita nueva, claro, tuvo que ser orden directa del dueño, nadie mas tiene esa autoridad

-Mark, eso es tan injusto

-y lo peor es que la nueva encargada en su primer día se la paso jugando y haciendo tonterías, mientras nosotros tratamos de resolver el problema

-debes hablar con el jefe, eso además de injusto es muy peligroso y tonto

-imposible, es intolerante y arrogante, talvez hasta me despida

-claro que no, tú eres la persona mas capacitada en el mundo mágico respecto a escobas, y el único que puede corregir ese problema

-gracias, yo se que hay una persona mucho mas capacitada, pero eso es otra cosa, sé que debo utilizar un hechizo, pero no se aun cual sea el indicado, siento que algo se me escapa...

Se quedo en silencio, pensando, pero al cabo de unos instantes volvió a la realidad

-Bueno no te detengo mas, que ya es tarde y Armand debe estar esperándote

-hummm, lo se Ginny sonrió y se despidió cariñosamente del rubio y joven hombre que la miraba dulcemente

-nos vemos después, ya sabes como se pone tu hermano cuando llega y no me encuentra en casa

-claro linda, nos vemos

Ginny entro a la chimenea y apareció casi al instante en una amplia y bella casa

-Armand, ¿estas aquí?

-¿y donde querías que estuviera?, llegue hace horas y nadie me puede dar razón de ti

-Fui a donde Mark, mira, me obsequio un par de cosas deliciosas, ven, cenemos

-no Ginevra, no necesitamos que mi hermano, el gran Mark nos ayude en nada, la comida no nos falta y creo que soy lo suficientemente hombre para encargarme de ti, ¿o es que te falta algo?

-Claro que no Armand, y no lo hizo por eso, es solo que ya era tarde y yo no quería llegar a cocinar

-¿si?, pues yo no tengo hambre, y quiero que te quede claro, no tolerare otra situación como esta, soy un mago muy bueno, como para que mi propio hermano me de limosna, tienes una linda casa, un perro y vives como una reina, como para que nadie diga que no eres feliz, yo tengo los suficientes galeones como para mantenerte a ti y a cuanta bruja me guste

La joven lo miraba fijamente no podía creer como era que alguna vez habia amado a semejante hombre, y enojada estallo

-Basta, soy yo la que no tolerare una mas de tus groserías, tus constantes infidelidades me han dejado mas que claro el tipo de mago que eres, ¿y sabes que? Yo tampoco tengo hambre

Y arrojo con fuerza el paquetito que sostenía en sus manos, que fue a parar solo a unos centímetros de donde el mago estaba parado, y enseguida salio del salón

-GINEVRA REGRESA QUE NO HEMOS TERMINADO

-CLARO QUE SI, Y DEJATE DE TONTERIAS, QUE SI ALGUIEN DEBERIA ESTAR FURIOSA SOY YO. Suavizo la voz y continuo con tono meloso –y por cierto cariño, te llamo Kathia, dijo que era súper urgente que la llamaras

Subió corriendo las escaleras y con un portazo se encerró en su habitación.

Armand Darces su esposo desde tres años atrás la miro sorprendida, nunca antes la habia visto tan furiosa, aunque no le extrañaba, sobre todo después de saber lo de Kathia, aunque claro, desde hacia mucho tiempo no podía decir que fueran un matrimonio

Se encogió de hombros y tomo el teléfono muggle de una mesita

El timbre se escucho varias veces...

-Hola preciosa ¿me llamaste?....

Ginny se dejo caer en la cama mientras un par de lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, esa situación era intolerable, y se habia vuelto peor desde poco mas de un año, cuando perdiera al bebe que esperaba, ese hecho termino de arruinar su ya de por si destruido matrimonio.

No dejaba de pensar que se habia casado con el hermano equivocado, durante todo su noviazgo Armand habia adoptado la personalidad de Mark, galante y gentil, y aunque pudo seguir fingiendo por un tiempo mas, al final su verdadero carácter habia salido a la superficie, desencantando a Ginevra Weasley, que si algo la distinguía era la honestidad y valentía, quedando decepcionada para siempre de él.

Aunque tenia claro que no amaba a Mark sabia que con el su vida habría sido feliz, pero no habia vuelta de hoja, era el hermano de su actual esposo y nunca podría existir una relación entre ellos.

Lo único que tenía claro era que la situación debía cambiar.

Se seco las lagrimas y tomo la varita, hizo una floritura y dos maletas salieron volando del armario, posándose suavemente sobre la cama, movió nuevamente la varita y las maletas se llenaron en completo orden y enseguida se cerraron.

Ginevra Weasley habia tomado una decisión.

-Ginny, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿estas bien?, Ginny salía de la chimenea de una confortable aunque algo desordenada estancia

-yo....he.... ¿y como estas Hermione?

-bien, nosotros estamos bien, pero Ron no esta, salio a una misión con Harry

-si, lo sabia, en realidad quiero pedirte un favor

-claro, ¿que necesitas?

-quisiera que me dejaras pasar la noche aquí

-claro Ginny, ¿qué paso?

-algo inevitable

-¿pero estas bien?

-no, pero lo estaré, no te preocupes. La chica se obligaba a no llorar, nunca habia sido débil y no comenzaría ahora.

-¿y los niños?

-ya estan dormidos, (soltó un suspiro) por fin, son un torbellino esos chiquillos.

-Ginny, ¿quieres hablar?

-yo, solo... es... que me voy a separar de Armand, nuestra situación es insostenible, ya no puedo tolerar mas sus groserías, necesito dejar esto atrás, ya no puedo seguir así...

La castaña se acerco a su cuñada y la abrazo por los hombros

-creo que es lo mejor, sabes, creí que lo harías antes

La pelirroja levanto el rostro asombrada, Hermione generalmente no era tan directa

-pensé que las cosas cambiarían, pero después de lo que paso ya no hay vuelta atrás, mi matrimonio termino

-vamos, sube a descansar, mañana veras todo mucho mas claro, y decidirás lo que realmente quieres hacer.

-gracias Hermione, te prometo que mañana me iré

-Sabes que ese no es problema Ginny, puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees, pero dime ¿ya lo saben tus padres?

Ginny suspiro antes de contestar

-no, aun no, y creo que mañana será un día bastante largo para mi

Hermione abrazo a la pelirroja y sonriéndole comprensivamente la acompaño hasta la habitación.

Ginny se sentía aturdida, por primera vez en varios años era libre, como si un peso y una venda hubieran caído de sus ojos y su ser, era una sensación extraña y aunque reconfortante no dejaba de ser aterradora e incierta, no sabia que pasaría con su futuro

Allí, en la habitación en casa de su hermano no podia dormir, paso la noche en vela pensando en su futuro y prometiéndose no volver a equivocarse igual, no quería sufrir por lo mismo, no quería ser defraudada por alguien mas, principalmente lo que no quería era entregar sus sueños, ilusiones y esperanzas a alguien que tarde o temprano la haría sufrir, en pocas palabras Ginevra Weasley no quería volver a enamorarse.

Miraba el cielo desde el ventanal, "solo una oportunidad" pensó en el preciso instante en que una estrella fugaz surcaba el firmamento

Draco Malfoy se dio vuelta en la enorme cama, dándole la espalda a la mujer con la que pasara unos minutos de desbordante pasión, era muy buena en la cama, se notaba que habia tenido mucha experiencia y no le incomodaba, después de todo para él solo era una mas de la lista

-Draco, cariño... la voz melosa de la mujer reclamaba una atención que él no estaba dispuesto a dar

-puedes irte Miranda, no te necesitare mas por hoy

La joven y bella mujer lo miro, su rostro dejaba ver perfectamente que no creía lo que escuchaba, mucho menos el rechazo del hombre que poco antes la habia hecho suya, jamás le había pasado y no estaba dispuesta a que fuera la primera vez

-Draco ¿qué te pasa?, no puedes tratarme así

-te trato como yo quiera Miranda, por eso te pago tan bien, así que sin escenas, vete, nos veremos mañana en el trabajo

-Pero...pero

-Vete Miranda

La chica se vistió y salio furiosa de la habitación, por la mañana pondría las cosas en claro con su jefe, nunca se habia sentido tan ofendida, aunque tampoco nunca se habia encontrado con un hombre como él, el marido perfecto, joven, guapo y sobre todo lo bastante rico como que no le importaran los despilfarros al que ella estaba acostumbrada, Draco era una mina de oro y ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo escapar.

Draco por su parte se sentía confundido, pensó que al estar con alguien tan parecido a ella podría dejar atrás su recuerdo, había querido exorcizar la falta de su presencia, el recuerdo de la persona honesta y valiente que creciendo con carencias le habia enseñado aun sin saberlo que la felicidad no se compra con nada, pero Miranda no lo habia logrado, talvez fuera que aun amaba a Ginny, o talvez solo se aferraba a su recuerdo, para no entregar su corazón a alguien mas.

...Pero talvez lo que realmente necesitaba era una segunda oportunidad para amar, solo eso.

Miro el cielo y vio como una estrella fugaz se perdía en la lejanía...

Mucho tiempo después ambos seres conciliaron por fin el sueño.

**Fin del capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, si fue así déjenme un review, y si no déjenme dos, ya saben acepto de todo y solo dos o tres o cuatro o cinco.... me harán muy feliz. Besos y gracias por leer.**

**ESPERA, ESPERA SE TE OLVIDO DEJAR EL REVIEW, AHORA SI...GRACIAS.**


	4. Tan cerca y tan lejos

Los personajes y lugares y todo lo referente a **Harry Potter** pertenecen a **JKR**, yo solo me entretengo y trato de matar el tiempo de espera, y mi único beneficio es que ustedes lo lean y me dejen **un REVIEW.**

**Reviews, gracias....GRACIAS...GRACIAS.**

**Saray:** je je ¡hola! Me sigue saliendo sangre de esa pedrada, bueno, como ya me acabe los capítulos que tenia escritos voy a actualizar no tan seguido, pero no tan espaciado, uno por semana como mínimo, así que un poquito de paciencia, aunque mi cabecita loca ya esta casi terminando el siguiente cap. Así que muy pronto... bueno, gracias por leer y que bueno que te guste, ya sabes que mientras haya una persona que lea, yo seguiré... mil besos y hasta muy pronto

**Fabisa:** ¡Holas! ¿Qué te pase algo así?, espero que sea a que unos chicos guapos y fuertes y rubios de ojos grises y ...hem hem, creo que me emocione bueno, una historia de amor así, porque eso que te pinten el cuerno y te traten mal...no te preocupes que en el fondo todas queremos lo mismo...(no hay que perder las esperanzas...ya llegara tu príncipe azul. Y de la historia, que bueno que te guste, aquí entran los dos a escena y su esposo...en el fondo no es tan malo...pues aquí te dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero que te guste. Un beso y hasta pronto.

**Solamente yo**: ¡HOLA!, sabes yo también creo en las estrellas fugaces, hace tiempo ya, siempre que veía una (que no era muy seguido) pedía un deseo, me toco tres veces, el amor de mi vida estudiaba en Guadalajara y casi no venia, entonces pues ese era mi deseo, y de veras, las tres veces al día siguiente me daba la sorpresa...bueno, de ahí que ahora sigo creyendo en ellas, no me fallan... y del marido de Ginny, no es tan malo, solo esta desorientado, pero de Draco...bueno me encanta, pero quien sabe a Ginny... te dejo leer, espero que te guste, un mega abrazo y hasta muy pronto.

**Eva Vidal:** ¡HOLA!, pues si, es mas largo, y aun mas esta este, por mas que trato de evitarlo, me doy cuenta cuando ya llevo mas de cinco hojas, pero bueno, espero este capitulo te guste, y aquí ya entran los dos a la vez a escena, aunque aun no muy sincronizados, un abrazo y hasta pronto.

**Narwen:** ¡HOLA! Gracias por el review, y tu nick es como de Elfa, si no me equivoco, bueno, espero que no sea tan malo le que te este pasando y si necesitas ayuda ya sabes, armamos un frente de defensa y nos le plantamos al tipo enfrente, haber que cara pone...bueno y de las escenas, si, va a haber, aunque no estoy muy segura de que tan subiditas, como que no se me dan muy bien, bueno ya me las calificaras, en el prox. Te prometo una (je je), bueno te dejo leer, espero que te guste. Un beso y hasta muy pronto.

**a-grench:** ¡HOLA! Gracias, que bueno que te guste, y no te preocupes que ya se reencontraron...no te digo mas para no echarte a perder la sorpresa, y pues ya aquí esta el capitulo, que esta mas largo, espero que te guste, un súper abrazo y hasta muy pronto.

**laurana-malfoy-rin:** ¡Hola! Ya por fin actualice, no tarde tanto, pero aquí esta, gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado, y ya empieza el conflicto entre estos dos, sabes a mi también me gusta así Draco, bien maldito, pero no mortifago, ni asesino (bueno eso aun no se sabe) y de su cuñado, por el momento no le gusta, aunque ya sabes que cuando se pasa por una cosa así es mas fácil enamorarse de quien te trata bien...no te digo mas, pero de que Draco esta en escena...definitivamente si. Bueno chica pues te dejo leer, te mando un súper abrazo y nos leemos muy pronto. Bye.

**Luciana:** ¡HOLA LUCY!, ¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien, bueno, pues que te platico, fíjate que a mi no me cae mal el marido de Ginny, digo algo bueno debe tener como para que se hayan casado, aunque la que de plano me cae gorda es Miranda es una convenenciera y ambiciosa $&$, y de los dos D-G pues ya casi coinciden, y van a estar mas cerca de lo creen, aunque esa tipa$$&, bueno ya no te platico mas, espero que este capitulo te guste, y si no jálame las orejas, te dejo leer, y te envió un abrazo y un beso. Hasta muy prontito.

**Yose-Malfoy-Felton:** je je , ya sabia yo que había algún inconveniente en actualizar tan pronto, bueno antes que nada (debió ser) ¡HOLA! Y de tu pregunta, pues mas o menos calculándole, Draco salio de 18 años de Hogwarts, y pasaron cuatro años hasta que Ginny se caso, y después fueron tres años de casada, o sea que va para veintiséis, y Ginny un año mas joven, aun están chiquitos (la de cosas que pueden hacer) y del marido, bueno, el pobre hombre esta pasando por una etapa difícil, pero no es mala persona, incluso hasta la quiere un poco, bueno no te digo mas para no arruinarte el capitulo, que espero que te guste. Te envió un abrazo y espero leerte muy pronto.

**Yo!:** ¡HOLA yo! Je je me siento medio rara, como si me saludara a mi misma, lo que debería de hacer mas seguido, bueno a lo serio (hay , hasta me di miedo) pues tus opiniones de Miranda las comparto por completo, pero mira que hay muchas ·$& así, abundan en el mundo, y no es que una sea una santa, pero es que estas son$&$$·, bueno, me da mucho gusto que leas la historia, y pues aquí te dejo el siguiente capitulo pronto subiré el cinco. Un abrazo y hasta luegito.

**daina:** ¡¡hola!!, ¿Cómo estas? Espero que desvelada por estar estudiando, je je, pero bueno espero que también tengas un momento de relajamiento y leas este capitulo, sale Draco (lo que es lógico por ser personaje Princp., me resbale) y además te prometo que en el prox. Cap. Que espero subir el fin de semana saldrá como mas te gusta, es decir guapo y mendigo, aaahhhh, a mí también me encanta, chance y también alguna reconciliación, o escena hot, bueno, un poquito, porque como que no me salen muy bien, je je, todavía me pongo rojita rojita cuando las escribo. Pues te dejo leer, espero que te guste y te envio un abrazo y mucha concentración (aunque yo no tenga mucha). Hasta pronto.

**Y por fin después de todo aquí les dejo el capitulo, espero que les guste y actualizare muy pronto. Un beso y gracias por leer.**

**CAPITULO IV**

**Tan cerca y Tan lejos**

-Ginny

-hummm

-despierta, son mas de la una

-¿de la madrugada?

-claro que no, de la tarde

-¿Qué? ¿PERO COMO?

-Creí que tendrías hambre, pero si prefieres dormir otro rato

-claro que no, nunca había dormido hasta tan tarde, ni siquiera cuando estaba en Hogwarts

La chica se incorporo en la cama y se froto los ojos, los sentía hinchados y sensibles, después de la noche pasada

-lo se Ginny, pero es normal.

-¿si?, gracias Hermione, se quedo escuchando el inusual silencio, ya sabia lo que faltaba

-¿y los niños?

-los lleve con tu madre

-¿le dijiste que yo...?

-no, claro que no, pero ya lo sabe

-¿pero como?

Armand estuvo ahí, ayer, tu madre me dijo que estuvo buscándote toda la noche, de hecho... la castaña dudo antes de continuar...

-De hecho ¿Qué Hermione?

-pues... te busco toda la noche y como nadie supo darle razón de ti fue al profeta, y después con Luna al quisquilloso y te reporto como extraviada...

-¿QUE HIZO QUE?

-Compréndelo, no dejaste una nota, ni una explicación, ni nada...así que pensó que talvez te había pasado algo

-pero Armand es tan (súbitamente la pelirroja estallo en carcajadas) Armand es un tonto, jamás pensé que haría eso

-¿y porque te da risa?

-¿nunca te conté como nos conocimos?

-pues no... ¿Por qué?

-mira Hermione, los padres de Armand y Mark son muggles, ellos tenían un perro negro y grande desde que iban a Hogwarts, un día el perro se perdió y Armand puso carteles por medio Londres, entonces un día que Salí a pasear con Sirius al Londres muggle este por fastidiarme se convirtió en perro, y justo cuando cruzábamos una calle Armand apareció en el camino, y me siguió hasta el parque cercano, insistiendo que el perro era suyo, incluso saco uno de los cartelones, y resulto que Hocicos era casi igual a Pulgas su perro, después de mucha discusión y ya fastidiado Hocicos se transformo ante sus ojos.... Sirius pensó que el chico saldría corriendo...fue entonces que nos enteramos que Armand era un mago, y además pulgas apareció a los pocos días

-vaya... pero como sea Ginny, hubiera sido mejor el que le dejaras una nota, o algo...

-lo se, pero es que estaba tan molesta, creo que lo mejor será hablar con él ya, además es único involucrado junto conmigo en esta situación

-¿sigue en pie tu decisión?

-si, no he cambiado de parecer, es mas, me baño y parto enseguida

Ginny se arreglaba la falda por cuarta ocasión, sin atreverse a abrir la puerta de su casa, o mas bien de la casa de Armand, había sido fácil planear lo que le diría lejos de ahí, pero ahora de pie frente a la entrada los recuerdos venían a su memoria, y había tantos tan maravillosos que la hacían vacilar

Se aliso la falda una ultima vez y abrió la puerta, miro superficialmente la estancia, parecía desierta, camino y apenas hubo hecho un pequeño ruido, del suelo, entre los sillones surgió la silueta de Armand Dangers, quien tembloroso y febril se puso e pie y se apresuro a interceptarla

-Ginny mi amor, ¿estas bien? ¿Te paso algo? ¡oh, por Merlín, estaba tan preocupado! La estrecho fuertemente contra si, beso su mejilla y volvió a abrazarla, al parecer aliviado y feliz de verla junto a él y bien.

-basta Armand, estoy bien. Ella hacia esfuerzos débiles por separarse de los brazos de su aun marido, pero no con la suficiente fuerza ni convencimiento como para conseguirlo

-¿Qué sucedió Ginny? Estaba tan preocupado ¿Dónde estabas?

Por fin logro soltarse y puso el enorme sofá de por medio

-ven Armand, siéntate, debemos hablar

-¿hablar? ¿De que?

-de nosotros, de nuestra relación,...

-si amor, lo siento, se que he sido un idiota, pero te prometo que todo va a cambiar, yo te amo y el pensar que podía perderte me volvió loco...

Ginny lo miro detenidamente, su aspecto pulcro e impecable de siempre ahora lucia una barba incipiente, y la túnica era la misma del día anterior, estaba sorprendida, parecía que su preocupación había sido genuina, dudo nuevamente, pero comenzó a hablar

-Armand, ya no puede cambiar nada, he tomado una decisión, lo mejor será separarnos, nos hemos hecho mucho daño, y no podemos seguir así, no es justo para ninguno de los dos,

-pero...Pero... Ginny, cariño, nosotros nos amamos, además, hemos sido tan felices, por favor nena, recapacita, todos los matrimonios tienen problemas y esto lo superaremos si lo intentamos

La chica continuaba escudándose detrás del sofá

-no Armand, no quiero intentarlo, ya hemos dejado pasar mucho tiempo y demasiados agravios y dudo que podamos superar esto, lo mejor será separar nuestras vidas

-es por Mark ¿verdad?...el tono conciliador y suplicante cambio por uno lleno de rencor y reproche...-es que ahora estorbo a tus planes, y quieres dejarme para quedarte con el perfecto idiota de mi hermano

-CONTESTAME, ¿ES ESO?

-No Armand, basta, me voy porque ya no aguanto tus constantes infidelidades y tus reproches absurdos para con tu hermano, porque si nuestro matrimonio duro tres años fue gracias a él y sus consejos, de lo contrario hace ya mucho tiempo que esto hubiera pasado, y además sigues haciendo reclamaciones estupidas hacia un hombre que lo único que ha hecho en la vida es ayudarte ¡eres increíble!

-¿no estas enamorada de Mark? (Ahora el tono de su voz era de incredulidad, incluso de alegría)

-claro que no, no podría enamorarme de alguien mas

-entonces podemos intentarlo de nuevo, por favor Ginevra, dame una oportunidad

-no Armand, no insistas

A pesar de que la pelirroja trataba de mostrarse fuerte, sentía que con cada intento su determinación se desmoronaba y si su joven y atractivo esposo volvía a pedírselo con igual determinación podía volver a sucumbir

-por lo menos prométeme que lo vas a pensar y sea cual sea tu decisión prométeme también que seré el primero en saberlo...

-claro que si Armand, y de verdad, siento que las cosas hayan llegado hasta estos extremos...

-lo se linda, pero si alguien tiene que disculparse soy yo, respeto tu decisión, y quiero que sepas que te quiero y si estuvieras dispuesta a intentarlo de nuevo te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos.

-gracias Armand....quería abrazarlo, quería creer que todo lo que le decía era verdad, que podían vivir como antes amándose, que ya no habría mas obstáculos que los separaran...que podían empezar de cero, pero algo en su cabeza le decía que no seria mas, que el tiempo no volvía atrás, y ellos ya no se amaban...no como antes.

-...Gracias Armand... me voy

Armand Dangers salvo la distancia que los separaba y la rodeo por los hombros, acompañándola hasta la puerta, Ginny sonrió y acepto el suave beso que el hombre depositó en sus labios

Segundos después se alejaba por la amplia calle hasta que al dar vuelta su figura se perdió de vista, acaso para no volver más...

Ginny lloraba, jamás pensó que Armand se preocuparía así por ella, y mucho menos después del ultimo año, sabia que él también estaba confundido, hacia ya mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta que su esposo ya no la amaba, le tenia cariño, pero no amor, y le dolía mas que nada el saber que esa relación de casi cinco años había llegado a su fin

Miro a su alrededor, no sabia cuanto rato había caminado, pero la zona de magos había quedado atrás y ahora transitaba por un lujoso suburbio muggle, miro a todos lados, y cuando estuvo segura de no ser observada con un sonoro chasquido desapareció y al segundo siguiente apareció ante un callejón oscuro y estrecho en el que estaba escondidas las instalaciones de escobas y aditamentos "EL DRAGON DE ORO"

-que nombre mas estupido, pensó mientras entraba, necesitaba hablar con Mark y no creía que fuera a molestarlo, sobre todo siendo hora del almuerzo, además era su mejor amigo y necesitaba desahogarse con el...

-disculpe

Ginny hablaba a una joven menuda y morena con gafas grandes y graciosas que sonreía amigablemente al parecer dispuesta a salir del edificio

-si, dígame en que puedo ayudarla

-gracias señorita ¿he?

-Christine

-Gracias Christine, busco al señor Mark Dangers

-¿a Mark? ¿Es usted su novia?

-no, claro que no, soy su cuñada

-¿ha! Su cuñada, la joven sonrió más ampliamente y tomándola del brazo comenzó a conducirla por los pasillos

-sabe, es un hombre muy talentoso y guapo, no es de extrañar que lo persigan muchas mujeres, aunque el no sale con nadie... ¿es porque tiene novia?

-no no tiene, ¿Por qué?

La chica se ruborizo levemente, pero continuo hablando y caminando, -nada, solo curiosidad

-bien, es aquí, estaba delante de una amplia puerta blanca con unas letras luminosas de muy mal gusto que decían "equipo Alfa"

-Gracias Christine, ¿no entra?

-no, claro que no, de hecho iba a almorzar, pero....

Una fría y fuerte voz se escucho saliendo del bolso de la joven, que brinco del susto mientras hacia una mueca de fastidio

-el jefe...adiós almuerzo. Volteo a verla y le sonrió con resignación...-me voy, espero no sea la ultima vez que la vea por aquí

-Gracias Christine, Ginny sonrió divertida...-fue un placer conocerte

Nuevamente la voz interrumpió la conversación...

-CHRISTINE....VEN DE INMEDIATO

-el ogro, hasta luego, y con un chasquido desapareció dejando sola a la pelirroja

-Mark.... Toco a la puerta, pero nadie contesto así que decidió entrar. El cuarto era enorme parecía un campo de Quidditch, incluso pudo sentir el aire en el rostro y escuchar a los pájaros en los árboles que lo rodeaban

-wow, esto es increíble

-Ginny, ¡hola! El hombre bajaba en picada de una escoba bellísima, parecía que el palo era de cristal, pues se confundía con el paisaje y las ramitas de la cola eran perfectas, no había palabras que la describieran, el hombre aminoro la velocidad, y cuando estaba a punto de tocar el suelo sus pies resbalaron de los soportes y perdió el equilibrio, aunque fue a solo unos centímetros del suelo.

-Mark ¿estas bien?

-ouch, si Ginny, ¿Cómo estas tu?, y ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?

-bien, gracias

El joven hombre no dijo nada, a pesar que la pelirroja no contestara una de sus preguntas

-sabes, nunca habías venido aquí, de hecho dudaba que supieras siquiera donde trabajaba

-pues ya ves que si, tus platicas son muy detalladas, con un solo movimiento de mi varita llegue hasta aquí.

El hombre la tomo suavemente por los hombros y la miro directamente a los ojos

-¿Por qué?

-porque tenia ganas de verte ¿Qué no puedo visitar a mi mejor amigo?

-¿Por qué Ginny?

-esta bien, te contare, ¿no es tu hora de almorzar?

-si, ven, Mark la condujo hasta el césped del campo y ahí hizo aparecer algunos emparedados y bebidas y comenzaron a comer mientras Ginny le contaba lo que había pasado...

Christine, entraba a la lujosa oficina de su jefe, como de costumbre estaba viendo por la ventana, se preguntaba en quien pensaba, porque era evidente que en una mujer, aunque nunca en los dos años que llevaba trabajando para él había conocido a alguien que pudiera interesarle a su guapo, frió y arrogante jefe.

Parecía de mal humor, en toda la mañana había estado hablando con inversionistas y mercaderes, y además Miranda, la antipática conquista de su jefe no dejo de molestar un solo instante, aun podía sentir el aroma dulzor de su perfume, y ahora durante el almuerzo, seguro se desquitaría con ella...era su castigo a tan buen sueldo...aunque en el fondo apreciara a rubio hombre, después de todo no era tan mala persona...

-los periódicos señor, ya redacte las cartas, envié los memos y avise de los surtidos de las nuevas escobas, ¿puedo retirarme a almorzar?

-si, Christine, puedes retirarte

Ni siquiera volteo al escuchar la voz, estaba de mal humor, los reproches de Miranda eran tan tontos, pero no podía botarla, se parecía demasiado a Ginny...

Tomo uno a uno los diarios y un gesto de fastidio se dibujo en su rostro, mientras miraba la esfera comunicadora sobre su escritorio

-Christine

La chica que estaba ya justo a la salida del edificio tomo su bolso molesta y contesto

-dígame señor Malfoy

-falta el profeta y el quisquilloso, ¿Dónde están?

-como no le gusta leerlos, no los lleve

-pues tráigalos ahora...

-enseguida señor

Y la chica reapareció con un chasquido fuera de la oficina, su jefe realmente era un inútil, ni siquiera podía tomar el mismo el diario, tomo los dos periódicos y entro nuevamente en la oficina poniéndolos sobre el escritorio

Draco Malfoy miraba fijamente la ultima hoja del quisquilloso sin atreverse a leer, en el, el rostro bello y dulce de Ginny Weasley sonreía y movía ligeramente las pestañas, mientras el inexistente viento movía su rojo cabello.

"Ginevra Weasley", extraviada, si alguien la ha visto avise por favor a su esposo el Sr. Dangers.

La nota era algo extensa, pero Draco solo había leído el recuadro, sin poder despegar sus ojos de la fotografía, Ginny estaba tan bella, mas que la ultima vez que la viera, y estaba perdida, necesitaba ayudarla, pero como...como...

-Extraviada...Ginny extraviada...

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que hablaba en voz alto, Christine lo miraba extrañada, y sobre el escritorio miro la fotografía.

-¿pasa algo señor Malfoy?

La miro como si saliera de una ensoñación

-si, necesitamos encontrar a esta mujer, tráeme al mejor investigador del mundo mágico, a los mejores, a todos.

-pero...pero...

-¿QUE PASA CHRISTINE, ESQUE NO HABLE CLARO?

-si...si señor Malfoy, pero no es necesario,

-¿NO?, ¿POR QUE?

-porque hace rato la vi entrando a las oficinas del equipo Alfa...

El hombre la miro sorprendido, Ginny en esa empresa, tan cerca de él, tan cerca de abrazarla, le pareció incluso escuchar su risa, y ver sus ojos, pero ¿no se habría confundido con Miranda?

-¿estas segura?

-si, tan segura como que hable con ella yo la....

Pero el rubio ya había desaparecido, solo el eco del chasquido se escucho en la oficina, mientras Christine no sabía lo que tenia que hacer.

**Este**

**Es**

**El**

**Fin del capitulo**

**CARACOLES HERVIDOS...SE TE OLVIDO DEJAR EL REVIEW... ¿ya lo dejaste? Gracias, y hasta pronto.**


	5. Caminos Cruzados

Los personajes y lugares y todo lo referente a Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y la Warner, yo solo me divierto y entretengo mientras espero el libro seis o la cuarta película.

**Laurana-malfoy-rin:** ¡Hola! Pues por lo menos en este capitulo si se ven, y aunque ...bueno, a mi también me gusta mucho Draco es muy muy Malfoy, entonces espero que este cap. Te guste, y me digas que te pareció. Un beso.

**Saray:** ¡¡HOLA!!, ya ves, bien rápido que actualizo, bueno no tanto pero esta bien largo, casi el doble de los demás caps. El próximo espero publicarlo el miércoles o jueves, bueno te dejo leer, un abrazo y ojala te guste.

**Fabisa:** je je ¡HOLA! ¿valor? Hay las Hormonas que no se controlan cuando deberían, pero asi tenia que ser, y, pues ahora a ver las consecuencias. Bueno te dejo leer, espero que te guste, un abrazote y hasta pronto. (ya veras porque te lo digo)

**Yose-Malfoy-Felton:** ¡¡hola!!, pues que te puedo decir, Ojala que hubiera tardado uno o dos minutos mas en salir, pero ni modo se acelero...y si, tienes razón Mark esta enamorado de su cuñada, pero pues ahí sigue y se da vuelta (dicho popular), y de Draco, wow, es adorable, imagínatelo con traje (aunque creo que usan tunicas), de veintitantos años, y asi tan...tan...Slytherin, (suspiros) ¿y que tal el carácter?, la verdad es que me encanta que sea así, bueno, comienzo a divagar, espero que te guste el capitulo, Draco sale muy, hmmmm, antojable, sigo divagando, te dejo leer. Besos y hasta pronto.

**Solamente yo:, **sorry, sorry, sorry, bueno por el principio ¡¡hola!!, ya después de años actualizo, se que tarde mucho, pero prometo actualizar mas pronto, de veras, si tengo corazón, (aunque mi ex diga que no), bueno me salgo del tema, yo se que te va a gustar el capitulo, aunque tal vez este algo Hot (espero que no mucho), espero que me digas que te pareció, bueno te dejo leer un mega beso y hasta muy prontito.

**a-grench: **¡hola! Muchas gracias por los comentarios, lamento la espera, pero ya aquí esta el capitulo y es muy largo, je je, espero que eso cuente, y de ellos dos, lo siento no puedo, es que cambiaria el trama, en fin, te prometo que muy pronto...muy pronto, pero de cualquier manera espero que te guste, te mando un abrazo y hasta pronto.

**Andy-Wm:** je je, ¡HOLA! Gracias, que bueno que enmendaste tu error, je je, y pues no tan rápido pero ya actualice, pero todavía no estan juntos, y del "incentivo", me llegaron tus amiguitos, pero como me vieron duro y duro con la computadora me dieron una oportunidad. Bueno me voy, te dejo leer, espero que te guste y hasta muy pronto. Besos.

**KagRin Adriana:** ja ja, ¡¡hola!! Wow me encanto tu review, cortito pero motivador, pues aquí esta el capitulo y como es muy largo espero que te guste, cuídate mucho y hasta pronto.

**Daina**:¡hola! ¿qué estas leyendo que?, bueno debe ser algo de la escuela, pues aquí te dejo la la continuación, y adelantandote algo...aquí ya se ven...burno no digo mas para no arruinarte nada, espero que te guste, te envio un abrazote y hasta muy prontito.

**Mamakachi:** ¡¡hola!! Gracias, que bueno que te gusto, bueno, pues tarde unos dias mas de lo usual, pero ya aquí esta el capitulo, espero que te guste, y yo tambien me estoy haciendo adicta a la pareja. Nos leemos pronto, un abraso.

**AlMeNdRiTa:,** ¡HOLA!, gracias, que bien que te guste el fic, y mil gracias por el apoyo, aunque bueno Draco sufrirá un poco mas, pero todo por su culpa, no te preocupes que ya aprenderá, bueno te dejo el capitulo, espero que te guste, te envió un abraso y hasta muy pronto.

**Luciana:** ¡¡HOLA LUCY!! Pues si, si la ve, aunque no en su mejor momento, pero por lo menos ya se quito la preocupación, aquí ves porque te lo digo, y mira que Ginny, pues ya acepto, así que ni modo ahora a lo que sigue, que espero sea muy pronto, bueno te dejo leer, espero que te guste el capitulo. Te envió un mega Beso, bye.

**Luthien**: ¡¡hola!!, bueno ceo que no es muy bueno que sientas lo mismo que Draco, porque el esta triste, (ojala que tu no) y si es así, espero que te alegres pronto, así como él, bueno por lo menos va a comenzar a dar lata(mucha), y pues quieres saber que hará Draco? Je je, pues lo único que se le ocurre, (acercarse) aunque de que manera...bueno no te digo mas, espero que te guste, y nos escribimos pronto, un beso.

**Lara-l&m:** ¡HOLA! , que bueno que te guste, y si, como es tan Malfoy no puede olvidar a Ginny, y mira que ya paso mucho tiempo, pero ahora que se cruzaron nuevamente haber si ya no es tan cabeza dura (me encanta), bueno gracias por leer y pues aquí te dejo ya el nuevo capitulo. Cuidate y hasta pronto.

**Molfoys red-haired lover:** Gracias, si creo que es muy lindo (tengo otra historia donde llega a ser empalagoso) aunque en los libros lo muestran malo, pero me encanta, y en este Fic trato de no hacerlo tan bueno, pero no malvado sin razón, su carácter me gusta mucho, pero con Ginny cerca y al paso de los capítulos cambiara, no se si para bien o mal, pero tiene que reconocer algunos errores y otros aciertos, bueno como no quiero aburrirte te dejo leer, espero que te guste. Cuídate y nos escribimos.

**euggelucy:** ¡¡hola!!, gracias por la ovacion, que bueno que te guste la historia, y no, no es Harry, es que como le tengo tanto cariño no podria hacerlo sufrir tanto, por eso mejor Armand, asi no me tiento el corazon, je je, no es cierto y pues ya aquí esta el capitulo, creo que es el mas largo y donde ya vemos la reaccion de los dos al encontrarse....bueno te dejo leer, y espero que este cap. Tambien te guste, mil besos y hasta el proximo.

**yo!: ¡gracias!** Contaba contigo, bueno por lo de Ginny, (tono de seriedad) déjame decirte que como tú viví engañada por casi cuatro años(desde que leí Harry) yo también pensé que era Virginia y así le ponía en mi fic Duele verte (je je publicidad) pero después en la pagina oficial de JKR ella misma puso que Ginny era diminutivo de Ginevra, lo que me obligo a modificar el nombre, de hecho pone algunos datos interesantes, por si te quieres dar una vueltita, y pues lo ultimo, concedido, Malfoy sale tan furioso que....hable de mas, bueno te dejo leer. Mil besos y hasta pronto.

**zoe simitis:** gracias, que bueno que te gusto, y como tus deseos son ordenes, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, muy largo y muy...bueno algo hot, espero que te guste, y pues te dejo leer. Lo bueno es que no te hice esperar tanto, bueno no mucho. besos.

**HermyBlack:** ¡¡Hola!!, que bueno que te guste, y pues no te hice esperar nada, ¡heee!, bueno un día, de hecho terminaba cuando recibí tu review, así que aquí esta el capitulo y creo que ahora miranda te caerá aun peor, bueno te dejo leer, para que sepas por que. Saluditos y hasta el próximo.

WOW, mil gracias a todas las personas que enviaron review, nunca habia recibido tantos, y pues espero que les guste el capitulo, es un poquito Hot, aunque sin lñlegar a tanto, y si es muy, pues me dicen para bajarle un poquito, bueno les dejo leer, un mega beso y hasta pronto.

**CAPITULO V**

CAMINOS CRUZADOS 

Ginny miraba fijamente a Mark, se sentía tan cómoda junto a él, como si después de contarle lo ocurrido se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, era por el hecho de sentirse comprendida y apoyada

-¿piensas volver a intentarlo?

-no se, es algo muy difícil de decidir, primero tengo que poner en orden mi vida, ya sabes, buscar un empleo, una casa, y antes que nada hablar con mi familia, nunca creí que fuera tan difícil

-Ginny, sabes que si necesitas galleones, alojamiento o cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo

-Gracias, Mark, tengo algunos ahorros que me servirán mientras encuentro empleo, lo que me preocupa ahora es decirle a mis padres

-¿crees que se molestaran?

-no, pero estarán preocupados, y trataran que me quede en la madriguera, así que tengo que encontrar algo hoy mismo, y antes de decirles, mejor me voy porque ya es tarde

-si, yo seguiré con el enigma de la escoba golpea traseros, mientras mi despampanante jefa sigue coqueteando con el patrón...

-bien, por cierto ¿Qué problema dices que es?

El hombre comenzó a explicarle, mientras con la escoba en manos le mostraba el lugar exacto del problema

-¿puedo montarla? La chica miraba la escoba, como si pudiera revelarle todos los misterios del universo

-claro que si Ginny.

La joven tomo la escoba y comenzó a dar vueltas por todo el campo de quidditch, dio algunos giros y bajo varias veces en picada antes de emprender el descenso, justo cuando estaba por tocar el suelo la escoba perdió el equilibrio y los soportes se vencieron, antes de caer salto de la escoba ágilmente y la tomo mientras sonreía ampliamente

-lo tengo Mark, ya se porque se pierde el equilibrio

-¿Qué? ¿Estas hablando en serio?

-si, ven te explicare, la curvatura del palo....

Comenzó a explicarle, y sobre una enorme pizarra mágica empezó a hacer anotaciones, mientras con magia desmontaba la escoba y aplicaba una par de hechizos por aquí, y otro par por allá, después de casi diez minutos la chica le volvió a sonreír...

-si mis cálculos no me fallan ya esta lista, ¿quieres probarla?

-claro que quiero.

Y con más alegría que en los últimos meses Mark Dangers monto la escoba

hizo un par de piruetas, bajo en picada, subió y aumento la velocidad antes de comenzar a bajar, la escoba no solo se mantuvo estable, sino que las ordenes eran acatadas aun mas eficazmente que antes. Sonrió

-wow, Ginny eres increíble.

Bajo de la escoba y la abrazo dando vueltas con ella en brazos

-no puedo creer que lo descubrieras tan rápido, eres genial, has arreglado el problema magistralmente...

La puerta se abrió, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, estaban bastante alejados como para escuchar el ruido y muy contentos como para preocuparse por algo, los ojos grises y fríos miraban absortos la joven y perfecta figura que su empleado tenia en brazos, como si en cualquier momento le fuera a enviar una maldición, él podía escuchar perfectamente la conversación, pero ahora de pie tan cerca dudaba en acercarse...

-Ginny además de bella eres increíblemente inteligente, conseguiste arreglar la falla. Mark había dejado de dar vueltas y ahora la sostenía, sentía el cuerpo de la pelirroja tan cerca, e hizo algo que durante cinco años desde que la conociera había deseado.

...sus labios bajaron hasta los rojos de la chica y se posaron suavemente sobre ellos...

Draco Malfoy miraba la escena, su mirada era ahora más fría, dio media vuelta y salio de ahí, sin voltear atrás, la puerta se cerró con un ruido fuerte y metálico que hizo que Ginny se sobresaltara.

Nunca pensó que Mark hiciera eso, cuando sus labios se tocaron no pudo corresponderle, sintió que estaba besando a un hermano, así que se separo suavemente solo un instante después y justo en el momento que la puerta se cerraba, sobresaltándola.

Le dio la espalda a Mark, nunca había esperado que algo así pasara, estaba molesta y desconcertada, no sabia cual de los dos sentimientos pesaba mas en su corazón.

-Mark, no debiste hacer eso...

-disculpa Ginny, no quise hacerlo, es solo que me deje llevar por la emoción del momento, pero te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir...a menos que vuelvas a arreglar otra escoba.

-creo que lo mejor es que me vaya. Y sin voltear comenzó a alejarse hacia la puerta

-espera Ginny, mírame

La chica volteo lentamente, dudando si realmente debería hacerlo

-nunca pensé que haría algo así, sobre todo porque aun eres la esposa de mi hermano, pero no quiero que esto dañe nuestra amistad, si te ayuda te diré que sentía que besaba a mi hermana pequeña. Mentía, pero sentía que solo así no se dañaría su relación.

Ginny le sonrió aliviada, había sentido pánico de solo pensar que Mark se sintiera atraído por ella , hubiera sido distinto si se hubieran conocido antes, pero en esas circunstancias cualquier tipo de relación seria extraña, y además no buscaba ni enamorarse ni empezar nada con nadie, en ese momento en su vida no había lugar para el amor.

-¿amigos Ginny?

La pelirroja le sonrió y tomo la mano que el hombre le tendía.

-tan amigos como siempre Mark...bueno igual me tengo que ir, es indispensable que encuentre un lugar hoy, y además tienes que darle la buena noticia a tu jefe

-cierto, mil gracias Ginny, y nos vemos en la noche, necesito decirte como me fue.

La chica le sonrió una ultima vez y salio un poco reconfortada, y contenta de haber ayudado a su amigo.

Draco Malfoy regresaba a su oficina , se sentía frustrado, extrañamente la furia al ver a Ginny besándose con otro iba cambiando a dolor, un dolor vagamente familiar, y es que nunca, desde el día de su boda había dejado de sentirlo, no podía reprocharle nada, incluso no sabia el porque el apellido Dangers no había llamado antes su atención, aunque ahora lo entendía todo, él era el esposo de Ginny, si hubiera sabido antes ni siquiera lo habría contratado, aunque era curiosa la forma en que sus caminos se volvían a cruzar.

Tocaron a la puerta, Christine aun no regresaba del almuerzo.

-pase.

La figura delgada y perfecta de Miranda entro en lo oficina, su mirada calculadora y un puchero en su boca no lograron arrancarle la imagen de la menor de los Weasley de la mente, al contrario el cabello rojo y su rostro la hicieron desearla mas que nunca

-Hola cariño, te traje un refrigerio, por lo visto no saliste a almorzar ¿verdad?

la miro, sentía que las facciones de miranda cambiaban, transformándose en Ginny, cada cabello, cada centímetro de piel eran de Ginny, Miranda había quedado en el olvido, sus ojos solo podían ver a Ginny, solo a ella.

Se puso de pie y avanzo hacia ella, tiro lo que traía en las manos y la tomo en sus brazos, besando la con pasión, sus labios cubrieron los de la mujer presionándolos, entreabriéndolos, sus lenguas se tocaron y el beso de profundizo aun mas

Sentía su sangre hervir, podía escuchar los gemidos que sus caricias arrancaban, besaba el cuello y sus manos acariciaban suavemente el pecho, mientras entre caricias y gemidos era urgido a que continuara, quito con destreza la blusa y el sostén del hermoso cuerpo, y sus labios se apoderaron de ellos, acariciándolos, despertando sensaciones, subió y haciendo un camino de besos llego nuevamente a los labios, poseyéndolos con desesperación, sintiendo su sabor, mordisqueándolos, saboreándolos....

La mujer no hablaba, no podría hacerlo aunque tratara, los roncos gemidos escapaban de su garganta, haciéndola sentir atrapada en un lugar del que nunca trataría de escapar, los brazos fuertes la levantaron posándola suave y delicadamente en el enorme diván y sintió como el cuerpo perfecto del rubio la cubría, despojándola con presteza de la ropa que aun quedaba...no podía pensar, solo sentía, abrazo la amplia espalda y acaricio el cuello, tratando de regresarle parte del inmenso placer que la hacia sentir, besaba su cuello y acariciaba el rubio cabello, quería que ese placer no terminara...quería ser suya

Draco escuchaba los gemido, sentía que la pasión de su ser lo dominaba, acariciaba el cuerpo y besaba los labios carnoso, pero deseaba poseerlo como siempre, como aun siendo adolescente lo había deseado, ser dueño de Ginevra Weasley, hacerla suya y hacer que gritara su nombre, que los gritos de placer fueran solo suyos, deseaba que lo amara.

Presiono levemente las piernas de la mujer que se separaron, ya lo esperaba, necesitaba sentirse dentro, lo necesitaba con desesperación, sintió como empezaba a moverse, no fue tierno ni mucho menos, la emoción lo dominaba y sentía la urgente necesidad de demostrarle que la amaba, que siempre había sido ella, no importaba el cuerpo que tuviera, todas y cada una de las mujeres que habían pasado por su vida eran ella, siempre su recuerdo, siempre su imagen, quería hacerla estallar de placer, hacerla sentir todo lo que tenia para ofrecerle... y lo logro, quedo rendido, y suavemente se coloco a su lado, abrazándola, sin abrir los ojos, disfrutando de su presencia, disfrutando del silencio...

-¡¡wow Draco eso fue maravilloso!!

El encanto había terminado, acepto que una vez más no era Ginevra, que su corazón le jugaba otra mala pasada, y que talvez nunca podría tenerla

Se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse, ignorando los grititos de reproche que Miranda lanzaba, insistiéndole que se quedara un poco mas con ella...

-debes irte Miranda, tengo una junta en media hora y necesito atender unos asuntos

-pero Draco, después de lo que paso aquí no pretenderás que me vaya así como así, ven, siéntate aquí conmigo...

-es tarde, te digo que te vayas

-no seas terco...ven te daré un masaje y después podremos jugar un rato mas

La mujer movía sugerente el cuerpo mientras lo exhibía sin ningún pudor sabiéndose bella y deseada

Draco se alejo varios pasos hasta su escritorio y tomo su varita, con un movimiento levanto la ropa de la mujer y se la arrojo, sin acercarse nuevamente a ella

-vístete y sal, que tienes trabajo esperando

Miranda se sentía furiosa, nuevamente la humillaba, pero no le importo demasiado, después de lo que acababa de suceder sabia que lo tenía en sus manos, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que no pudiera vivir sin ella.

-bien, si eso quieres me voy

Comenzó a vestirse con movimientos lentos y sensuales, estudiando el rostro del rubio que alejado como estaba no apartaba la vista de la mujer aunque su mirada no era de deseo ni de rechazo, era imposible saber lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

-nos vemos en la noche Draco

-yo te aviso si tengo ganas de estar contigo Miranda, no lo olvides

-esta bien, pero sé que quieres estar conmigo otra vez. Se acerco y beso sensualmente los labios delgados del rubio que la miraba fastidiado.

-nos vemos Draco. Salio cerrando suavemente la puerta y pensando en el jugoso incentivo que recibiría esa noche, así era Draco, solo se había acostado con el dos veces y en la primera ocasión había recibido un enorme cheque, y no dudaba que esta vez fuera mayor...lo presentía por la satisfacción que había visto en su rostro minutos antes.

No habían pasado dos minutos aun cuando un nuevo toquido lo saco de sus pensamientos, no se había movido desde que Miranda saliera, seguía recargado en el escritorio, analizando la situación, buscando una manera...

Nuevamente los toquidos, ¿es que Christine no pensaba regresar nunca?

-pase

Su boca se curvo en una mueca desprecio, mientras una idea insistente se metía en su mente

-Disculpe señor, ya esta lista la centella gélida, el desperfecto ha sido corregido, y no es costosa su adaptación, solo se necesita un poco de tiempo

-tiempo que no tenemos.

Ni siquiera se molesto en contestar su saludo, estaba molesto, necesitaba humillarlo...pero esa idea recurría mas frecuentemente a su mente, haciendo un plan...ofreciéndole una oportunidad

-bueno, no demasiado, solo uno o dos días

-y cuénteme señor ¿he?

-Dangers, Mark Dangers

-bien, Mark, ¿lo resolviste tu solo? Porque lo dudo, pienso que si tú y tu equipo tuvieron seis meses para ajustarla y ahora por fin lo lograron es porque recibieron ayuda...o es que talvez Miranda no resulto el fraude que usted vaticino

-no...no fue Miranda...

-ni usted, ¿o es que me equivoco?

-..No...bueno...

-¿me lo va a terminar de decir algún día? o necesitare adivinarlo, pero déjeme decirle que no soy muy bueno en adivinación y si en cambio despidiendo gente incompetente

Mark estaba sorprendido, no había esperado una felicitación, pero si una palabra de aliento, y el hombre frente a él no parecía aliviado, sino furioso...y ni siquiera sabia la causa.

-bueno, la verdad es que mi... mi...una amiga paso por aquí, y platicando con ella que es una de las mejores si en montaje de escobas se trata...descubrimos el problema...

-¿una amiga?, hummm, me parece curioso, pensé que era un proyecto privado...

-bueno señor, ella es de mi total confianza nunca seria indiscreta y...

-dígame señor Dangers, ¿Por qué si es de las mejores y amiga suya no forma parte del equipo Alfa?

-bueno, es que su matrimonio no le dejaba tiempo libre para trabajar...y

-y si es de los mejores, y talvez la mejor, me gustaría que estuviera con nosotros ¿no lo cree así señor Dangers?

-bueno, talvez, ella busca un empleo y...

-bien, no se diga mas, su....amiga tiene un puesto disponible aquí

-Christine.

Miro la bola de cristal en su oficina, la chica iba llegando y a toda prisa contesto

-dígame señor Malfoy

-prepare un contrato como el de la señorita Miranda y envíeselo al señor Mark Dangers, en cuanto este listo, el saldrá en un momento para darle los datos a nombre de quien debe ir...

-si señor Malfoy

La esfera de cristal se volvió negra y la imagen de la secretaria desapareció

-bueno señor Dangers, Christine le hará llegar el contrato, pero quiero que quede claro que si ese mismo contrato no esto hoy en mi escritorio antes de las nueve de la noche será cancelado, ¿esta claro?

-si, ¿puedo retirarme?

-adelante.

Mark tomo la escoba y salio con Christine, estaba confundido, Malfoy era un tipo muy extraño y nunca le había inspirado confianza, además la propuesta de trabajo sin saber de quien se trataba era muy extraña...parecía incluso una trampa.

Draco dentro de su oficina miraba por la ventana, talvez podría tener a Ginny cerca, pero no entendía porque no había dicho que era su esposa, ese hombre era tan estupido que no sabia valorar a la mujer que tenia a su lado...aunque también cabía la posibilidad que Ginny supiera quien era el dueño de la compañía, lo cual no seria extraño, pues su esposo era empleado, y quizás se negara a trabajar para el, sin embargo debía intentarlo, no podía quitarse su imagen de la mente.

Las siete de la tarde, ya las oficinas estaba cerradas y parecía que el edificio estaba desierto, Draco Malfoy se dirigía nuevamente a su oficina, había olvidado un par de papeles, miro a Christine que continuaba ordenando unas carpetas

-¿Qué haces aquí Christine?, hace casi dos horas que debiste haberte ido

-si señor Malfoy, es solo que había mucho trabajo y mañana tiene el día lleno de reuniones que prefería ordenar y hacerle los informes, aquí los tiene

Tomo las carpetas y echo un vistazo, justo lo que necesitaba, su secretaria acababa de ahorrarle fácilmente cuatro horas de trabajo.

-perfecto Christine, gracias, ahora vaya a casa y descanse, que le hace falta

-Gracias señor Malfoy, se le ofrece algo más

-no...bueno, si, ¿que te dijo el señor Dangers de la propuesta de trabajo?

-pues me dijo que se la llevaría y hoy hablaría con Ginny, ya sabe, su cuñada...

-¿su cuñada? Creí que era su esposa...

-no, tengo entendido que Ginny es la esposa de su hermano, pero según me dijo están separados y ese es el motivo por el que necesita un empleo

-bien Christine, puedes retirarte

La chica se fue y él entro nuevamente a su oficina...

-su cuñada, era aun mas extraño, ¿Por qué demonios Ginny se besaba con su cuñado?, talvez no fuera la misma persona, aquella honesta chica de la que se había enamorado, talvez la había idealizado, y eso quería decir que podía tener una oportunidad de sacarla para siempre de sus pensamientos lo único que necesitaba era que aceptara el empleo.

-espera Mark, ¿Cómo es eso que te vas?

-lo siento Ginny, Armand quiere verme, y dadas las circunstancias creo que debo estar con él..

-pero...pero...

-mira, te dejo el contrato para que lo leas, yo mismo ya lo revise y no hay nada malo, incluso ganaras mas que yo

-pero ¿Por qué?

-lo siento Ginny, tuve que decirle al jefe como fue que sucedieron las cosas, y me propuso que te unieras al equipo, además tú necesitas el empleo

-¿crees que debería aceptar?

-si, es una excelente oportunidad, pero mejor lee el contrato, solo recuerda que necesitas enviar antes de las nueve tu contestación y ya son mas de las siete

-bien, las revisare, gracias Mark

-no hay de que, nos vemos linda... espero que mañana en el trabajo.

El hombre salio de la madriguera en donde Ginny había decidido pasar la noche, y ella se volvió a su habitación, la propuesta era extraña, el jefe de Mark ni siquiera la conocía, bueno, ella ni siquiera sabia en nombre del jefe.

Se acostó boca abajo en la cama y comenzó a leer...

Ginny se froto los ojos quizás por cuarta vez, por fin terminaba de leer el maldito contrato, miro su reloj, un cuarto para las nueve, necesitaba decidir,

Unos toquidos en la puerta la sacaron de concentración..

-pase

-Ginny, ¡hola! Supimos que estabas aquí.

Fred y George sus dos hermanos idénticos entraron

-¿Qué es eso? Pregunto George

-una propuesta de trabajo, pero no se si aceptar

-¿Por qué? ¿No pagan bien? Ahora fue Fred el que hablo

-no es eso, de hecho las oportunidades no podrían ser mejores, es solo que es un tanto extraño el que quieran que trabaje para ellos

-¿quien te recomendó?

-Mark, mi cuñado

-pues entonces acepta Ginny, si el trabaja ahí no debe ser tan malo, oye y cambiando de tema...

Cinco para las nueve, apenas habían salido los gemelos de su habitación la chica tomo nuevamente el contrato, lo firmo, pero aun no estaba segura de enviarlo, sentía algo extraño en el estomago, como una corazonada, finalmente y solo un minuto antes de las nueve lo envió pronunciando y tocándolo con su varita a la vez que murmuraba "el Dragón de oro". Después se quedo mucho tiempo ahí sentada, pensando si había tomado la decisión correcta...y muy pronto la vida le daría la respuesta.

Draco Malfoy se paso las manos por el rostro en señal de cansancio, apenas terminaba, no sabia la hora, pero debía ser ya bastante tarde, se puso de pie disponiéndose a partir, el día siguiente como le había dicho su secretaria seria duro y desgastante.

Caminaba rumbo a la puerta cuando un "Plof" lo hizo volver. Sobre su escritorio observo el contrato que le enviaran a Ginevra, lo abrió a toda prisa y dentro descubrió la firma de la pelirroja, una mueca de satisfacción y alegría cubrió su rostro. El plan estaba en marcha, ahora solo faltaba tenerla cerca, y seria tan pronto...

Las ocho de la mañana, llevaba por lo menos dos horas despierta, decidiendo a que hora presentarse con su nuevo jefe, no quería llegar demasiado tarde, pero como tampoco podía presentarse a trabajar de inmediato decidió que las nueve de la mañana seria la hora adecuada, tomaría un baño y después partiría a ver que era lo que el destino le deparaba.

Las once de la mañana, Ginny ya había platicado con Christine, dado varias vueltas por el recibidor e incluso había hojeado un par de revistas, definitivamente necesitaba un té, o algo que la tranquilizara.

-disculpa Christine, ¿tienen cafetería aquí?

-si claro, primer piso

-regreso enseguida.

-claro, no te preocupes.

Solo un par de segundos después la oficina era llenada por la presencia imponente e intimidante de Draco Malfoy, venia molesto, la primera reunión apenas terminaba y había sido especialmente larga y aburrida.

-Christine, ¿se ha ofrecido algo?

-si señor, la señora Ginevra Weasley lo ha estado esperando desde la nueve, salio por un té, pero enseguida regresa

-bien, en cuanto llegue hágala pasar a mi oficina y que nadie nos moleste.

Draco camino directo al ventanal, mil recuerdos llenaba su mente, se sentía mas alegre que en mucho tiempo, pero también se negaba a ese extraño sentimiento, habría podido saltar de gusto, aunque un Malfoy nunca debía mostrar sus sentimientos, y menos de esa forma, quería gritarle al mundo lo que sentía, pero era posible que al mundo siquiera le importara, quería besar a Ginevra, pero en cambio se conformaría con mirarla y tenerla cerca...por lo menos por el momento.

Unos suaves toquídos en la puerta, le indico que pasara, pero no se dio vuelta, seguía mirando el exterior, tratando de esconder lo que sentía, tratando de ser como siempre, como nunca había logrado ser con la pelirroja cerca, tratando de ser Draco Malfoy.

-buenos días, señor soy...

-Vaya, vaya...la dulce y gentil Ginevra Weasley....

**Fin del capitulo, si yo se que querrán matarme, pero ya termino, por fin se vieron y se hablaron, y además el capitulo es muy largo, espero que les haya gustado y como siempre MIL GRACIAS POR LEER**

**_¡OYE!, ¡OYE! Si, tú, se te olvida dejar el REVIEW.... Ufff, suerte que te alcance....GRACIAS_**.


	6. Sorpresas y Condiciones

**Los personajes y lugares relacionados con Harry Potter no me pertenecen, y no percibo remuneración alguna. Etc. Etc.**

¡¡HOLA!! Estoy de vuelta, bueno debo decir que este capitulo es el que he hecho mas rápido desde que comencé con los Fan Fics, espero que les guste, estuvo escrito en...bueno rapidísimo, (pero la ortografía y la revisión y los detalles me llevaron mas tiempo del esperado) aquí se los dejo, porque el que no termino es el capitulo de La fuerza del corazón....ya casi esta listo, espero actualizar hoy mismo a mas tardar mañana.

**REVIEWS....REVIEWS...GRACIAS.**

**laurana-malfoy-rin:** ¡¡¡hola!!!, solo para que cambies tu opinión actualice rapidísimo, tienes razón ya hablaron, pero ese Malfoy, es un cabeza dura...Miranda, para tu deleite no sale en este cap. Y de Mark y Christine, yo espero que si aunque se resisten un poco... bueno te dejo leer, espero que te guste el capitulo y ya sabes, espero tu opinión. Un abrazo.

**Saray:** ¡¡HOLA!! Bueno, no importa, mientras te haya gustado, así que mil gracias por el review, y espero que este cap. También te guste. Besitos y hasta pronto.

**Gin. W Black:¡**Hola!, gracias y que te puedo decir, la mayoría, incluyéndome yo detestamos a Miranda, y eso que no ha comenzado a ser odiosa, en cuanto al esposo de Ginny, pues no, no es malo, y te adelanto que sale en el próximo capitulo, que bueno que te guste Mark, y para no aburrirte te dejo el capitulo, que estuvo muy rápido. Te envió un abrazo y hasta el próximo.

**zoe simitis:¡¡hola!!** Bueno antes que nada, déjame decirte que aunque tus terapias de relajación no son efectivas tus métodos de persuasión si que los son, je je... de casualidad ¿no conoces a andy-wm?, creo que tienen amigos en común, y bueno, creo que tengo que agradecerles a ustedes dos que la inspiración llegara tan rápido, así que para no hacerlas esperar aquí esta el capitulo, que también es largo. Besitos y hasta muy pronto.

**Ginny-ForEver.** ¡¡HOLA!! Pues aquí esta la actualización, debo decirte que Draco no fue bueno, pero mejor lee porque...y una pregunta, si, ya se que soy muy curiosa, ¿Qué es onegai? Pues te dejo leer, espero que te guste. Saluditos y hasta pronto.

**Yose-Malfoy-Felton:** ¡Hola! Je je ¿verdad que soy muy mala?, bueno yo se que si, pero no te preocupes que en este capitulo si que hablan, y ¿verdad que si es dulce?, bueno creo que para mi esas palabras además de valiente la definen, lo malo es que no sabemos mucho mucho de ella por los libros, pero se que en el seis todo va a cambiar, y de Malfoy, wow, pues si, tu marido que por cierto gracias por prestármelo(para el fic) se ve súper...como decirlo...bue..sexy, pero también es muy testarudo y algo orgulloso...bueno te dejo leer que ya bastante te hice esperar. Un abrazo y hasta prontito.

**Ginevra-Malfoy17:** ¡hola! Je je, bueno, creo que si me pase de mala, digo si muchas me lo dicen es porque es la verdad, pero es que me encanta dejarlas con la duda, y bueno del flash Back, pues es que en realidad Ginny detestaba a Draco, pero si pongo lo que siente (espero que te guste) y de Armand, el no sale en este cap. Ni Miranda, pero como forman parte de la vida de Ginny veremos que dicen probablemente en el sig. Capitulo, y Miranda, mira que en realidad todavía no hace nada, pero ya sabrás como reacciona cuando vea a Ginny, se va a poner odiosa, por que en el colegio ya se detestaban por algo que también sabrán en el sig. Capitulo..je je (adelantito). Bueno como creo que ya te entretuve más de la cuenta te dejo leer. Saluditos y hasta pronto.

**hermyblack:** ¡Hola!, y este para su sorpresa (yo misma me sorprendí) estuvo también rápido, que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo, y no te preocupes, que todas detestamos a Miranda, y pues te dejo leer lo que el....cabeza dura de Draco hizo (y mira que me encanta Draco), bueno pero ya te dejo de entretener. Saluditos y hasta pronto.

**roci:** ¡HOLA!, vale solo lo justo, y para complacerte aquí dejo ya el capitulo, por fin lo que se dijeron y se hicieron, no te asustes que puras cosas malas...y pues ya veras en el próximo la reacción de Miranda...espero que este tan rápido como este. Un abrazo y hasta prontito.

**Andy-wm:** ¡HOLA! Y gracias por el review, si les digo, ustedes tienen unos métodos de persuasión efectivos (no trabajaras en la policía judicial de México) je je, no te creas, bueno pues déjame decirte que tus amigos me vinieron a ver, y ¿que crees? que se quedaron sorprendidos, ya llevaba mas de la mitad del cap. Aunque me dieron un incentivo para seguirle, así que aquí dejo el capitulo, por cierto, ya me pasaron la dirección a donde debo unirme para la orden Siriusiana, pero se me olvida, espero hoy sin falta hacerlo. Un beso y hasta pronto. Pd. ¡Viva Sirius! (literalmente) (petición desesperada a JK).

**Eva Vidal:** ¡HOLA! Je je, las deje con la duda, pensando en lo que Draco le diría después de tantos años esperando, pero...je je, no, no te digo, mejor te dejo que tu lo veas, y también Ginny, ya te darás cuenta como un recuerdo o una segunda opinión puede hacernos dudar de lo que siempre creímos, bueno espero que te guste, un besote y hasta el próximo.

**Daina:** ¡Hola Dany! Bueno gracias por el review, ya sabes que así de cortitos dan gusto, por que se que lo leyeron y que les gusto, y aunque no lo creas Draco lo dijo en tono sarcástico, ya sabes por haberla visto con Mark, pero Ginny se desquito, en fin espero que este cap. También te guste. Saluditos y hasta pronto.

**Lara-Lm:** ¡Hola!, je je veo que tu también te quedaste con la duda de la conversación, bueno es malo porque este cap. Es un flash back de hace seis años, je je je no te creas, bueno una broma mala, y de Draco, me encanta que sea tan cínico y mundano y a la vez en su interior sea tierno (creo que la mayoría somos así) aunque casi siempre lo hacemos para evitar que nos hagan daño. En fin espero que este cap. Te guste besos y hasta pronto.

**raxigranger:** ¡Hola! Que bueno que te guste la historia, y ¿apoco no es divino Draco? Digo, aun mandón y cínico es un sueño, aunque claro podría ser menos grosero pero ya veremos que hace Ginny al respecto. Y para no entretenerte mas te dejo leer el capitulo, espero que te guste. Cuídate y hasta pronto.

**Malfoys red-haired lover: ¡hola! **¡wow! Gracias por tu comentario, me dejaste sonriendo por varios días, je je, aun estoy sonriendo y bueno, pues es que Draco es tan slytherin en los libros, y eso nos da material para escribir mucho sobre el (de hecho de todos los personajes) y tienes razón, sabes el profesor Snape también es de este tipo de carácter, creo y aunque me encanta su personaje, por lo bueno no nos queda mas que detestarlo en los libros. Bueno pues muchas gracias por leer la historia, y sobre todo por los comentarios, espero que este cap. También te guste. Mil besos y hasta pronto.

**a-grench:** ¡hola! Bueno espero que estés mejor en la UNI, ya sabes, todo lo bien que se puede estar en la escuela, ¿Cuál es la imagen de Draco que no te gusto? La de casanova o ¿Cuál? A lo mejor es la de tierno, bueno espero que me digas, y es que este rubio es bastante complicado, pero entonces creo que esto que le hace a Gin. En este cap. No te va a gustar mucho, bueno a lo mejor el final si, je je , estoy confundida, de cualquier modo espero que te guste y que me digas, muchos besos y abrazos y hasta prontito.

**Paula:** ¡Hola! Pues bienvenida y gracias por leer, je je a ti también te deje con la duda, pero no te preocupes que aquí esta por fin la entrevista, (le voy a enviar tu review a mi maestra de literatura) (haber si así la hago cambiar de parecer). Gracias por el comentario, espero que te guste y aquí te dejo el cap. Cuídate y hasta prontito.

**Sthefany Weasley:** ¡HOLA! Gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado, y del carácter, si, pero aun así me parece genial el chico, en el fondo es bueno y tierno y sobre todo en este capitulo sale a relucir mas de su carácter y por supuesto que veras la reacción de Ginny, je je también esa chica me encanta. Espero que te guste, saluditos y hasta pronto.

**Favila:** ¡HOLA! Me alegra que los recordatorios funcione creo que los seguiré poniendo, sabes a mi también me gusta la pareja Harry Ginny, pero me he hecho aficionada a esta, porque es muy explosiva, y no te preocupes que Mark sufrirá, pero no mucho y pues como ya te hice esperar mucho te dejo leer. Gracias por el review y hasta el próximo. Besos.

**KagRin Adriana:** ¡HOLA! No te hice esperar más que un día, ¡viva! Verdad que si son mas largos, bueno pues este también es mas largo y estuvo bien rápido, ¡gracias, muso inspirador! Je je, te dejo el cap. Espero que te guste. Un besote y hasta muy pronto.

**Narwen Weasley**:¡¡¡HHOOLLAA!!! Pues para que veas que no soy mala (bueno no mucho) actualice, y no te hice esperar nadita, (casi) y si ya se que cinco capítulos son larga espera, pero ojala que te guste (yo se que no (por este cabeza dura)) pero que le hacemos, no te preocupes demasiado, que pronto sabrás el resto, bueno gracias por los ánimos y por leer y aquí te dejo el capitulo. Besos y hasta pronto.

**¡¡WOW!! MIL gracias por los reviews, he superado mi record, y pues para agradecerles sus reviews estoy tratando de publicar mas seguido, aunque suene repetitivo les agradezco que lean y que se tomen unos segunditos en escribirme algo que me motiva y alegra el día. Así que otra vez gracias y por fin aquí esta el capitulo.**

**CAPITULO V**

**SORPRESAS Y CONDICIONES**

Se escucharon unos suaves toquídos en la puerta

le indico que pasara, pero no se dio vuelta, seguía mirando el exterior, tratando de esconder lo que sentía, tratando de ser como siempre, como nunca había logrado ser con la pelirroja cerca, tratando de ser Draco Malfoy.

-buenos días, señor soy...

-Vaya, vaya...la dulce y gentil Ginevra Weasley....

Ginny ni siquiera pudo concluir la frase, se quedo de pie mirándolo, había estado ensayando por casi una hora la manera correcta de presentarse a su nuevo jefe, pero jamás creyó que fuera él, aunque claro con el nombre de la empresa debió asociar, ¿Cómo fue tan tonta?, pero es que desde que salieran del colegio no había vuelto a pensar en él, bueno si, un par de ocasiones, y todas para mal, aunque su imagen mejoro, porque el día de su boda creyó ver sus ojos grises entre la multitud de gente que se acercaba a felicitarla, pero de pronto desapareció, aunque su mirada se quedo gravada en ella, nunca supo que tanto hasta ahora que lo volvía a ver... y ni siquiera le había contestado, seguía viéndolo mientras se acercaba

-¿Ginevra? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres un vaso de agua o alguna otra cosa?

¿Qué le pasaba, Ginny estaba sorprendida? Entonces como lo imagino no sabia que él era el dueño de la corporación ¿cambiaria en algo su decisión?

-¿Ginevra?

-si...yo...estoy...es solo que estoy sorprendida

-se te nota, toma asiento

Ginny seguía sin poder despegar su mirada de la silueta del rubio, era muy guapo, no podía negarlo, y su porte elegante le sentaba muy bien, los años habían acentuado su personalidad y hasta parecía un poco amable y preocupado, una lucecita de alarma se encendió en su cerebro, debía tener cuidado, un Slytherin es siempre astuto, y no sabia por que razón sabiendo quien era ella le había ofrecido el trabajo

-Ginny, ¿de verdad estas bien?

La pelirroja se estremeció, ¿la había llamado Ginny?

-si, claro...

Tomo asiento y respiro hondo, necesitaba salir del aturdimiento, sonrió levemente recuperando la confianza y lo miro fijamente a los ojos

-¿de modo que eres mi nuevo jefe?

-así es Ginevra, eres la nueva subjefe del equipo Alfa, tus funciones te las relatara Miranda Barley

-¿Miranda? Trabaja aquí

-¿la conoces? Draco esperaba que contestara que no, de lo contrario seria un problema para sus planes

-si, aunque nunca congeniamos, competíamos en la superior por las calificaciones, espero que ahora sea diferente

-bien, tu labor será dictada por ella, nos acompañaras además a los diferentes eventos referentes al lanzamiento de la centella gélida que ya tienes el gusto de conocer y comenzaran a preparar la salida de la saeta galáctica, para el año entrante, tu sueldo ya lo viste en el contrato y este es por un año sin opción a romperlo antes, de modo Ginevra que trabajaras para mi todo un año, sin importar lo que pase

Draco se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la oficina, se sentía nervioso y emocionado de estar tan cerca de ella, necesitaba tocarla, no quería que se fuera, rodeo el escritorio y se recargo en el más cerca de la pelirroja, mientras la miraba y continuaba hablando

-y dime como esta Potter

-¿Harry? genial, se caso hace dos años y ahora tiene una hermosa bebita

-debe ser un estupido, desperdicio la oportunidad que tuvo contigo.

Draco se levanto del escritorio y camino nuevamente. No había querido decir eso, pero ya no tenía remedio

-bueno, gracias. Ginny estaba desconcertada ¿que había sido eso? ¿Un cumplido?

-creo que mejor me voy, Mark estará ansioso, no sabe si acepte el trabajo.

Ginny sonrió y se puso de pie, sentía que había una especie de tensión en el ambiente, y mientras más pronto saliera de esa oficina mejor, seguro lejos estaría a salvo

-¿Por qué huyes Ginevra? ¿Es que tienes miedo? Creí que los Gryffindor eran valientes

Ginny se dio vuelta, ¿miedo ella? ¿De quien seguro no de él?, aunque un estremecimiento la recorrió

-no Malfoy no te tengo miedo, ya so...

-Draco

-¿Cómo...?

-llámame Draco

-...bien Draco, no te tengo miedo, ni aun en la escuela lo tenia, es solo que no me contrataste para platicar y creo que ya perdí gran parte de la mañana esperando, como para ahora hablar sin sentido, además Mark...

Otra vez Mark, ¿es que no podía dejar de pensar en el?, no podía mirar al hombre que tenia enfrente y darse cuenta que la deseaba que era una tortura el tenerla cerca sin poder besarla, sin poder acariciar su pelo y perderse en sus ojos.

-Eres muy bella, ¿lo sabes?

-¿Qué dices Malfoy?

-es verdad, podrías conseguir cualquier cosa que desearas y con muy poco esfuerzo...solamente...

Ginny comenzaba a ponerse furiosa, escuchaba todo lo que el rubio decía tratando de controlarse, pero era una ofensa que no podía dejar pasar por alto y menos si ahora trabajaría para él

-ten cuidado con la frase que vayas a usar Malfoy, te lo advierto

-vamos Ginevra, actúas como si fuera la primera vez, además tendrías beneficios, un puesto mejor, un mejor salario, todo lo que desearas, el mundo entero estaría a tus pies lo único que te pido...

Mientras hablaba se acerco a ella por la espalda, y muy cerca ya le susurro al oído

-solo ser mi amante...no le dio tiempo de contestar, le dio vuelta sorpresivamente y beso sus labios lleno de ansiedad, logrando algo que durante mas de ocho años había deseado.

Ginny reacciono de inmediato y empujo el ente que se atrevía a besarla en contra de su voluntad

Un Plaff se escucho en la oficina cuando la pelirroja estampo la palma de su mano en la mejilla del rubio que la miraba con un toque de diversión y satisfacción en el rostro, aunque su semblante se torno frió al instante, tanto que a Ginevra le dio un poco de miedo e instintivamente retrocedió un par de pasos

-¿eso es un no?

-además de cerdo eres imbecil, por supuesto que no, jamás caería tan bajo, NUNCA SERIA AMANTE NI TUYA NI DE NADIE

-no te molestes, además deberías rectificar, de nadie que no fuera el hermano de tu esposo, tu cuñado Ginevra, por que yo los vi cuándo se besaban, no puedes negarlo, contéstame ¿es que hace falta ser tu cuñado para además ser tu amante?

-¿Cómo te atreves? Mientras hablaba furiosa camino hasta el rubio, con la clara intención de estamparle otra bofetada, pero Draco fue más rápido y tomo la mano de la chica mientras la atraía mas cerca contra su propio cuerpo

-no vuelvas a tocarme Ginevra. La tenia inmovilizada y sus labios acariciaron seductoramente las mejillas hasta posarse fugazmente en sus labios, -puedo ser muy malo si me lo propongo.

-malo no es la palabra que yo usaría, diría mas bien despreciable, y suéltame ahora mismo o te arrepentirás

-¿Qué harás?

-suéltame Malfoy...

-bien, Ginevra, no te molestare mas, una negativa es todo lo que necesitaba, de cualquier modo puedes tomarte el día libre, y presentarte mañana, puntual a las ocho

-estas loco si crees que después de lo que paso trabajare para ti, de ninguna manera...

La corto en seco, las cosas no habían salido como el las planeara, de hecho todo estaba fuera control, pero no podía perderla, no después de que lo había rechazado.

-no tienes opción, el contrato no puede ser cancelado, así que descansa y hasta mañana

-eres un cerdo, pero no creas ni por un instante que trabajare para ti, y menos bajo estas condiciones, ni todo el dinero del mundo lograra hacerte un caballero o por lo menos una persona decente

Y furiosa salio azotando la puerta, dejando a Draco dentro, mas confundido que nunca

El rubio camino por la habitación un par de veces y estrello el puño contra la pared, ¿Cómo había salido todo tan mal? ¿Por qué tenia que comportarse como un perfecto idiota frente a la pelirroja siempre? ¿Por que no pudo simplemente darle la bienvenida? Y tratar de conquistarla con el tiempo, sabia que ahora estaba mas lejos de lo que nunca antes había estado, pero por lo menos ella se negó a ser su amante, talvez el beso que creyó ver fue solo de amigos, talvez era la misma persona de la que se había enamorado años atrás...

Salio de la oficina nuevamente, dentro de poco seria la reunión y era muy importante, se alejo deseando que Ginevra cambiara de opinión, sabia que si decidía no volver no podría hacer nada en su contra, nunca la dañaría, por mas que quisiera tenerla cerca, porque por mas que se resistiera el sentimiento que renacía en su interior era amor, y si ni siquiera siete años de no verla la habían arrancado de su corazón ya nada lo haría.

Solo dos días faltaban para el lanzamiento de la escoba, el trabajo era agotador, Draco sabia que el trato que le daba a Mark Dangers no era el justo, pero la vida no era justa y el lo había aprendido desde muy temprana edad, de cualquier manera tenia que encontrar el modo de mantenerlo lejos de Ginny, si es que esta se presentaba a trabajar al día siguiente, bueno en realidad en siete horas, porque ya era la una de la madrugada. Se froto los ojos y levantándose se encamino a la salida de la oficina, el trabajo era duro, pero solo así lograba sacarse por instantes la imagen de Ginny Weasley de la cabeza, y ni hablar de dormir, de sobra sabía que soñaría con ella.

Ginny daba vueltas en su cama, el día había sido largo y las emociones muchas, después que salio de la oficina de Draco furiosa y decidida a nunca volver, se sentó en un café al aire libre mucho rato meditando su situación, sabia que el aceptar o no el trabajo no la liberaría de sus otros problemas, el hecho que necesitaba un lugar donde vivir, y organizar su vida, si tan solo no hubiera sido Draco Malfoy, el trabajo seria inmejorable, pero así no se sentía segura de durar un día, mucho menos un año

y además estaba ese otro sentimiento, después de tres café y dos pastelillos comenzó a sentirse halagada, el arrogante e inaccesible Draco Malfoy se sentía atraído por ella, no dejaba se sorprenderla, aun sentía la sensación de sus labios delgados tratando de besarla, cuanto tiempo llevaría sintiendo esa atracción ¿se remontaría hasta los días de escuela?,nunca lo había sospechado, y ahora pensándolo bien un par de veces que en Hogwarts lo sorprendido mirándola, pero ella siempre lo ignoro, era un creído, y el día de su boda estuvo segura que era él...y ahora lo creía mas que nunca, pero esto no hacia mas que complicar la decisión, ¿Qué pasaría si no se presentaba a trabajar? ¿Seria capaz de entablar un juicio? No lo sabia, pero por la forma como se había comportado no le quedaban muchas dudas, Malfoy era capaz de todo.

Se levantó, decidida, necesitaba resolver un problema a la vez y encontrar un lugar donde vivir era el mas fácil, de modo que por ahí empezaría.

Las siete de la tarde, un día totalmente ajetreado, después de salir del café paso horas caminando y yendo de un lugar a otro, buscando apartamento hasta que solo media hora antes había llegado a ese perfecto lugar, el vecindario no totalmente muggle según se pudo dar cuenta parecía amistoso, el piso era espacioso, y lo primordial, lo suficientemente a buen precio como para poder pagarlo, cerro el trato encantada, pensando que si se tardaba mas probablemente se lo ganarían, y ahora salía contenta, con unas extrañas llaves en la mano para poder abrir la cerradura y una gran sonrisa, empezaría la mudanza ese mismo día...

-Ginny...Ginny

Volteo a todos lados, a una prudente distancia vio como una chica de gafas le hacia señas, ya la reconocía, era Christine.

-¡Hola Christine! ¿Cómo estas?

-bien gracias, ya no tuve tiempo de despedirme de ti por la mañana

-bueno, no te preocupes, cuando salí no estabas

-¡Oh!, y cuéntame ¿como te fue?

-pues en realidad no me quede a trabajar

-lo sabia, después que el señor Malfoy estaba tan preocupado por ti, y que te ofreciera el empleo creí que te daría tiempo de arreglar tus asuntos pendientes, tú mejor que nadie debes saber que aunque aparente ser un ogro en el fondo es una muy buena persona

-espera Christine, ¿Cómo que estaba preocupado por mi? ¿Y por que yo mejor que nadie debería saber que según tú él es una buena persona?

Ginny miraba a la chica, pero parecía que la confusión de Christine era mayor

-yo creí que ustedes en alguna ocasión...ya sabes habían tenido una relación

-¿Qué?

-ven Ginny, vivo aquí a unas casas, puedo invitarte un café, y así platicaremos mas a gusto

-si claro....

Otra taza de café, debía tener cuidado o comenzaría a ver elefantes verdes bailando, pero es que también estaba intrigaba, ¿Por qué Christine había llegado a esas conclusiones?

-¿y bien?

-pues te digo, yo pensé que ustedes se conocían...

-pues si, pero nos detestábamos

Los gestos de Christine indicaban que había creído todo menos eso

-mira Ginny, la vez que te conocí el señor... bueno Draco vio tu foto en el quisquilloso y se puso como loco, pensó que estabas extraviada y comenzó a decir que tenia que ayudarte, que debía encontrarte y cuando....

No sabía si debía contarle todo eso, pero tenia que saber que su jefe no era tan malo, además ella si valía la pena, no como la tal Miranda

-¿Cuándo que Christine? Continua

-...cuando le dije que te había visto salio al cuartel del equipo alfa, y luego esa misma tarde me pidió que hiciera un contrato para ti, de inmejorables condiciones, también pensó que Mark era tu esposo, tanto que se sorprendió cuando le dije que era tu cuñado

Ginny estaba pensativa, le sorprendía tanto interés de Draco hacia su persona, no dejaba de halagarla, pero era desconcertante, se sentía aturdida e incluso un poco nerviosa

-Christine, honestamente ¿Qué piensas de Draco?

-sabes, cuando sus padres murieron yo estaba de interina en la recepción y de pronto Draco tuvo que hacerse cargo de todo, de eso ya hace cinco años, antes de eso era un chico frívolo y despreocupado, incluso un poco grosero, pero después de un par de años cuando regrese y él estaba a cargo, las condiciones eran mejores, parecía mas maduro, el puesto lo hizo ser mas responsable y aunque no lo creas se volvió incluso amable, yo estaba aterrada cuando me dijeron que seria su asistente, pero siempre ha sido justo conmigo, exigente, pero nunca me ha faltado al respeto, y se que si necesito algún tipo de ayuda puedo contar con la suya

Ginny sonrió incrédula, aunque claro la chica era su asistente, tenia que hablar bien de su jefe...pero parecían dos dimensiones paralelas, por un lado estaba el Draco que nunca creyó que existiera, y por otro esa misma mañana se había topado con el mismo patán de Hogwarts que le había propuesto ser su amante.

-y dime, estarás con Mark, en el equipo Alfa

-para ser honesta Christine, no se si regresare

-¿Por qué? Ginny tienes que hacerlo, esta oportunidad no se volverá a repetir, no puedes desaprovecharla

-si, lo se es solo que tu jefe no me inspira confianza

-Ginny, yo se que apenas me conoces, pero te voy a dar un consejo, habla con él, y pon claras tus condiciones de trabajo, después si sigues creyendo que no podrías trabajar con nosotros puedes decidir no volver, pero creo que primero debes intentarlo.

Y ahí estaba ella, dando vueltas en la cama de su nuevo apartamento, desde donde podía ver las estrellas y pensar, pensar en Draco Malfoy, en el trabajo, en lo cada vez mas complicado de su situación... después de mucho rato se quedo dormida, ya había tomado una decisión, no sabia si era la correcta, pero Christine tenia razón, al menos debía intentarlo.

Las siete y cincuenta de la mañana, quería ser la primera en la lista, necesitaba saber que era lo que Draco Malfoy diría, y cuanto antes mejor.

Escucho pasos acercarse, Christine aun no llegaba, y cuando por fin alcanzo a ver la silueta supo que era él, se sentía nerviosa, y lo miraba fijamente, tratando de descubrir a esa persona que su secretaria podía ver, tratando de encontrar a un ser humano...

Draco venia pensativo, hoy lo sabría, no habia podido dormir la noche pasada, pensando en ella y en su propio comportamiento tan ruin, ella tenia razón, él no estaba hecho para ser su dueño, era un egoísta, mujeriego y patán, pero tenia la certeza que nadie la podía amar mas que él, y esos ataques suicidas eran solo causa de la desesperante necesidad de poseer algo de Ginny, aunque fuera su desprecio.

Levanto el rostro y la vio, a pocos metros, lo observaba enigmáticamente, tanto que pensó que no lo esperaba a él, sino a alguien más...

-Ginevra...

-Malfoy

Habia tensión en el ambiente, como si cada uno esperara que el otro diera el primer golpe

-necesito hablar contigo

-pasa a la oficina, ahí estaremos mas cómodos

Entro y se sentó en la silla quedando de por medio el escritorio, Ginny hizo lo mismo y aun se quedo callada por unos instantes

-dime, Ginevra, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

-en...quiero ponerte en claro las condiciones bajo las cuales voy a trabajar

-¿condiciones? ¿Tú me pondrás condiciones?

-¿me dejaras terminar, o mejor me voy? Ya después podrás hacer lo que quieras con el contrato

No podía negarlo, en realidad nunca lo hizo, Ginny tenia carácter, aunque se pregunto si sabría lo atractiva que lucia enfadada

-continua, tengo curiosidad por escucharte

-bien, si voy a trabajar para ti, te exijo que me trates con respeto, no habrá insultos de mi parte y por supuesto que no tolerare ninguno, las condiciones del contrato no cambiaran, nuestro trato será estrictamente profesional y solo para cuestiones de trabajo y...

Draco la miraba asombrado, era bella, inteligente y tenia agallas, definitivamente la mujer perfecta

-¿aun hay mas?

-si Malfoy, la mas importante, quiero que me pidas disculpas por la forma en que me trataste ayer

Draco se puso de pie asombrado, habia esperado todo, menos eso, sabia que era justo, pero le costaba trabajo, nunca habia pedido una disculpa y era un golpe bajo del destino el que fuera precisamente a ella a quien lo hiciera.

-¿y si no me disculpo que pasara?

-me iré, y no me importa que enjuicies el contrato, puedes hacerlo

-bien, encuentro razonables tus condiciones, de cualquier forma como te lo dije ayer, lo único que hacia falta era una negativa, tú lo hiciste, y solo por eso puedes estar segura que no volveré a molestarte...claro al menos sin tu consentimiento, y de la disculpa, tienes razón, me porte muy mal contigo ayer, y a pesar de todo lo que te dije quiero que sepas que lo siento, y se que eres una mujer que merece respeto y por mi parte no te volveré a ofender

Ginny estaba atónita, realmente no pensó que se disculparía, habia sido una última barrera para obligarse a no volver al empleo, pero habia fallado, le dijo que se quedaría y lo haría.

-entonces ¿es un trato?

Ginny miraba a Draco, sonreía y le extendía la mano, se quedo mirándolo un segundo mas de lo necesario, se veía tan bien cuando sonreía, parecía mas joven y atractivo, y sus ojos brillaban sorprendentemente, definitivamente debería sonreír mas a menudo.

Extendió la mano y estrecho la que Draco le extendía.

-si, es un trato.

Sonrió, y salió casi enseguida de la oficina, habia conseguido un buen empleo y aunque no lo aceptara la opinión que tenia del heredero de los Malfoy habia cambiado, y no sabia cuanto influiría eso en su destino.

**ESTE ES**

**EL FIN**

**DEL CAPITULO**

Yo espero que este fin del capitulo si les guste, no fue trágico y weno, se hablaron sin pelear, así que aquí esta. Mil gracias por leer y hasta el próximo.

**OYE....gracias por el review, desde que comenzaste a leer dije ella si me dejara, así que Muchas gracias por el apoyo.**

ESPERA.........ESPERA......se te olvido escribirlo...gracias.


	7. Hasta que me lo pidas

Los personajes y lugares y todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter no me pertenecen y no recibo ningún tipo de beneficio económico, solo me divierto mientras dura la espera.

¡Hola! aquí estoy otra vez con el capitulo, ya se que tarde mucho, lo lamento, voy a procurar actualizar mas seguido.

REVIEWS….REVIEWS…….REVIEWS…GRACIAS

**Laurana-malfoy-rin**: ¡¡HOLA!! Bueno, aunque se que ya parezco disco rayado, lamento la tardanza, es solo que el tiempo escasea, pero aquí esta por fin el cap. Y aunque Draco no tiene tanta explosión de carácter aquí, sigue con ese mismo patrón y también sigue con Miranda, y de Ginny, pues por lo menos le comienza a mover el tapete, pero lo que no debemos olvidar es que ella esta casada…y quien sabe lo que piense su marido y además Draco tiene una "amante" o novia, como sea, aunque eso no es tan, tan grave. Pero te dejo leer, espero que te guste y prometo no tardar tanto con el otro. Un beso y hasta pronto.

**roci:** ¡HOLA! Roci, que bueno que te guste, y pues no quiero arruinarte la sorpresa, así que mejor no te digo nada del capitulo, pero bueno tanto como romance todavía no, pero Ginny como que siente que Draco le mueve algo, pero hay que recordarle a esa pelirroja que es una "mujer casada" je je, me encanta decirlo…bueno pues no te aburro mas y te dejo el capitulo, espero que te guste, un abrazo y hasta muy pronto.

**Andy-Wm: ¡hola!, **creo que los "chicos" tus amiguitos se perdieron en el camino, ¡ho no!, espera, van llegando, pero me darán un día de plazo para publicar (gracias muchachos) en serio lamento mucho la tardanza, pero ya esta aquí, y como ya empecé el siguiente capitulo no tardare muchos días en publicarlo lo prometo, y bueno respecto a los enamorados, pues la pobre de Ginny empieza a sentir algo, y digo pobre porque no sale de una con su "marido" cuando ya…pero se que te gustaran algunos "detalles" del cap. Bueno te dejo leer te mando un abrazo y hasta pronto.

**Mamakachi: ** ¡hola Isabel! Que bueno que te haya gustado, y bueno espero no ser indiscreta, pero Miranda no le hará la vida de cuadritos a Ginny, creo que mas bien será al revés, pero sin quererlo, y bueno le traerá muchos cargos de conciencia….no digo mas por no arruinarte la historia, pero eso en una mega primicia…y a mi también me encanta la pareja ¡vivan los D-G!. Bueno espero que te guste. Un abrazo y hasta pronto.

**Ginevra-Malfoy17:** ¡Hola! Pues si, pero ya Ginny tendrá tiempo de hacer su propia opinión, lo tendrá cerquita (que envidia) y es que tampoco podía decir que Ginny sentía algo por el desde el colegio, cuando se caso con otro, y bueno mas que odiar a Miranda, creo que te empezara a caer bien (tengo un Fic Ron-Her. en que la Villana Diane, bueno ella es en extremo odiosa y maldita y no quería que Miranda se pareciera tanto a ella, aunque claro que si es ambiciosa) espero pronto contar un poco mas de ella, y como Ginny se convierte sin quererlo en su…bueno no digo mas. Espero que te guste el capitulo. Saluditos y hasta prontito.

**Solamente yo:** lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento, Bueno, creo que debí empezar con ¡HOLA! Ahora si, lamento la tardanza, pero no volverá a pasar…espero, gracias, a mi también me encanta Draco y no te preocupes que ya nos llegara el turno, espero que me avises cuando te pase, pues te dejo leer, espero que este cap. Te guste. Besos y abrazos y hasta prontito.

**Ginny-ForEver:** ¡HOLAS! Gomen la tardanza, (je je me encanta eso de las nuevas palabras) bueno en español, lamento la tardanza, pero ahora por fin y después de un mega largo tiempo subo el capitulo, y "ellos"quedaron, no tanto como amigos pero ya están en paz, y a Draquito, le sobran los recursos para conquistar a Ginny, pero también le sobra soberbia y sobre todo le sobra su amante, y a Ginny, pues a ella mas que nada le sobra un marido y un cuñado que siente algo por ella, aunque no son tan fuertes sus "sobrantes" ya veras porque te lo digo, y después del baile mas querrás estar en las chanclas de Ginny. Bueno me despido y prometo no tardar tanto en subir el sig. Capitulo. Un abrazo y hasta pronto.

**Malfoys-red-haired lover:** ¡hola!, de verdad lamento la tardanza, pero ya por fin actualice, y bueno, espero que la escena que puse (no te digo donde) te guste es algo un poco romántico, pero de solo imaginármelo…bueno, te dejo leer y prometo no tardar pronto, espero subir para antes de navidad por lo menos otros tres capítulos, Un beso y hasta pronto.

**Hermy-black:** Pues si, hicieron las paces y aquí podrás ver que pueden trabajar juntos, tienes razón Draco es un cabeza dura, y sobretodo porque quiere tener algo con Ginny, cuando ella sabe que tiene una relación con Miranda, que ya se no te cae bien, pero a parte de ambiciosa no es tan mala y pues Ginny esta casada, (me encanta decirlo) y falta lo que su esposo decida…en fin, te dejo leer, espero que te guste. Un abrazo y hasta pronto.

**Paula:** ¡HOLA Paula!, imaginate, entonces que bonito siento yo el que me lleguen, en fin gracias por escribir, y pues respecto al fic. Lo que necesita Malfoy es una persona como Ginny que lo sepa poner en su lugar y no se deje intimidar y que sobre todo su vida no gire en torno al dinero (aunque ahora ya no es tan pobre Ginny de chica si lo era) y si, Draco ya la tiene cerca, pero la esta regando porque sigue con Miranda, que claro apenas tienen una semana de amantes, pero Ginny lo sabe, y ella, pues no que se enamore todavía, pero le mueve el tapete, pero ella aun esta casada, y además esta Mark…en fin no digo mas, espero que te guste, Saluditos y hasta pronto.

**Fabisa:** ¡hola! Draco es un malo muy bueno, es que en el fondo es dulce y creo que lo va a descubrir con Ginny, je je, justo ahora se me esta ocurriendo una escena genial, (ya te diré cual escena inspiraste) bueno, pues espero que te guste el cap. Un abrazo y hasta pronto.

**raxigranger:** Gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado, y pues si, se disculpo, no de muy bueno gana, pero también hay que ver que Ginny no le va a estar disculpando cada una de sus "regadas" y Draco va a tener que aprender a controlarse, porque si no… Bueno, te dejo leer y te mando un besotote. Hasta prontito.

**Eva Vidal:** ¡HOLA! Bueno yo se que tarde mucho en actualizar, lo siento de veras, pero no volverá a pasar, Draco, Draco Draco, ¡hhaaa!, estoy de acuerdo es fuego ese chico, como no lo tenemos en frente, bueno seria algo peligroso, imaginate…como quedaría el pobre, bueno, dejaremos que siga haciendo su luchita con Ginny que dicho sea de paso ya no le es tan indiferente…pues te dejo leer, espero que te guste el capitulo, un beso y hasta pronto.

**Yose-Malfoy-Felton:** ¡Hola!, pues si, yo se y me lo han dicho hasta el cansancio que soy latosa y curiosa, pero ¿Qué es Burda? ¿Eres de México?, bueno, es que me quedo la duda, pero en fin, Gracias nuevamente por prestarme a tu maridin, aunque yo no le hago mucho como que Miranda anda muy activa (deberías mandarle una advertencia o algo) pero yo se que en los próximos capítulos te va a caer mejor…yo se lo que te digo. Pues te dejo leer Besitos y hasta pronto.

**yo!:** ¿no? ¿Por qué? Bueno por lo menos aquí ya empiezan las partes románticas, aunque no tanto, pero Miranda no se muere, (lamento decírtelo) y Mark no le ha dicho a Ginny lo que quería Armand hay que recordar que Mark es su cuñado y que Ginny esta casada, y Harry, bueno talvez una aparición ráfaga, pero no será un personaje recurrente, aunque me encanta no creo que tenga gran relevancia aquí. Bueno, espero que me digas que te pareció, ya sabes que se aceptan ideas, sugerencias y todo tipo de comentarios, gracias por los ánimos, un beso y hasta prontito.

**a-grench:** ¡hola! Bueno, en realidad me gusta mas cuando se agarran de las greñas, pero si, ya empieza a surgir el romance, aunque tienen muchos obstáculos todavía, pero ya están avanzando, bueno aquí si hay alguna escena "linda" espero que te guste, Un abraso y hasta muy pronto.

**Narren Weasley:** ¡¡Hola!! ¿Sabes? eres la primera persona que se acordó, por lo menos en el review que Ginny es casada, lo que me da muchísimo gusto, y pues definitivamente su marido será el mayor obstáculo, y una relación así todavía no la hay pero de que hay atracción eso te lo aseguro, aunque al final te dejo una sorpresita, y bueno pues te dejo leer, espero que te guste. Besitos y hasta pronto.

**Luciana:** ¡HOLA LUCY! Bueno, no te preocupes, yo se lo que se siente porque frecuentemente me quedo o sin maquina, o sin Internet, o sin dinero (lo ultimo mas frecuente), pero gracias por escribir y que bueno que te hayan gustado los capítulos, aunque si tarde por fin dejo el nuevo, espero que te guste. Besitos y hasta pronto.

**Zoe simitis:** ¡hola! Bueno, yo se que estoy muy equivocada, o por lo menos lo imagino, pero al ver tu Nick me acorde de Smallvile (superman) se que he escuchado tu nombre en algún lado…pero no lo recuerdo. Bueno, espero que hayas llegado temprano a la escuela, si ya se que después de tantos días no te debes de acordar, pero ojala que si, y aunque muy muy tarde por fin ya actualice, espero que te guste, un abraso y hasta pronto.

**Pues gracias por los reviews, este capitulo tarde mucho en actualizar, pero espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente, tengan por seguro que estará antes de navidad je je, una broma muy mala lo se, espero actualizar en una semana o menos.**

**Saludos a todos **

**Att. Sophye Potter.**

**CAPITULO VII**

**HASTA QUE ME LO PIDAS**

Ginny llego aun sonriendo a la puerta del laboratorio del equipo Alfa, miro el letrero, seguía pareciéndole feo, aunque claro, eso no era lo mas importante.

Tomo aire profundamente y se dispuso a entrar, al momento de cruzar la puerta le llego a la mente Miranda, ¡bueno nada era perfecto!, y esperaba que la chica hubiera madurado, porque de lo contrario y al ser su jefa podía hacerle la vida difícil.

Miro alrededor en una enorme mesa un grupo de al menos diez personas con túnica blanca se arremolinaban y discutían con algo que parecía un palo de escoba flotando entre ellos, a todos lados de la mesa principal había además escritorios y estantes llenos de pequeños accesorios y algunos magos con un escudo protector hechizaban ramitas, palos y otros aditamentos de escobas

Camino mas confiada, le parecía sensacional, sobretodo porque la última vez que entro a ese lugar era una enorme cancha de quidditch, y ahora no tenía ninguna relación con lo que antes viera

Como nadie parecía tomar importancia de su presencia siguió caminando hasta la mesa, Mark estaba de espaldas a ella y explicaba apasionadamente algo a los demás magos y brujas que asentían o hacían preguntas.

-…el hechizo levitatorio y el estabilizador aplicado…

-exactamente en la punta…

-¿Ginny? El hombre volteo al escuchar la voz que lo interrumpía y con una enorme sonrisa se dio vuelta para descubrir a la chica que también lo observaba interesada

-atención todos, ella es Ginevra Weasley la persona que descubrió y reparo la falla de la centella gélida, y desde hoy forma parte de nuestro equipo de trabajo.

Ginny sonrió y comenzaron a presentarse el grupo de magos que ahí estaban y además se acercaron los que hasta ese momento aun permanecían en sus mesas de trabajo

La mayoría de los presentes sonreían amistosamente, pero una chica rubia y bonita murmuro otra que estaba parada junto a ella…

-otra pelirroja, seguro también se acostó con el dueño para conseguir el trabajo.

Ginny la miro fulminándola con la mirada, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de ella sin apenas conocerla?

-bueno, continuemos con la explicación

-los hechizos aplicados exactamente en la punta y los soportes alineados…

-¿que sucede? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Y ¿Por qué empezaron sin mí?

La voz afectada y aniñada provenía de una bruja que avanzaba despacio con unos zapatos que difícilmente servirían para trabajar y un vestido un tanto revelador, en resumen un atuendo demasiado elaborado para probar escobas

-sonrió al ver a Ginny, pero mientras se acercaba y reconocía su rostro la sonrisa se convirtió en un gesto de disgusto, que no pudo ocultar

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Todos los presentes incluyendo a Mark se quedaron viendo, asombrados que se conocieran…

Ginny estaba asombrada, Miranda era pelirroja, ¡vaya!, la conoció rubia, y en la facultad se la pasaba haciendo bromas estúpidas sobre el color rojo de su cabello, y ahora lo llevaba así. Pero también se dio cuenta que su carácter no había cambiado

-¡Hola Miranda!

No contesto, solo hizo una mueca y siguió de largo. –ven a mi oficina, necesito hablar contigo

Ginny miro a Mark y haciendo una mueca de resignación siguió el molesto taconeo de la falsa pelirroja.

Llegaron a la oficina, que estaba independiente de todas las demás y que Ginny no había notado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine a trabajar, Malfoy me contrato y hoy es mi primer día

-pues mejor no te acostumbres, porque ahora mismo voy a hablar con él y en menos de lo que te imaginas estarás despedida

-¿Qué te pasa Miranda? ¿Por qué tienes esa actitud?

-¿Cuál actitud? ¿Cómo esperas que te reciba después de lo que me hiciste? ¿Qué quieres? destruir mi vida nuevamente

-mira creo que ya somos lo suficientemente adultas como para superar algo que paso hace mas de siete años, además tendrás que tolerarme te guste o no

-¿eso crees?, veras como hoy mismo estas despedida. Y salio furiosa de la oficina

Ginny reconocía que talvez el trabajar en esas condiciones seria tortuoso, pero el saber que era ella la jefa de Mark, que tenía un romance con Draco y que podía hacer que la despidieran la hizo sentir extraña…talvez el rubio le diera gusto.

-No puede pasar, el señor Malfoy esta muy ocupado

-no me importa, Draco nunca esta demasiado ocupado para mi

Ignoro a la joven que en vano trato de detenerla y entro a la oficina

-Draco…

El joven hombre la miro, levantando despacio la vista de los papeles que llenaban su escritorio, y como si no la reconociera murmuro a la bola de cristal posada sobre el escritorio

-Crhistine, ¿no te dije que no estaba para nadie?

-lo siento señor, no pude detenerla...

-bien

La pelirroja lo miraba indignada e hizo un puchero que sabia irresistible

-¿Qué te pasa Draco? Soy yo… ¿porque te niegas?

-se quien eres Miranda, y ya que pudiste pasar, dime, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

Camino contoneándose provocativamente y fue a sentarse en las piernas del rubio, comenzando a depositar pequeños besos en sus mejillas y boca

-se trata de la nueva, no la quiero en mi área, es una golfa y no hará mas que traer problemas, ¿sabes? sería mejor que la despidieras

Mientras hablaba acariciaba al rubio y seguía besando suavemente su cuello, jugando con el cabello

-¿Ginevra Weasley?

-¿la conoces? ¿De donde?

Draco se puso de pie, quitando suavemente a la chica de sus piernas y camino hasta la ventana recargándose en ella

-de Hogwarts, iba un grado mas abajo que yo

-pues es una odiosa, échala, anda, ¿puedes concederme eso?

Avanzo hasta él, y lo abrazo por el cuello recargando su rostro en el pecho

-no, no lo haré

Se despego suavemente y lo miro a los ojos con reproche e incredulidad reflejada en el rostro

-¿Por qué? ¿Creí que teníamos una relación, y no puedes concederme algo tan pequeño?

-no confundas la cosas Miranda, lo que nosotros tenemos no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo, Ginevra además fue la que arregló la falla de la centella Gélida, y según me han dicho es una de las mejores en materia de escobas…

-pero…pero…Draco… ¡no me la puedes imponer!, al menos cambiala de plaza, no la quiero cerca de mi

-no, se quedara justo donde esta

-¿pero no soy yo la jefa del proyecto? ¿No dijiste que tenía privilegios? O ¿es que quieres que ella ocupe mi lugar en tu cama? contesta ¿quieres que ella sea tu nueva amante?

Draco la miro con fastidio no estaba del todo equivocada, pero no podría estar también mas lejos de la verdad

-no digas tontería Miranda, Ginevra nunca seria mi amante

- entonces ¿no la despedirás?, ¡vamos Draco! no es mucho lo que te pido

-Miranda es suficiente, Ginevra se queda en ese lugar y tú por lo menos tienes el consuelo que sigues siendo su jefa, y como tal seguirás…al menos por ahora, y vete que tengo muchas cosas pendientes, no olvides que mañana es el lanzamiento de de la escoba, y debes estar ahí, junto con Mark y Ginevra…y procura que te enseñen todo lo necesario…no quiero que no sepas responder algún tipo de pregunta… ¿Qué esperas? Puedes retirarte.

Salio furiosa, aunque Draco le había dicho una gran verdad, seguía siendo la jefa, y eso le daba poder…y Ginevra desearía no haber vuelto a cruzarse en su camino

Entro en el cuartel del equipo Alfa, sin apenas notar que nuevamente era un campo de Qudditch y los magos y brujas presentes probaban las escobas dirigidos por Mark, sin apenas importarles lo que hacia después de regresar de la oficina del dueño, y Ginny, con un uniforme de quidditch se veía volando como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo en una de las Centellas Gélidas, haciendo piruetas y toda clase de suertes

-¿Cómo van?

-¿Qué?.. ¡oh!, bien, muy bien, la centella esta perfecta ya lo comprobamos, y en este momento debe estar surtiéndose en las tiendas, en pocas palabras todo esta listo. Mark seguía mirando a Ginny que en ese momento bajaba en picada y se detenía a varios pasos de ellos

-¿y bien?

-bien nada, vengan los dos a mi oficina, que necesito hablarles.

Se encaminaron, mientras el sonido de sus tacones se perdía en el pasto…nada adecuado para un lugar así.

Entraron en la oficina y tomó asiento mientras Miranda los veía, pero sin decir nada

-Dinos Miranda, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-si…bueno, mañana es la presentación de la centella en Dinamarca, y como saben van a acudir al evento, comenzaremos por la mañana con un desayuno en la mas importante cadena de hoteles, y seguiremos con una serie de eventos de presentación a lo largo del día, y para terminar una cena-baile de gala, serán tres días Dinamarca, regresaremos a Inglaterra y el tercero en Bulgaria, no nos transportaremos, estaremos completamente en esos países, por lo que les recomiendo lleven equipaje para los diferentes eventos…y por ultimo, ustedes que son los mas empapados en el funcionamiento de la Cen-Gel me van a explicar en lo que queda del día todo lo que necesite conocer…y no es opcional, ambos deben hacerlo.

-Bien, pues entonces será mejor que comencemos ahora…es mucho el trabajo y muy corto el día

Los otros magos siguieron probando escobas y accesorios mientras ellos tres se encerraron en la oficina de Miranda, saliendo solo para comer…

-nos vemos aquí en una hora…

-Miranda, ¿no prefieres que comamos algo aquí y sigamos trabajando? Nos falta bastante

-no, no puedo, voy a comer con…alguien, nos vemos mas tarde

Ginny miro a Mark intrigada, Miranda no era tonta y sabia de fabricación de escobas, de echo ella y Ginny habían estudiado juntas, y aunque los profesores le ayudaban en las calificaciones a cambio de favores especiales debía reconocer que si la chica no sobresalía mas era por perezosa o por falta de ganas, talvez hubiera podido mejorar o quitarle a ella el primer lugar en notas…pero esos eran tiempos viejos.

-¿a comer? ¿Con quien?

Mark la miro sin darle importancia a la pregunta

-Con el jefe…procuran comer juntos y cuando él no esta ella le lleva algún refrigerio

-¡oh,!

Ginny no dijo mas pero tuvo una sensación extraña en el estomago que la incomodaba, no admitiría ni aun bajo la maldición imperius que sentía un poco de envidia…

-¿vamos?

-si claro

Se dirigieron al comedor de la empresa, y conforme avanzaban Ginny olvidaba lo que sentía y el alivio y alegría llenaban nuevamente sus pensamientos…

-¿y de donde saldremos mañana?, ¿de aquí?

-no, generalmente salimos de casa de Malfoy

-humm…no se donde queda, ¿podríamos llegar juntos?

-claro, solo que nos confirme Miranda y nos ponemos de acuerdo

Regresaron a la oficina, Miranda aun no había llegado, y lo hizo casi una hora después y según pudo notar Ginny con el cabello despeinado y de mejor humor

-¿continuamos?

Las horas pasaron y salieron mucho mas tarde del cuartel, pero satisfechos pues todo había quedado en orden y según Miranda no podía saber más de la centella si la hubiera fabricado ella sola…

-por cierto Draco me dijo que saldremos de la oficina a las seis de la mañana, así que no lleguen tarde...

-esta bien

Los tres se dirigieron a la salida y mientras ellos tomaban el camino a las chimeneas Miranda siguió hacia la oficina del dueño, dejando a Ginny nuevamente con ese sentimiento de vació en el estomago.

Las cinco y media de la mañana, parecía que el reloj había volado, se sentía cansada, pero sabia que con una poción se solucionaría, talvez en Dinamarca, miro la pequeña bolsa que tenia todo lo que necesitara, había utilizado un hechizo reductor para no cargar, y decidió partir, así, si se quedaba dormida por lo menos estaría cerca y Mark podría despertarla. Llego a la oficina y como supuso estaba aun vació, se acomodo en los sillones de espera, y aunque lucho por no quedarse dormida los ojos le pesaban y a los pocos segundos ya volvía a dormir.

No escucho los pasos acercándose, ni cuando el hombre rubio la miro con algo parecido a ternura en sus ojos, ni cuando la movió suavemente tratando de despertarla

-Ginny…Ginny…

Nada, estaba dormida, acaricio su rostro dulcemente mientras la miraba, parecía tan joven y vulnerable, como si la viera aun en Hogwarts, pero algo no había cambiado, la indiferencia de la pelirroja, acaricio el cabello un poco más y enseguida se separo, pues escuchaba pasos acercarse

Mark y Miranda llegaban y parecía que platicaban aunque aun el día anterior la chica le había dicho que no lo soportaba, talvez algo había cambiado.

-¡Draco Hola!, la chica lo beso sin importarle que Mark la viera y sin notar aun que Ginny estaba dormida, pero Mark si la vio, aunque no hizo aun nada por despertarla.

-bueno, ya estamos todos, deberíamos irnos

-no Draco, falta Ginevra, no debe tardar, nunca fue impunt…

Pero Mark ya la movía esperando que se despertara

-Ginny…despierta

¡Como hubiera deseado Draco ser quien la tocara!, mas aun el que despertara de su sueño a Ginevra, pero no lo haría así, ¡claro que no! su mente llevaba planeando maneras de conquistarla desde antes de conocerla, como si supiera que su destino era estar juntos…desgraciadamente Ginny no lo sabia, pero era suya, en sus mas profundos y locos pensamientos sentía que un día la vería durmiendo junto a él, y ese seria el mas feliz de su vida

Ginny despertó y le sonrió a Mark, aunque se incorporo apresurada cuando se dio cuenta que Miranda y Draco estaban ahí, y por cierto, más cerca de lo necesario

-yo...Lo siento, me quede dormida, y no escuche cuando llegaron

-no te preocupes Ginny, si no hubiera estado retrasada me habría pasado lo mismo

Ginny la miro confundida, ¿Miranda estaba siendo amable?, es mas desde el día anterior había notado un cambio después de la hora de la comida, y no sabia lo que ocurría, aunque le parecía extraño.

-En marcha…

Draco entro seguido por los demás a la enorme chimenea y un segundo después se encontraron en un lujoso hotel en el que los esperaba una mujer de edad avanzada y los miraba solicita y sonriente, aunque parecía una empleada cualquiera Draco sabia que era la máxima figura en relaciones publicas y eventos promocionales, por lo que le hizo un asentimiento de respeto.

-Buenos días, los estábamos esperando, espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje, ya les tengo el itinerario…

Puso una carpeta en manos de cada uno y siguió hablando

-… el desayuno será a las 8:00 y la conferencia a las diez, después daremos un recorrido por las tiendas de escobas mas importantes hasta las tres, y se servirá una comida con los mas importantes mercaderes del país a las cinco la inauguración de una tienda en la calle Bringilng y de seis a siete y media asistiremos a una exhibición de carreras y suertes en la centella gélida, por ultimo habrá una cena-baile de gala a las ocho y treinta en la que deberán estar por lo menos una hora, y el resto del tiempo es suyo… ¿alguna pregunta?

Ginny la miraba sorprendida, ¿el resto del tiempo?, ¡si no quedaba nada!, miro a los otros y a excepción de Draco parecía que tenían la misma idea, aunque nadie dijo nada.

-sus habitaciones son la 318, 319, 320 y 321.

-Pueden subir y los espero aquí a las siete y treinta, justo en una hora… señor Malfoy, ¿puedo hablar un segundo con usted?

Ginny estaba en su habitación, preparando la poción anti-cansancio cuando tocaron, pensó que era Mark, así que ni se molesto en preguntar

-pase

Pero no era él, Miranda estaba de pie y se acerco hasta la mesita en que la poción hervía

-¿Qué haces?

-una poción, no quiero quedarme nuevamente dormida en medio de la conferencia, así que preferible…

-humm, te pediría un poco, pero esa poción en especial me pone irritable y de pésimo humor…

Ginny volteo a verla sonriendo, no la imaginaba de otra forma, pero no dijo nada

-bueno a lo que vine… Draco me llevo estos uniformes hace unos minutos, son para nosotras, no te preocupes, ya los revise, y aunque pensaba estrenar un traje sastre que compre en Francia, reconozco que estos son mas bonitos y lo mejor, son gratis.

Ginny dejo la poción que se siguió moviendo sola y se acerco a la cama, los trajes eran muy bonitos y de acuerdo a la ocasión, de hecho se parecía un poco al que pensaba usar.

-bien, entonces iremos uniformadas

-ja ja ¡imaginate!, las dos con el cabello rojo y la misma ropa, vamos a parecer gemelas

Ginny también rió ante la observación de la chica

-bueno, me voy, porque ya es tarde y además debes esperar diez minutos a que la poción surta efecto.

Si, claro

Miranda abría la puerta cuando se detuvo...

-¿Ginny?

-dime

-yo…sabes, pensé que eras una mala persona…talvez debido a nuestras diferencias hace años, pero me estoy dando cuenta que eres agradable…y si vamos a trabajar juntas será mejor que nos llevemos bien…así que me gustaría que dejáramos nuestras rencillas anteriores donde deben estar, en el pasado.

Claro que si Miranda, y ¿sabes? creo que podríamos llevarnos muy bien

-bueno, pues nos vemos en un rato.

Miranda sonrió y salio de la habitación dejando a Ginny sorprendida, le parecía extraño pero decidió que era lo mejor, además por lo menos un año trabajarían juntas y esperaba que en armonía.

Ya eran las siete y treinta de la tarde y regresaban al hotel, exhaustos todos, aunque contentos, los eventos habían resultado un agradable reto, y además como Miranda se encargo de hacerlo notar, en todas partes los obsequiaron con presentes y souvenirs, el favorito de Ginny era una rosa de cristal que cambiaba constantemente de color y en que se podía leer su nombre

-Tienen cuarenta minutos para bajar, los estaré esperando aquí, y procuren no llegar retrasados

Cada uno se dirigió a su habitación, pero al regresar por un sobre que se le había caído Ginny vio que Miranda entraba en la del rubio, no dijo nada, pero sintió como si una espinita se le clavara, se mordió el labio inferior y regreso a su habitación.

Apenas habían pasado veinte minutos, Ginny ya había tomado un baño y se disponía a cambiarse cuando unos golpes en la puerta la obligaron a envolverse nuevamente en la toalla

-¿Quién?

-yo, Miranda

-pasa

La chica entro aun no estaba cambiada y parecía muy cansada

-¿aun no estas lista?

-humm

Se dejo caer en la cama, ignorando la pregunta y bostezando ruidosamente

-estoy muerta…si pudiera no iría a la dichosa fiesta (un nuevo bostezo) ¿tendrás un poco de tu poción anti-cansancio?

-claro, ¿pero no dijiste que te ponía irritable?

-si, y además de mal humor, pero es necesario, no podría siquiera ponerme en pie, y mucho menos bailar

-espera, voy por ella

Ginny se alejo a la mesita y regreso con un pequeño frasquito con un líquido dorado embotellado

-gracias, bueno me voy, espero estar a tiempo, te debo una

Se levanto y se fue, mientras Ginny siguió vistiéndose, quince minutos después estaba lista para irse, pasaría por Mark, no quería llegar sola

Toco a la puerta y el hombre abrió ya listo, se veía muy guapo con su túnica de gala y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios

-¿nos vamos?

-claro, pero primero déjame decirte que voy a ser el hombre mas envidiado del salón, me acompaña la mujer mas bella y no pienso compartirte

-Gracias, tú también luces muy guapo

Caminaron por el pasillo y justo al pasar frente al cuarto 319 Draco Malfoy salio, Ginny se quedo sin respiración, parecía un sueño, el cabello rubio y los ojos grises contrastaban con la túnica negra, sus ojos se cruzaron y sintió como si su mirada la traspasara, le sonrió y recibió a cambio un gesto de asentimiento, antes de seguir su camino del brazo de Mark.

Ya había pasado la hora requerida por obligación para estar en el baile, pero Ginny se sentía contenta, había mucha gente y era muy agradable platicar con personas que compartía su pasión por las escobas, además las otras mujeres presentes le daban un toque de feminidad a la fiesta que le parecía extraordinario, la música seguía sonando y ella ya había bailado un par de melodías con Mark, con Oswald Pierre el dueño de una cadena de tiendas de quidditch y con otros dos hombres de los presentado, se tomaba un ponche helado cuando Draco se acerco a ella, pero tan sigiloso y a sus espaldas que no lo noto hasta que escucho la voz en su oído

-¿te diviertes Ginevra?

La chica se estremeció, sintió que una descarga eléctrica recorría su cuerpo, pero volteo y con una sonrisa contesto

-si Malfoy, el baile es magnifico, y las personas son muy agradables, además la luna brilla esplendida, en resumen una hermosa noche

-si, es verdad, realmente hermosa

Mientras decía esto no dejaba de mirarla, por lo que un leve sonrojo cruzo su rostro, pero no dijo nada, acababa de descubrir que le gustaba verse reflejada en los ojos grises, y esa revelación le dio un poco de miedo

-¿bailarías con migo Ginevra?

La chica iba a asentir cuando apareció Miranda y parecía molesta.

-Draco puedo hablar contigo

-si claro

Se alejaron dejándola sola y aun un poco aturdida Ginny se alejo a donde un grupo de empresarios charlaban alegremente

Cerca de media hora después comenzó a buscar a Mark, quería irse, parecía que el efecto de la poción pasaba y comenzaba a sentirse agotada, además el día siguiente probablemente seria igual de cansado.

Camino entre la gente pero no lo vio, así que decidió irse. Llegaba a la puerta cuando un brazo suave pero con firmeza la detuvo, volteo para ver quien era la persona y se topo nuevamente con los ojos grises

-¿te vas?

-si, estoy cansada, además ya paso desde hace mucho la hora obligada…

-Tranquila Ginevra no te estoy cuestionando el que te vayas, solo que no hayas bailado aun conmigo, ¿quieres?

-yo… (Ahora lo dudaba) se sentía nerviosa con su cercanía

-es solo bailar

-esta bien

se acercaron a la pista y un brazo la sujeto por la cintura, mientras otra tomaba su mano estrechándola con suavidad y posándola en el pecho del rubio, tan cerca que estaba segura de sentir los latidos de su corazón, comenzaron a moverse, deslizándose en la pista, apenas concientes de lo que hacían, concentrados cada quien en sus pensamientos y en las emociones que despertaban, sus cuerpos se unían mas cerca, al poco tiempo la cabeza de Ginny estaba levemente inclinada en el hombro del rubio, mientras podía sentir la calida respiración del hombre en su cuello…parecía que flotaban…

Pero la música ceso y los cuerpos se separaron, Ginny un poco apenada se daba cuenta de lo cerca que habían estado.

-bueno, será mejor que me vaya

-espera, te acompaño

-no es necesario, seguramente Mark…

-Mark acompaño hace rato a Miranda, estaba cansada y como el también quería irse se fueron juntos.

Parecía que esas palabras habían roto el encanto, la chica se separo un poco más…

-no tienes que hacerlo, conozco el camino y…

-vamos Ginevra, no seas infantil, vamos al mismo pasillo y a solo una puerta de distancia, no tiene nada de extraño que lo hagamos juntos… ¿o es que tienes miedo de algo?

-¡por supuesto que no!

Draco sabia que ella no resistiría una provocación semejante, además era una necesidad apremiante el prolongar el tiempo juntos, sentía que necesitaba respirar el mismo aire, ansiaba el volver a tocarla, sentir su piel cerca, su respiración…toda ella era una necesidad vital

Salieron y a pesar que los primeros segundos parecían incómodos comenzaron a hablar de temas triviales

-¿sabes? tenias razón hace rato

-si, ¿en que?

-la noche es hermosa

Ginny volteo a verlo y sonrió, por los enormes ventanales se veía el cielo con una luna esplendorosa y salpicado de estrellas.

-si, muy bonita

Se pararon a un lado de un enorme pilar frente al ventanal, las pequeñas hadas revoloteaban confundiéndose con las luciérnagas dejando estelas de luces a su paso.

-parece mágico ¿no es cierto?

Ginny asintió, y cruzo los brazos a la altura del pecho, mientras Draco muy cerca detrás de ella luchaba contra el impulso de abrazarla.

-deberíamos irnos…la voz de la pelirroja lo trajo a la realidad y continuaron su camino hasta llegar frente a la habitación de Ginny.

-Gracias Malfoy, fuiste muy…

-dime Draco, ya te lo había dicho y vuelvo a pedírtelo

-esta bien, Gracias Draco

su nombre sonaba tan bien en sus labios que no pudo evitar acercarse mas, si solo bajara un poco el rostro sus labios encontrarían los de la pelirroja…valía la pena arriesgarse…

Sus labios salvaron la distancia que los separaba del paraíso y toco los de la chica, sabían a fresa y eran suaves, disfruto su sabor, los recorrió ligeramente y con dulzura deleitándose con cada pliegue, mordisqueándolos, embriagándose...grabándolos en su memoria

-espera Draco,…yo no

Abrió los ojos y encontró los de Ginevra, un tanto nublados, señal de las emociones que surgían en ella, se separo y le tomo la barbilla para obligarlo a que lo mirara

-tranquila Ginny, no volveré a besarte hasta que tú me lo pidas, y creeme un día lo harás

toco sus labios levemente y murmuro un buenas noches antes de alejarse rumbo a su habitación, Ginny los siguió hasta que sin voltear nuevamente se cerro la puerta detrás de él, y ella entro a su habitación, confusa pero extrañamente emocionada, le hubiera gustado seguirlo besando, su sabor a menta era embriagador, y su cercanía como una droga, era curioso pero quería sentirlo cerca, se dejo caer en la cama, abrumada por las sensaciones, y pensando que aun contra si misma había correspondido al beso.

Solo unos segundos antes de que rubio y la pelirroja se separaran una puerta se había abierto, la persona observo los labios unidos y una sombra de dolor cruzo su rostro…cerro la puerta sin hacer ruido, solo unos instantes antes que ellos se separan, había tristeza y desilusión en su mirada.

**FIN**

**DEL**

**CAPITULO.**

Bien si te gusto el capitulo déjame un review, y si no te gusto también déjame uno, regáñame, criticame, dime que te pareció, todos son bien recibidos y todos absolutamente todos los leo

**OYE…OYE...Se te olvido el review.**


	8. Eventos Desafortunados

¡Hola! ¿Qué les puedo decir para aliviar un poco mi conciencia por no haber actualizado antes?, bueno, creo que nada, pero aunque tarde les deseo una feliz navidad y un prospero e inmejorable año nuevo. Yo pues me la pase de maravilla, Salí fuera de mi estado, por lo que no tuve oportunidad de escribir en compu La buena noticia es que si lo hice en una libretita, y pues ya por fin termine de teclear el capitulo, termine también el siguiente, por lo que no tardo nada en actualizar, además espero que lean también y por fin el final de fic. "LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO" Que también actualizo. Besos y hasta siempre.

**REVIEWS…….GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA.**

**MAKIMASHI MISAO** (E.F.S.S. Gracias, y por fin aquí esta el cap.

**Pupi-chan: **Se que no tengo perdón, ¡sorry! Pero ya por fin aquí esta el cap.

**Zoe simitis**: ¿Quién seria? Je je, ya se sabrá, pero ellos felices, pues….todavía no

**Aziral**: Gracias, aunque se me olvido la primera frase "¿Cuándo me enamore de ti?"

**Hermy-BlackMalfoy:** ¿Quién seria?, no te preocupes, en este cap. Te caerá aun mejor Miranda

**Cocojajas:** ¡sorry! Con este tarde mas, pero de regalo en el prox. te pongo una pelea o reconciliacion

**Luciana:** ¡Feliz año! Draco es único, y pues Miranda tiene mas sorpresas, eso ni dudarlo

**Aziral**: ¡hola! otra vez , ya entenderás, paciencia, y Miranda no es tan tan mala…..

**Itzi:** ¡mil perdones! Por no publicar, y mil gracias por las porras, bueno aquí esta por fin el sig. Capitulo y para el fin de semana el próximo. Gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

**Lenne:** Por fin después de tanto tiempo aquí esta el capitulo

**Lucre:** te aseguro que después de lo que vio Draco volverá a ser malo

**Anto:** ojala que no te pase nada de lo que a Ginny, pero que bueno que te guste y Miranda no es mala…

**a-grench:** por fin aquí esta el capitulo, disculpa la mega tardanza.

**Eva Vidal:** y otra vez, ya por fin actualice… ¿Mark? ¿Por qué el?....bueno, talvez…

**Sthefany Weasley:** Mark si es bueno, pero le gusta Ginny, y Miranda, no es tan mala, pero por Draco podría…. En fin ¿Quién habría sido?

**Potty:** Sorry, Sorry… por fin aquí esta el capitulo

**Luthien:** Perdona, bueno la maldita inspiración y el tiempo y la Internet…no vuelvo a tardar tanto lo prometo.

Bueno, otra vez disculpen por la contestación tan corta, pero quería subirlo pronto, perdón también si no conteste a alguna de sus preguntas pero en el próximo seguro que si lo haré, mil besototes a todos y se me cuidan mucho.

**Att. Sophye Potter.**

**CAP. VIII.**

**EVENTOS DESAFORTUNADOS**

Miro la cama en su habitación, el hermoso cuerpo de Miranda resaltaba entre las sabanas envuelta solo en una transparente y delicada bata de dormir, através de ella podía notar como su pecho subía y bajaba acompasadamente con su respiración, parecía profundamente dormida, se sentó al borde de la cama y comenzó a desnudarse, después conocerla, aunque fuera por solo una semana se daba cuenta que aunque superficial no era una mala persona, ella despertaba un extraño sentimiento en su interior mas allá de la pasión, pero no sabia lo que era, por supuesto nada parecido a lo que sintiera por Ginevra, ese sentimiento había resurgido aun mas fuerte desde que lo rechazara, y no es que estuviera obsesionado, se daba cuenta que no la había idealizado, la pelirroja era exactamente como siempre la imagino, su mujer perfecta, con carácter, con belleza, pero además era tierna, y estaba seguro que también apasionada, hasta en su trabajo se reflejaba su personalidad, Ginevra Weasley era todo y mucho mas de lo que siempre deseo.

Se recostó al lado de la chica y se quedo pensando mucho rato, hasta que por fin el sueño lo alcanzo y aun así su último pensamiento antes de dormir fue para la pelirroja que dormía a solo una puerta de distancia.

Ginny seguía recostada en la cama, ¿Qué había pasado? ¡Debía estar loca! Ese beso nunca debió pasar, ella era una mujer casada, y además Malfoy no era nadie para ella, cierto que era guapo, pero fuera de eso no tenia nada que le agradara, bueno sus ojos no siempre eran fríos, y no había vuelto a ser grosero con ella, al contrario, si no lo conociera desde tantos años atrás pensaría que incluso había sido amable y cortes, y el beso le gusto…¡basta!, no necesitaba de mas líos suficientes tenia ya como para agregar otro, seguramente todo era consecuencia del ponche y de la noche tan perfecta, pero no se repetiría, además dentro de unas horas regresarían a Inglaterra y con ello a la realidad…nunca mas volvería a pasar…

Claro que Ginevra Weasley no contaba con lo que el destino deparaba.

Eran las cuatro o poco más de la mañana, y unos ruidos leves o algo parecido la hicieron despertar, aun tenía un poco de sueño, y trato de dormir nuevamente, pero los sonidos comenzaron otra vez, parecían provenir de la habitación de Draco. Se puso de pie y se acerco a la puerta, y entonces reconoció los susurros y la voz…era Miranda, Murmuraba entrecortadamente el nombre del rubio y suspiraba, se escuchaba además el sonido acompasado de sus cuerpos al moverse, y hasta le parecía que podía verlos, Ginny estaba desconcertada, se suponía que no debería escuchar, los cuartos tenían un hechizo de imperturbabilidad, pero talvez lo que pasara es que alguien del cuarto de al lado quería que se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba.

¡Pero que estúpida era!, seguramente Malfoy le quería demostrar que Miranda era su amante y si no tenia cuidado ella seria la próxima que ocupara su cama, ¡nunca, nunca seria amante de Draco Malfoy!, nunca.

Cada vez mas molesta tomo su varita de debajo de su almohada y ella misma aplico un hechizo de imperturbabilidad, enseguida los susurros y gemidos dejaron de escucharse, pero aunque trato de dormir nuevamente no podía apartar de su mente la imagen de Draco y Miranda haciendo el amor.

La hora de partir la sorprendió aun despierta, aunque tenía sus ventajas, porque había arreglado el equipaje y sus pensamientos, estaba lista para cualquier cosa que se presentara, incluso para la sonrisa seductora e irresistible de su arrogante jefe.

Unos toques en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, indico que pasaran y casi de inmediato vio como Mark se adentraba en su habitación

-¡Hola Linda!, ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien, muy bien, gracias ¿y tú?

-como un tronco, no desperté para nada, y si por mi fuera seguiría durmiendo, pero como no es posible aquí me tienes a pie de cañón listo para continuar con el trabajo.

Ginny le sonrió y en ese preciso instante apareció Draco Malfoy en su puerta, no parecía sorprendido al ver al hombre ahí

-Buenos días. -Ginevra, ¿podrías ayudarme?

Ginny lo miro y aun confusa salio de la habitación siguiéndolo, mientras el hombre se dirigía a su propia habitación

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es Miranda, al parecer no se siente muy bien

Entro y vio sobre la cama el cuerpo de la chica y después a Draco, parecía que no le importara el que supiera que habían estado juntos

-¿puedes dejarnos solas?

Él la miro sin comprender, pero salio de la habitación, mientras Ginny miraba a la chica que parecía adormilada.

-Miranda, ¿me reconoces?, soy Ginny

-Hummm, Ginny, estoy cansada, me duele todo, hummmm, me siento muy extraña

La chica se sentó al borde de la cama y observo como su jefa parecía confundida, ¡claro que estaba cansada!, después de la sesión que tuviera con Malfoy, le extrañaba que en esas condiciones hubiera podido tener sexo.

-¿Qué pasa Miranda?, ¿sabes que fue lo que te cayo mal?

-no, comencé a sentirme extraña después de tomar la poción, no de inmediato pero como a la hora

Ginny estaba pensando, la poción ya la había tomado antes, ella misma se lo dijo aunque también menciono que tenía un efecto extraño en ella, talvez fuera alérgica a la belladona, o le causara reacción con el ponche

La chica perecía que dormitaba nuevamente, le era imposible mantenerla despierta

-Miranda, Miranda, escúchame, ¿tomaste ponche anoche?

-hummm, si creo que dos o tres copas

-¿eres alérgica a la Belladona o al jengibre?

-no, no soy alérgica aunque me pone de mal humor, pero no como jengibre, me causa sueño

y ahí se dio cuenta, el ponche contenía jengibre y con la poción posiblemente había causado una reacción, aunque nada grave, pero su poción estaba tan completa que el efecto seria mas fuerte, podría prepararle algo, aunque lo mas conveniente seria dejarla reposar hasta que se recupera, solo dormiría ese día completo, talvez por la noche estaría en mejores condiciones

Arropo a la joven y salio de la habitación, fuera esperaba Draco, al parecer impaciente y preocupado

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-Nada, solo una reacción a la poción que tomamos ayer, pero estará bien, por la noche a mas tardar en la madrugada se sentirá de maravilla, solo necesita dormir

-¿dormir? ¿Ahora? ¿Pero la presentación?

-Mira Malfoy, creo que su salud es más importante, y además Mark y yo nos podemos encargar de todo

-Bueno es verdad, aunque yo quería que nos acompañara, es una oportunidad excelente para ella

-¡Qué lastima! , pero todo este día y la noche no va a poder servirte ¡Que lastima! ¿no?

Draco la miraba sorprendido Ginevra estaba siendo grosera, y parecía enfadada

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿También te sientes mal?

El rubio dio un paso en su dirección, pero ella retrocedió, desconcertándolo aun más

-no me pasa nada, y con tu permiso, aun tengo cosas que hacer. Y sin mas se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación, Mark ya no estaba, pero a los pocos minutos regreso y se pusieron en marcha al salón de chimeneas de donde partieron los tres juntos y llegaron en pocos segundos a oficina de Draco en Inglaterra, al parecer todo seguía como siempre.

-bueno, dentro de una hora es la primera conferencia y el desayuno, los espero aquí en media hora

Estaban a punto de salir juntos cuando Draco volvió a hablar

-Ginevra, espera, quiero hablar contigo

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y espero mientras Mark molesto salía de la oficina cerrando la puerta

-¿Qué sucede?

-eso es lo que quiero saber ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-¿a mi?, nada por supuesto, soy la misma de siempre

-Por Merlín Ginevra, no juegues conmigo, no tengo la paciencia necesaria para un estupido interrogatorio, si es por lo de anoche ya te dije….

Ginny se estremeció imperceptiblemente, lo que había pasado anoche, habían bailado, se había visto en sus ojos, la había besado, lo había escuchado hacer el amor con otra... ¿a cual de esos eventos se referiría? Bueno no importaba

-¿ayer? Ayer no paso nada digno de recordar, si lo dices por el beso fue solo de despedida, y no te preocupes Malfoy, por supuesto que no volverá a pasar, creeme que no tengo ganas de repetir un incidente tan desagradable

Draco la miraba tan sorprendido que había olvidado molestarse, si se tratara de otra mujer pensaría que estaba celosa, pero Ginny no era así, algo debía pasarle

-¿me estas diciendo que beso tan mal para ser desagradable?

-b..bue..Bueno no quise decir eso, pero la verdad es que…digo al buen entendedor

Draco no estaba ya ni mucho menos molesto, el leve rubor que cubría las mejillas de Ginny le hicieron notar que recordaba sus labios, se acercaba acechadoramente a ella mientras seguía balbuceando

-¿tan mal?, en cambio tu Ginny lo haces divinamente tanto que

Ya estaba frente a ella y podía sentir el dulce aliento en su mejilla…tan cerca de sus labios…tan cerca de tocarla

-D…Draco…me dijiste que solo si yo te lo…pedía

Su última defensa desesperada dio resultados, aunque hubiera deseado no decir nada y dejar que sus labios tocaran nuevamente los del rubio

Draco cerro un momento los ojos y apretó la manos, ¡el y su bocota!, ¿porque tenia que haberle dicho esa estupidez?, y ¿Por qué ella lo recordaba? Dio vuelta hasta que escucho que Ginny se alejaba unos pasos, metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y nuevamente dio vuelta.

-Bien entonces te espero aquí en veinticinco minutos

Ginny no contesto, salio.

Veinticinco minutos después se encontró con Mark en la puerta de a oficina de Malfoy.

La puerta se abrió y la figura de la mujer que conocieran el día anterior les indico que pasaran, parecía ceñuda, pero hasta que no cerraron nuevamente la puerta comenzó a hablar

-necesitamos a una mujer

Mark y Ginny se voltearon a mirar desconcertados, no entendían una palabra, pero la mujer prosiguió

-…son cuatro los lugares en todos los eventos y no podemos modificarlo de ultima hora, les sugiero den ideas o yo misma tendré que acompañarlos

Ginny sonrió, le parecía gracioso el que la mujer se propusiera ir con ellos, no es que dudara de sus habilidades, pero estaba segura que no sabia nada sobre escobas

-¿y bien?

No dijeron nada, y unos golpes en la puerta los hicieron voltear, un "adelante" pronunciado por Draco Malfoy asieron que Christine entrara

-buenos días, supuse que querría un café, aunque pensé que estaría solo

Malfoy no dijo nada pero la observaba extrañamente, su mirada y la de Ginny se cruzaron y estuvieron seguros que pensaban exactamente lo mismo.

-aquí esta, Christine, es perfecta, sabe de escobas y además esta enterada de costos y papeleo administrativo. Ginny le sonreía y la mujer comenzó a darle vuelta como inspeccionándola

-hummm, no esta mal, si a usted le parece señor Malfoy no le veo inconveniente, solo un cambio de ropa y estará perfecta

Christine que no comprendía nada los miraba a todos y cuando hubo una pausa por fin hablo

-esperen, esperen ¿de que están hablando?, comienzan a asustarme

-nada, nada señorita, usted será el reemplazo de Miranda, le dejare aquí dos trajes iguales, señora Weasley, tendrán que cambiarse, y las espero en diez minutos

-pero…yo…que…esto es tan confuso

Ginny le sonrió y tomándola de la mano la condujo al tocador que había fuera de la oficina al fondo del pasillo

-ven yo te lo explicare

Cinco minutos después regresaron luciendo un traje sastre idéntico, Christine parecía contenta y miraba insistentemente a Mark

-Bien Christine, madame Brighnam te explicara los lugares que visitaremos, y cual será tu participación, para Ginevra y Mark los programas están aquí, les sugiero les echen un vistazo y en diez minutos partimos.

Christine y la mujer platicaban un poco alejadas del grupo, Mark y Ginny sentados en un sofá miraban los itinerarios y comentaban acerca de las actividades, mientras que Draco cerca de la chimenea se comunico con al menos diez personas según pudo notar la pelirroja en las ocasiones que por casualidad volteaba a mirarlo, sin saber porque lo hacia

-Madame, Disculpe, ¿el baile será aquí en el salón de la compañía?

-así es, no encontré un lugar mejor, y esta es una magnifica oportunidad de mostrar la empresa a todo el mercado es de gala y el tiempo mínimo que deben quedarse son tres horas, aunque yo les recomendaría que usted y el señor Malfoy se quedaran hasta el finalizar, claro como los anfitriones que son

Ginny hizo un gesto de incredulidad y aunque no lo vio sintió la mirada de Draco clavada en ella

-bien, es hora

La mujer los escolto hasta la chimenea y una vez ahí espero a que desaparecieran para dirigirse al primer evento en el profeta, después el callejón Diagon, una exhibición de carreras en Hogwarts, la comida con Dumbledore que seguía siendo director en Hogwarts, y una serie de actividades en Hogsmeade, para culminar con la cena baile, un día aun mas agotador que el anterior.

Y por fin estaban en Hogwarts, las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que esperaban la respuesta a la escoba aunque su precio era bastante alto resultaba sorprendente, ahí, juntos en el campo de quidditch en Hogwarts esperaban que la exhibición de carreras diera inicio, Ginny apoyaba a los Gryffindor y Malfoy a Slytherin, mientras que Mark y Christhine apoyaban a Ravenclaw, y como sabiamente dijo Dumbledore el apoyaría a Hufflepuf, y la pelirroja no supo si habían sabido de antemano que esa casa seria la ganadora, sorprendiendo a todos, menos por supuesto al director

Para cuando terminaron las carreras y estaban a punto de comer en el viejo salón de Hogwarts parecía que los ánimos estaban inmejorables, Draco Mark y Dumbledore charlaban, mientras Ginny y Crhistine se dirigían a la profesora MGonogall que parecía muy complacida de tener nuevamente a un miembro de la familia Weasley en Hogwarts, al tomar asiento en la mesa de profesores junto con los demás Draco y Ginny quedaron juntos, por lo que podían cruzar un par de palabras sin estar con la mirada de todos encima.

Ginny se sentía un poco incomoda, no sabia de que hablar con el arrogante rubio y le sorprendían las miradas de admiración que las estudiantes le lanzaban y que sin duda el también notaba

-¿Alguna vez pensaste estar con un Slytherin En la misma mesa?

-¿perdón? Ginny lo miro, había estado tan metida en sus pensamientos que no lo escucho hasta la ultima frase

-tu y yo, juntos, comiendo como si fuéramos amigos, recuerdo como entrabas entre las miradas de admiración de la mitad de los chicos de Hogwarts, con Lovegood, algunas veces con la sabelotodo, y te sentabas allá, en ese lugar por lo general, casi siempre sonriendo

Ginny no dijo nada, nunca fue tan popular en el colegio, bueno, solo hasta sexto grado cuando por fin se desenamoro de Harry, claro que no era cierto que medio Hogwarts estuviera detrás de ella y además ¿Por qué recordaba precisamente eso?

-¿tú que recuerdas?

-yo, pues, iba a decir a Harry, pero se contuvo, bueno, eso era lo que recordaba pero no se lo diría, -yo pues a Hermione y Ron sentados enfrente mío, y a Cho Chang sonriendo o llorando…

-¿por Potter?

-Talvez

-¿recuerdas donde me sentaba yo?. Draco le pregunto sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

-no, bueno en la mesa de Slytherin

-si, claro, pero en esa silla. Le señalo el lugar donde una chica castaña comía y platicaba alegremente,

-desde ahí podía verte perfectamente

-no te creo ¿de verdad?

-claro, si lo dudas en cuanto todos se vayan, te lo mostrare

Ginny no le contesto nada, pero se sentía extraña y casi había olvidado a Miranda y a Armand y todo solo por que el rubio parecía llenar todos los espacios en los que entraba

Y cuando por fin termino la comida y todos los estudiantes se fueron Draco tomo a la pelirroja de la mano, y ante la mirada de Mark y los últimos profesores que aun quedaban la llevo a la mesa de Slytherin

-justo aquí…

Aun sujetaba su mano y así la ayudo a entrar, solo hasta ese momento la soltó

-¿ves? Un lugar privilegiado

Ginny miro que justo desde ese lugar podía ver la mesa de los Gryffindor

-¿y porque te sentabas aquí Malfoy?

-para verte, ¿no es suficiente razón?

-talvez, pero no te creo, también desde aquí podías ver a Harry, y según recuerdo siempre estabas al pendiente de lo que hacia

-no de lo que Potter hacia, de lo que te hacia a ti

-¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?

-¿no es obvio?

-¿me estas coqueteando? Porque si es así déjame recordarte que soy una mujer casada, y que además tú tienes novia

-no Ginevra, no eres casada, bueno estas separada de tu esposo, y yo no tengo novia

-¿a no? ¿Y entonces Miranda que es?

-¿Estas celosa?

La chica lo miro sorprendida, ¿celosa ella? Ja, ni en sueños

-no tienes tanta suerte Malfoy, yo no podr…

-Draco

-¿Qué?

-que me digas Draco, te lo he pedido ya varias veces y si no lo haces comenzare a descontarte diez galeones por cada vez que te lo recuerde

-no serias capaz

-pruébame

-claro que…

-Disculpen, ¿los interrumpo? Mark llego ceñudo junto a ello y poco detrás estaba Christine, Draco estaba a punto de decir algo grosero, pero se contuvo, talvez por respeto a las dos mujeres, o tal vez por la mirada que le dirigió Ginny.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Nada, es solo que tenemos que irnos, en Hogsmeade nos esperan en cinco minutos y no podemos desaparecer en Hogwarts

-¿y quien le dijo que íbamos a desaparecer?

-Mark no dijo nada y apretó los labios, esperando la explicación de su pedante jefe

-entonces si ya es tan tarde como dice, pónganse en marcha a la oficina del director

Mark no podía ignorar un comentario o mejor dicho una orden tan directa camino aun con los puños apretados y después de un minuto volteo para comprobar que Ginny y Malfoy lo siguiera, mientras ignoraba a Christine que iba a su nada

Y después de cruzar un par de frases corteses con el director este les permitió el uso de su chimenea, así que llegaron a tiempo y con dos minutos de anticipación como se encargo de hacer notar el rubio a su empleado, claro esta, sin que la pelirroja se diera cuenta

Los eventos continuaban y Draco no perdía oportunidad de de tocar de manera casual o buscar tener contacto con la pelirroja, incluso hacia comentarios obvios o triviales, solo por hablarle, por aprovechar cada instante que tenían, y Ginny no era del todo indiferente, ahora se sentía a gusto con el rubio, aunque un poco cortada, pues en ocasiones platicaba con alguien y llegaba con ellos elogiándola y hasta en una ocasión le pareció posesivo cuando un joven y guapo dueño de una de las tiendas de Hogsmeade le coqueteaba, él llego y paso delicadamente pero sin que hubiera oportunidad de dejar notar su brazo por los hombros de la pelirroja, con lo que el joven no tuvo mas remedio que irse

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-es casado, no te conviene que te involucren con él

-¿Qué?, te recuerdo Malfoy que yo también soy casada, y además solo charlábamos

-como digas, entonces ve y despídete de tu noviecito, porque nos vamos en diez minutos

Ginny lo vio molesta mientras el rubio se alejaba, le parecía de pronto irritante el que la estuviera cuidando y si lo volvía a hacer otra vez no dudaría en ponerlo en su lugar

Pero parecía que Draco Malfoy no estaba dispuesto a darle esa oportunidad, casi la ignoro hasta que fue hora de ir a la cena-baile, y cuando ella y Christine regresaron a la oficina ya arregladas para el evento no dijo una sola palabra, aunque Ginny se sintió un tanto acalorada con la mirada que le dirigió….pero nuevamente en la cena prácticamente la ignoro, solo recibía palabras de cortesía y aunque eran los anfitriones y estaban juntos eso no impedía que las mujeres muy bellas y según supo muy ricas se lanzarán prácticamente a sus pies

-voy a tomar algo

-¿quieres que te acompañe?

-no gracias, atiende a la señorita Briegly, que no para de pedirte una cita

Draco se encogió de hombros y camino hasta la susodicha señorita, mientras Ginny se alejaba aliviada de librarse de semejante patán manipulador y estupido hombre, y eso hizo por casi dos horas, tratar de evitarlo y charlar con los invitados, bailar con algunos y rechazar alguna invitación a cenar que recibía, mientras el rubio cansado ya de indiferencia y los intentos de huida de la pelirroja iba tras ella entre los grupos de gente que charlaba

Y cuando por fin la alcanzo ya estaba bastante molesto

-¿me estas ignorando o es que no quieres bailar conmigo?

-¿yo? Creí que tú eras quien me ignoraba Malfoy, y no, no quiero bailar contigo

-¿Por qué no?

-porque no me da la gana, ¿satisfecho?

-como quieras

Y aun mas furioso de lo que había llegado se alejo, mientras Ginny se preguntaba si no había sido demasiado grosera, pero se quito esa idea de la cabeza, cuando vio entre la gente a Oswald Pierre, el empresario que conociera la noche anterior y que tan bien le había caído y a los pocos metros a su jefe, bailando tranquilamente con una espectacular morena.

Ella, por supuesto hizo lo mismo bailaba con Oswald Pierre, después de estar platicando por cerca de media hora, ya era bastante tarde, la gente comenzaba a despedirse y era su deber como anfitriona volver al lado de Draco para despedirlo

Cuando llego al lado del rubio este la recibió con una mirada de desaprobación y juntos comenzaron a despedirlos, hasta que casi una hora después solo quedaron ellos dos y la mujer organizadora, Mark había llevado a Christine a su casa cerca de media hora antes y Ginny no veía el momento de regresar también a la suya

-creo que eso es todo señor Malfoy, ahora pueden retirarse, los espero el día de mañana, para el viaje a Bulgaria, a las seis en punto, no lo olvide. Draco asintió y un segundo después la mujer desapareció en medio de un estruendo

-listo, podemos irnos

Ginny asintió y comenzó a caminar a la salida del salón

Parecía que Draco estaba ya mas sereno, como si fuera un alivio el que la fiesta terminara y por fin pudieran marcharse

-¿Cómo te iras? ¿Por la chimenea?

-no, aun no conecto la mía a la Red flu, creo que me apareceré

-puedo llevarte si quieres

No quería, pero tampoco le apetecía caminar sola entre las calles solitarias a esa hora de la madrugada

-y ¿Cómo seria?

-pues en escoba, o en un auto muggle, como desees

-Ginny no sabia como, por un lado en escoba seria mucho más rápido, pero tendría que ir extremadamente cerca del rubio, y en auto seria más cómodo, pero también más tardado

-creo que será mejor en auto

El rubio asintió y le ayudo a ponerse el abrigo que uno de los meseros le alcanzaba y después tomándola suavemente del brazo la condujo hasta una especie de subterráneo que quedaba justo debajo de su oficina

El automóvil ganaba terreno entre las solitarias calles sin que ninguno de los dos hablara, las palabras sobraban pues de pronto Ginny recordaba perfectamente a Miranda y Draco no encontraba las palabras para decir lo que quería

Llegaron hasta el lugar que Ginny le indicara y al parar el auto salio a abrir la portezuela del la pelirroja

-no es necesario que me acompañes

-talvez no, pero que clase de hombre seria si te dejara aquí

-Ginny iba a protestar, pero no encontró una frase adecuada

El rubio tenia las manos dentro del pantalón y caminaba a su lado mientras subían una pequeña escalera para llegar al la puerta de su departamento

-gracias Malfoy, buenas noches

-espera. La sujeto por el brazo y la miro profundamente

-te vas así, sin un una palabra, sin decirme que te pareció la fiesta. A él no le importaba, pero no quería despedirse, no podía dejarla ir, después de tenerla tan cerca

-es tarde Mal... Draco y creo que lo mejor para ambos seria dormir

-¿es una invitación?

La chica lo miro divertida, la pegunta lejos de ser una ofensa le pareció una broma, así que no podía enfadarse

-claro que no…

-bueno, solo quería estar seguro, porque no dejaría pasar una oportunidad así

Se había acercado a ella, casi sin que lo notara, y podía ver bajo la tenue luz de una lámpara cercana como sus ojos la miraban fijamente y sus manos aun en sus bolsillos amenazaban con salir

-no Draco, no es una invitación, dormiré sola, y descansare muy bien, buenas noches

Ginny se dio vuelta y abrió la puerta, pero antes de entrar el rubio la detuvo

-espera, talvez un beso de despedida….

-no, no creo que deba

-Ginevra, es despedida, un beso en la mejilla, ¿o me tienes miedo?

-¡claro que no! Se acerco al hombre que la miraba intensamente y beso su mejilla, mientras el suave olor de la loción inundaba sus sentidos y aunque sabia que pasaría no dejo de sorprenderle cuando los fuertes brazos la atraparon y sintió su calida respiración en la mejilla

-Draco…no… espera…

El hombre sostenía con suavidad mientras miraba sus ojos y su vista bajaba hasta posarse en su boca…

Susurro tan cerca de ella que casi no podía escucharlo

-pideme que te bese Ginny….anda… parecía innecesario, pues sus labios casi se tocaban, y la chica estaba a punto de salvar la distancia y probar nuevamente los embriagantes y sensuales labios….faltaba tan poco

-D…Draco…yo

Un ruido dentro de la casa se escucho en ese preciso momento

-Ginny ¿eres tú?

La chica se soltó y Draco murmuro una maldición mientras sus brazos la dejaban escapar al escuchar la voz que la llamaba

-Ginny…

Un hombre joven, apareció detrás de la puerta y al instante la pelirroja supo de quien se trataba, aunque no pudo verlo

-¿eres tú?

-si Armand, soy yo…

La puerta se abrió completamente y pudo ver a su esposo, aunque su aspecto era deplorable, tenia la ropa ensangrentada y un sin fin de golpes en el rostro y en los brazos le daban un aspecto aun mas lamentable

-por Merlín Armand, ¿Qué ocurrió?

-mejor me voy…la voz fría e impersonal de Draco Malfoy se escucho y Ginny estuvo a punto de pedirle que se quedara, pero no lo hizo en su lugar entro nuevamente a su casa seguida por Armand…

-ven siéntate, te curare

Desapareció y volvió con una caja de pociones y utensilio de primeros auxilios

-ahora cuéntame que ocurrió

-primero dime tú quien era ese tipo

Ginny no hizo caso del tono y contesto sin darle importancia

-era Malfoy, mi jefe…

Solo entonces se dio cuanta que la puerta estaba aun abierta y al cerrarla vio que la calle estaba vacía. Draco Malfoy se alejaba ya maldiciendo a su suerte, a la pelirroja y al estupido de su marido, ¿Qué demonios hacia en casa de la chica? ¿No estaban acaso separados? Solo había una respuesta… pero le dolía reconocerla.

**Fin **

**Del**

**Capitulo**.

_Pensamiento extra._

_Nada que ver con la historia_

_**Es impensable como cuando alguien nos rompe el corazón seguimos amándole con cada uno de los pedazos.**_

**Otra vez yo, si te gusto, déjame un review, si no déjame dos, o tres, pero si quieres regañarme por no actualizar pronto, también déjame review, ya sabes (regaños en mayúscula). Gracias por leer y mil besos. Hasta el próximo.**


	9. Nunca sere tu amante

¡Hola, otra vez yo con un nuevo capitulo, ya no tarde mucho, y espero que les guste, porque dicho sea de paso a mí si me gusto. Bueno pues saluditos a todos y hasta pronto.

REVIEWS………………………..REVIEWS…………………GRACIAS.

**Laurana-malfoy-rin:** ¡Hola, que bueno que te haya gustado el cap. Anterior, espero que este también, y ¿odias a Armand¿Por qué, je je, bueno uno de estos días te voy a dar motivos…pues me despido esperando saber de ti muy pronto. Besos.

**Fabisa:** ¡hola! Pues que puedo decirte, tienen apenas una semana y tres días de haber vuelto a verse, aunque por experiencia puedo decirte que se puede enamorar de alguien en menos de una…y pues tus deseos son ordenes, aquí hay mas besos aunque no estoy muy segura que te gusten, y Armand tuvo un accidente de trabajo…creo que no será el ultimo... Te dejo el cap. Espero que te guste. Saluditos.

**Itzi:** ¡Hola, lo siento, lo siento…lo siento, pasando a otra cosa ¿ya te dije que lo siento, bueno espero reivindicarme un poco con este cap. Ya que no tarde mucho en subirlo, y además pasan un par de cosas, no te preocupes Armand no esta tan grave como se veía, pero aparte si es una táctica…y talvez de resultado, bueno conjugado con un par de cosas como… (……suspenso….), y no te tires por la ventana, aquí te dejo el capitulo, y no tardare mucho con el siguiente. Muchos besos.

**HermyBlack:** ¡Hola, pues que te digo, bueno, Armand fue muy, pero muy acertado a la hora de regresar, porque Ginny comenzaba a pensar algo y… (Suspenso…), Miranda, ella va a hacer un par de cosas en el prox. Capitulo, pero te garantizo que no son tan… (¿Buenas, malas?) Y como tus deseos son órdenes te dejo la actualización. Saludos y hasta pronto.

**Lokilla:** �¡Hola! Gracias por leer, y si aquí dejo rápido el capitulo¿sabes? Creo que el pensamiento nos queda a todas, porque hemos tenido alguna vez roto el corazón y ahí estamos sin poder evitar quererlo aun…¡que le hacemos, y pues te dejo leer, espero que te guste. Muchos besos y hasta pronto.

**Roci:** �¡hola! Pues como empiezo¡chocala, yo también pienso que si dice estar tan enamorado de Ginny debería ser fiel, pero creo que la infidelidad es el mal de los hombres (claro, como ellos no quedan embarazados), y no te preocupes que por lo menos en esa ocasión te voy a complacer…ya lo sabrás cuando leas el capitulo, y no te preocupes, puedes decirme todo lo que piensas, porque así se los fallos y aciertos, y lo mejor nunca me enojo…bueno no por un comentario constructivo, aunque he de decirte que nunca me han hecho uno ofensivo, y no te preocupes que aunque no creo en los finales felices me encantan…por lo menos que en las historias triunfe el amor ¿no te parece?. Y bueno como me he extendido te dejo el capitulo. Besos y hasta muy prontito.

**Karkinos:** ¡hola! Gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, y pues aquí ya sabes que es lo que pasa, y bueno Miranda no era tan mala... pero no te prometo nada para los próximos caps. Y ahora si, prontito aquí esta el capitulo. Un beso y hasta prontito.

**Luthien:** ¡hola, sorry...sorry, si, ya se que el regaño lo tenia bien merecido, pero ya esta este capitulo en mucho menos tiempo, espero que te guste y me digas que te pareció, te dejo leer. Un abrazote y hasta muy pronto.

**Hitomi Felton:** ¡Hola! Bien venida y gracias por dejar review, y bueno pues lo de la frase, esta bien ya no pongo...bueno espero no poner¿has leído la historia interminable de Michael Ende? Bueno es uno de mis libros favoritos y en cada uno de los capítulos dejaba la puerta abierta para una nueva historia, eso me encanto y creo que abre la imaginación y la intriga. Espero que este cap. te guste y me digas que te pareció. Saluditos y hasta pronto.

**Zoe simitis**: je je ¡hola, yo se que ese regaño lo tenia bien merecido, pero para remediar un poco lo anterior aquí dejo el capitulo, y pues Draco, sabes yo quiero que sea mas cara dura, pero se resiste, con Ginny se vuelve un poco mas tierno, aunque después de este capitulo quien sabe que es lo que va a hacer. Y mira que aquí esta muy... (…Suspenso…) te dejo leer, ojala que te guste. Besos y hasta pronto.

**Malfoys red-haired lover:** ¡hola! Gusto en saludarte de Nuevo, pues gracias, que bueno que te siga gustando la historia, ya ves actualice mas rápido, y aquí sabes algo de su marido y también de Draco, porque por fin se anima a proponerle algo a Ginny, pero …(suspenso…) bueno pues te dejo leer, espero que te guste. Saluditos y hasta pronto.

**Yose-Malfoy-Felton:** ¡Hola! Bueno antes que nada espero por el bien del mundo que haya ganado tu equipo, que por cierto no dices cual es, y después �¡sorry! Por la tardanza, pero ya actualice, un poco mas pronto, y si, tienes razón Armand puede ser un problema…habrá que ver que dice Ginny. Te dejo leer, espero que te guste y haber que te parece. Saludos y hasta muy pronto.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren:** ¡HOLA! Bienvenida y gracias por leer, pues para terminar con tu curiosidad te dejo el capitulo, aunque se que te quedaras mas picada…espero, y no te preocupes que algún día encontraremos nuestro Draco particular, solo hay que tener paciencia, espero que te guste el capitulo, muchos saluditos y hasta muy pronto.

**Luciana:** ¡Hola Lucy! Bueno pues sigo esperando tu mail, por supuesto que me interesa saber que es lo que te pasa¡hombre que me tienes intrigada! Y el capitulo, bueno pues te doy un adelantito, ahora pasa lo contrario… y Armand, pues se resiste a dejar escapar a su todavía esposa…pero… (Mas suspenso…) espero que te guste. Y además espero tu review, mira que si no tomare cartas en el asunto. Besitos y hasta muy pronto.

**JaSiRem HaRoDra:** ¡HOLA! Gracias por leer y que bueno que dejas review, y mejor que te guste la historia, bueno espero no haberte hehco esperar demasiado con la actualizacion . y pues mira que llega Armand, pero Ginny hubiera querido estar un ratito mas con Draco (¿quien no?) y pues espero que te guste el capitulo, hay mucha accion y algunos malentendidos se arreglan, aunque surgen otro par. Te dejo leer, saluditos y hasta pronto.

**daniela:** �¡Hola! Je je, aunque suene extraño gracias por el regaño, pues ya esta aquí la actualizacion mas rapido, espero que te guste. Saludos y hasta pronto.

**hanna2203:** ¡hola! Je je, solo te hice esperar una semanita, y pues ya esta aquí la actualización, y el otro va a estar mas rápido. Pues me despido esperando que te guste. Saluditos y hasta pronto.

**Anto** �¡hola¡Pero claro que no me canso de los reviews, creo que nadie se cansa de ellos, y gracias por los ánimos, que bueno que te siga gustando la historia, y pues si, Ginny aun a pesar suyo comienza a sentir algo por Draco, pero bueno al capitulo de hoy van una semana y tres días de que se volvieron a ver, je je yo con un día tendría, pero bueno yo no tengo los inconvenientes de Ginny, como un marido que arruina justo cuando Gin esta a punto de … je je, pero aquí te dejo el capitulo nuevo, espero que te guste y el próximo estará pronto, y habrá escenas de celos y una o dos de amor…pero ya no te digo mas, no te quiero arruinar la sorpresa. Besos, saludos y abrazos y hasta muy pronto.

**Narren Weasley:** ¡Hola, y pues no, que no se besan, y no por falta de ganas, pero haber con que sale Armand, y pues estoy pensando que tan rápido los divorcio ¿los divorcio? Je je…bueno separados quedan eso si, y pues bueno, solo porque lo vas a leer de cualquier manera te lo anticipo, no, Draco y Miranda no hicieron el amor, pero tampoco eran los Gemidos de la chica quejándose, lo digo en el prox. Chap. Pero ya con esto más o menos sale lo que paso, así que sumémosle otra vez los puntitos a ese rubio divino que acá entre nos lleva varios días sin tocar a Miranda, y eso para una amante debe ser muy frustrante ¿no crees? Y sobre todo con un ejemplar asi.. hummmm, bueno pues me despido, espero que te guste. Besitos y hasta pronto.

**Sthefany Weasley¡**hola! no te preoucupes que Ginny pensara muy seriamente que es lo que quiere. saluditos y hasta muy pronto. pd. estaba a punto de publicar cuendo vi tu RR. disculpa lo cortito.

**ultimo anuncio**

Comencé un nuevo Fic. Se llama **"EN TODAS MIS VIDAS" Draco – Ginny **y serán pocos capítulos, espero que se den una vueltita. Ahora si. Gracias y hasta la próxima.

**CAPITULO IX.**

**NUNCA SERE TU AMANTE.**

-Draco Malfoy, mi jefe

¿y porque venias con él?

-Mira Armand, no creo que esta conversación tenga sentido, mejor explícame que fue lo que te paso, y como lograste entrar a mi casa…

La voz del hombre cambio e hizo un gesto de dolor cuando Ginny dejo caer unas gotas de poción sobre una cortada que comenzaba a ponerse verde en el brazo

-Salí con la expedición a cazar a los tres dragones rojos que escaparon de la reserva y fuimos atacados por una manada de colacuernos, es extraño, parecía que se protegían entre ellos, algo poco usual en esas criaturas

¿no estaban preparados para eso?

-claro que no, al final logramos controlarlos y llevarlos de vuelta al refugio, pero ya ves, no quedamos tan ilesos. Un nuevo gesto de dolor se asomo en su rostro cuando aplico pomada sobre el cuello rojo y arañado.

¿los demás están bien?

-si, fui el mas dañado, pero después de todo controlamos la situación y evitamos un incidente mayor

-debiste ir a San Mugo Armand, los dragones son muy peligrosos y algunas de estas heridas no son superficiales

El hombre tomo con delicadeza la mano de la pelirroja entre las suyas. –solo pensaba en verte, por eso quise venir aquí contigo…no quería morir sin ver tu rostro nuevamente

El delicado cuerpo se estremeció ante las palabras y por el contacto de las manos del hombre que tanto amara

-no digas eso Armand, claro que no morirás, sabes que no me gusta que hables así

El hombre llevo los dedos de la mano que aun estrechaba hasta sus labios y deposito un suave beso, tomándolas con un poco mas de firmeza -solo pensaba en ti, y en lo estupido que fui al dejarte escapar de mi vida, porque eres lo mas valioso que he tenido y no quiero vivir sin ti

-Armand... La emoción nublaba la voz de la pelirroja. …–sabes que esto ya no tiene sentido, nos hemos hecho tanto daño que seria casi inevitable no volver a salir heridos

-pero no es imposible Ginny, solo te pido una oportunidad, solo eso, te amo y te prometo por mi vida que no te vas a arrepentir…solo una oportunidad

Lo miro confundida, sentía aun la preocupación por el estado en que se encontraba, pero ya había reunido el valor suficiente para dejar atrás el infierno en que se convirtiera su matrimonio y ahora, cuando mas necesitaba apoyo pretendía regresar a su vida, y sentía además un poco de frustración, era extraño, pero deseaba que Draco se hubiera quedado un poco mas con ella, su forma de irse habia sido tan abrupta…

-Ginny¿me estas escuchando?

-perdón Armand, me distraje un momento¿me decías?

-quiero saber si no te molesta que me quede esta noche…solo hoy

Se quedo pensando unos momentos, dudaba, pues estaba segura que no seria solo esa ocasión, y tampoco lo podía dejar marchar así, debía contestar e hizo lo que creyó era lo mejor. -yo..Bueno, si no tienes inconveniente de dormir en el sofá puedes quedarte

-claro, no te preocupes

-bien Armand, me voy a dormir, tengo que trabajar a las seis de la mañana y quiero descansar un poco

-buenas noches linda, descansa, aun no soltaba su mano y tirando suavemente de ella la atrajo hasta depositar suavemente un beso sobre sus labios, el cual la chica no atino a rechazar

Sonrió apenas y se dirigió a su habitación, regresando a los pocos segundos con mantas y almohadas, no dijo nada, se alejo nuevamente, esperando la mañana para aclarar un poco sus ideas, lastima que la noche fuera tan corta.

Toc, toc… -Ginny, despierta

La chica se acomodo nuevamente las mantas, y cerro los ojos más fuerte, sin identificar el ruido que la despertara

-Ginny, despierta

-hummm, que pasa ¿Armand, dejo caer la cabeza nuevamente en la almohada tratando de recordar el porque su marido estaba en su casa y se tapo el rostro con las palmas de las manos…esto no saldría bien, pensó mientras se estiraba para ponerse en pie

Tomo un baño rápidamente pues según su reloj faltaba quince minutos para las seis…sin duda llegaría tarde, salio solo cinco para las seis ya cambiada y maquillada lo mejor que pudo con tan poco tiempo disponible

¡buenos días linda!

Ella ni contesto, solo sonrió y salio con su maleta en la mano, lista para partir

-hasta luego Armand tengo que irme, partiremos a Bulgaria, y apenas estoy a tiempo de llegar

-no te iras sin desayunar, ven todo esta listo

-Armand no tenias que…

Pero el hombre apago sus protestas con otro tierno y sorpresivo beso y la guió hasta la cocina donde estaban dispuestos pan, mantequilla y café

-es para agradecerte tu hospitalidad al dejarme pasar aquí la noche, y también por tus cuidados a mis heridas. Logro una sonrisa de la pelirroja que tomo un poco de café y una tostada con mantequilla, fue como entrar al paraíso, pues despertó y le ayudo a mitigar el hambre.

-gracias Armand, ahora si debo irme, voy retrasada

La acompaño hasta la chimenea y antes que tuviera tiempo de nada beso los suaves y rojos labios, con tanta firmeza y confianza que Ginny acepto el beso, aunque no lo correspondió

-te amo, piensa en lo que te dije

Le sonrió y poco después las llamas la cubrieron, apareciendo enseguida en las chimeneas de la empresa. Miro su reloj, las seis diez, no muy tarde. Se apresuro hasta la oficina de Draco y toco la puerta, la voz fría y varonil le indico que pasara

-buenos días, lo sient…

-Ahorrate las disculpas Weasley, espero que sea la ultima vez que llegas tarde, no podemos estar esperando por impuntuales como tu

-bueno no es tan tarde

La mirada glacial se poso en sus ojos y la hizo estremecer, no recordaba haberlo visto antes así, tan frió, tan distante y arrogante, parecía que se acostumbraba al amable y educado Malfoy, aunque había durado tan poco.

-Aunque fuera solo un minuto, tu obligación es estar aquí a tiempo¿o es que no puedes con el puesto?.. Así que si no tiene nada más que decir vamonos.

Ginny lo miro confundida¿Qué le pasaba al cretino y pedante de Malfoy? Pero se aguanto el coraje, jurándose no volver a permitir que le hablara nunca de esa manera, no en vano era una Weasley, y más aun, Ginevra Weasley.

Sonrió a Mark preguntándole sin palabras que le pasaba al cara dura de su jefe, pero un encogimiento de hombros fue todo lo que consiguió, mientras Miranda le sonreía comprensiva…

-no te preocupes, esta así desde ayer. Alcanzo a decirle, antes que las llamas de la chimenea los transportaran al hotel en Bulgaria.

Nuevamente la misma rutina, las actividades comenzaban a las ocho, por lo que no eran razonable el disgusto de Malfoy, además solo fueron diez minutos

Les asignaron las habitaciones y para sorpresa de Ginny se dio cuenta que Draco y Miranda compartían una, pero claro, no podía pasar una sola noche mas sin ella, sintió un vació en el estomago, que cualquier otra persona hubiera identificado como celos, pero no ella…solo era que Malfoy nunca habia sido tan grosero, bueno desde el primer día en su oficina, pero ¡ultimadamente! Draco y Miranda podían hacer con su vida un papalote, ella tenia cosas mas importantes en que pensar, como en las presentaciones ese día…o la oportunidad que le pedía Armand… definitivamente cosas mucho mas importantes.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y apenas se acercaba a la cama cuando unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron regresar a abrir

¡hola¿puedo pasar? Miranda la miraba sonriendo y Ginny se hizo a un lado dejando que la amante de Draco, su jefa entrara

-toma, es el atuendo para hoy…Ginny, quiero agradecerte por hacerte cargo de la situación ayer, por lo poco que me ha dicho Draco lo hiciste estupendo, desde el primer día en la noche cuando Mark me acompaño no podía casi mantenerme en pie, no se como habría hecho si no estuvieras aquí

-no entiendo, dices que casi no podías ponerte en pie… (La duda la atormentaba, y no estaba segura de preguntar)…-pero antes de irnos se escucharon unos extraños ruidos en mi cuarto, y yo pensé que ustedes dos…bueno

La risa de Miranda al escuchar a la mujer que hasta pocos días antes rechazara ilumino su rostro haciéndola parecer aun más joven de lo que en realidad era

-ja ja ja, claro que no, bueno, no es que no hubiera querido, pero caí completamente dormida y hasta que Draco trato de despertarme no tuve conciencia de nada, si, dormimos juntos…pero solo dormimos, los causantes de esos extraños ruidos no fuimos nosotros, además ¿no se supone que los cuartos tienen un hechizo de imperturbabilidad?

-eso mismo pensé yo, bueno talvez fue otra cosa

-y además, aunque talvez no me creas, porque no nos conocemos en realidad, comienzo a sentir algo por Draco, ya no es su dinero lo que me atrae, puede ser tan tierno en algunos momentos, y otras un patán, como bien debes saber.

Le hubiera gustado que Miranda no le dijera nada, pues aunque no lo aceptara había guardado en su corazón la esperanza de que Draco fuera así solo con ella, pero ahí estaba su amante, lista para decirle que con ella era igual…talvez aun mas gentil, aunque estuvo segura por completo que la confesión de Miranda había sido sin ninguna oculta intención, después de todo ella no sabia lo que pasara entre ellos…si es que algo había pasado.

-me alegro por ti, y creo que solo contigo es así, sigo pensando que es un patán

-si, es cierto, bueno Ginny, te dejo el traje, me dijo Draco que debemos bajar a las siete y cinco, con madame para que nos de el itinerario e instrucciones

Ginny le sonrió y la observo salir nuevamente. Ahora estaba más confundida, estaba segura de lo que habia escuchado, pero Miranda no tenia porque mentirle, además a ella no debería importarle con quien hiciera el amor Draco, podía dormir con cuanta belleza se le pusiera enfrente, ese no era su problema. Se arreglo aun con pensamientos difusos, se daba cuenta que cada vez estaba mas conciente del rubio y sus actitudes y eso no le gustaba nada…sobre todo porque lo conocía tan bien como para saber que pasara lo que pasara con él siempre saldría perdiendo.

Ya estaba lista y aun faltaban diez minutos para las siete, trataría de descansar un poco antes de bajar. Pero la voz de Mark desde afuera preguntando si podía pasar la hizo olvidarse de esa posibilidad

-pasa

¿Cómo estas? Y ¿porque Malfoy esta tan enfadado contigo? Se sentó junto a ella y espero pacientemente la contestación

-ya sabes como es, un momento es amable y al siguiente cambia completamente

-lamento no haberte esperado ayer, pero Christine me pidió que la llevara y no pude negarme

-no te preocupes, de hecho Malfoy me llevo

El semblante de Mark se tenso al instante, pero se esforzó en ocultarlo y su voz era completamente normal cuando volvió a preguntar

¿entonces esperaron hasta el final, supongo que por eso te retrasaste

-bueno, no en realidad…veras cuando llegue a mi apartamento Armand estaba ahí

¿Armand¿Y que hacia?

él… miro la puerta abierta de la habitación de reojo, estaba segura que habia visto una silueta, pero no habia nadie, y continuo

-quiere que lo intentemos nuevamente, dice que me ama y me promete que todo será como antes, bueno, cuando éramos tan felices

¿y que piensas hacer? En el semblante de Mark Dangers asomo un velo de profunda tristeza y desilusión, podía pelear por el amor de Ginevra Weasley con Draco Malfoy, pero jamás con su hermano, y no solo porque fuera su esposo, era además que había jurado nunca hacerle daño y ni siquiera el profundo amor que sentía por su aun cuñada lo haría romper su promesa

La mano de Ginny estrecho la del hombre, no pudo ver nada del sentimiento en su rostro pues sus ojos estaban clavados en el edredón de la cama, como si eso pudiera ayudarle a decidir, pero encontró sus manos, como si fueran un punto de apoyo que la ayudaban a no hundirse en el torbellino indescifrable que se habia convertido su vida

-no lo se, no puedo negar que lo extraño, compartimos tantos años y tantas cosas, que es imposible sacarlo de mi pensamiento de un día para otro, y vi tanta sinceridad en sus ojos ayer que no me cabe duda que tratara de cambiar, pero eso no me alcanza para intentarlo otra vez…

-lo amas aun

esa pregunta se la habia hecho ella infinidad de veces en los últimos meses, y siempre variaba la contestación, algunas veces recordaba todas la cosas bellas y los momentos gloriosos de su relación y sentía la necesidad de estar con él, pero otras los mas terribles momentos de su vida llegaban a su memoria y entonces se alegraba desde lo mas profundo de su corazón de haber reunido el valor para salir de ese circulo destructivo, pero ahora no sabia lo que sentía, nunca ante estuvo tan confundida como en ese momento, y no podía contestar con la verdad, porque no sabia cual era

-no lo se Mark, no se si aun lo amo, o si queda en mi la fuerza necesaria para continuar sola, pero lo tengo que decidir

Salieron poco después de la habitación, involuntariamente Ginny volteo a la habitación que Draco compartiera, pero la puerta cerrada no le revelo nada.

El cielo nublado no dejaba ver que la hora de comer se aproximaba, eran casi las dos de la tarde, el frió y los nubarrones opacaba el sol que pugnaba por hacerse notar.

Ginny miraba la última de las carreras antes de la comida, sentía tristeza En su Interior y no podía explicarse la razón todo estaba de maravilla, y para su sorpresa Draco no había vuelto a ser grosero o impertinente, de hecho solo le dirigió la palabra una vez, y fue sobre un detalle técnico de la escoba. Lo observo y parecía pensativo, pero dedicaba a Miranda todas las atenciones y cuidados que podía, incluso pudo ver como en un par de ocasiones su jefa lograba arrancarle al rubio alguna sonrisa o comentarios halagadores.

Draco Malfoy miraba la competencia, pero con la expresión del que mira el infinito, parecía que no le importaba el que su escoba arrasara con todos lo honores, de hecho si Miranda no estuviera sacándolo de sus pensamientos tan oportunamente no se daría cuenta de nada, pensaba en Ginevra, y recordaba lo que escuchara varias horas atrás desde el pasillo de su habitación.

Necesitaba verla, talvez con el pretexto de disculparse por ser tan grosero cuando llego, se acerco a su habitación, y noto que la puerta estaba abierta, salían las voces de la pelirroja y de Mark, lo escucho todo, sintió como si una espina se clavara en su pecho al escuchar que habia una posibilidad por muy remota que fuera de que volviera con su marido, tenia la necesidad de entrar en la habitación, abrasarla y llenar su cuerpo de caricias y atenciones, de demostrarle que nadie podía amarla mas que él, porque la amaba, tan intensamente que le dolía , pero nunca cambiaria ese dolor, era lo mas profundo que nunca habia sentido y quería luchar por que ella supiera y porque lo amara siquiera una fracción de lo que él lo hacia, porque entonces lo amaría por todo el tiempo que no pudo hacerlo, de una cosa estaba seguro, la amaba mas allá de su vida y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar otra vez.

Y justo ahora, en las competencias no encontraba el momento adecuado para hablarle, siempre estaba cerca Mark, o los propietarios de algún establecimiento que reclamaban su atención, o Miranda, siempre un obstáculo que no lo dejaba aproximarse, y ya casi era el tiempo del baile, talvez ahí tendría una oportunidad de decirlo

¿ocurre algo Draco?

Miranda se colocaba unos pendientes y miraba por el espejo al hombre que parecía ansioso y miraba constantemente el reloj, faltaba quince minutos aun para las ocho, pero algo le decía que no estaba preocupado por el baile, no sabia por que lo sentía lejano, aunque curiosamente nunca antes habia sido tan atento y cortes como ese día.

Entro al salón y de su mano iba Miranda, al instante las miradas se dirigieron a ellos y como era de esperar no pudo acercarse a ella , la vio en un par de ocasiones, lucia soberbia parecía una princesa y su belleza inocente y natural opacaba la artificiosa y estudiada de las otras mujeres llamadas de sociedad., pero sus miradas no se cruzaban y estaba temiendo que decidiera irse, por fin después de mucho rato tuvo un instante de paz y la vio dirigirse a la pista de baile con Anthony Millard, un rico y viudo dueño del emporio de fabricantes de la snitch dorada.

No podía perder más tiempo y a riesgo de parecer grosero los intercepto cuando ya llegaban a la pista

-Anthony¿podrías permitirme a la señorita, solo un momento

El hombre sonrió cortés y soltó el brazo de la pelirroja que miraba confundida e intrigada al rubio, sintió su mirada en un par de ocasiones y temía ese encuentro desde que entrara al salón

-Ginevra¿piensas seguir mucho rato en el baile?

¿te incomoda, porque si así es Malfoy, puedo irme ahora, aunque seria poco cortes

¡Maldición Ginevra, solo es una pregunta, no tienes porque ponerte a la defensiva

Lo miro, parecía ansioso por conocer su respuesta

-solo quince minutos, a lo sumo media hora

Los ojos grises y fríos se posaron intimidantes en su boca roja y delicada, pero su voz estaba llena de un sentimiento que no alcanzaba a descifrar

-necesito que te quedas, quiero hablar contigo

-no veo de que, además estoy muy cansada y preferiría…

-por una vez en tu vida no discutas y quédate, es una orden. Las ultimas palabras las dijo molesto, sabiendo que Ginevra se podía negar, y su contestación, indiferente y cansina no ayudaron a mejorar en nada su humor.

-si eso ordenas, me quedare

La observo alejarse con el hombre que la esperaba a pocos pasos y después la vio bailando durante mucho rato, aunque no con la misma persona, y definitivamente a millones de kilómetros de sus pensamientos.

Los últimos invitados aun estaban presentes y al parecer renuentes a marcharse, Draco Malfoy miraba en el extremo más alejado como Ginevra platicaba con Mark, y poco después el hombre se acerco a Miranda al parecer para preguntarle algo, pero su atención fue reclamada nuevamente.

-Draco.

Miranda se acerco, sonriendo a los hombres que platicaban con el.

¿se demoraran aun mucho tiempo?

Caminaron unos pasos para continuar con la conversación lejos de los oídos y las miradas indiscretas

-no lo se Miranda ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-es que ya es muy tarde, y comienzo a sentirme mareada, talvez algunas secuelas aun de la poción

-no te preocupes, si quieres puedes irte, le diré a uno de los meseros que te acompañen

-no es necesario, Mark me llevara

-siendo así

Lo beso en la mejilla y se alejo con el hombre que la esperaba en la salida, la mirada gris sin embargo no los siguió se desvió al otro extremo de la habitación, donde Ginevra platicaba con un grupo de empresarios y por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, pero solo un instante pues la chica la desvió al prestarle atención a una de las mujeres.

Poco más de una hora después todos se fueron y nuevamente solo Draco Malfoy Y Ginevra Weasley estaban, claro sin contar con los meseros y gente del servicio

-y bien Malfoy¿qué se te ofrece?

Ahora que llegaba el momento no encontraba las palabras para decirle lo que sentía, además su disposición no era la mejor, parecía mas molesta

¿quieres tomar algo?

-no, lo que quiero es que me digas que se te ofrece, estoy cansada y quiero ir a dormir

¿porque tienes esa actitud, te ves linda enfadada, pero me gusta mas verte sonreír

-basta Malfoy¿que actitud quieres que tenga después de lo grosero que fuiste por la mañana, y basta de adularme, no se que pretendes

La paciencia que muy poca gente se atrevía a retar comenzaba a terminar en el rubio, y no solo eso, las cosas no estaba saliendo como lo deseaba, porque quería abrazarla, pero sabía que todo resultaría peor

-bien, ya que estas molesta y no quieres tomar nada, quiero saber que hacia ese tipo ayer en tu casa

-ese tipo Malfoy, es mi esposo, y lo que estuviera haciendo en mi casa no es tu problema

Metió las manos en los bolsillos con los puños apretados, y respiro fuerte tratando de controlar el temperamento que pugnaba por salir, paso la palma de su mano por el cabello y volvió a hablar

-todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa Ginevra, te guste o no

¿y porque¿Es que acaso el contrato que firme tenia exclusividad contigo¿No tengo derecho a vida privada?

-claro vida privada, con ese tipo, recuerda que por algo lo dejaste...

-no te atrevas a meterte en mi vida Malfoy, porque eso no se lo permito a nadie

La conversación subía de tono, ambos comenzaban a molestarse y parecían a punto de gritar, tanto que las personas que aun le daban mantenimiento al salón desaparecieron, dejándolos completamente solos

¿y porque no? Temes que te recuerde lo desgraciada que eras con él, o reconocer que estabas tan presionada que tuviste que aceptar este empleo aunque tuvieras que trabajar para mí

¡basta, si es de lo que querías hablar conmigo la conversación esta terminada, porque yo nunca te he dicho con quien puedes o no ser feliz, no me meto en tu relación con Miranda y no te permito que me lo digas a mi, soy libre de estar con el hombre que yo prefiera y si es mi marido mucho mejor, no tienes ningún derecho sobre mi vida

El rubio se acerco peligrosamente, estaba solo a centímetros de tocarla, y no le importaba, podía observar claramente como sus ojos centelleaban, no sabía si era de furia, resentimiento o soberbia, talvez podía manejar a sus otros empleados, o a su amante, pero no a ella

Y la tomo por los brazos ejerciendo presión solo para mantenerla a su lado

-me da el derecho lo que siento Ginevra¿no sabes que yo quisiera estar en el lugar de tu esposo¿No sabes lo que me haces sentir? Y no te soy indiferente puedo sentirlo con solo tocarte

Ginny sentía como si sus manos quemaran los brazos donde la tenia sujeta, podía sentir su aliento tan cerca y sus ojos estaban clavados en los suyos, parecía que el fuego ardía en ellos, y la alcanzaba

-no digas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte Malfoy, porque te lo dije una vez no tolerare un insulto semejante

Sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado¿acaso tan repugnante le parecía¿no creía sincero el sentimiento que desde tantos años atrás despertara en él, y que nunca habia logrado arrancarse? La acerco a su cuerpo estrechándola en sus brazos, sabiendo que talvez era lo peor que podía hacer pero sin soportar un segundo más sin sentirla cerca, estaba allí, con él, a milímetros de tocar sus labios

¿te parece repugnante lo que siento¿O es que soy tan poca cosa para que te importe lo que pasa en mi¿no soy suficientemente bueno para ti¡contesta!

Ginny no podía hablar, sentía un nudo en la garganta, sus labios casi tocaban los del rubio y estaba inmovilizada, no por la fuerza, porque sentía que sus pies no la sostendrían si el rubio la soltaba, pero algo se rompía en su interior¿porque le dolía lo que Draco Malfoy estaba a punto de decir?

-no lo digas por favor. Era una suplica, un sollozo presionaba su garganta, porque pensaba que ya habían avanzado y de pronto se daba cuenta que estaban exactamente en el mismo lugar que aquel día en su oficina

¿que no te lo diga¿Por qué¿tienes miedo de oírlo de mi¿tienes miedo de aceptar que sientes algo?... Susurró apenas, casi rozando sus labios, en un gesto tan sensual que la pelirroja sintió como todo su cuerpo respondía. …- dímelo dulce Ginny dime que sientes lo mismo que yo, y que nada, ni tu esposo ni nadie impedirán que esto pase

Los labios se posaron suaves sin exigir nada, solo entregándose, y la hicieron sentir tan vulnerable y tan viva, que las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos mezclándose con el dulce y embriagador sabor de los labios del heredero de los Malfoy, acepto el beso e incluso lo correspondió, descubriendo sensaciones que creía perdidas, dejándose invadir por la las calidas sensaciones que surgían, dejando de pensar y sintiendo solo sus labios y su lengua que la obligaban a profundizar un beso que sin saberlo había anhelado.

Pero la razón de la pelirroja se impuso, se dio cuenta con total asombro que le correspondía y lo empujo al tiempo que la palma de su mano se estampaba en la mejilla del hombre tomado por sorpresa

-nunca, te lo dije antes, nunca seré tu amante. ESCOJE A ALGUNA DE LAS MUJERES QUE TIENES A TUS PIES Y A MI DEJAME EN PAZ.

Salio corriendo con las mejillas bañadas en llanto y Draco detrás suyo, intentando alcanzarla

-espera Ginevra, MALDICIÓN¿CUANDO TE PEDI SER MI AMANTE?

-GINEVRA

Pero ella seguía corriendo, no cabía duda que lo escuchaba, pues la distancia no era considerable, sin embargo no se detuvo, continúo la carrera y ya estaban en el pasillo a solo unos metros de su habitación

La pelirroja entro y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta pero el pie del rubio se interpuso

-DEJAME SOLA MALFOY

-NO HASTA QUE ME ESCUCHES

-NO VOY A SER TU AMANTE¿NO ESCUCHASTE?

-CON UN DEMONIO GINEVRA, NO QUIERO QUE SEAS MI AMANTE... YO QUIERO OTRA COSA... quiero tu amor

Pero la puerta se cerro y salio repelido por un hechizo, no supo si lo habia escuchado, porque aunque espero unos instantes la puerta no se volvió a abrir, finalmente se alejo, necesitaba un par de tragos urgentes, quería olvidar aunque fuera solo por unas horas el rechazo mas doloroso que nunca habia sufrido

**FIN**

**DEL**

**CAPITULO.**

**Si ya se termino, si te gusto déjame un review, si no déjame dos. Gracias por leer y hasta el proximo.**

**En Todas Mis Vidas**

¿crees en la reencarnación?

-no¡claro que no¿Por qué le costaba tanto decirlo? Incluso no creía en el destino… ¿o si lo hacia?

La joven y conocida sicóloga la miraba con seriedad y preocupación, pero no dijo nada…

-bueno, no totalmente todos tenemos un destino, pero podemos cambiarlo

-si, así es Ginny, podemos cambiar nuestro destino, pero no podemos huir de el

En ese momento la pelirroja sintió como si un recuerdo luchara por salir a la superficie, estaba segura que no era la primera vez que escuchaba esa frase… vio el caballo galopando, hacia ella, solo que esta vez no había ningún remolino, era ella misma, o talvez alguien muy parecida tumbada en una plancha de piedra, al parecer inerte,…y después volvió al consultorio, a la realidad.

-Te voy a contar una historia, o talvez ya la hayas escuchado, incluso tu podrías contarla mejor que nadie

¿si¿Cuál?

¿has escuchado hablar de Romeo y Julieta?

Los ojos de la pelirroja se iluminaron, siempre le había parecido tan familiar esa historia… ¡claro! es una de mis favoritas

¿me puedes decir el nombre de los protagonistas?

La miro extrañada, esa petición era muy absurda, pero no le sorprendía, después de todo seguía siendo tan extraña como en Hogwarts.

–se llamaban... Pero los dos nombres tan conocidos no salían de su boca, algo estaba mal…. ¿pero que era?...

**Es solo una probadita del fic nuevo. "En todas mis vidas" espero que les guste y se den una vueltita….**


	10. Entre mis brazos

**Otra vez yo aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, sé que tarde mucho, pero no es por falta de ideas, sino de tiempo, el "·$& cierre de año me trae loca, pero aquí dejo esto, espero les guste. **

**Att. Sophye Potter.**

**Laurana-malfoy-rin**: ¡¡Hola, tanto tiempo, lo se es mi culpa, pero ya aquí esta el capitulo, de Armand, lamento decepcionarte, pero sí fueron los Dragones, y no te preocupes, que Miranda no esta embarazada…todavía.. je je, aquí algo de lo que Ginny siente, espero que te guste, besos y gracias por leer.

**Malfoys red-haired lover:** ¡¡Hola, bueno, perdón por la tardanza, pero ahora si ya esta el capitulo, ¡porfin, y bueno la declaración si hubo, pero Ginny no quiere creer, aunque ya comienza a sentir algo por Draco…y también platican un poco…aunque nada importante…de cualquier modo, espero que te guste y perdón por la tardanza.

**Hitomi Felton:** ¡¡Hola, Perdón por la tardanza, pero ya después de cientos de años aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste. Saluditos y hasta pronto (espero).

**Luciana**: ¡¡Hola! Después de tanto tiempo, pues como puedes darte cuenta no actualice pronto, pero ya aquí esta, y aquí te digo porque Ginny no le quiere escuchar, bueno mas o menos, pero ella comienza a querer a Draco, bueno espero que te guste, besos y hasta pronto.

**pupi-chan:** ¡Hola, pues si, Ginny no sabe todavía como es Draco, pero se esta dando cuenta, y Armand, créeme no será necesario que se tire de ningún puente, porque de esta le va a ir mal. Bueno te dejo leer saludos y hasta pronto.

**Hermyblack**: ¡Hola, bueno Draco si me dio a mi también un poco de pena, pero me alegra que no pueda conquistar a Ginny tan fácil, y sobre todo que aun esta casada, bueno, y que perdone a Armand no puedo asegurarte nada, ya veras porque te lo digo. Un abrazo y hasta pronto.

**JaSiRem HaRoDra:** ¡Hola, perdón por la tardanza, pero ya no tardare tanto, y que bueno que te haya gustado el cap. Anterior, aquí pasa algo muy bonito (ya veras por que) y de Mark, pues derepente empieza a portarse como machito, pero ojala que pronto recapacite, Miranda...bueno, creo que yo haría lo mismo, defender mi relación con Draco...y Armand...¡hay! pobre... en fin, espero que te guste, saludos y hasta pronto.

**Fabisa:** ¡Hola, gracias, un Review, Claro, muy, muy breve, pero sustancioso, gracias, espero que te guste y aquí te lo dejo. Saluditos.

**Zoe simitis:** ¡HOLA, Pues por fin muestro señales de vida, aquí estoy todavía, pues que te digo, hay mas razones para que Ginny rechace a Draco, 1.-el tiene una amante, 2.- ella es casada, 3.- piensa que Draco solo quiere jugar con ella, 4.- ella es casada, 5.- el es su jefe, 6.- ella es casada, por cierto ¿ya mencione que es casada, pero aun así siente algo y trata de resistirse. Y de Draco, ¡hay! ese Draco reacciona siempre de manera tan imprevista, yo solo espero que pronto se deshaga de Miranda porque francamente nada va a avanzar si no lo hace...y como ya me estoy extendiendo mucho, te dejo leer, espero que te guste. Saluditos y hasta muy pronto.

**Yose –Malfoy-Felton: **¡Hola! Je, je, ¡después de tanto tiempo, lo siento por la tardanza, pero aquí esta ya el nuevo capitulo, y bueno, aunque no lo creas Ginny tiene una disculpa, solo una, pero tienes razón, debe ser muy difícil ver a una persona que amaste durante tanto tiempo y te pida otra oportunidad, bueno, por lo menos lo piensas, aunque sabes que probablemente pase algo semejante, y Draco, pues, mira este esta todavía mas confundido, el caso es que reaccione a lo que pasa en este cap. de una manera mas inteligente que emocional...espero que al final te guste el pequeño desahogo...je, je. No pude evitar decir algo...es una pena lo de tu equipo(después de tanto tiempo), je je, pero no te preocupes que a mi me gusta el Fut bol , mi equipo son la Chivas (de Guadalajara), y como tú, aunque pierdan sigo fiel..., bueno me despido de ti, espero que te guste el capitulo. Un abraso y hasta muy prontito.

**a-grench:** ¡Hola! Bueno, antes que nada perdón por la tardanza, y lo del sufrimiento, es necesario, pero no son tan desdichados, de todas maneras, espero que te guste el capitulo. Saluditos y hasta prontito.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren**: ¡Hola, gracias, espero que este capitulo también te guste, y bueno, Draco, Draco, Draco, ahora estará un poco sacado de onda, pero...bueno no te adelanto demasiado, yo se que te va a gustar como se comporta hacia el final...aunque Miranda será un problemita un poco gordo, pero ya veremos, bueno me despido, saluditos y hasta muy pronto.(pd. A mi me encantaban Sailor Moon, aunque no pude ver mas que la primera aventura)

**Anto:** ¡Hola, mil gracias por los reviews y otros mil perdones por la tardanza, tu sabes que tus reviews nunca mcansan, es mas cada uno siempre me hace sonreír, asi que otra vez gracias por enviarlo, y bueno, Draco pudo decirle todo, aunque como ya vas a leerlo Ginny no lo escucho del todo, ja, con semejante hombre siguiéndola quien podría poner atención, pero tomando en cuenta que ella piensa que solo la quiere como una aventura, o menos yo creo que se esta portando bastante decente, y pues para mala suerte de todos (hasta de él mismo) aparece Armand, si lo se nadie lo llamo...(je je ni yo) y aunque si parece un poco lejano el arreglo de la situación tan complicada de ellos dos lo cierto es que Ginny empieza a sentir algo...¿qué hará cuando por fin lo acepte?. Pues ya me fui de largo, espero que te guste el capitulo. Besos y hasta pronto.

**Narwen** Weasley: ¡hOLa, pues si, ellos no hicieron nada, y aunque se que esta mal, Ginny aun no se da cuenta, pero pronto lo hará, aunque lo malo es que ella ya empieza a sentir, y falta todavía que lo acepte, y esta Mark, Armand, y Miranda...bueno, te dejo leer, espero que te guste, Un besote y hasta pronto.

**Potty**: ¡Hola! Que gusto leerte, y mas contestarte, sabes deberías hacer un Fic, definitivo, je , je , porque solo de leer tu Review, me dieron ganas de leerlo, imagínate ver a Draco rogándole a Ginny y haciendo todo por que esta lo pele aunque sea un poquito, je je de lujo, aunque yo ya lo hice sufrir un par de años aun le queda un tramo por recorre, (pero el muy cabeza dura que no hace nada con Miranda), me refiero a botarla... o algo...bueno, te dejo leer, espero que te guste, ¡hey! No se te olvide, la idea del Fic es genial. Besos y hasta pronto.

**Naty:** ¡Hola Naty, Gracias, que bueno que te guste la historia, y bueno, aunque fue a la que menos hice esperar me doy cuenta que hace ya mas de un mes, lo siento mucho, espero no tardar tanto con el proximo capitulo, se supone que a estas fechas ya estaría publicando el ultimo, en fin que el hombre propone, Dios dispone y llega Hacienda y todo lo descompone, je je, pero ya estoy escribiendo con mas regularidad, y además ya tengo otra vez compu y con Internet...bueno, espero que este capitulo te guste. Saluditos y hasta muy pronto.

**Ahora para no hacer mas larga la espera los dejo leer, gracias por los reviews, y hasta muy pronto.**

Capitulo X 

**Entre mis brazos**

Se quedo unos segundos recargada en la puerta de la habitación, esperando escuchar algún sonido, no sabia que del otro lado Draco hacia lo mismo…pero la puerta no se abrió, finalmente escucho los pasos alejándose…

Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, aunque luchaba por detenerlas. No escucho las ultimas palabras del rubio, y sentía algo completamente absurdo…tenia menos de dos semanas que sus vidas cruzaron nuevamente, y él era capaz de hacerla sentir tan desdichada…podía causarle tanto dolor.

Avanzo hasta la cama y se dejo caer, las lágrimas empezaban a desaparecer, talvez porque sus pensamientos recurrían más y más a una idea… ¿Por qué le dolían tanto las palabras de Malfoy? ¿Se estaría…? ¡no, claro que no, era porque después del tiempo que habían pasado juntos pensó que habían avazado, que no era tan ruin como pensaba…que empezaban a ser amigos…pero solo buscaba algo en ella…sexo…no le importaban los sentimientos que comenzaban a surgir…solo era un cuerpo mas…una conquista…

Se limpio el rostro, y comenzaba a sacarse el vestido cuando unos toques a la puerta la pusieron en sobre aviso…se abrocho nuevamente y cautelosa se acerco…

¿Quién es?

yo, Miranda

¿era su imaginación, o se escuchaba rara?

espera un momento

Abrió la puerta y la imagen de la otra pelirroja quedo a su vista, lucia furiosa y también encontró huellas de llanto en su rostro

Miranda ¿Qué pasa?

Una bofetada se impacto en la mejilla de la menor de los Weasley, que sin saber porque y casi por instinto la devolvió

¿que te ocurre, estas loca?

¿loca? ¡Claro! Sigues siendo la misma mosquita muerta, ¿te gusta arruinar mi vida, yo pensé que eras mi amiga, pero me volviste a engañar… ¿no te basto con quitarme a Armand, ¿ahora también quieres a Draco?

¿Qué te pasa? ¿De que demonios estas hablando?

¡ha! Y ahora no sabes de lo que hablo…te vi besándote con Draco

Ginny cerró los ojos…había malinterpretado la situación…

Miranda no es lo que parece…

los vi Ginevra, y tú no parecías nada molesta, le correspondías, ¿o eso también es mentira ?

Miranda, esto no es lo que te imag…

Pero no la dejo terminar

Mira Ginevra ya una vez me hice a un lado, pero ahora no es igual te dije que quería a Draco y es verdad, ten por seguro que voy a luchar, soy una mala enemiga y no sabes en lo que te has metido, te voy a destruir, no dudes, porque esto no se quedara así, y de eso me encargo yo.

¡vaya, una loca mas con quien tratar... respiro hondo y trato de hablar nuevamente

Miranda, estas equivocada, nosotros solo...

pero la volvió a interrumpir

eres una arpía, maldita la hora en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron nuevamente, pero no me volverás a engañar...

Ginny la miro fastidiada, era tarde, había peleado con Draco, tenia mil cosas en que pensar y ahora esto...ya no estaba tan segura de querer arreglar la situación

Miranda, si eso era todo lo que me querías decir, puedes salir de mi habitación...

la voz de la otra chica cambio increíblemente como si recordara de pronto algo muy importante

pues no, cuendo te fui a buscar quería avisarte que hablaron del ministerio…Armand esta herido…muy grave…

Ginny se puso pálida de repente y salio corriendo a la chimenea mas cercana, sin importarle dejar a Miranda en su habitación…

Solo quince minutos después partió nuevamente a Inglaterra, ya se había comunicado al ministerio y no quisieron decirle nada de la situación de Armand, querían que estuviera totalmente presente. No quiso tampoco avisarle a Draco, por temor a algún reproche, y Mark no se encontraba en su habitación.

Se sentía aturdida…necesitaba un poco de apoyo y nuevamente los brazos de Draco venían a su pensamiento, en ellos todo era tan seguro…tan completo, pero era una idiotez el solo desearlo, nunca tuvo aventuras de una sola noche y a estas alturas no comenzaría.

Dejo el equipaje tirado a un costado de la cama y salio rumbo a la chimenea, iría al ministerio. Fue extraño para ella ver que el reloj marcaba apenas las tres de la madrugada, Esa noche fue tan parecida a la eternidad…

**Bulgaria 2:30 de la madrugada.**

Draco Malfoy caminaba frustrado por los pasillos del lujoso hotel, nada ni en su mirada ni en su porte dejaban ver el dolor que sentía, los corredores desiertos parecían un reflejo de su alma mas sola que nunca, le había dicho a Ginny lo que guardara para él por tanto tiempo, estaba dispuesto a tratar de cambiar no para que lo amara sino porque junto a ella siempre tenia el deseo de ser mejor, a su lado sabia que no importaba cuantos galeones tuviera, la necesitaba para ser feliz… lo único malo era que a Ginny no solo le era indiferente, no quería siquiera escucharlo.

Llego al bar, en la barra desierta apareció un hombre que enseguida le acerco el trago de whisky de fuego que pidiera, y después otro y otro…

No encontraba el alivio que buscaba, la imagen de la Weasley seguía en sus pensamientos, iba a pedir otro trago cuando alguien a su lado pidió lo mismo que el estaba tomando

Malfoy

La voz de Mark Dangers era fría, casi descortés, pero al rubio no le importo. Con una inclinación de cabeza respondió al saludo y siguió tomando su copa, esperaba que su empleado no quisiera charlar, porque francamente no se sentía con ánimos de hacerlo…pero la voz le indico lo contrario

¿Qué tal la noche?

un éxito

¿ah si? ¿Qué fue un éxito, la presentación o seducir a mi cuñada

ambas, pero eso es algo que no te importa Mark, así que mantente al margen

¿o que, ¿me despedirás, Me importa porque Ginny además de ser mi cuñada es alguien muy importante en mi vida y no permitiré que sea la amante de un magnate presuntuoso y egoísta…

esa es decisión de Ginevra y tu no tienes ningún derecho de intervenir

ella es casada, ¿olvidas eso?

no, no lo olvido y no veo además impedimento en una idiotez semejante…ese matrimonio ya no es nada, y aunque lo fuera, no me detendría

Mark estaba furico, regreso al salón después de dejar a Miranda, y vio salir a Ginny corriendo hacia su habitación gritando que no seria amante de Malfoy, eso lo reconforto un poco, pero estaba convencido que aunque la pelirroja se empeñara en ocultarlo Draco despertaba en ella algo…y le dolía profundamente, porque la quería desde mucho tiempo atrás…y no sabia como luchar

Draco se puso de pie dispuesto a salir, le aburría esa discusión sin sentido, le dio la espalda a Mark

Pero él al notar que su jefe se iba lo sujeto por los hombros obligándolo a dar la vuelta. El rubio giro con tal agilidad que sin que el otro lo notara la varita lucia amenazadora en su mano, dispuesta a no tolerar una afrenta semejante.

Mantente alejado de mis asuntos Mark, esta vez te lo advierto…y no habrá una próxima.

Le dio nuevamente la espalda y con paso seguro se alejo, mientras el hombre moreno lo miraba salir presa de la impotencia.

Entro en su habitación en el mismo momento que cientos de kilómetros de ahí Ginny salía de su casa rumbo al ministerio.

Las luces estaban apagadas y sin quitarse la ropa se recostó en la cama, con un poco de sorpresa sintió el cuerpo de Miranda acercarse, había olvidado que compartían habitación, y además le pareció extraño que aun estuviera despierta, sintió como las delgadas y hábiles manos lo ayudaban a despojarse de cada una de sus prendas, los dedos acariciaban cada centímetro de piel que era descubierta y en algunas ocasiones los labios los sustituían, sentía como su cuerpo despertaba con las caricias que el bello y sensual cuerpo le proporcionaban.

Por fin con maestría la chica lo ayudo a recostarse en la cama y se coloco encima de su cuerpo, sintió la suavidad de su piel desnuda en contacto con la propia y acaricio su espalda con suavidad, los labios rojos buscaron en la oscuridad los delgados y los beso con pasión, fue correspondida con mayor intensidad, mientras las manos buscaban nuevos lugares donde acariciar.

Draco. Murmuro Miranda en el oído del rubio

Pero en lugar del efecto que ella quería causar los brazos del hombre se tensaron como si despertara de un sueño, y dejo de recorrer el camino desde el cuello a sus labios, con delicadeza separo a la joven de su cuerpo y se semi-incorporo

¿ocurre algo Draco?

¿Cómo decirle que su voz lo había sacado del ensueño? ¿Cómo explicarle que deseaba con todo su ser que fuera alguien mas? ¿Cómo decirle que se fuera? ¿Cómo decirle todo eso sin lastimarla?

Porque lo supo desde que se enfermo, no quería dañarla, algo en su interior le aconsejaba a cuidar de ella, pero no como su amante…el problema era que nunca lo había hecho de otra manera

no, no pasa nada Miranda…solo estoy cansado

hace un segundo no lo parecías

no le dijo nada, mas se recostó nuevamente en la cama y cerro los ojos, seguro que no lograría conciliar el sueño, seguía pensando en Ginny, en el hecho de que no sentía nada, aceptando la posibilidad que talvez nunca se enamoraría de él, que no olvidaría las humillaciones del pasado, que no creería en su sinceridad…odiando la certeza que solo sentía por el indiferencia, pero sus labios le decían lo contrario, talvez solo era una ilusión…quizás lo mas prudente seria dejar todo como estaba y tratar de verla como solo una mujer mas…una que nunca seria suya…o seguir luchando, con la esperanza de que un día creyera que su amor siempre fue y seria verdadero, y esperando por que ella también lo amara, necesitaba primero ganarse su confianza…talvez así seria mas fácil

Algún tiempo después y antes de caer en un intranquilo sueño sintió como Miranda se estrechaba a su cuerpo, y protectora mente la abrazo.

Ginny miraba al hombre tendido en la cama del sanatorio. Para cualquiera Arman luciría solo apaciblemente dormido, incluso a ella misma se lo parecía, los golpes y moretones que aun estaban cuando llego empezaban a desaparecer, no quería siquiera imaginarse el estado en que había llegado, pues en dos horas apenas se atenuaron los golpes mas visibles del rostro, pero su cuerpo cubierto por una delgada sabana blanca estaba mas maltrecho, con varios huesos rotos que tardarían probablemente toda la noche en sanar, y una herida en el brazo que no dejaba de sangrar, causado por un veneno que aun desconocían e impedía el uso de la magia tradicional, eso era lo realmente preocupante, además que Armand aun no recobraba en conocimiento, tenia ya varias horas así…

Tomo una de sus inertes manos y la estrecho entre las suyas, se sentía terriblemente mal, solo unas horas antes Armand le pidió una oportunidad y ella aunque no lo dijera se negó a la posibilidad, y ahora estaba ahí, sin abrir los ojos, sin moverse…talvez si le hubiera dicho que podían probar esto no habría pasado, talvez si Draco Malfoy no estuviera en sus pensamientos podrían intentarlo… talvez si no se estuviera enamorando de ese rubio insensible y egoísta.

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas mientras seguía estrechando la mano de Armand, sin poder dormir, sin encontrar una salida, con cada segundo una oscuridad cada vez mayor intentaba alcanzarla, si por lo menos Mark estuviera junto a ella apoyándola…

El medimago entro en la habitación, y ella no había podido dormir lo mas mínimo, se sobresaltaba con cada nuevo movimiento de Armand o con los estremecimientos provocados por las pociones, pero seguía sin recuperar el conocimiento.

El viejo, le sonrió comprensivo y una vuelopluma comenzó a escribir en cuanto el doctor reviso al paciente.

¿Cómo esta? Pregunto apenas hubo terminada.

…igual que ayer

¿se va a poner bien verdad?

no puedo darle un diagnostico, ya debería haber recuperado el conocimiento, pero el veneno, aunque ceso su avance no se desvanece, mire

Le mostró la venda que acababa de cambiar en la cual la pequeña mancha roja había aparecido

¿no hay nadie mas a parte de usted que pueda cuidarlo, necesita descansar

si, claro, esta su hermano, pero aun debe seguir en Bulgaria

bien, enviare a uno de los elfos, para que usted duerma un poco

no se moleste doctor, me quedare un rato mas, después descansare.

el hombre la miro comprensivo y salio.

Ginny se quedo sentadas un rato más, y poco después de las nueve de la mañana llamo a Christine avisando que no llegaría a trabajar…y además le pidió le avisara a Mark porque ella no podía localizarlo…

Justo a las tres de la tarde apareció Mark, acompañado por Christine, la joven la abrazo consoladora, pero él, estaba extraño, parecía distante y enfadado

Christine, te puedes quedar con Armand un momento, necesito hablar con Ginny.

La joven secretaria lo miro y asintió, mientras Ginny salio con Mark, confundida.

¿Qué le pasaba, ni un ¿como estas, ¿Cómo sigue Armand, un abrazo, una sonrisa, nada, parecía como si la culpara de algo.

¿Qué pasa Mark, ¿estas bien?

él que debería preguntar soy yo, ¿que demonios sucede con Malfoy, primero te veo besándolo y después le gritas que no quieres ser su amante

Mark, no creo que sea el lugar ni el momento

no, Ginny, nunca es el momento, Ese imbecil me dijo que lo conseguiría, a como diera lugar, de nada sirvió que te hiciera ver que estaba con Miranda, él solo te hará daño, además aun eres la esposa de mi hermano y eso merece algo de respeto

Ginny se había perdido en un punto de la conversación, ¿desconfiaba de ella, era su mejor amigo, ¿Por qué pensaba eso, ¿Por qué?

¿hiciste que?

esa noche, se que los escuchaste haciendo el amor

¿fuiste tu?

¿y quien mas, date cuenta el tipo de persona que es, justo ahora debe estar con Miranda…solo quiere jugar contigo

Ginny luchaba por contener las lágrimas…

sabes, me duele que me digas esto, pensé que me conocías y que confiabas en mi, no necesito de tu ayuda ni de la de nadie para saber quien es Draco Malfoy, y solo una cosa mas, mantente al margen de esto. Voy a dormir un poco y por la noche regreso.

Se alejo yo completamente molesta, atónita y triste, era tarde, no había dormido, estaba cansada, tenia hambre y además, debía soportar los reproches de Mark… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Entro en la chimenea y apareció enseguida en su pequeño apartamento, que bueno que Christine le había ayudado a conectar la red flu desde el día anterior, porque no podría viajar a la muggle con ese estado de ánimo.

Se encamino a la pequeña recamara, quería dormir, pero antes se daría un baño, vio en un rincón la maleta de viaje, era increíble como cambiaba la vida en menos de veinticuatro horas, como le gustaría retroceder el tiempo un día, pero no podía, no sin un giratiempo, y definitivamente ella no tenia uno.

Se encamino al cuarto de baño y a los pocos minutos disfrutaba del agua tibia que la relajaba, aun moría de hambre, pero resolvería una cosa a la vez…

El cansancio hacia mella en la pelirroja, se sentía tan bien entre el agua que no quería salir…

Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron despertar del aturdimiento en el que había caído, decidió ignorarlos esperando que se fueran, cerró los ojos nuevamente y otro par de golpes la hicieron abrirlos. ¡Que insistencia! pensó, y nuevamente los ignoro, pero los golpes no cedían y tuvo que salir, se envolvió en una gruesa bata de baño y como pudo seco un poco su pelo, ¡que mal momento para recibir visitas!

Toc toc toc, los golpes nuevamente, ¡que manera de insistir!

Abrió la puerta esperando ver algún vendedor, o a alguien de su familia, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula, delante suyo estaba Draco Malfoy, fue consiente de cómo lucia, Con agua escurriéndole por el cabello, sin maquillaje y para colmo solo envuelta en una bata…

¿que haces aquí, si vienes a insistir con lo de ayer ya puedes larg… no la dejo terminar

no Ginny, vengo a disculparme y a pedirte una tregua…además, traje algo de comida

Al escuchar la palabra su estomago reclamo y al parecer el rubio lo noto pues hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. -¿puedo pasar?

Ginny lo miraba dudando, se sentía vulnerable y desconfiaba de sus intenciones, pero también sentía una necesidad enorme de dejarlo entrar, de estar cerca de él, y le dijera que todo estaría bien, que la vida volvería a su cause normal, que Armand despertaría, Mark seria tal como antes, y sobre todo quería que la abrazara, quería dejar de pensar entre sus brazos.

yo…no creo que debas…

Pero la sonrisa que apareció en los labios del rubio la perdieron como nunca imagino

anda Ginny, tienes hambre y además juro solemnemente que me portare bien…no haré nada que tu no quieras

ya has roto antes ese tipo de promesas. Dijo Ginny, pero al momento se arrepintió pues sus mejillas se colorearon levemente recordando el beso del día anterior, y también la bofetada que le propinara

Y él pareció notarlo, miraba con asombro y embeleso como las mejillas de la joven se sonrojaban, pensaba en lo bella que lucia así, nunca había conocido una mujer igual. Y dudaba poder cumplir su promesa teniéndola tan cerca, recién salida de la ducha y solo con una bata de baño cubriendo su cuerpo.

pasa, pero recuerda que una promesa es una promesa.

Draco no dijo nada, entro al pequeño apartamento, todo completo no era mas grande que su sola habitación, pero era bonito y confortable, vio sobre la chimenea fotografías, y se acerco hasta ellas, con la pelirroja un poco detrás suyo.

Había de Ron, de sus padres, de un montón de chiquillos corriendo o sonriendo, de algunos amigos, y con agrado descubrió que solo había una de Armand, junto con ella y algunos amigos, además nada en el apartamento indicaba la presencia del hombre. Seguían separados, sin duda.

iré a cambiarme, trato de decir Ginny, pero fue cortada con un bostezo, necesitaba dormir con urgencia

espera. Draco la detuvo suavemente de la mano. –no es necesario, si te vas corro el riesgo que te quedes dormida y no pruebes lo que traje.

Los ojos de Ginny se dirigieron hasta el envoltorio del que salía un aroma delicioso y su estomago hizo un ruido tan evidente que estuvo segura que Draco lo había escuchado.

lo siento, es que no he comido desde ayer, y eso huele estupendo

Draco sonrió, demasiadas sonrisas en un día, pensó, pero era el efecto que esa mujer causaba en él, además comerían juntos, no podía pedir nada mas…bueno, talvez solo una cosa…

Sin ceremonia alguna puso el paquete en una pequeña mesa del saloncito, y con un golpe de su varita dejo al descubierto una serie de manjares cada uno al parecer mas delicioso que el anterior, después coloco dos cojines sobre el suelo, y junto con Ginevra se sentó en uno de ellos.

Ginny estaba asombrada, conmovida y muy agradecida, Draco estaba con ella, le había llevado comida y parecía tan sincero y preocupado…nada que ver con el ente de la noche anterior, parecían dos personas completamente distintas…

Y mientras comían, comenzó a distraerla con una serie de anegadotas que habían ocurrido en algunas otras presentaciones de escobas, y algunas la hicieron reír…jamás pensó que Draco fuera divertido…

Siguió escuchándolo, pero el sueño la vencía, bostezo un par de veces y escucho contenta lo que seguía diciendo, sus ojos estaban fijos en los labios del rubio o en sus ojos, y talvez con tanta concentración que no se dio cuenta cuando Draco dejo de hablarle…

¿ocurre algo?

… ¡he…! …no…nada

lo lamento, Ginny solo trato que no pienses tanto en tus problemas…se acerco un poco mas a ella, y la miro fijamente a los ojos

¿Cómo te sientes, ¿necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, puedes decírmelo

talvez fueron las dos copas de vino que tomo, talvez la cercanía del hombre, quizás el que desde la noche anterior estaba esperando apoyo de alguien, o talvez fue el hecho de verse en los ojos grises y descubrir que se estaba enamorando de él, que para su desdicha lo necesitaba , y que había en su mirada una sincera preocupación.. El caso es que un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, aunque trato de evitarlo.

Ginny, no llores, todo saldrá bien…

Al contrario de lo que esperaba las lágrimas salieron con más regularidad y él la abrazo, acunándola en su pecho intentando consolarla, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor. Apoyo su barbilla sobre el rojo cabello mojado y la estrecho un poco más fuerte, sintiendo cada uno de los suspiros…sintiéndola por completo.

Los sollozos comenzaron a menguar, pero ella no hacia ningún intento por alejarse, a pesar que desde minutos atrás él se dedicara a acariciar su cabello…

Gracias…por todo, sorpresivamente Ginny se incorporo y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar beso con suavidad los delgados labios, el por supuesto correspondió el gesto y lo prolongo lo mas que pudo, aunque para su desgracia solo fueron unos segundo.

Después la chica se refugio nuevamente entres sus brazos, sin decir una palabra mas.

Ginny.

Draco rompió el silencio un poco mas tarde. –será mejor que me vaya, para que descanses un poco…

La chica aunque estaba cansada, no quería dejarlo ir, se sentía tan bien, como si junto a el nada pudiera salir mal

–no te vayas, quédate un poco mas, por favor.

No pudo ver la emoción que raramente invadía los ojos grises, pero si sintió como la besaba suavemente en la frente.

Casi enseguida Draco Malfoy se dio cuenta que Ginevra Weasley se había quedado dormida en sus brazos.

FIN

DEL

CAPITULO

**Ya sabes, lo de siempre, si te gusto el capitulo déjame un Review, si tienes alguna duda, queja, sugerencia, regaño o cualquier cosa, también déjame un Review, gracias y hasta muy pronto.**


	11. Aceptacion

**Los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen y no reporto beneficio económico alguno…etc, etc….etc.**

**¡Hola! Pues ya estoy aquí otra vez, lo se, no merezco fanfarrias ni felicitaciones y mucho menos hurras, no se cuantas veces deba decirlo, pero lo lamento, y juro solemnemente que nunca mas volveré a tardar tanto. **

**Y ahora si.**

**Reviews…REviews…REViews…REVIews…REVIEws…REVIEWs…REVIEWS….Mil gracias**.

**Zoe simitis**: ¡hay mi dios! Lo lamento, lo lamento, por cierto ¡Hola, si lo se, tarde mas que nunca, pero ya estoy de vuelta con el capitulo, solo como disculpa y para que lo sepas ya tengo el capitulo final….¡haaaaa!(suspiro), salio escuchando una canción…lastima es de Paquita la del barrio…ji ji. Bueno, espero que te guste el cap. En realidad espero que todavía estés por aquí. Saluditos y hasta pronto.

**Hermy-Black-Malfoy**:¡Hola, bueno también espero que todavía sigas por aquí, y también ojala que te guste el capitulo, y bueno, la de Armand…como que…(suspenso), te enteraras en el próximo capitulo. Saluditos y hasta pronto.

**Rocio:** ¡Hola Roció!. ¡Que gusto, bueno pues tu sugerencia de la selva me encanta, pero creo que Miranda no es tan mala como se lo imaginan (es mas…no es cierto) , aunque, te voy a adelantar algo como disculpa por haber tardado tanto…Armand y Miranda no quedan juntos…así que te dejo leer, espero que todavía te guste la historia y sorry por la espera…no lo vuelvo a hacer. Un besote y Hasta pronto.

**Yose-Malfoy-Felton**: ¡Hola, gracias por los comentarios, espero que este capitulo te guste ja ja ja, espero que te acuerdes de que va, y bueno aquí lo dejo esperando noticias

Besos y hasta prontito.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren**: ¡Hola! Lo lamento, se que han pasado millones de años (en este fic), el fic esta complicada, pero las cosas mejoran, y bueno como disculpa te contestare la pregunta, ja ja ya ni te acordaras cual es, pero igual te la contesto, hummm nop, Miranda y Mark no quedan juntos…je je es una súper primicia, de hecho desde el primer cap. Hace ya cientos de años decidí quien moría… je je (no te digo si es cierto o no), pero espero que te guste. Un abrazo y hasta pronto.

**Malfoys red-haired lover**: ¡Hola, espero que leas esto...lo se me lo merezco, pero ya esta aquí el capitulo, y espero de verdad que te guste, y si no es mucha molestia...yo también soy de México, pero no se que quiere decir: sugoi- fremragende- ganbatte ne, Help… saludos y hasta pronto

**Luciana:** ¡hola, Hola! Hola, wow, tanto tiempo sin escribirte y sin saber de ti y nada, bueno espero que todavía estés por aquí, y pues te dejo después de tantísimo tiempo el capitulo final…¡ha no, perdón no es el final, es que se supone que ya debería haber terminado…¡vergüenza me debería de dar, bueno en realidad si me da pena…sorry por la tardanza, espero que te guste. Te mando un beso y espero verte por aquí.

**a-grench**: ¡Hola, bueno primero que nada, sorry por la tardanza, mis aburridas ocupaciones muggles y otros dos fics..No me dejaban actualizar, pero ahora si, espero que aun te acuerdes de que va la trama y bueno aquí dejo el sig capitulo, ojala que te guste, no es tan rosita, pero sigue la línea. Un abrazote y hasta pronto.

**Hitomi Felton**: ¡Hola, bueno espero verte pronto por aquí, je e espero que te des cuenta de la actualización, y espero que te guste el capitulo ¿te das cuenta que espero muchas cosas, bue…tengo que adelantarle mi cartita a los reyes magos. Un beso y hasta pronto.

**Fabisa:** ¡HOLA, ¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien, bueno también espero que tu perrita este bien, no se de cuando fue lo de tu perrita, ni cuando leas esto, pero igual espero que todo este de maravilla y que tu estés contenta. Te envió un abrazote. Y ojala que tengas ánimo de leer. Hasta pronto.

**Leodyn:** sorry, sorry, sorry…bueno ¡HOLA! Espero que estés bien, y que si lees el cap. aun te acuerdes de la trama y que te guste y que creas que de veras ahora si voy a actualizar pronto lo prometo…, que te puedo decir, siempre me ha gustado ser positiva. un abraso y hasta muy pronto.

**Narwen Weasley:** ¡Hola, espero que todavía sigas por aquí y después de años de exilio regreso con el capitulo de la historia, espero que te guste, porque por diversos motivos(entre ellos perdida) tuve que escribirlo tres veces. Pero ya por fin lo dejo. Besitos y hasta pronto.

**MBlack**: ¡hola, humm, yo también quisiera que terminaran juntos, desgraciadamente en este capitulo me di cuenta que no siguen mas mis ordenes, aunque es predecible el final, Ginny se muere, Draco se queda con Miranda Mark y Christine... je je je, no es cierto, espero que te guste el capitulo, por lo menos el final...wow, que revelación. Saluditos y hasta pronto.

**Kmymalfoy:** ¡hola, pues si, la verdad es que es muy sufrido, pero no lo puedo evitar, cuando una tiene el corazón roto o en el taller de reparación la vida es un poco mas triste, pero no te preocupes que como yo las cosas se mejoraran. Saludos y hasta pronto.

**ARI THE TONKS:** ¡HOLA, Bien solo tengo una cosa por decirte ¡MIL GRACIAS, por tu Review, la verdad que tuve que leerme la historia completita, pero aquí esta el capitulo, espero que te guste, y juro solemnemente que no volveré a tardar en publicar. Y en caso que tarde en subirlo déjame tu mail y te lo envió. Pues otra vez gracias y espero que te guste.

**CAPITULO XI**

**ACEPTACION**

Gracias…por todo, sorpresivamente Ginny se incorporo y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar beso con suavidad los delgados labios, él por supuesto correspondió el gesto y lo prolongo lo mas que pudo, aunque para su desgracia solo fueron unos segundo.

Después la chica se refugio nuevamente entres sus brazos, sin decir una palabra mas.

-Ginny.

Draco rompió el silencio mas tarde. –será mejor que me vaya, para que descanses un poco…

Ella aunque estaba cansada, no quería dejarlo ir, se sentía tan bien, como si estando juntos nada pudiera salir mal

–no te vayas, quédate un poco mas, por favor.

No pudo ver la emoción que raramente invadía los ojos grises, pero si sintió como la besaba suavemente en la frente.

Casi enseguida Draco Malfoy se dio cuenta que Ginevra Weasley se había quedado dormida en sus brazos.

No podía ni quería irse aunque el mundo se viniera encima, ella era lo mas importante en su vida y la amaba, le parecía absurdo el sentimiento que embargaba su corazón, pero también le llegaron las palabras de su padre a la memoria "cuando un Malfoy ama es para toda la vida", era un poco irónica la forma en que recordaba a su padre y justo en esos momentos...un Malfoy nunca puede mostrar debilidad. Pero puede enamorarse ¿no era el enamorarse una forma de ser débil? ¿No era el amor un sentimiento extraño e incomprensible, y sin embargo, conocía el nombre del amor e increíblemente dormía en sus brazos...y se sentía tan bien.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo observándola? No lo sabía, lo cierto es que su brazo se había quedado dormido mucho tiempo antes y su impecable túnica lucia una mancha de humedad, producto del cabello y las lágrimas de Ginevra, no era una posición cómoda, la cama seria mucho mejor, pero no quería despertarla. Por fin y reuniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo la separo un segundo y en brazos la llevo a la habitación

La cama era muy pequeña para su gusto, pero estaba bien por lo pronto, la arropo y la beso levemente en la frente antes que una maldición surgiera de su boca al escuchar la voz de su secretaria saliendo de su bolsillo

-señor Malfoy, ¿puede escucharme?

Salio apresurado de la habitación, y cerrando suavemente la puerta saco la pequeña gema de su bolsillo.

-si, Christine, te escucho, dudo que alguien a tres kilómetros a la redonda no lo haya hecho

-lo lamento, pero es urgente que venga, los productores de la fibra de la centella Gélida se niegan a continuar y hay un pedido por surtir mañana, quieren hablar con usted o no continuaran con su trabajo

-¿no puede arreglarlo Granfrey o tú?

-tratamos, pero no funciona nada

-bien, voy para allá. Dijo, y corto la comunicación al instante, la ineptitud lo molestaba mucho, pero lo que mas lo hacia era tener que separarse de la pelirroja, justo ahora que la sentía tan cerca.

Se asomo nuevamente a la habitación y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando escucho la voz adormilada de la joven mujer

-¿Draco?

Entro vacilante y se quedo de pie junto a la cama. La tenue luz le permitía observar que no estaba del todo despierta

-dime Ginny

-gracias. Sintió como su mano era estrechada por las delgadas de la pelirroja y poco a poco se liberaba, cuando otra vez se quedo dormida.

Salio prometiéndose regresar mas tarde, cuanto antes mejor.

Ginny suspiro y su pecho se lleno de esperanza, quizás el descansar le había ayudado para ver todo de una mejor manera, ahora sentía como las cosas no podían mas que mejorar, abrió los ojos y se descubrió apaciblemente envuelta en las mullidas sabanas. No le sorprendió pues vagamente recordó que mucho rato antes Draco la alzo en brazos, la arropo y poco después sintió como la besaba suavemente en la frente y salía de la habitación.

Seguía con los ojos cerrados, le agradaba el solo pensar en él, sin que los problemas del trabajo, Miranda o Mark se interpusieran, pero estaba Armand, que en ese momento la necesitaba.

Abrió los ojos y se descubrió en la semi-oscuridad, solo la luz entrante de la sala le permitía ver un poco, había oscurecido por completo y el reloj de arena le indico que eran las siete cincuenta de la noche. Se levanto y se preparo dispuesta a volver nuevamente al hospital con Armand, después de todo era su esposo y su deber era permanecer a su lado, no porque lo amara, sino porque le tenia un profundo cariño y estaba preocupada.

Un rato después miro nuevamente el reloj, y marcaba las nueve y cinco, no muy tarde. Entro a la chimenea y apareció en San mugo, que lucia sereno y tranquilo, avanzo hasta el cuarto de Armand y cuando estaba a punto de entrar vio que Mark salía.

Ni siquiera se acordaba que estaba muy molesta con él, y al verlo sonreírle no dudo en arrojarse a sus brazos. El la recibió tranquilo y sin decir nada, después acaricio suavemente su cabello.

-¡hola linda! ¿Descansaste?

-ujhumm

-lo lamento Ginny, soy un idiota, ven sentémonos y platiquemos

Ginny se dejo arrastrar hasta las incomodas silla que se encontraban en el pasillo

-yo primero quiero disculparme por la forma en como te trate hace rato….

Ginny intento hacer un gesto de protesta, pero Mark continuo…

…-es necesario Ginny, se que he sido muy injusto contigo y lo lamento, sabes que eres mi cuñada, pero antes que nada somos amigos, y no tenia derecho de portarme como un patán contigo, es solo que estaba preocupado y un tanto celoso de Malfoy, me di cuenta de lo que paso ayer y no reaccione de la mejor manera…

-Mark no tienes que…

-Claro que si tengo que hacerlo Ginny, es tu vida y si decides perdonar a mi hermano yo sabré entenderlo, y si no es así y escoges que Malfoy o cualquier otro forme parte de tu vida también lo entenderé…y tratare de apoyarte.

Ginny se inclino y lo abrazo recargando su cabeza en el pecho del hombre y sintiéndose mas tranquila, y sin separarse comenzó a hablar

-Gracias Mark, no tienes que preocuparte por mi, se que mi vida es un caos, pero no creo después de todo que la situación con tu hermano se arregle y de Malfoy. Se mordió el labio antes de continuar, y después agrego. –con Malfoy no pasara nada, como oíste ayer.

No vio la sonrisa breve del hombre pero sintió que la estrechaba un poco mas fuerte. Después de unos segundos por fin se separaron.

-y cuéntame ¿como esta Armand.?

-igual, según los médicos no hay razón para que no recupere el conocimiento, pero mientras mas tiempo pasa es mas preocupante, el solo... dejo de hablar mirándola, como pensando si debía o no decirlo

-¿solo que Mark, me preocupas

-bueno el comenzó a delirar, y en esos lapsos te llama a ti...y a alguien mas

Ella frunció el seño, si no fuera algo extraño su amigo no lo habría mencionado, pero talvez llamaba a alguna de sus "amigas"...era poco probable pues le había pedido perdón solo dos días atrás

-¿a alguien mas? No entiendo

-bueno en realidad yo tampoco, porque son incomprensible sus palabras en esos momentos, aunque los médimagos dicen que es un signo de recuperación, contradictorio ¿no?

-si lo es.

Un denso silencio lleno el hospital, no era incomodo, solo un tanto extraño, como en los instantes que tienes tanto que decir pero temes que al comenzar a hablar ya no puedas parar.

-Mark, si quieres puedes ir a descansar, no te preocupes yo me quedare.

El hombre se quedo mirándola un momento y después sonrió -¿te quedaras toda la noche?

-no lo se, mañana debo volver al trabajo, no puedo faltar otra vez

-le diré a Brougy, nuestro elfo domestico que lo cuide, por cierto, vino Ron y Hermione por la tarde y te dejaron saludos, dijeron que tus padres se habían enterado, pero que estaban en Rumania de visita y llegaban mañana, también Harry y Sophia pasaron. -Tienes una buena familia Ginny

-lo se, murmuro pensativa, sabia que por muy buena que fuera su familia si supieran lo cerca que había estado de Malfoy no dejarían de reprobarlo.

Poco después se fue Mark y ella entro con Armand, le pareció tan triste verlo ahí tendido en la cama, cuando generalmente se la pasaba domando Dragones, persiguiendo criaturas peligrosas o hablando de objetos extraños y tenebrosos. Acaricio su rostro apacible y lo miró con ternura, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la ultima oportunidad que había pedido, ¿y si le pasaba algo? ¿Y si no despertaba? ¿Y si ella podía haberlo evitado, no quería pensar en eso, deseaba que todo fuera diferente, que nunca hubieran dejado de amarse, pero eso significaba no haber encontrado otra vez a Malfoy, y para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que no le había agradado en absoluto.

Pasaron algunas horas y Armand seguía igual, nada que perturbara su sueño, y Ginny también se iba quedando adormilada cuando una sacudida en la mano que sostenía la de Armand la sobresalto.

-Ginny...yo no...yo...no...Perdóname...yo...cat...Ginny

Lo escucho atentamente y trato de hacerlo reaccionar, pero nada en su semblante ni en sus palabras sin sentido indicaban algún cambio. Después todo volvió a la normalidad y cuando a las tres de la mañana llego Brougy ella regreso a su casa un poco mas tranquila.

Pero eso no duraría demasiado.

-Hola cariño

Draco hizo una mueca muy visible que la joven pelirroja vio perfectamente, pero no reacciono

-Miranda, ¿qué haces aquí?

Los pucheros y las palabras afectadas y aniñadas se escucharon mientras se acercaba provocativamente al rubio

-cariño, te extraño, no almorzaste con migo y no te vi en toda la tarde

-hummm, como ves estoy trabajando, y no tengo tiempo para ti

-hay querido, no tienes que ser tan rudo. Lo abrazo por la espalda y beso su cuello. –quisiera que pasáramos mas tiempo juntos

-Miranda, no tengo tiempo para jueguitos, retírate

-¿porque te portas así, lo único que quiero es estar contigo y tú me rechazas, ¿crees que no tengo sentimientos o que estaré aquí para cuando tu lo requieras?

El rubio levanto lentamente la cabeza al escuchar los reproches de la chica y la miro con cinismo. Le gustaba y la apreciaba más de lo que nunca lo había hecho con sus anteriores amantes, pero no quería decir que fuera más que eso. Su amante en turno

-de hecho en nuestra primera platica quedamos que justo eso serias, has recibido muy buenas gratificaciones por tus servicios, y cuando yo y que quede claro solamente cuando yo lo quiera volveremos a estar juntos, no estoy dispuesto a soportar estas actitudes celosas o que trates de tomar un tiempo que no estoy dispuesto a otorgarte, así que si has terminado retirare, y si aun esta Christine fuera dile que pase.

Miranda lo miraba aun con una mano sobre su hombro que conforme avanzaba la conversación deslizaba y retrocedió hasta que quedo a uno o dos pasos de distancia. Draco no le grito en ningún momento, pero la frialdad con la que la trataba hería mas, la despreciaba, jugaba con ella y lo que mas le dolía era que no parecía sucumbir a sus encantos, nunca antes nadie la había rechazado. Pero volvería junto a ella, y le suplicaría un poco de atención, y entonces tendría la oportunidad de desquitarse

-¿es tu ultima palabra?

-la ultima Miranda, retírate ya.

Salio conteniendo a duras penas las lagrimas de rabia que trataban de salir, no vio a Christine y se alegro pues eso significaba que Draco estaría mucho tiempo ahí, y por lo menos tampoco tendría tiempo de buscar a Ginevra.

Draco miro taciturno el reloj encima del escritorio. Eran las tres de la mañana y se le cerraban los ojos de cansancio, no podía dormir, pues las ultimas demandas de los trabajadores de la fibra de las escobas eran urgentes, incluso se había tenido que desplazar hasta Hungría, junto con tres de sus colaboradores, ineptos a su juicio por no haber detectado lo que los trabajadores necesitaban, y ahora lo único que deseaba era ver otra vez a Ginevra y si no fuera mucho pedir besarla nuevamente

La saco con renuencia de su cabeza cuando un par de hombres entraron a toda prisa y comenzaron otra vez la reunión.

Ginny entro en la confortable salita de su piso en completa oscuridad, necesitaba descansar pero no quería hacerlo, sus pensamientos viajaron hasta el enigmático y multifacético rubio, cuando vio sobre la mesita los restos de la comida que compartieran solo unas horas antes, prendió una tenue luz con un movimiento de su varita y después con otro dejo el saloncito limpio otra vez, decidió que lo mejor era descansar y se encamino a su habitación, pero unos toques en la puerta la hicieron regresar.

¿Quién seria a estas horas de la madrugada, mucho antes de abrir la puerta supo quien, pero no imaginaba siquiera lo que quería. Respiro hondo y abrió la puerta

Miranda estaba de pie delante de ella, llevaba unas enormes gafas negras que no dejaban ver nada en su semblante

-Miranda

-Ginevra, ¿puedo pasar?

La pelirroja se movió un poco para dejar el paso libre y cerrando la puerta entro detrás de ella, no hubo necesidad de ofrecerle asiento pues la falsa pelirroja ya estaba instalada en unos de los sillones y con una pose demasiado estudiada para su gusto se quito los lentes y comenzó lo que parecía un discurso.

-linda casa, pequeña para mi gusto, pero mientras tanto creo que cubre tus necesidades, bueno nunca fuiste ostentosa ni aun en el colegio, y creo que no has cambiado, en lo físico quizás un poco.

Ginny la miraba extrañada, la actitud de diva en sus dominios le iba de maravilla, pero a esas horas francamente preferiría que se fuera, y si no comenzaba con lo que realmente venia a decirle no creía soportar demasiado tiempo

-Miranda, no creo que hayas venido a las tres con diez de la madrugada a decirme lo que te parece mi casa, así que si no te molesta

-claro, claro, yo…bueno no es fácil para mi, no estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo y por supuesto no quiero que se vuelva una costumbre….Ginny, vengo a pedirte disculpas

Ahora la expresión de Ginevra fue de completo desconcierto, era lo único que jamás había pensado que haría, pero no dijo nada, simplemente la dejo continuar

…fui muy grosera e injusta contigo, yo hable hace rato con Draco y me dijo que nada ha pasado entre ustedes, y confió en él porque me ha demostrado de mil maneras distintas que le importo y quiere estar conmigo, y creeme eso es mas difícil de lo que piensas.

Ginny la seguía mirando sin hablar aun, sintió de pronto un nudo en el estomago al imaginar a Miranda y a Draco juntos y el tratándola de convencer que ella era con quien quería estar, y a fin de cuentas era con quien estaba, se sentía triste porque no sabia si fue antes o después de estar con ella, aunque en ambos casos era igual de terrible.

No comprendía porque sentía eso si ellos solo habían compartido una comida, además Draco le pidió una tregua, quizás lo que le quiso decir era que le interesaba como amiga…solamente. Sacudió la cabeza como si con eso pudiera librarse de sus pensamientos y continuo escuchando a la falsa pelirroja

…Draco de bajo de toda su frialdad y arrogancia es una buena persona, creeme yo mas que nadie lo se, y si el me dice que me quiere yo le creo, porque no tiene ninguna necesidad de mentirme, y porque siento que es verdad… hizo una pausa y miro a la pelirroja que la escuchaba y la miraba con atención.

-Ginny, se que en el pasado hemos tenido diferencia, y lo de Armand fue la gota que derramo el vaso, cuando tú y él comenzaron a salir

-Miranda, yo no supe hasta mucho tiempo después lo que había sucedido entre ustedes y cuando eso ocurrió tu ya estabas con alguien mas y yo planeaba la boda

-lo se, y Armand también, lo que nunca le dije es que en ese tiempo yo estaba embarazada…y perdí al bebe, pero ahora no quiero que pase lo mismo, no voy a cometer dos veces ese mismo error, yo estaba enamorada de Armand y por despecho hice muchas tonterías, te guarde rencor por mucho tiempo y trate de convencerme que tú eras la culpable de todo lo que me pasaba, pero ahora te he conocido mejor, y no quiero que nos pase lo mismo, se que podemos ser buenas amigas, y comenzar desde el principio

Ginny seguía mirándola,. Parecía tan diferente, tan madura y sobre todo tan honesta. Sabia que estaba esperando una contestación, pero no le llegaba nada a la mente, una sola línea de su conversación aun seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza

-Miranda… ¿estas…¿estas embarazada?

La expresión en el rostro de la otra mujer fue sorprendida y un poco exagerada cuando respondió entre risas y asombro

-¡claro que no Ginny, bueno al menos no creo, aunque no seria extraño, es decir Draco y yo hemos estado juntos con bastante frecuencia, y no me molestaría en lo mas mínimo tener un bebe suyo, incluso creo que seria muy lindo, pero no esta en nuestros planes, queremos primero disfrutarnos por completo, pero a él también le gustan los niños, ¿sabes? me acabas de dar una muy buena idea, talvez se lo proponga a Draco, seria muy lindo ¿no crees?

¡Claro que no creía, le alivio un poco el saber que no estaba embarazada, pero después se convirtió en alarma, habían hablado incluso de hijos, ¿Por qué? si tenían tan poco juntos ¿iría en serio su relación?

-entonces ustedes dos van en serio

-claro, bueno por lo menos por mi parte si, y me ha demostrado que quiere lo mismo, Draco es tierno, cariñoso, esplendido y sabe como hacer sentir a una mujer deseada, sabes Ginny, siento algo muy grande por él y se que juntos seremos muy felices

La pelirroja sonrió sin ánimo y vio como Miranda se ponía de pie y la miraba al parecer con aprecio

-Gracias Ginny, se que eres una buena persona y que puedo confiar en ti, espero que seamos amigas y sobre todo espero que Armand se recupere, Mark me comento como seguía, pero no te preocupes, se repondrá y volverán a ser muy felices.

La miro mientras caminaba hasta la puerta sin decir nada y ni se sorprendió cuando la beso en la mejilla y bajo los pequeños escalones de la salida hasta abordar un auto, el mismo en el que días antes Draco la acompañara hasta ese mismo lugar.

No quería pensar en Armand, ni en Draco, ni en Miranda y mucho menos en lo que acababa de decirle, no quería aceptar que estaba estúpidamente celosa, ¡como demonios no se dio cuenta antes, ¿Cómo aceptar ahora después del voto de confianza de Miranda lo que le había llevado tan poco tiempo reconocer? ¿Cómo gritarle al mundo que se había enamorado como una tonta de Draco Malfoy? ¿Cómo callar y ocultar ese amor? ¿Cómo continuar su vida tan cerca y tan lejos del amor?

**FIN **

**DEL**

**CAPITULO.**

**Si te gusto déjame un Review, si no te gusto déjame dos, si quieres regañarme déjame uno, si quieres sugerirme algo también, si quieres dejarme tu opinión déjame un Review. **

**Bueno en conclusión déjame un Review, me harás muy feliz y te lo voy a agradecer mucho.**


	12. Tacticas de Guerra

Los personajes, lugares y todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter no me pertenecen y obviamente no reporto beneficio economico (ja ja, si me pertenecieran no seria FAN FIC.) Y bla bla bla bla bla.

Para que vean que si las quiero, y porque no me han abandonado, aquí les dejo en menos de una semana otro capitulo (MEREZCO UN REVIEW ¿no lo creen?). Gracias por leer y espero que lo disfruten.

**Fabisa:** ¡Hola Fabi) bueno como ya te había comentado me encanta el nombre de Isabel, pero como luego vayas a creer que no es para ti… (estoy delirando) ¿Cómo estas, espero que bien, y me da mucho gusto lo de tu perrita, quierela mucho. Bueno yo no estoy en contra de los gatos pero me encantan los perros y hay un dicho (para un gato tu eres su cuidador, para un perro tu eres su familia). Y bueno pues asi de rápido aquí esta el sig capitulo, mas largo y muy rapido. Espero que te guste. Besos y hasta pronto.

**Rocio:** ¡Hola Rosy, hummm, tengo una amiga que no le gusta que le digan rosy, espero que no sea tu caso. Gracias. Yo ya me había dado cuenta que leías los dos, muchas gracias, y que bueno que te gusten las historias, ji ji, incluso puedes jalarme las orejas si crees que un fic comienza a parecerse demasiado al otro (espero que no), aquí dejo este cap. Salio bien rapido, creo que lo que se llava mas tiempo es la correccion, y aun asi se me escapan muchas cosas…espero que te guste. Besitos.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren** ¡HOLA, deseo cumplido, actualice en este año…y dos veces ¡¡¡LOS MILAGROS EXISTEN! Ja j aja, hummm, cada vez que veo tu nick me viene a la mente las sailor, bueno el hecho de que nunca vi la serie completa, ahora que me pongo a pensar ni la de los caballeros del **zodiaco**…bueno, aun tengo tiempo (creo que venden dvds) que te digo que no sea revelador…bueno solo una cosa Ginny y Draco hablan,y de lo demas….es una sorpresa. Pero te dejo leer y espero que te guste. Un abrazo y hasta prontito…(espero que en este año).

**SaraMeliss:** ¡Holis! Siiii, actualice bien pronto, (creo que es un record (para mi), pero no estoy segura) aquí esta el capitulo, espero que te guste…hummmm, no se si lo de en todas mis vidas ya hayas leido el nuevo cap. Espero que si. Saluditos y hasta pronto.

**Malfoys red-haired lover** ¡Hola, pues muchas gracias por los comentarios, y ¡¡¡no tarde nada, bueno si, poquito, pero comparado con la ultima vez, actualice rapidisimo, espero que el capitulo te guste, mucha accion…y de las frases…¡¡dejame, ji ji ji, pero si no es mucha molestia con la traducción, bueno lo que pasa es que se ven bonitas y cuando me preguntan que significan no se decirlo…pero si me gusta que me las dejes. Te mando un abrazo y hasta pronto.

**a-grench** ¡HOOOLLLAA! Pues ya actualice, y espero que te guste el capitulo, para variarle deje una escena interesante en medio…aunque el final tambien esta… dice mi sobrinito ika ika (para decir picosito…y el final asi esta picosito). Besitos y hasta pronto.

**Karen:** ¡Hola Karen! Gracias por leer y por fin te animaste a dejarme Review, bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero ver el review, ya sabes acepto de todo, critica, buenas y malas, sugerencias, jalones de orejas, regaños, owlers, Howlers… bueno, hasta un "hola-adios" es motivador. Espero verte seguido por aquí. Besos y hasta pronto.

**Anzu Black:** ¡hola, que bien que te haya gustado, hummm la sugerencia no es mala, pero ya ella misma esta preparando su destino. Y sobre lo de mas rapido…concedido (espero) bueno no se si te referias a lo que pasa en este capitulo, espero que me lo digas, por lo pronto, te lo juro que yo si veo que avanza, pero si crees que no, dimelo y haremos algo al respecto. Gracias por la sugerencia. Besitos y hasta pronto. Pd. ,me encanto tu firma. (je je no se como se llama)

**Sakupotter:** ¡Hola, bueno gracias, yo se que tarde mucho, ¿pero que tal en este, ji ji ni se lo esperaban tan pronto , Ya esta el capitulo, y espero que te guste. Yo tambien amo a Draco, creo que debemos hacer un club, que te parece el nombre "expresión en corto", ja ja creo que el nombre es pirateado. Pues te dejo el cap. Ya me diras que te parecio. Besos y hasta pronto.

**Luciana**: ¡HOLA LUCY, Que hay, espero que todo este bien, ¿te cae gordo Mark, bueno no es tan mala onda, pero tomando en cuenta que estaba o pensaba que estaba enamorado de Ginny se ha portado bastante bien, ja ja ja pero de pronto si tiene sus detalles, y no te preocupes que no todo esta mal… espero que te guste la conversación en la oficina…(a mi si). Otra cosa, (ya salio alla Floricienta) supongo que si, y en tal caso ¿la veias, ya ves sigo en el orden curioso. Bueno Lucy, me despido de ti, Besitos y hasta pronto.

**Laurana-malfoy-rin:** ¡Hola, gracias, esta es la contestación que me gustaba y mira en el cap. Once lo que pediste…hasta pronto…..muy pronto….muy pronto…

**Laurana-malfoy-rin:** ¡Hola, te dije que hasta muy pronto, esto quiere decir que a veces cumplo mis promesas, pues que bueno que te hayan gustado los caps, y porque tú lo pediste una picosita conversación entre Draco y Ginny, espero que te guste, y de Armand, ¿no crees que es muy extremista matarlo, pero no te preocupes algo haremos con el solo hay que dejar que despierte y veras… y ahora si, te dejo leer, espero que te guste. Besos y hasta pronto.

**Pues todos, bueno algunos se preguntaran el porque no comento nada de Miranda, es porque a pesar de todo me cae bien (sophye se agacha para evitar los jitomates, huevos y piedras)si es mentirosilla y ambiciosa, pero ¿Quién en su lugar no haría cosas peores, yo si, bueno, píensenlo, porque lo que se dice, mala, mala…creo que no es. **

**CAPITULO XII**

**TACTICAS DE GUERRA.**

No quería aceptar que estaba estúpidamente celosa, ¡como demonios no se dio cuenta antes, ¿Cómo aceptar ahora después del voto de confianza de Miranda lo que le había llevado tan poco tiempo reconocer? ¿Cómo gritarle al mundo que se había enamorado como una tonta de Draco Malfoy? ¿Cómo callar y ocultar ese amor? ¿Cómo continuar su vida tan cerca y tan lejos del amor?

Ginny Weasley nunca pensó que seria tan difícil renunciar al amor, en realidad nunca pensó que podría enamorarse nuevamente, pero solo le habían bastado dos semanas de su vida para hacerlo, aunque a menudo se descubría pensando en su guapo jefe en el tiempo en que ambos estaban en el colegio, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta, ahora estaba también segura que Draco era el mismo hombre que había visto el día de su boda…

Basta, el punto principal de su plan para olvidar a Draco era precisamente ese…olvidarlo, o mejor dicho dejar de pensar en el… había sido mucho mas fácil el segundo punto, evitarlo.

Pero como evitar a tu jefe, el dueño del emporio de escobas en el que trabajabas, renunciar hubiera sido una buena opción, pero no la tenia la ataba un contrato y además le gustaba estar ahí, tan cerca…pero tan lejos.

-Linda, la junta es en diez minutos ¿vamos?

La voz de Mark la saco de su ensoñación ¡si claro, evitar a Draco Malfoy no había resultado fácil durante toda una semana…desde que comieran juntos, siempre trabajando en el cuartel del equipo Alfa, después en San Mugo con Armand y había funcionado también el desconectar su chimenea de la red flu, pero sobre todo lo que mas le costaba era fingir que no estaba cuando tocaba a su puerta, y desde una rendija verlo partir, pero ahora ¿Qué haría? Seria la primera vez que lo viera. Y estaba tan nerviosa.

-¿Ginny? Me escuchaste

-si Mark, ya voy

Le sonrió a su cuñado y juntos se encaminaron a la oficina del jefe. Ginny no pudo dejar de notar el buen humor de Mark que silbaba y sonreía.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tiene algo que ver con la cena de anoche?

-hummm….no se si decirte

Ginny comenzó a hacerle cosquillas mientras el hombre trataba de esquivarla

-ok, ok, si tiene que ver…el vino estuvo de lo mejor…

-Mark

-y el arroz fue…

-Mark…

-esta bien, lo mejor de la noche fue Christine, no se como no me di cuenta antes de lo bonita y dulce que es…

Ginny sonrió, le gustaba Christine y además había notado que la actitud de Mark hacia ella había cambiado, podían hablar otra vez de todo e incluso se molestaba menos cuando el nombre de Draco Malfoy salía en alguna conversación…y solamente en una semana.

Llegaron a la oficina y antes de entrar Mark se detuvo un momento en el escritorio de la secretaria dándole un ramito de flores conjuradas con su varita. Típico de los magos. Pensó, pero se dio cuenta que hacia ya bastante tiempo que a ella no le regalaban flores.

Entraron y vieron que ya había por lo menos una docena de personas, debían faltar a lo mucho dos o tres, la mirada de Ginny se desvió a una esquina donde Miranda y Draco charlaban, de vez en cuando la mano de Miranda acariciaba el rostro del rubio o le sonreía coqueta, mientras el no hacia nada por evitarlo. Tampoco había pasado por alto a Miranda durante esa semana, su humor era mejor que nunca, y cada día desaparecía a la hora del almuerzo y regresaba mas tarde de lo habitual, siempre con la ropa fuera de lugar y aun mas sonriente. Incluso un día antes le había comentado que Draco estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de un hijo…cosa que no le gusto en absoluto.

Varios minutos después la reunión dio inicio, Ginny luchaba por ocultar su nerviosismo y lo hacia muy bien…era lo bueno de que nadie supiera legirimancia. Ahora escuchaba atenta a Draco, pero no lo veía a los ojos

-esta reunión, como la mayoría ya sabe es para conformar el equipo de la saeta galáctica, la nueva escoba que debe estar lista para las navidades

Se escucho un murmullo entre los presentes, eso eran menos de ocho meses, y regularmente el tiempo de diseño de una escoba era entre un año y año y medio

-no se que les sorprende, el equipo que tenemos es el mejor en la historia de El Dragón de oro, y además desde hace tres semanas el desempeño ha mejorado considerablemente…

Ginny bajo la mirada, pero sonrió al escuchar eL cumplido que indudablemente era para ella, y un palmadita en la pierna de la joven rubia que en su primer día de trabajo la había ofendido se lo confirmo…se había ganado el respeto de sus compañeros de trabajo y eso era lo que mas agradecía.

La reunión transcurrió con asuntos por el estilo, varias veces sintió como la mirada del rubio se posaba en ella y como podía la esquivaba…no sabia lo que pasaría después, pero esperaba que Draco hubiera entendido sus indirectas.

Después de media hora la reunión termino, todos como era normal comenzaron a salir en pequeños grupos, seguros de que esa conversación continuaría en el cuartel. Ginny salía con Mark cuando escucho la voz del rubio y sucedió lo que estaba temiendo.

-Ginevra, ¿puedes esperar un momento?

Mark apretó un segundo su mano en señal de apoyo y sin parecer preocupado salio, Ginny pudo ver que hablaba con Christine.

Ahora dentro de la oficina solo quedaban tres personas Miranda, Draco y ella misma.

-puedes irte Miranda, y cierra la puerta al salir.

Ginny vio la expresión de Miranda, primero abrió mucho los ojos, después apretó los dientes y cuando noto que Ginny la observaba sonrió, fue hasta el rubio y deposito un beso en sus labios, sin que él correspondiera.

–bien cariño, nos vemos mas tarde. Salio y suavemente cerro la puerta.

Ginny se quedo de pie mirando al rubio, pero este no le hablo, se dirigió a su escritorio, firmo un par de cartas, hablo con Christine y le dio varias instrucciones, envió dos correos por lechuza y hablo con tres importantes clientes, todo eso en menos de quince minutos que a Ginny le parecieron una eternidad.

-¿y bien, pregunto ya molesta después de que cortara la comunicación en la chimenea, pero al momento se arrepintió pues los ojos grises se clavaron en ella y avanzo hasta quedar a solo dos pasos de distancia

-y bien, nada. Solo estaba probando tu paciencia al ser ignorada, no mucha, exactamente catorce minutos con doce segundos…tomando en cuenta que yo lo he tolerado por una semana…

Ginny enrojeció levemente y lo miro tratando de parecer serena

-yo no te he… pero su frase fue cortada por el rubio que tenia una mueca irónica en el rostro

-¿no me has ignorado, bueno, entonces debo preguntarte ¿donde has dormido toda la semana, donde comes, a que hora sales del hospital…?

Ginny aparto la mirada cuando el empezó a hablar. Draco Malfoy no sabia que para ella si había sido difícil el evitarlo, cada vez que lo veía fuera de su puerta su corazón brincaba de alegría y después su estomago le recordaba que no debía abrir, que ella estaba casada y él tenia a alguien mas, Draco no sabia que era la estrella principal de sus sueños y que el ultimo beso que le diera, (mas bien el que ella le había dado) aun la hacia sonreír, el no sabia que en lo mas profundo de su corazón guardaba una esperanza, una muy pequeña esperanza, no sabia que a diferencia de él, ella estaba enamorada

-he…he estado muy ocupada…

-¿como esta Armand?

Ginny levanto la vista, ¿Por qué tenia la habilidad de desconcertarla, ¿Por qué no podía ser como en el colegio, arrogante y engreído, ¿Por qué no podía solo olvidar lo que sentía?

-igual, no recupera aun el conocimiento

Draco le indico que tomara asiento y ella lo hizo, él, se recargo en el escritorio quedando muy cerca, pero en una posición privilegiada

-¿sabes que no tiene ningún sentido que sigas junto a el?

-es mi esposo

-pero están separados

-él me necesita

-¿no tiene elfo domestico?

-si, pero también tiene esposa, yo

-¡demonios Ginny! Draco se puso de pie y se inclino hasta la pelirroja tomándola de los hombros

-¿hasta cuando vas a seguir jugando a la casita?

-yo no estoy jugando a nada. Y tratando de quedar en igualdad de situación se puso de pie. Grave error, quedo aun mas cerca de Draco, y él no le soltaba los hombros

-no lo amas, y cuando despierte y te vea a su lado, se hará falsas ilusiones, o pensara que estas con él por lastima

Ginny estaba muy nerviosa, sentía como cada segundo a su lado era peligroso, sus manos la quemaban, y sus labios…sus labios la invitaban

-¿y que te hace pensar que le doy falsas esperanzas?

El se acerco mas y la abrazo, sintiendo como ella se ponía mas tensa.

-si pensaras volver con el lo habrías hecho antes del accidente, y seguramente no me habrías besado

-yo no te… luchaba por zafarse pero era en vano, Draco ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de los esfuerzos de la mujer

-¿no me besaste? ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?

Ginny se quedo quieta a solo centímetros de sus labios, podía aspirar el aroma de su loción, podía sentir su aliento, cerró los ojos esperando el contacto de los labios, y espero…y espero…

Abrió los ojos desconcertada, Draco no se había alejado, la tenía aun contra su cuerpo y la miraba con los ojos nublados, su voz sonó ronca cuando hablo…

-pídeme que te bese Ginny…te lo prometí y…

A Ginny no le importaba lo que le prometiera. En ese momento solo le importaba él, solo sus labios a tan corta distancia, solo su aliento. Y lo hizo, no hablo, no le pidió nada, solo lo beso, lo beso como había anhelado en toda esa semana, como solo se puede besar a la persona a la que se ama…como solo podía besar a Draco Malfoy

Draco la sujeto por la mejilla y tomo el control de la situación, había anhelado cada segundo de esa semana tener cerca a la pelirroja, había soñado con ella, y por fin estaban juntos, y no solo eso, ella lo había besado…la apretó mas fuerte y saboreo sus labios, reconoció su boca, la besaba como si quisiera grabar su sabor en su memoria, y Ginny le correspondía sin reservas, porque no sabia si seria la ultima vez, y lo había deseado tanto…tanto

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido dentro de la oficina, pero desgraciadamente afuera la vida seguía, Miranda daba vueltas, desesperada y molesta, porque Ginevra no salía, no le gustaba nada que estuviera a solas con Draco. Aprovecho un segundo en que Christine se dirigió a una de las chimeneas. "solo una mirada" se dijo, porque necesitaba saber lo que ocurría…

Se asomo sin hacer ruido y los vio juntos, abrazados y besándose. Sintió como la ira y otro extraño sentimiento la invadía, podía entrar y armar un escándalo, pero era muy inteligente para hacer eso, sabia que podía perder mucho mas…prefería esperar, o mucho mejor pasar al plan B. y lo haría en ese mismo instante.

Cerro la puerta con cuidado, Christine aun no regresaba, así que no habría testigos de que ella lo sabía, mucho mejor para su plan…incluso ya sabía quien la ayudaría.

dentro

Ginny seguía con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo todavía el beso, pero sabia que debía detenerse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Separo el rostro y empujo suavemente a Draco que no hizo nada por evitarlo, pero tampoco soltó la mano que tenia en la cintura de la mujer, como si de esta manera pudiera evitar que se marchara.

-esto es un error. Dijo evitando mirarlo y en voz baja

-¿un error? ¿Querer estar juntos es un error? Draco la había acercado otra vez y la abrazaba, haciendo que ella quedara recargada contra su pecho

-si, todo nos separa, yo no podría… no podría…

-¿no podrías que Ginevra, te he ofrecido todo lo que tengo, sabes lo que siento y no veo un obstáculo tangible que nos separe, ni siquiera tu matrimonio…

Draco hablaba con el corazón le había dicho antes a Ginny que la amaba, desgraciadamente ella no lo había escuchado, y con cada palabra que el rubio pronunciaba la alejaba un poco mas.

"todo lo que tenia" pensó Ginevra, dinero, un mejor puesto, todo por el insignificante precio de ser una aventura, pero Ginny comprendía cada vez mas a Miranda, no importaba ser tachada como la amante solo por estar juntos, por que sus pieles se tocaran…por amarse aunque fuera un secreto a voces, pero ella perdía. Perdía demasiado y aun no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo

-un comentario muy cómodo de tu parte. Le dijo soltándose sorpresivamente de los brazos del hombre y caminando fuera de su alcance

-¿cómodo, crees que es fácil para mi, solo porque yo no me detengo por pretextos tontos

Ginny lo miro y de pronto parecía mas fría, lo miraba a los ojos y una chispa de tristeza llenaba su mirada.

-¿no piensas en Miranda, ¿y si estuviera embarazada, porque ustedes están juntos, ¿Qué crees que siento yo al escucharte hablar así, sabiendo que sigues con ella? Y no te equivoques Draco, porque no te estoy pidiendo que termines esa relación, lo que te quiero decir es que no tienes ningún derecho a cuestionar lo mío con Armand, porque yo estoy casada y tú tienes una amante, que además es mi jefa e incluso me ha llegado a contar sobre ustedes, ¿es para que este conciente de lo que pasaría si yo aceptara algo contigo?

Draco la miraba y se froto el rostro con las manos impotente, era un estúpido egoísta, ella tenia razón, pero no podía comparar ni ella ni su relación, porque Miranda no era nada y Ginny era la mujer que amaba.

-Ginny, Miranda y yo no…

-no Draco, ustedes si, y ya te lo dije no quiero ni voy a aceptar una relación de ese tipo contigo, te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho por mi, y ten por seguro que te aprecio mucho, pero prefiero que esto quede así, y si no podemos ser amigos entonces nuestra relación será solo de jefe-empleada

-¿y crees que voy a aceptarlo solo porque tu lo dices? Había frustración y un poco de fastidio en su voz, ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan terca? No era agradecimiento o simple aprecio lo que sentía en sus labios cuando la besaba, no era tampoco solo deseo, había algo mas y por ese "algo" estaba dispuesto a luchar y a jugarse todo, y aun cuando las posibilidades de ganar fueran remotas, estaba dispuesto a todo por Ginevra Weasley.

Se acerco lentamente hasta ella mientras hablaba y se dio cuenta como Ginny temblaba levemente, ¡claro que no lo iba a aceptar!

-¿siempre tiemblas con tus amigos, o tus jefes? Le pregunto mientras separaba un mechón del rojo cabello que había caído sobre los ojos y lo ponía detrás de su oído, -lo sabes, nosotros no podemos ser amigos Ginny, esto ya se escapo de nuestro control, yo no puedo estar sin ti, quiero que formes parte de mi vida, y lo voy a conseguir. No lo olvides. Y beso suavemente los labios de la chica que lo miraba ya sin decir nada.

-lo siento Draco, pero yo no creo lo mismo. Y será mejor que me valla.

Y salio de prisa sin voltear a ver al rubio que la miraba triunfante, había logrado entrar en su corazón, no había duda, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en aceptarlo, bien solo era eso, cuestión de tiempo.

Ginevra demoro bastante en regresar al cuartel, necesitaba serenarse, Mark la conocía bastante bien y estaba segura que de verla llegar en ese estado el interrogatorio seria exhaustivo. Quince minutos y veinte pretextos después regreso, nadie, ni siquiera ella misma al verse al espejo podía adivinar el torbellino de emociones que había en su interior.

Mark, Miranda y el resto del equipo aun discutían sobre la reunión, y comenzaba a dar ideas para la nueva escoba. Ginny se unió a la discusión y casi dos horas después comenzaron a separarse en sub-equipos.

-¿y como sigue Armand?

Le pregunto Miranda cuando tuvieron un descanso, su voz era afable y normal

-sigue igual, no ha recuperado el conocimiento

-¿y vas diario a visitarlo?

-si, saliendo de aquí

-hummm

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-solo curiosidad, es que últimamente te he visto un poco distraída y además comienzas a tener sombras bajo los ojos.

Lo que Miranda no sabia era que las sombras en los ojos poco tenían que ver con Armand, era mas bien un rubio el causante del insomnio y visitante frecuente de sus sueños.

A la hora habitual del almuerzo Miranda salio y Mark, Ginny y Christine lo hicieron juntos.

Miranda entro a la oficina del rubio casi sabiendo a lo que se enfrentaría, por suerte estaba preparada

-Hola cariño, ¿que tal tu mañana?

-Miranda. Fue lo único que dijo el rubio al ver entrar ala mujer

-encargue algo delicioso

-Ya te dije que no es necesario que hagas esto, seria mejor que comieras con los integrantes del equipo

-¿no te gusta comer conmigo?

-no es eso, pero no es común, y no me gustaría que por…

-¡hay querido no te preocupes, ya todos saben lo que hay entre nosotros, así que es normal que hablen

Comenzaron a comer sin hablar demasiado, los silencios eran incómodos y ambos sabían que debían decir algo, pero ninguno empezaba

-pareces diferente. Dijo la pelirroja mirando al hombre, cuando al tratar de tocar su mano este cuidadosamente la retiro con el pretexto de tomar un poco de vino

-¿Diferente en que modo?

-tu mirada, incluso tu voz es mas distante, ¿sabes Draco, pensé que contigo todo seria diferente, después pensé que cuando el ajetreo de la presentación de la escoba terminara todo volvería a la normalidad, pero ahora no se a que atribuirle tu frialdad

-no se a que te refieres Miranda. Pero era mentira si lo sabía y quizás debería aprovechar esta oportunidad para terminar lo que nunca debió haber comenzado

-¿recuerdas la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, vi en tus ojos deseo, cuando me tocaste sentí como querías estar conmigo, pero siempre conservaste la distancia, y lo acepte, no me molestaba, porque sabia que me deseabas, se que nunca fue parte del trato pero quiero decírtelo ahora que puedo…hace mucho que no estoy contigo por tu dinero, vamos, ni siquiera he tocado la cuenta que me abriste en Gringots, si hubieras sido otra persona no habría aceptado tu propuesta, pero no me arrepiento

-Miranda si lo que quieres decirme es…

Un foquito de alarma se encendió en el cerebro de la pelirroja y se apresuro a interrumpirlo

-no Draco, déjame terminar, no me arrepiento de haber aceptado ser tu amante, pero solo hemos estado juntos dos veces. Su voz se hizo mas queda hasta que solo era entendible entre ellos, no me tocas desde aquel día aquí en esta misma oficina, se que…se que sientes algo por mi, y lo único que te pido es una oportunidad, déjame demostrarte que puedes ser feliz conmigo, que puedes llegar a amarme, quiero una oportunidad para tener tu confianza…y tu amor, no es mucho lo que te pido, solamente una oportunidad.

Draco la miraba entre asombrado y apesadumbrado, la quería, pero no como compañera, era un cariño extraño, nunca lo había sentido por nadie, y pensaba que justo así se debía sentir el amor a una hermana, o a una amiga… -lo siento Miranda yo no…

-por favor Draco, ¿Qué harías tú si estuvieras en mi situación? ¿No crees que lo justo seria una oportunidad?

No dijo nada. Era lo mismo que él le pedía a Ginny, solo una oportunidad, ¿tenia el derecho de pedir una si el mismo no quería darla? ¿Podría algún día Miranda borrar la imagen de Ginevra? No, nunca podría. Miranda no podía ocupar su corazón porque Ginevra se había adueñado de cada uno de los pedazos.

-Prénsalo Draco, solo es una oportunidad.

Salio dejando al rubio con esa frase retumbando en su cabeza…eso le daría un poco de tiempo. Se dirigió a los baños para seguir la misma rutina, llegaría mas tarde al cuartel Alpha y llevaría la ropa y el cabello cuidadosamente desordenado, como cada día de esa semana, pondría una sonrisa radiante y actuaría como si su vida fuera envidiable…el problema era que de tanto fingir ella misma comenzaba a creerse sus mentiras.

No se te olvide el **REVIEW…..**

**FIN**

**DEL**

**CAPITULO.**

**Insisto, creo que por haber actualizado pronto me merezco un REVIEW, si te gusto déjame uno, si no te gusto déjame dos, si te gusto poquito tres, si casi no te gusto, déjame cuatro…ji ji, por tu bien espero que te haya gustado. **


	13. Sueños y Misterios

**Los personajes y lugares y todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter. (el gran mago de la literatura y la escritura no me pertenecen (que coraje) y no reporto beneficio economico alguno y bla bla bla bla bla bla….bla. **

¡Hola, ya esta el capitulo y es muy, muy largo, espero de verdad que les guste, porque aca entre nos… (Batalle un poquito para que quedara). Pero por fin termine.

**REVIEWS…………REVIEWS…………REVIEWS…GRACIAS..GRACIAS…GRACIAS…**

**DE VERDAD GRACIAS.**

**laurana-malfoy-rin**¡Hola! Gracias por los comentarios y por todos los reviews, pues bueno las cosas comienzan a mejorar, y Draco ha tomado una decisión, pero Miranda tambien y Ginny…esta a punto, como te digo, esta mas pa' ya que para aca, y ademas ya termina el fic(vaya que lo he hecho largo)….No pude quedarme callada (Draco le dicie a Ginny que esta enamorado y Ginny lo manda a…)bueno, ahora si me voy, te mando un beso y espero que te guste.

**Malfoys red-haired lover** ¡Hola, gomen...Por la tardanza,(je je, no se si estara bien) pues ya esta aquí el capitulo, es muy largo y supongo que me dio un poquito de trabajo hilarlo, espero que hayan quedado bien, y que te guste, tambien hay algunos puntos sobre la vida de Miranda que no se habian visto…creo que no había puesto nada de su anterior vida(pero no abarca demasiado), tambien algo de Armand y por supuesto Draco y Ginny… y bueno pues te dejo leer. Te mando un abrazo y hasta pronto.

**SAILOR ALLUMINEM SIREN¡Hi!**, pues sip, Draco y Miranda solo han hecho "cositas" dos veces, y el dia del hotel, bueno pues el culpable fue Mark, que queria que Ginny se desilusionara de Draco…pero ellos dos nada de nada…y Ginny comienza a dar su brazo a torcer, pero aun cuando acepte a Draco hay algunas cosillas sueltas…como la familia de Ginny, sobre todo los gemelos y Ron…pero ya casi acaba.y pues te dejo leer, espero que te guste. Saluditos y hasta pronto.

**Karen: **¡HOLA KAREN¡Que gusto leerte, Gracias por el review, y que bueno que te haya gustado, bueno pues no falta mucho para que termine a lo mejor dos o tres capitulos, porque ya todo esta un poco mejor, pero tambien depende un poco de que tan largos me salgan los caps. Pero no te preocupes, no pasa de terminarse en enero del 2015. ji ji ji, no es cierto, de verdad ya falta muy poquito, de hecho nunca hago fics. Largos…con excepción de "Duele verte", que tuvo creo 17 caps. Bueno una cosa es segura, este no pasara de 17. pues te dejo leer, espero que te guste, y me lo digas en tu review. Besos y hasta pronto.

**leodyn** ¡Hola Leodyn¡que gusto verte de regreso, y no te preocupes lo importante es que ya estes por aquí nuevamente, hummmm, entonces creo que después de este cap. Miranda te va a caer aun peor, que bueno que ya tienes internet, (yo me pongo histerica cuando no tengo), y te dejo leer, saluditos y hasta pronto.

**a-grench**: ji ji ji¡Hola! No te cae nada bien Miranda ¿verdad, bueno creo que tu impresión de ella en este cap. Va a cambiar, te va a caer mas gorda…, y pues ya esta aquí la actualización, espero que te guste el capitulo, esto muy largo y pasan un monton de cosas, y para que no digas en este cap. No te dejare con muchas dudas…bueno después me diras que te parecio. Besos y hasta pronto

**Nancy Miller:** ¡Hola Nancy! Gracias por el review, je je por lo que significa que te gusto el fic¡que bueno, porque lo hago aunque no lo crean con mucho cariño, y me encanta contestar los reviews, y bueno, además ya sabes que puedes mandarme lo que quieras(menos virus), es decir todos tus comentarios, dudas, quejas, regaños, jalones de orejas(como el de mas adelante), bienvenida y mil gracias por leer. A propósito, es una contestación por cada review…o sea que mas adelante encontraras otra. Saluditos

**sakupotter** ¡Hola, pues si, pobre Ginny, pero mira que teniendo a Draco detrás de sus huesitos, ya no dudaría en quedarme con el…bueno solo después que Armand despierte, que como sospecharas todavía no lo hace (ja ja ja) pobre hombre, aparece en el fic, solo para estar acostado en una cama sin poder hacer nada…y bueno de Mark, el ha decidido olvidar a Ginny y cree que Christine es la mejor opción (yo también lo creo), pero…(te voy a adelantar algo)…en el prox..cap. probablemente le haga una escenita…creo que yo también se la haría…claro después de lo que pasa…aunque Ginny también tiene su geniecito…pero mejor te dejo que leas, espero que te guste…besitos y hasta pronto.

**veropotter:** ¡HOLA VERO, que bueno que te haya gustado y ¡BIENVENIDA! Por fin alguien que me entiende…ji ji ji, Bueno la verdad es que a veces si tardo bastante en actualizar, y aunque escribo lo mas que puedo (en ocasiones con la escuela y el trabajo no me queda mucho tiempo), pero lo hago con mucho cariño…creo que todos los escritores…PERO YO MAS, Bueno te dejo leer, espero que este muy largo capitulo te siga gustando y ya sabes, cualquier duda, sugerencia, jalon de orejas, queja…en el botoncito de Review, o en mi mail. Otra vez bienvenida y gracias por leer, besos y hasta pronto.

**Hitomi Felton** ¡Hola Hitomi, ji ji, no estoy muy segura que el review fuera para mi, espero que si…pero bueno espero que aun sigas la historia, ji ji ji…de veras lo espero, besitos y hasta pronto.

**Fabisa¡Hola Fabi,** sip...bueno no, creo que eso de en la guerra y el amor…como que cuándo de veras amas a alguien aunque sea bien difícil deseas verlo feliz, y aunque se te parta el corazón si su felicidad no es contigo(o conmigo), pues lo mas sano es cortar de plano…pero ya vez el dicho es muy popular, no ganamos nada engañando…(Miranda haznos caso) y ya deja a Draco en paz…bueno pues te dejo leer, espero que te guste, besos y hasta pronto.

**Elle¡HOLA ELLE,** No se porque tu nick me suena¡que bueno que te guste! Y mucho mejor que te hayas animado a dejar review Gracias y ¡ BIENVENIDA ! Bueno gracias que bueno que te guste Mark, auque en este cap. No sale mucho (pero se desquita en el próximo), que aproposito el cap. Es muy largo, ji ji ji, a mi tambien me encanta Draco….pues te dejo leer, espero que te guste, besos y hasta muy pronto.

**SaraMeliss**¡hola!... je je je, creo que no te gusto…¿Por qué, ja ja ja, creo que voy a cambiar el mensaje al final del capitulo…bueno, espero que este si te guste, un beso y hasta pronto.

**Luciana¡**HOLA LUCY! Que gusto saludarte, nnn aunque me hayas dejado en el Messenger…ji ji ji, bueno, yo tambien pienso que Snape es (bsra), pero quiero darle una ultima oportunidad… me niego a creer que sea tan desgraciado…me gustaria saber ¿Por qué Dumbledore confiaba tanto en el, aghhhh ya quiero que salga el siete…y voy a sufrir cuando salgo…porque sera el ultimo….pero bueno lucy aquí esta el capitulo de este fic. Espero que te guste es largo….Besos y hasta pronto.

**Severus's Inocent** ¡HOLA, Bueno habras notado que no he actualizado "en todas mis vidas", ji ji ji, pues sip, la razon es que tu no has actualizado….sigo esperando…sigo esperando…espero que te guste el cap…oye ami tambien me car gorda Cho…. Besos y hasta pronto.

**Jamy Breeze****¡**BIENVENIDA

**Jamy Breeze****¡**GRACIAS

**Jamy Breeze****¡**Hola Jamysophye se aclara la garganta), Gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, mil gracias tambien por los comentarios, se hace lo que se puede y eso si con mucho cariño, gracias tambien por animarte a dejar review, y bueno aquí esta ya el capitulo, tarde, algo, pero me alegra no haberte hehco esperar demasiado. Espero que te guste. Besos y hasta pronto.

**Nancy Miller:** ¡Hola! Otra vez Nancy, oye¿no era ese el nombre de la chica de pesadilla en la calle del infierno?. GRACIAS…me lo merezco,(el review, con regaño) pero oye ¿de veras tarde tanto, ji ji ji, no me respondas, yo se que si, espero que el resultado te guste, batalle un poquito(queria quedar mas grande)pero ya por fin aquí esta, hare lo posible para actualizar pronto…aunque primero actualizare "en todas mis vidas", pero espero que en una semana o menos también actualice este. Besos, y gracias por los reviews.

**AHORA SI**

**PORFIN**

**Después de tanto tiempo….**

**CAPITULO XIII **(espero no sea de mala suerte)

**SUEÑOS Y MISTERIOS**

-Ginny…perdóname. Unas débiles palabras se escucharon dentro de una habitación de San mugo, era pasadas las cuatro de la tarde y solo un elfo domestico fue testigo del hecho, luego el lugar se sumió otra vez en el silencio.

Poco después los pasos solitarios y delicados de una mujer se escucharon en el pasillo, su cabeza estaba cuidadosamente cubierta con un sombrero gigante y sobre sus ojos unos lentes negros enormes ocultaban gran parte de su rostro, su figura delgada estaba cubierta casi a los tobillos por un austero abrigo negro que contrastaba completamente con los caros y brillantes zapatos. Sin embargo cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta marcada con el número 202, titubeo un poco y estuvo a punto de volver sobre sus pasos. Si lo hubiera hecho sin duda habría visto a la misteriosa figura que la seguía desde un par de horas antes, aunque el leve "cick" que salio desde donde se encontraba el hombre no lo habría escuchado ni aun en un silencio total, después la figura desapareció detrás de una columna, pero el curioso sonido siguió durante mucho tiempo.

La misteriosa mujer volteo a todos lados asegurándose que no había gente cerca y enseguida entro en la habitación, parecía desierta, aunque en un rincón sentado sobre el suelo descubrió una fea criaturita, con seguridad el elfo domestico de Armand, se bajo un poco los lentes que dejaron ver unos bellos ojos azules y miro al pequeño personaje.

-Brougy¿me recuerdas?

La criatura levanto los saltones ojos y afirmo frenéticamente. –claro que la recuerdo señorita¿viene a ver al amo?

La mujer se quito por completo los anteojos y asintió ligeramente. -¿podrías dejarnos a solas un momento?

El elfo la miro fugazmente y con un "plof" desapareció. Apenas hubo pasado esto, la mujer se acerco hasta la cama y tomo la inerte mano del hombre mientras a sus ojos la llenaba una profunda tristeza, al admitir todo lo que ese mago significaba para ella.

-Armand¿me puedes escuchar, su voz se quebraba en instantes, como si le costara bastante trabajo hablar… -yo se que no, lamento el venir hasta ahora, pero tenia miedo de descubrirte aquí, yo…ahora me doy cuenta que no importa cuanto tiempo estemos alejados, eres el hombre a quien amo, a quien todo este tiempo he amado, y si aun quieres cuándo despiertes tendremos una segunda oportunidad. Comenzó a sollozar mientras apretaba un poco mas fuerte la mano y se quedo mucho tiempo mas del que tenia planeado, cuando al fin salio, beso con suavidad los inertes labios del mago que no presento la mínima reacción ante el gesto.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Antes en el cuartel alfa

-Saldré un poco mas temprano hoy Ginny, necesito ir al medico

-¿te sientes mal? Pregunto un tanto preocupada

La joven miro un poco desconcertada a la otra pelirroja ¿de verdad le importaba lo que le pasara, no lo creía, porque siempre había estado sola y nunca antes se había preocupado ella misma de alguien mas…pero ahora todo parecía distinto, le importaba Draco mas de lo que quería admitir, sentía que por vez primera alguien además de Armand había logrado descubrir que no era solamente un cascaron, que era una mujer capaz de amar, y de afrontar cualquier cosa que se interpusiera para lograr su objetivo. Pero su objetivo ahora no estaba tan claro

-Miranda¿estas bien?

Si, claro, no es nada, es solo que tengo un leve retraso y quiero saber si es lo que Draco y yo tanto anhelamos.

Ginny no dijo nada pero las manos le temblaron levemente y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano le sonrió y se alejo, antes de saber nada más que le hiciera daño

A la tres con treinta de la tarde Ginny miro de reojo como Miranda salía del cuartel Alfa, se sentía extraña, prácticamente Draco le había insinuado que Miranda no era nada para él ¿entonces porque ella parecía tan entusiasmada con la idea de un embarazo? Alguien estaba mintiendo, y sabia claramente que no era Draco, pero de admitirlo su mas grande barrera en contra de enamorarse aun mas del rubio se desmoronaría y no sabia si estaba dispuesta a afrontar las consecuencias….claro que no tendría mucho tiempo para averiguarlo

Miranda caminaba por las estrechas y feas callejuelas de un barrio lejano, hacia años que no visitaba ese lugar, sobre todo por la vergüenza que le provocaba el que alguien supiera que alguna vez ella misma había pertenecido a ese sitio. Nada había cambiado, su madre una bruja muy talentosa nunca quiso salir de ese mugrero al que llamaba hogar, su padre muggle, no pudo aceptar del todo el que su mujer fuera bruja, poco a poco fue perdiendo la razón, hasta que un día inevitablemente se suicido…y su madre se quedo sola con sus recuerdos y con la añoranza de lo que un día su vida había sido.

Podría decirse que esos habían sido los días que más había sufrido, sumida en la pobreza, con la humillación de ser una sangre sucia y a pesar de que aun tenía a su madre nunca había estado más sola en toda su vida. Siguió caminando entre las callecitas, vio a un grupo de pequeños jugando, tan ajenos a la pobreza y miseria que se respiraba en el lugar y sin soportarlo apresuro el paso hasta la vieja y destartalada puerta roja que era su destino.

No sabía si tocar, pero una voz proveniente del interior resolvió su problema

-adelante, te estaba esperando.

La pelirroja entro imaginando antes de verla a la vieja en que se había convertido la antes atractiva mujer, parecía que el tiempo había girado al revés, la misma mesa, las únicas tres sillas, la bola de cristal en la mitad y su madre…con un vaso de licor en la mano…

-¡Vaya, su majestad Miranda que vuelve al hogar. Había tristeza y reproche en la voz de la vieja que parecía haber tomado lo suficiente como para tres días, pero que aun seguía con el vaso de licor en la mano

-mamá¿Cómo estas?

-bien, supongo, y veo que tu sigues jugando a que eres la gran señora de alta sociedad, y por lo visto huérfana

La chica pareció como si recibiera un golpe en el estomago y se dejo caer pesadamente en la silla, mientras frotaba sus manos y evitaba la mirada de la vieja

-sabes perfectamente que lo que me dices no es justo, tú me abandonaste primero

-tu padre había muerto¿Qué esperabas que hiciera¿Qué siguiera mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado¿Qué lo olvidara?

-no mama, no esperaba eso, solo cada día rezaba para que recordaras que tenias a alguien mas, que tenias una hija muy joven como para enfrentarse sola al mundo, quería que te dieras cuenta que tu habías perdido a tu esposo, pero yo había perdido a mi padre y estaba perdiendo a mi madre…solo quería que te dieras cuenta que no estabas sola, que yo te amaba y te necesitaba mas que nadie en el mundo….yo y no la maldita botella…

Y diciendo esto arrebato el vaso de las manos de la mujer que se quedo con la boca entreabierta y las manos temblorosas…

Después de unos instantes de un incomodo silencio la mujer se dejo caer también en una silla y se cubrió la cara con las manos, respiro hondo y con sus nublados y viejos ojos la miro como si tratara de traspasar su alma…

-¿estas enamorada¿Por eso vienes a mí?

-necesito tu ayuda, el no….no

-no te ama, y quieres que yo haga algo al respecto…

-si, eres la única que puede hacerlo

-Miranda uno de mis filtro de amor no es cualquier cosa, funcionara al principio, pero después si el no se enamora de ti puedes perderlo…morirá

-lo se, lo se

-¿y te arriesgaras?

-él me amara, se que conseguiré su amor, solo es cuestión de tiempo…

-píensalo hija, arriesgaras su vida y…

Pero ella la interrumpió en su mirada había un poco de fastidio y algo parecido a la preocupación. –no te estoy pidiendo consejos madre solo quiero un favor de tu parte¿o es que después de tanto tiempo ni siquiera eso me merezco?

La mujer la miro con tristeza y después agacho la mirada, mientras tomaba de la mesa la vieja esfera de cristal y debajo de ella en un doble fondo su varita mágica.

-podría si tu quisieras decirte el futuro, si es que ese hombre se enamorara de ti, o si el filtro no funcionara, y el muere…si tu quieres

Los labios de Miranda temblaron ante la perspectiva de conocer lo que pasaría, pero decidió que confiaría en sus dotes como amante y por primera vez en sus sentimientos y en Draco

-No, solo has la poción, de lo demás me encargo yo

-bien, si eso quieres. Y la vieja tomo la varita y con un golpe ligero el viejo cuarto se transformo en un completísimo laboratorio de pociones, y como si hubiera perdido treinta años la mujer comenzó a moverse con soltura y a agregar ingredientes a un pequeño caldero, mientras Miranda se recargaba en la puerta, tratándose de convencer que hacia lo correcto, hasta que poco mas de media hora después su madre volvió a hablar

-listo. Tu filtro de amor esta completo

-¿cuanto tiempo tengo que esperar?

-nada, dáselo en cuanto puedas, lo mejor será en una taza de café o mezclado con un poco de vino, con un sorbo bastara, es muy potente, pero recuerda, después de que tome la poción solo tendrás un mes para conquistarlo, luego de eso si no consigues tu propósito irremediablemente morirá…

La mujer vació un poco en dos tubitos y se los entrego a su hija, sosteniendo su mano más tiempo del necesario y después mirándola un poco más tranquila

-Miranda, cuídate mucho y piensa que el amor no puede ser obligado a sentirse, a veces la mayor prueba de amor es dejar que el amor decida

-¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?

-solo eso mi mujer empezó a toser de forma alarmante mientras la pelirroja no sabia que hacer, dejo los frasquitos de la poción sobre la mesa y ayudo a la anciana a tomar un poco de agua, y después de algunos minutos la mujer por fin pudo hablar…

-estoy bien, algunas veces después de hacer alguna poción particularmente difícil pasa esto, pero no es nada porque preocuparse. Ahora vete

-pero mamá yo no…

-vete Miranda, tu destino no es estar en este lugar, y mientras mas pronto te alejes será mejor para ti…cuídate mucho y espero que seas feliz

La chica la miro, vacilo un poco y después tomo nuevamente los frasquitos los metió en su bolsa y salio… instantes antes que la vieja mujer cayera nuevamente en la silla y comenzara a toser aun más terriblemente, hasta que un par de lágrimas escaparon de los marchitos ojos…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Draco miraba el paisaje urbano desde la ventana de su oficina, el cielo azul intenso y desprovisto de luna, contrastaba con las calles atestadas de gente que apresuradas no notaban nada a su alrededor, claro muggles como eran no podían ver el imponente edificio que se alzaba antes sus ojos, pero además parecía que no notaban a nadie en la calle, como si solo su mundo y sus problemas valieran la pena, pero al rubio no le preocupaba toda esa gente mas de lo que a ellos el clima, pensaba en Ginny, en la manera como se había vuelto a adueñar de cada milímetro de su vida, de cada uno de los latidos de su corazón, no recordaba a alguien a parte de su familia que hubiera llegado a traspasar el escudo protector que desde muy joven se había forjado, la amaba y estaba seguro que la amaría para siempre… pero no podía conformarse solo con eso, necesitaba también sentirla cerca, quería con toda su alma que Ginevra se enamorara de él. Era tan necesario como respirar, necesitaba amarla, poseerla por completo, quería su alma y su cuerpo…la quería para toda la vida…

Hacia apenas unos minutos que se despidiera de Theodore Nott, otro antiguo compañero y ahora notable abogado de leyes mágicas, sabia que si Ginny se enteraba del motivo de la consulta se vería en serios problemas, le había preguntado sobre divorcios ente magos y como imagino eran muy rápidos, dos días y el lazo quedaba disuelto, claro esta que Nott no se imaginaba el motivo de la consulta, pero era una realidad, el soltero mas cotizado del mundo mágico pensaba en casarse con Ginevra

Pero no sabía como conseguirlo

Pensaba también en Miranda, en lo que le pidiera un par de horas antes, no podía darle ninguna esperanza, no tenia oportunidad alguna de amor, solo había un cariño muy especial para ella, solo eso, y no cambiaria, tenia que decírselo pronto…en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, aunque eso significara perder a una colaboradora importante y persona muy apreciada.

Era ya tarde, Christine se había retirado poco antes y el no sabia aun a ciencia cierta que era lo que esperaba, miro el reloj de arena sobre la repisa y decidió que era hora de irse, quería caminar de modo que saldría como cualquier otro trabajador de la compañía…Draco Malfoy caminando, eso si era una verdadera novedad.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Un clic imperceptible al oído humano se escucho cuando la figura misteriosa de una mujer abandono el hospital, sus lentes se posaron aun mas fuertemente sobre sus azules ojos y a toda prisa se dirigió hacia el callejón mas cercano de san mugo para desaparecer antes que alguien la reconociera. Por las prisas quizás o alguna broma del destino otra figura femenina salía del callejón cuando ella intentaba entrar y chocaron accidentalmente.

-disculpe, no la vi.

La mujer se acomodo el ancho sombrero que resbalara un poco de su cabeza y recogió los lentes a toda prisa, poniéndoselos de inmediato y ya a salvo contesto

-no se preocupe, yo estaba distraída, en todo caso la culpa es mía

Ginny Weasley miro extrañada a la mujer, le parecía muy conocida, pero no sabia de donde. Le iba a preguntar cuando se dio cuenta que la mujer ya se alejaba… ninguna de las dos escucho los insistentes "clicks" que una y otra vez llenaron quedamente la quietud de la tarde…pero sin duda, ninguna de las dos podría ignorarlos después.

La pelirroja entro en San Mugo y casi al instante olvido a la mujer con la que segundos antes chocara, tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como pare preocuparse de un incidente como aquel, algo en su interior le decía que las cosas estaban por cambiar y su experiencia mágica le había enseñado a no ignorar los presentimientos. Entro en la habitación y se quedo un poco triste al observar que Armand seguía inconsciente. No había visitas y Brougy al verla entrar se puso rápidamente de pie.

-¿Como sigue Armand¿ha habido alguna mejoría?

La criaturita la miraba casi con adoración, pensaba que le había tocado una familia de magos muy buena y esa mujer la esposa de su amo no era la excepción.

-no señora, hace poco balbuceo algunas palabras, pero después de eso el amo no ha tenido ningún cambio

Ginny le sonrió y se sentó junto a su esposo. –puedes irte a descansar Brougy

El elfo asintió frenéticamente como era su costumbre. ¿A que hora debo volver señora?

-creo que las ocho estará bien

El elfo desapareció y Ginny comenzó a hablar con Armand como si estuviera escuchándola, sentía en su corazón que lo hacia y lo menos que quería era mantenerlo incomunicado. Poco después llego Mark con Christine y le hicieron compañía.

Pero Ginny no parecía tan metida en la conversación, pensaba en Draco y en Miranda, pensaba en ella misma y en su familia, y le parecía que todo era tan confuso, que al poco tiempo la lleno un profundo dolor de cabeza.

Miro el reloj colgado en la pared y vio que pasaba de las ocho, en un rincón se encontraba ya el elfo, con lo distraída que había estado no escucho cuando había llegado.

Se puso de pie y se despidió de Mark y Christine asegurándoles que estaría bien y no necesitaba su compañía. Después salio sintiéndose mas tranquila cuando el aire fresco la toco, pero su dolor de cabeza seguía.

Camino aspirando el aire fresco y evitando pensar, concentrándose en la belleza de las calles llenas de gente y en la aparente calma que reinaba en el ambiente, pero había algo aparte de su dolor de cabeza que no la dejaba en paz, sentía que alguien la seguía y conforme avanzaba, la sensación se hacia mas insistente. Volteo un par de veces esperando encontrar al causante de ese incomodo sentimiento pero no había nadie, siguió caminando más a prisa a su apartamento, tranquilizándose cuando estaba a pocos metros. No es que tuviera miedo, pero era muy incomodo el sentirse perseguido, además en esas calles llenas de muggles no era muy recomendable sacar la varita, pero en un caso extremo sabia que lo podía hacer.

Pero como todos, no pudo ver a nadie y mucho menos escuchar los insistentes "clicks"

Entro por el pequeño jardín frente a su piso y una voz conocida la hizo brincar de la impresión.

-¡Hola Ginny, te estaba esperando

Draco Malfoy estaba confortablemente sentado en una preciosa banca fuera de la puerta y miraba con total tranquilidad a la pelirroja que lo fulminaba con la mirada

-por Merlín Draco¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿no es obvio, esperándote

-¿me estabas siguiendo?

-no, estaba aquí, esperando a que llegaras…

Ginny lo miro mientras se ponía de pie y no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento, cuando se acerco despacio hasta ella y le sonrió de un modo enigmático, la tomo del brazo y se inclino para besarla en la mejilla.

-D..Draco..yo…yo…pensé que había quedado todo claro por la mañana..

-hummm no, no tan claro como yo quisiera, por eso necesitamos hablar

-no creo que sea correcto Draco, nosotros no…

Pero el rubio después del beso en la mejilla no se había separado demasiado y esa era la razón por la que a Ginny le costaba tanto trabajo concentrarse, miraba sus ojos, mas brillantes a causa de la luz de la farola y sus labios que aun le sonreían, como si su sonrisa solo fuera para ella

-¿sabes que es lo que debería hacer en realidad?

-n..no…que?

-besarte y convencerte de una vez por todas a que me invites a pasar

-yo…creo que n…. pero el final de la frase se perdió entre los labios de Draco que la había acercado hasta él y besaba dulcemente los labios rojos de la menor de los Weasley….era inevitable, no podía resistirse, ninguno de los dos podían mantenerse separados, estaban de mas las cosas que los separaban, un matrimonio fracasado, una relación infructífera, las familias, todo eso no importaba cuando se encontraban uno en brazos del otro, porque sentían que su universo estaba completo, y esos solo porque sus labios de tocaban…

Ginny se perdió en las sensaciones, sentía cada vez mas cerca el cuerpo de Draco contra el suyo, sus manos sobre el rubio cabello acariciándolo y correspondiendo por completo a los labios…

Sintió también cuando el rubio bajo la mano hasta su cintura y comenzó a besar su cuello, Ginny estaba a punto de perder el control por completo, pero la certeza de que se encontraban en la calle se lo impedía…

Reuniendo todo el control que poseía se separo un poco del rubio…-espera…no podemos estamos afuera de mi casa y cualquiera podría llegar, debes….debes irte Draco…

El solo la miro e ignorando su gesto de rechazo la acerco otra vez hasta el y tomo con cuidado su mano derecha

-quiero que sientas algo Ginny

Ella se quedo inmóvil, su nombre sonaba tan sensual en sus labios, sintió como el rubio llevaba su mano hasta los delgados labios y la besaba con suavidad, después lentamente la bajo hasta posarse sobre el fuerte tórax del joven hombre, con la palma extendida…

Draco la miraba directamente a los ojos, y con voz cargada de intensas emociones la pelirroja lo escucho…

-¿sientes mi corazón Ginevra¿Sientes como late?... (Era verdad, el corazón latía acelerado, y ella parecía hipnotizada por los ojos grises)…-tú eres la causa de esto, mi corazón se vuelve loco cada vez que te veo…no creo que soporte mucho este tormento Ginny, no creo que pueda seguir latiendo lejos de ti…nunca, nunca en toda mi vida había sentido lo mismo…nunca antes me había enamorado

¿Era esa una declaración de amor¿Qué debía hacer¿Decirle que ella también estaba enamorada de el, era increíble lo que sentía, quería besarlo, decirle que ella sentía lo mismo, quería entregarse por completo a él, quería hacer tantas cosas…pero ninguna de ellas era correcta, no podía hacerlo…

…así que en lugar de besarlo nuevamente estrecho su mano con fuerza y se abrazo al cuerpo del hombre al que amaba.

-esto no es correcto Draco, hacemos daño a demasiadas personas, quizás lo mejor que podríamos hacer seria dejar de vernos

Draco la abrazo mas feliz de lo que nunca había estado ¿Qué había cambiado, ya antes le había confesado sus sentimientos recibiendo una rotunda negativa, pero ahora lo abrazaba y aunque no se lo dijera con todas las palabras le daba a entender que sentía lo mismo, quizás ella también lo amaba. Claro debía ser mucho menos de lo que él sentía porque de estaba seguro que nadie en el mundo había amado tanto a otra persona como él amaba a Ginevra Weasley.

Después de un rato de estar solo abrazados el rubio levanto el rostro de la chica y deposito un leve beso en sus labios. -¿entonces puedo pasar?

Ginny sonrió aun en sus brazos y después se separo, para contestar

-no, Draco Malfoy no puedes pasar

El la miro y puso cara de seriedad. –solo quiero que me dejes utilizar tu chimenea, como puedes ver vine caminando y estoy muy lejos, además obviamente no me puedo aparecer

-¿solo usar la chimenea?

-si, por lo pronto solo eso

-esta bien, puedes pasar

Se encaminaron juntos hasta el interior del pequeño piso, todo tenia la personalidad de la pelirroja, tan transparente, tan exquisito…tan único…

Quería romper su palabra y abrazarla y besarla hasta cansarse, pero la mirada de advertencia de Ginny le hizo comprender que en verdad solo lo había dejado entrar para que pudiera irse.

Se acerco a la chimenea con la mujer ligeramente detrás de el y tomo una bolsa con polvos flu…

-¿estas seguro que no quieres que me quede?

-si…lo estoy, ya es tarde y quiero descansar

-Ginny, no es muy tarde, podríamos estar por lo menos dos horas charlando…y después…

-buenas noches Draco, hasta mañana

La miro otra vez profundamente y con la bolsa aun en las manos la abrazo y la beso primero tierno y después más profundamente, deleitándose con la posibilidad de explorar sin reservas los labios y extendiéndose cuanto pudo hasta su cuello, regresando nuevamente a los labios y demorándose en ellos…

-¿estas segura que no quieres que me quede?

-no, anda vete ya

El rubio entro a la chimenea, con un puño de los polvos y estaba a punto de decir su destino cuando la cercanía de la pelirroja lo sorprendió…

-Draco…

Beso leve y dulcemente los labios del gratamente sorprendido rubio y murmuro

-hasta mañana…

Después solo escucho cuando él murmuro –Malfoy Manor…. Y con una pequeña explosión desapareció.

Sabia que esa noche seria un martirio conciliar el sueño, estaba segura que en cuanto lo hiciera comenzaría a verlo, soñaría con sus brazos, con sus labios…con "Él"

_…..Y claro si alguien pudiera darle un consejo a Ginevra le diría que disfrutara mucho esa tierna y feliz noche y soñara con felicidad…porque muy probablemente el siguiente día seria una pesadilla_….

Pero solo la figura asomada en su ventana lo sabia, y sonreía desagradablemente imaginándose lo que eso iba a provocar.

**FIN**

**DEL**

**CAPITULO.**

**Notas de la autora. Osea yop.**

_Sip. Miranda es sangre sucia…claro Draco no lo sabe_

_Nop. La encapuchada…es decir la mujer misteriosa…no es Ginny..Obvio ni Christine_

_Sip. Como muchos ya habrán adivinado ese misterioso Hombre que sigue gente es lo que se imaginan, y ese " click" también es lo que se imaginan._

_**Sip. Mas de una querrá matarme por estas notas de autora**_.

_**Saluditos.**_

_**Att. Sophye Potter.**_

**Gracias por leer, y ya sabes SI TE GUSTO DEJAME UN REVIEW, SI NO TE GUSTO DEJAME CUARENTA ja ja ja , bueno lo que pasa es que 2,3 y 4 eran muy fácil de dejar (verdad Sarameliss nn, igual te quiero) **

**Besos y gracias por leer.**


	14. Noticias y mas noticias

_Los personajes y lugares referentes a Harry Potter perteneces a JKR. Yo no reporto beneficio económico alguno y mi única satisfacción y pago es que lo lean y si no es mucho pedir que les guste._

**REVIEWS. Un ultrachorrocientocientisimisimo millón de GRACIAS. GRACIAS Y MAS GRACIAS.**

**Leodyn: **Hola, y aquí esta la chica mas rápida del oeste, ji ji ji, creo que rompiste un record mundial en lo que se refiere a la lectura. Nop, deberás que cada vez les quito algo mas de que preocuparse, cada vez esta todo mas fácil, aunque no lo creas. Ji ji, bueno pues espero que te haya gustado el cap. Y que este también te guste. Saluditos y hasta pronto.

**Hitomi Felton:** ¡Hola, sip, sospeche desde el principio que eso había pasado, bueno no te preocupes demasiado, aquí esta ya el causante del mal rato que Ginevra pasa, y bueno por lo de Draco, esperemos que Miranda se arrepienta y le pida a su mami algún antídoto, o que Ginny disfrute muchisisimo el mes que le queda con Draco…(yo si lo haría, aunque me quedara mucho mas que un mes), pues espero que te guste el cap. No te preocupes que tengo muy presente tu advertencia. Un beso y hasta pronto.

**SaraMeliss:** ¡Hola, hummm, creo que vas a querer matarme…por la poción, pero no te preocupes, aun tiene la opción de disfrutar al máximo con Draco este mes que les queda….hay esa Ginny, nadamas perdiendo el tiempo. Un besote y hasta pronto.

**Rocio:** ¡HOLA ROSY¿Qué se la coman los tiburones, tentador, realmente muy tentador, y bueno pues no falta mucho para que lo disfrutes tal y como tu quieres, porque aunque no se note ya el fic también esta en las ultimas, bueno espero que te guste. Un abrazote y hasta pronto.

**Nancy Miller:** ¡HOLA, wow un Review, super halagador, gracias, que bueno que te guste, creeme, hubiera querido publicar antes pero no he podido, mis aburridas y tardadas ocupaciones muggles, pero aquí estoy ya de vuelta, de las notas de autora, bueno, aquí quedan resueltas¿sabes? Yo conocí Sin City por la película, antes nunca había sabido de ellos…lo mismo con Constantine, pero también creo que la trama es muy buena, ji ji, desvario ¿lees el comic¿eres de Mexico, ji ji, que curiosita Sali, hey, tengo una hermana que se llama Teresa, de cariño le decimos "Teco o cielo", bueno te dejo leer, espero que te guste. Un besote y hasta pronto.

**Zoe simitis**¡Hola, te extrañe, bueno pues la verdad es que pensé lo siguiente, "y que tal si Miranda le da un filtro a Draco" "y que tal si corre peligro de muerte", seguro que con esto Zoe da señales de vida ¡FUNCIONO, ji ji ji, así que tu eres la culpable de lo que le pase a Draco…JI JI JI, no te creas, bueno tus suposiciones son reales, pero les queda un mes y la esperanza de un antídoto, ji ji ji, así que yo también tengo alguna esperanza de seguir viva. Gracias por leer, espero que te siga gustando y no te preocupes que ya casi se termina. Muchos besos y hasta prontito…(espero)

**Joy Evans:** ¡HOLA¡¡¡Bienvenida! y mil gracias por el comentario y por leer, que bueno que te guste y espero que este cap. También te guste, bueno aquí ya sabemos, ji ji, yo también quien ese hombre horrendo que se dedica a seguir gente, y ese cilck, pues sip…es de una cámara, pero ya sabrás que en realidad no quería nada con Ginny, pero….ji ji, sin querer encuentran, bueno no te arruino mas la trama del capitulo, aquí esta ya. Un BESO y hasta pronto.

**Luciana:** ¡Hola lucy, nn ya sabes que te quiero, ji ji, por cierto, ya no te he visto por el mess. Creo que no hemos coincidido, humm, de los virus, creo que ya nos hicimos clientas, porque mi compu También ya volvió con lo mismo, ji ji, con la variante que a mi se me apaga por completo y sin avisarme, ji ji, voy a pedir una nueva para reyes…je je, dudo que me la compren, pero soñar no cuesta nada. Bueno pues del cap. Nop, no son Miranda ni Mark, y si, es una cámara, ya sabes, los paparazzis abundan, además estas en lo cierto, esa Ginny se complica mucho la vida, oye por cierto, me gusta mucha la palabra mina(es chica ¿no?), bueno me voy, te dejo leer, espero que te guste y ojala que coincidamos pronto. Un abrazote y hasta muy pronto.

**Sailor Aluuminem Siren:** ¡HOLA! Gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado, este también es bastante extenso, sip, ya se animaron, y de Miranda¡hay, que te puedo decir, ya hable con ella, con su madre, incluso la mande a terapia, pero sigue de necia, yo creo que lo que necesita es encontrar a alguien que de veras la quiera, pero mientras tanto tengo que seguir sufriendo con ella, espero que no haga sufrir demasiado a Ginny, y bueno de la mujer, ya la había nombrado antes en el fic, el hombre es un fotógrafo y el click la cámara, pero ya sabrás lo que el desalmado hace…pues te dejo leer, espero que te guste. Saluditos y hasta pronto.

**ari de tonks:** ¡HOLA, GRACIAS, ya sabes, me encanta dar sorpresas, y si son bien recibidas mejor, que bueno que te guste la historia, ya sabes que esta escrita con mucho cariño, y eso de que siempre te dejo queriendo mas es bueno, así la duda te atormenta y te incita a seguir leyendo. Mil gracias por el comentario, yo también espero seguir escribiendo, mejorar y sobre todo seguir disfrutándolo. Pues te dejo leer, un abrazototote y hasta pronto.

**Malfoys red-haired lover¡¡¡**HHOLLAA,(Konnichiwa) Ya estoy otra vez por aquí, dándote lata, ji ji, Gomen por la tardanza, pensaba tardar un poco menos pero por mas que trato...¡no puedo, pero ya termine el cap. Y aquí esta. Gracias por tus comentarios, me encanta recibir tus reviews porque me alegras el dia, y mira que con un jefe como el mío esa es una tarea titánica. Y bueno pues para no hacerte esperar mas te dejo leer, ojala que te guste. Te envió un abrazote, hasta pronto.

**Karen:** ¡Hola Karen, que gusto verte por aquí¿te gusto Duele verte? que bueno, haaaaa, aquellos tiempos. Que bueno que esta historia también te este gustando, y bueno creo que si tarde menos en actualizar, aunque me hubiera gustado hacerlo antes. Pues te dejo leer. Besitos y hasta pronto.

**a-grench:** ¡HOLA, y para seguir con la tradición, de que en este capitulo la vas a odiar, mas y mas y mas(a Miranda), bueno ellos ya no quieren separarse, pero….ji ji, espero que te guste, aunque no parezca las cosas van mejorando, porque ya casi llega el final… , aquí esta ya la actualización, ojala que te guste. Un abrazo y hasta pronto.

**Minakuna Tachimoto**¡¡HOLA¡¡Bienvenida, ji ji, que bueno que estés intrigada, eso me da mucho gusto¿es muy maldita Miranda, ji ji, creo que si, aunque no lo creas no era mi intención, pero ella solita se lo busco, bueno lo de la tortura me lo pensare, ya tengo varias propuestas, que la mande a Groelandia y se la coman los tiburones en el trayecto, pero sip, la mas popular es que la torture. Ji ji, van ganando, bueno pues te dejo leer, espero que te guste. Saluditos y hasta pronto.

**Fabisa:** ¡Hola Fabi!... aghhhh, y ¿Qué haces cuando no vuelven, ji ji, me paso una vez y a pesar que lo quería mucho el ··$"·$ no volvió, pero lo bueno es que ya lo supere, y además después me di cuenta que salí ganando. Hem hem, estoy desvariando, sip, tienes razón, Miranda debería de hacer eso mismo, pero ¿no será ya demasiado tarde, espero que no¿andas melancólica¿x que, bueno espero que ya estés mejor, un abrazote y hasta pronto.

**Meichen-Chan:** ¡HOLA LUCY, ya sabes, si me envías 20 reviews, todos los contesto, sip, yo se que es mucho trabajo, pero mil gracias por tus comentarios, ji ji ji, yo y mis pavadas con Miranda, pero ya veras, la voy a mandar con la psicóloga, haber si le da una terapia de shokes electricos, que es lo que se esta mereciendo por necia, ji ji, creo que en este cap. Te va a caer peor. Y bueno creo que Draco te va a gustar mas. Pues te dejo leer, un súper abrazotote y hasta pronto.

**Azazel Black:** ¡HOLA! Ji ji, creo que eso de los cuarenta reviews funciono de maravilla, Gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado, ji ji, me imagino escribiendo cuarenta reviews…ha de ser divertido…, bueno de las notas de autora, es que es muy desestresante para mi dejarlas estresadas, ji ji , pero no te preocupes que ya toditas quedan resueltas, pero para adelantarte poquito el click era de una cámara fotográfica…ji ji, bueno espero que te guste. Un abrazo y hasta pronto.

**Elle:** ¡Hola elle, ji ji, han de decir que si soy monja, porque tengo muchas hermanas, pero sip, tengo una hermana que también se llama Elena, ji ji, cada vez que escucho ese nombre recuerdo "Troya ", ahhh, que bonita historia, bueno, me desvió, ji ji ji¿de tener una hija así habrías hecho lo mismo, eso estuvo muy bueno, ji ji, tienes razón, pero mira que tonta no es, porque por lo pronto por los dos favores que le hizo le saco una muy buena cantidad de dinero a ese guapo rubio, hummm, creo que yo le pagaría, pero a el, ja ja ja, no me hagas caso, de repente me dan ataques, hum, hum, bueno ahora si, te dejo leer espero que te guste. Besos y hasta pronto.

**Anzu Black:** ¡HOLA, ji ji, yo creo que si supones algo, pero te parece tan obvio que no lo crees, pero sip, es una cámara…bueno quizás ahora no tenga mucho sentido, pero en el transcurso del capitulo si que lo tendrá¿no lo quieres con Miranda¿aunque se muera, ji ji, no te creas, espero que este cap. Te guste, se que Miranda te caerá peor, pero ella solita se lo busco. Saluditos y hasta pronto.

**Mury Weasley:** ¡HOLA, BIENVENIDA, ji ji, espero que no haya sido muy cansado leerlo de una vez, pero que bueno que lo leíste y mejor que te gusto, Gracias por tu comentario, y pues aquí te dejo el capitulo, sabes todo, desde quien sigue a Ginny, hasta el filtro, y el momento en que se lo…(ya sabes). Ji ji ji, que bueno que no te hice esperar mucho. Te dejo leer. Saluditos y hasta muy pronto.

**PARA TI:** ¡HOLA, supongo que se te olvido dejar tu nombre, bueno mil gracias por leer y aquí esta ya el capitulo 14. Besos.

_Ya estoy de vuelta con otro capitulo de la historia. Espero que lo disfruten._

_**CAPITULO XIV**_

**_NOTICIAS Y MÁS NOTICIAS._**

…_..Y claro si alguien pudiera darle un consejo a Ginevra le diría que disfrutara mucho esa tierna y feliz noche y soñara con felicidad…porque muy probablemente el siguiente día seria una pesadilla_….

Pero solo la figura asomada en su ventana lo sabia, y sonreía desagradablemente imaginándose lo que eso iba a provocar.

No pensaba que una noche pudiera durar tanto, ansiaba el momento de verla otra vez, quizás llamarla a su oficina apenas llegara funcionaria¿podría esperar tanto, bueno había esperado ya años que unas horas mas probablemente no importaran demasiado.

Jalo la sabana que había resbalado un poco de su cuerpo y miro por la ventana de su habitación la luna que se asomaba, mientras se acomodaba por centésima vez y ponía sus brazos detrás de su cabeza como apoyo.

Volvía a hacerse la misma pregunta, pero ya no le interesaba tanto la respuesta¿Cuándo se había enamorado de Ginevra, no había contestación, pero si tuviera que elegir un momento diría que aquel cuando la vio en la librería del callejón Diagon a un lado de Potter cuando tenia apenas doce años…"sonrió al recordarlo", debía haber sido antes…porque ese día incluso se puso celoso…

"Basta Draco" se recrimino mentalmente, deja de pensar en ella y duerme…"podría dejar de pensar en ella…podría, si no estuviera tan enamorado"

Finalmente mucho después se quedo dormido cuando el reloj marcaba más de las cuatro de la madrugada.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ginny abrió los ojos sonriente, la noche le había parecido tan pequeña, pensó que el solo conciliar el sueño seria una tarea titánica, pero no, casi al instante se quedo dormida y soñó, como era de esperarse con Draco, pero el aceptar que estaba enamorada no borraba por arte de magia todos los inconvenientes que tenia el solo hecho de tener una relación con Draco Malfoy…el primer gran inconveniente era su propio estado civil…el segundo…su familia…pero no quería adelantar nada, quizás Draco solo le había dicho que la amaba para conseguir entrar en su cama…pero sabia que no era así, Draco era diferente…quería creerlo con toda su alma, aunque al instante el rostro de Miranda apareció en su cabeza y borro de golpe la felicidad que instantes antes la había llenado.

Saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se obligo a levantarse, tomo una toalla y se dirigió al baño…el ritual de cada mañana.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Aun era temprano, tenia tiempo de desayunar tranquilamente antes de salir para el trabajo, sonrió al pensar en ello, nunca había imaginado que Chistine podía ayudarlo a olvidar a Ginny, pero lo estaba haciendo de maravilla…quería a Ginny, la quería muchísimo, pero comenzaba a verla mas como una amiga que como mujer, no podía de cualquier manera dejar de sentir un poco de celos cuando la veía platicando con alguno de los otros hombres del equipo, pero sobre todo las pocas veces que la había visto con Malfoy, se podía ver que ambos se sentían atraídos. Si, eso aun lo molestaba y mucho, porque si bien estaba convencido que Ginny nunca seria para él, Armand aun era su esposo y era su deber como su único hermano cuidar de su cuñada…pero solo cuidar de ella.

Se sirvió un café, tomo una tostada con mantequilla y se sentó tranquilamente con el profeta en las manos, quizás pudiera leer algo de las noticias que no eran preocupantes, sobre todo chismes del espectáculo mágico…tonterías de los magos…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Aun era temprano, pero quería estar cuando ella llegara y verla antes, mucho antes mejor. Faltaban por lo menos quince minutos para que los empleados comenzaran a llegar, de saber que este momento pasaría, seguramente habría puesto como hora de entrada las cinco de la madrugada.

Escucho que fuera de su oficina Christine llegaba, temprano como siempre, y comenzaba con la rutina diaria, clasificar la correspondencia, arreglar los periódicos y en menos de cinco minutos entraría sonriente con una humeante taza de café.

Escucho que la puerta se abría y le extraño un poco el que la chica no tocara, pero no le molesto, estaba demasiado contento para que algo lo irritara. "bueno eso creía"

-¡hola querido, Christine me dijo que ya habías llegado¿Cómo amaneciste?

-bien Miranda¿Qué haces aquí?

La pelirroja lo miro un poco cortada, nunca la había tratado con tan poca cortesía.

-solo quería saludarte¿estas de mal humor?

-no, es solo que no pude dormir mucho

-si ese es el problema corazón, espera un momento, te traeré un café

-no te molestes Miranda, Christine lo traerá

-claro que no me molesta, ahora vuelvo. Y como si nada tomo su bolso que había dejado sobre el escritorio y salio.

Regreso poco después con un servicio completo y los periódicos flotando delante suyo.

-listo cariño, creí que seria lindo tomarlo juntos, toma te traje los diarios. Deberías llamarle la atención a Christine, por poco y no notaba que había hecho a un lado el quisquilloso y el profeta

-ella sabe que no me gusta leerlos

-bueno no importa querido, yo leeré estos, mientras tú lees tus diarios y ambos tomamos nuestro delicioso café, espera, que ahora te lo traigo

Y se alejo a la mesa tardando un poco mas de lo necesario en prepararlos…después le dio el suyo al rubio y lo miro con un poco de insistencia

-¿Qué sucede Miranda?

-nada, es solo que no has probado el café.

Draco la miro incomodo, no encontraba la mejor manera de decirle que lo que algún día habían tenido llegaba a su fin. Pero ese día seria el último ya estaba decidido

Tomo la taza y dio un ligero sorbo mientras buscaba uno de los diarios

-Miranda, tenemos que hablar

-lo se, pero esperemos después del café…pase lo que pase…

Draco tomo un sorbo muy largo de café y no dijo nada, parecía que Miranda había decidido aceptar su decisión.

Entre el café, los diarios y las insistentes miradas de Miranda siguieron algunos minutos hasta que la pelirroja quizás un poco ansiosa tomo el profeta que Draco despreciara.

Ojeo las paginas sin interés hasta que llego a los espectáculos que tenían un muy escandaloso color morado enmarcando lo que parecía la noticia del año.

**KATIA DONOVAN Y SU PROHIBIDO AMOR SECRETO.**

**HISTORIA DE UNA TRAICION DOBLE**

_Miranda vio sin interés el encabezado, pero más por hacer algo comenzó a leer_

_Ayer nuestro reportero de las estrellas capto a la famosa actriz y cantante Katia Donovan con el que parece ser su novio en turno, nada seria extraño si no fuera porque este hombre esta inconsciente en San mugo y además es casado._

_Los hechos ocurrieron la tarde de ayer cuando nuestro afamado e indiscreto reportero estelar reconoció a la actriz de brijinovelas del momento cuando intentaba entrar de incógnito en el hospital San mugo a visitar al paciente del cuarto #107, nuestro ágil y avispado colaborado se dio cuenta que ella besaba y al parecer tenia una relación muy cercana con el inconsciente hombre. Cuando conseguimos el nombre del paciente, nuestra sorpresa fue mayúscula al descubrir que era casado, Armand Dangers el al parecer novio de la celebre bruja contrajo matrimonio con la también bruja Ginevra Weasley hace ya varios años._

_Pero la historia no termina aquí, pues al tratar de preguntarle a la esposa que pensaba de esa relación descubrimos que ella también sostenía un romance con un conocido empresario…_

**_Fotografías y la historia completa Pág. 12-A a 17-B._**

Miranda separo la vista del periódico y observo como Draco sujetaba su taza de café ya casi vacía y tomaba un último sorbo. Imaginaba lo que encontraría en las paginas siguientes, y se arrepintió de lo que acababa de hacer al ver que Draco tomaba tranquilamente la taza vacía y la depositaba en la bandeja…"que tonta había sido"

Echo una ultima mirada fugaz y dio vuelta de pagina al diario hasta que llego a lo que esperaba, pero ni siquiera el saber que encontraría "eso" menguo su furia, al contrario, se sentía tan tonta, tan humillada…tan burlada…vio que Draco y Ginevra se besaban y se echaban tiernas miradas de amor, y ante su asombro sintió como las lagrimas de frustración y algo muy parecido al dolor salían de sus ojos…

-¿Miranda, ocurre algo?

Y parecía que era la señal, pues se puso de pie hecha una furia y lo miro anegada en lágrimas

-¿Y TIENES EL DESCARO DE PREGUNTARMELO¿CUÁNTO TIENEN JUNTOS¿CUÁNDO PENSABAS DECIRMELO?

El, parecía mas sorprendido que molesto a pesar del tono en que le hablaba la pelirroja, trato de sujetarla por el hombro, pero ella se soltó con brusquedad

-SUELTAME, DESGRACIADO¡QUE IDIOTA ME SIENTO AL PENSAR QUE PODRIA ENAMORARME DE UN PATAN SEMEJANTE!

-¿de que estas hablando?

-DE QUE, DE LO IDIOTA QUE SOY…PERO TU, TU ERES UNA BASURA, NO TIENES NADA, NO ERES MAS QUE UN DESGRACIADO CON DINERO QUE CREES QUE POR ESO TIENES EL PODER SUFICIENTE PARA LASTIMAR A LAS PERSONAS…PERO TE VAS A ARREPENTIR DRACO MALFOY, JURO QUE TE VAS A ARREPENTIR… y tomo el profeta y se lo arrojo al rostro, tomo su bolso provocando que las tazas de café resbalaran y cayeran al piso y salio llorando de la oficina ante la mirada asombrada de Christine, que no sabia lo ocurrido.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Apenas puso un pie dentro del edificio Ginevra Weasley sintió un ambiente tenso, la recepcionista, normalmente amable esquivo su mirada y a su paso observo que algunos magos y brujas cuchicheaban. Siguió su camino pensando en que eran suposiciones suyas… ¿Qué podrían saber? La noticia no podía haberse filtrado tan rápido ¿o si? Sacudió la cabeza y se encamino a las instalaciones del equipo Alfa, tenia unas ideas fantásticas para la nueva escoba…Mark se iba a poner muy contento.

…pero no fue precisamente alegría lo que vio en el rostro del hombre. Al llegar a la puerta Mark estaba de pie con un diario en la mano.

-Mark, buenos di…

-Ginny, esto es muy grave, tenemos que hablar

-bien…entremos

-por supuesto que no…te comerían viva…conmigo lo hicieron, créeme no es nada agradable…

-¿Qué pero…porque?

-¿de verdad no lo sabes? Pero no espero la respuesta, la conocía demasiado bien para saber cuando ocultaba algo…y en ese momento no lo hacia

…por esto. Y abrió el diario para que ella pudiera leerlo…

**KATIA DONOVAN Y SU PROHIBIDO AMOR SECRETO.**

**HISTORIA DE UNA TRAICION DOBLE**

Ginny leyó el encabezado sin saber aun porque la vida de esa actriz le debía importar. Tomo el periódico de manos de Mark y lo miro a los ojos, mientras lo doblaba…

-¿Qué sucede¿tienes un romance con ella? Bromeaba, pero al parecer a Mark no le hizo gracia, pues torció los ojos y le quito nuevamente el diario…

-yo no, Ginny, pero al parecer Armand si…y tú también…

-bueno, en realidad nunca me han gustado las mujeres pero…

-Ginny. Mas que la voz fue la mirada de Mark la que lo hizo callar…

-esto es serio… mira… y le mostró la foto en la que ella y Draco salían besándose…

-¡por Merlín, esto no… ¿Cómo?...pe...Pero…

-¡vaya, por fin un poco de seriedad!

La pelirroja le quito el diario de las manos y comenzó a ver las fotografías, parecían un álbum paso a paso…desde que lo encontrara en la puerta de su casa hasta que lo había invitado a pasar… estaba realmente atónita…y aun no leía el relato…

-tenemos que irnos, esto se va a convertir en una locura dentro de poco. -Ven

-pe...pero…y el trabajo…no podemos

-¡por Merlín Ginny! tu relación con Malfoy es lo bastante estrecha como para que te perdone faltar un día. (Y por fin Ginny se dio cuenta que Mark estaba realmente furioso) pero no le hizo caso, el tenia razón debían salir de ahí de inmediato, no podía dejar de pensar en su familia, sus amigos, Ron, Harry, sus padres…Armand…bueno Armand también tenia que darle algunas explicaciones...y Draco¿Cómo lo tomaría?

-¿A dónde?

-a mi casa…necesito…por Merlín… ¿Cómo paso esto?

Llegaron al parecer sin ningún problema hasta las chimeneas justo en el momento en que Miranda salía hecha una furia de la oficina de Draco…

-Crhistine. La voz gélida se escucho pocos minutos después en la pequeña gema de la asistente

-dígame señor Malfoy

-venga un momento

Apenas entro Draco le indico que se sentara.

-¿ha llegado ya la Sra. Ginevra?

-si, pero también salio de inmediato

-¿sola?

-no, con Mark, su cuñado…

-Christine¿has leído hoy el profeta?

La joven lo miro extrañada, normalmente lo leía, pero Miranda se la había llevado y en su casa no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo

-no¿Por qué?

-por nada, puede retirarse, y cancele todas mis citas del día…

-pero señor…tiene una reunión muy importante, además esta a punto de comenzar

Draco la miro, tenia razón su reunión era sumamente importante, pero lo que menos quería era a un grupo de idiotas hombres de negocios viéndolo de reojo y preguntándose como le había hecho para conquistar a la belleza del diario…porque Ginny salía preciosa.

Bien, pero después de esta reunión no quiero saber nada más…sin excepción.

-si señor.

La joven salio y Draco se quedo solo, pensando en el giro que habían dado las cosas, no sabia que tanto afectaría su recién iniciada relación con Ginevra pero en el fondo le alegraba un poco, Miranda aunque de mala forma había entendido el final de lo que alguna vez pudieran tener y Ginny se daría cuenta que sus intenciones eran serias, que no le importaba que esa relación se hiciera publica, que había esperado tanto tiempo para que todos supieran que la amaba, y sobre todo que estarían juntos a pesar de la oposición de su familia, porque dudaba que los Weasley lo aceptaran

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ginny daba vueltas en su pequeña sala, mientras miraba a Mark que le leía la crónica del periódico

…_..pero la historia no termina aquí, pues al tratar de preguntarle a la esposa que pensaba de esa relación descubrimos que ella también sostenía un romance con un conocido empresario…_

Mark hizo una pausa mientras cambiaba de página, y Ginny aprovecho para lanzar un par de improperios al autor de la nota, que por cierto, todavía no tenia idea quien era…

-no tenemos un romance, me estaba esperando, y hablamos un poco…

-¿entonces las fotos no son reales?

Ginny miro a Mark y se mordió el labio antes de responder

-si lo son…pero no creímos que alguien tomaría fotos… y mucho menos que las publicarían… y de Armand…yo no, me pidió una oportunidad un día antes de accidente¿Cómo me iba a imaginar que estaba con alguien mas?

-¿nunca habías escuchado de Kathia?

Ginny miro fijamente al hombre y cerro los ojos tratando de recordar, porque el nombre se le hacia tan conocido -Kathia…Kathia…

Poco después le llego un recuerdo a la mente, justo del día en que había dejado la casa en la que vivía con Armand... Cuando pelearon

**_Flash back _**

"-CLARO QUE SI, Y DEJATE DE TONTERIAS, QUE SI ALGUIEN DEBERIA ESTAR FURIOSA SOY YO. Suavizo la voz y continuo con tono meloso –y por cierto cariño, te llamo Kathia, dijo que era súper urgente que la llamaras. Subió corriendo las escaleras y con un portazo se encerró en su habitación."

_**End F.B**_

-no se si sea la misma persona, pero cuando Armand y yo nos separamos la gota que derramo el vaso fue la llamada de una Kathia a la que le urgía hablar con el…y yo atendí. ¿Crees que sea la misma?

-no lo creo Ginny, estoy completamente seguro

-¿Por qué?

-bueno, poco antes del accidente hable con Armand, me dijo que la relación que sostenía había terminado, estaba muy mal y una o dos veces menciono el mismo nombre, el creía que lo mejor seria volver contigo…pero en San mugo el otro nombre que mencionaba además del tuyo era Kathia, supongo que ella no soporto mas no verlo y por eso fue…

Mark continúo la lectura

…_Draco Malfoy dueño del emporio de escobas El Dragón de Oro. Esperaba a la señora Ginevra Weasley en su domicilio, y a pesar que ella solo unos minutos antes había visto a su esposo se porto en extremo cariñosa con el, por lo que no tenemos duda alguna que su relación va mas allá de la amistad, además nuestro reportero vio entrar al señor Malfoy a casa de la Sra. Weasley y aunque espero durante mucho tiempo el no volvió a salir._

_Robert Sketter._

-pero que….mentirosos…Draco y yo no pasamos juntos la noche…el no…yo no…

Mark la miraba fijamente, pero no decía nada…a pesar de todas las fotografías y la nota de la prensa creía en Ginny y la apoyaba en sus decisiones, aunque de antemano sabia que no le iban a gustar…

-solo entró para usar la chimenea, y si el fotógrafo tomo estas (señalo las fotografías), debió darse cuenta perfectamente de que el se fue casi de inmediato…

-y bien. (Mark doblo el periódico y se dejo caer en un sillón) ¿Qué piensas hacer?

¿Qué pensaba hacer, ja. Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad…no tardarían en enterarse sus padres, de Charlie y Bill no se preocupaba demasiado, siempre habían sido en extremo complacientes con ella y respetaban sus decisiones…Percy…bueno en realidad no le importaba mucho lo que dijera, aunque con seguridad estaría contento…Draco era rico y poderoso y eso era algo que a Percy siempre le había gustado, los que realmente le preocupaban eran los gemelos…no es que leyeran mucho los diarios, pero en cuanto Harry y Ron se enteraran con seguridad les dirían…y Ginny estaba segura que no le gustaría su reacción, pues era incluso mas preocupante que la de Ron, Harry y Hermione…y Draco…no podía dejar de pensar en él…¿cual seria su reacción¿aceptaría después de esto que la amaba, o solo había sido una treta, tenia a pesar de todo mucha curiosidad por verlo.

en realidad lo que quería era que la abrazara y le dijera que no le importaba el escándalo. Que le dijera que de verdad la amaba.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Draco Malfoy miro el reloj de arena sobre su escritorio, pasaba con mucho del medio día y apenas se había terminado su reunión. En varias ocasiones descubrió a alguno de los presentes lanzándole miradas de curiosidad, pero ninguno se atrevió a hacerle el mas mínimo comentario.

-Christine, ven un momento por favor

La asistente entro

-dígame señor Malfoy

-¿has sabido algo de Ginevra?

-no, ella no ha regresado, pero en la recepción me avisaron que dos de sus hermanos y una mujer habían preguntado por ella

-¿dos¿Quiénes?

-pues primero vino Percy Weasley, y poco después Ronald con Hermione, además ha estado recibiendo en el cuartel del equipo alfa muchas cartas de lechuzas, y no dudo que su casa este mucho peor.

-¿y Miranda?

-salio poco después que hablo con usted y no he sabido mas de ella.

-quiero que me envíes toda la correspondencia que le llegue a Ginevra. Puedes retirarte.

La joven lo miro, sonrió levemente y salio

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ginny miraba aterrada las lechuzas que llegaban, depositaban una carta y se iban, había ya cerca de cien, y continuaban llegando, había bloqueado la chimenea para que no pudieran llegar, pero con la casa no había podido hacer nada. El sonido de golpes en la puerta la hizo voltear, pero tampoco quería abrir, talvez fuera un reportero…otro mas

Mark tenia ya varias horas que se había ido prometiéndole que regresaría mas tarde, después de todo no podían ausentarse los dos del cuartel, aunque Miranda tampoco estaba, eso ellos lo ignoraban pero de saberlo no les habría sorprendido en lo mas mínimo…otra vez los toquidos… avanzo furiosa hasta la puerta dispuesta a correr de la peor manera al siguiente que quisiera entrevistarla… ¿Por qué a Armand se le había ocurrido tener un romance con una actriz?

Pero no era ningún periodista quien estaba fuera de su casa.

Era Miranda y cuando reacciono ya había abierto y la miraba de frente

-¡Vaya, la chica del momento!

-Miranda

Paso hasta la sala sin necesidad de invitación, parecía aun bastante enojada, aunque su voz era melosa y muy fingida

-veo que sigues en el mismo lugar, pensé que después de todo Draco te había conseguido una casa mejor, bueno quizás hasta te de la que yo ocupaba…talvez quiera tener a sus mujeres juntas, demasiado tarde creo, porque lo deje esta mañana, no me gusta ser la burla de nadie…

Parecía que Miranda hablaba sola, pues no dejaba siquiera que Ginevra dijera algo, aunque francamente no tenia ganas ni de verla

-¿a que vienes Miranda?

-¿No te da pena preguntármelo, por supuesto que vengo por una explicación, yo confié en ti y me traicionaste, me quitaste otra vez al hombre que quería, y no me salgas con que no sabias, porque esta vez estabas enterada y no te importo, eres una arpía despreciable

-Miranda, si a lo único que has venido es a insultarme ya puedes irte, no tengo porque darte explicaciones, y mucho menos tengo porque escuchar tus insultos

-claro que si, tú me robaste a Draco, eres una mosquita muerta, una estúpida embustera, traidora roba hombres

-no seas ingenua, Draco no es un objeto que se pueda robar, y yo no soy como tú, yo no me vendería a un hombre, y si alguna vez pasara algo seria por que ambos queremos, no por dinero, así que Miranda, si no tienes mas insultos vete.

-no, no tengo mas insultos pero tengo esto. Le arrojo a Ginevra un pequeño tubito de cristal vació, que ella atrapo sin saber lo que era

-¿que es esto?

-eso, es una envase que contenía un filtro de amor, no un normal, sino de la hechicera Miranda Warlokes¿sabes a cuales me refiero verdad?

Ginny la miro y al instante se puso blanca, claro que sabia, esos filtros estaban prohibidos porque años atrás habían sido la causa de la muerte de un gran numero de magos, brujas e incluso algunos muggles, sabia lo que significaba, pero se resistía a creerlo

-¿Qué hiciste Miranda?

-nada, tu firmaste la sentencia de muerte de Draco, es curioso ¿sabes, porque apenas esta mañana se lo di, justo antes de saber lo del diario, porque de haberlo sabido la dosis hubiera sido doble…que mas da, mala suerte…

-¡no puedes ser tan ruin como para darle esto a Draco!

-¡oh, claro que si puedo, ya sabes, sin reacciones, sin síntomas, pero no te preocupes, tienes un mes para disfrutarlo, después va a morir, y espero que tú lo hagas con él.

La sonrisa de la otra pelirroja era tan cruel que Ginny sintió como un escalofrió recorría su piel.

-ahora si Ginevra, hasta nunca, no sabes cuanto me voy a reír cuando te vea en el diario llorando por la muerte de tu querido Draco…ja ja ja. Adiós "querida".

Y salio, dejándola con un nudo en la garganta, sin saber si creerle, quizás era una mentira, talvez el frasco solo era eso, un frasco vació. Lo miro y le dio vuelta entre los dedos, podía perder a Draco…podía morir, y sin duda ella no lo soportaría y moriría también… ¿Dónde demonios estaba¿Por qué no venia¿Por qué?

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo parada con el frasquito en la mano sin saber que hacer pero poco después escucho como nuevamente en la chimenea se escuchaba ruido, alguien que quería pasar, otro par de lechuzas que entraron por la chimenea, y toques en la entrada. Camino sin saber porque hasta la puerta y estaba a punto de abrir cuando un sonido parecido a un latigazo se escucho en el centro de la sala.

Volteo a ver que pasaba en el justo momento que abría sin saber quien era y entro, tan alto, apuesto y seguro como siempre Draco Malfoy, mientras en el centro de la habitación el elfo domestico anunciaba.

-Señora…el amo ha despertado, el amo Armand despertó…creí que debía saberlo.

**FIN**

**DEL**

**CAPITULO.**

Notitas de la autora

sip, el tipo es hijo de Rita…nn en mi loca mente

¿Qué hara Ginny, y Miranda, y Draco?

¿Qué fue ese ruido que se escucho en la chimenea

¿Qué quiere Draco en la casa de Ginny¿habra leido su correspondencia?

¿Qué haran los Weasley

¡por fin Armand despento¡¡ya era hora!

_**Retrato en sepia**_

_**No necesito nada para recordarte**_

_**Te guardo en mi memoria como a mi salvación**_

_**Flotas entre mis sueños, te toco y te evaporas**_

**_Y cuando al fin despierto solo queda el dolor…._**

_**(Fragmento de un poema…de su servidora)**_

**Ya sabes, si te gusto déjame un review, si no te gusto déjame cuarenta. Ji ji, no es cierto si no te gusto también déjame uno y dímelo, todas la criticas son bienvenidas. Un beso y gracias por leer**.


	15. La Solucion

**Los personajes y lugares y todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter y su mundo mágico no me pertenece y no reporto beneficio económico alguno.**

**Pues sip, ya tambien me entere que no se pueden contestar los reviews, aunque no lei nada de que no se pudieran dar las gracias (ji ji ji, espero)**

**(anonimo)Sara MelissleodynZaira Malfoy-Hitomi**

**RociokarenSailor alluminem siren**

**a-grenchAnzu BalckMury WeasleyAzazel Black**

**Meichen-Chanzoe simitisNancy MillerFabisa**

**Lilith sinclairUtena-Puchiko-nyuDamiGin. W Black**

**Veronicaari the tonks.**

**MIL GRACIAS A TODAS Y CREO QUE LA MAYORIA DE LAS DUDAS YA QUEDAN RESUELTAS, DE CUALQUIER MANERA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO CONTESTO REVIEW…JI JI JI YA SE COMO. (no olviden logearse)**

**UN BESOTOTE Y SALUDOS A TODOS.**

**CAPITULO XV.**

**LA SOLUCION AL PROBLEMA.**

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo parada con el frasquito en la mano sin saber que hacer pero poco después nuevamente en la chimenea se escuchaba ruido, alguien que quería pasar, otro par de lechuzas que entraron por la chimenea, y toques en la entrada. Camino sin saber porque hasta la puerta y estaba a punto de abrir cuando un sonido parecido a un latigazo se escucho en el centro de la sala.

Volteo a ver que pasaba en el justo momento que abría sin saber quien era y entro, tan alto, apuesto y seguro como siempre Draco Malfoy, mientras en el centro de la habitación el elfo domestico anunciaba.

-Señora…el amo ha despertado, el amo Armand despertó…creí que debía saberlo.

No se pudo mover, la noticia de Armand la había sorprendido de tal manera y ver a Draco en la habitación lo había deseado todo el día que aunque quería correr a sus brazos una idea invadió su mente¿y si el pensaba que todo había sido una treta para comprometerlo, pero ese pensamiento no tuvo siquiera tiempo de madurar, pues instintivamente miro los ojos grises de Draco y descubrió en ellos preocupación…y algo extraño…

-¿Cómo estas? Fue esa única frase la que la impulso a llegar en un par de pasos hasta los brazos que ya la esperaban abiertos y refugiarse en ellos mientras trataba de olvidar por un solo momento todos los acontecimientos pasados

-¿Señora?

La vocecita chillona se volvió a escuchar haciendo que abriera los ojos a la realidad nuevamente. Armand había despertado

-si, brougy, gracias. Vuelve al hospital¿esta ahí Mark?

-si, señora, el amo Mark estaba ahí cuando el amo Armand despertó, él me envió a decírselo.

-hay reporteros en san mungo?

-dentro del edificio no, pero fuera están algunos,

-hum, bien, dile a Armand y a Mark que dentro de un rato iré

Y con un nuevo chasquido el elfo domestico desapareció, mientras dos nuevas cartas entraban por debajo de la puerta y un estruendo aun mayor se escuchaba dentro de la chimenea.

Ginny se sobresalto aun en los brazos de Draco, no sabia cuanto tiempo podía soportar esa situación, además estaba lo de Miranda, se sentía a punto de llorar

Un estruendo final sacudió la chimenea y una enorme nube de hollín callo de golpe, llenando todo de cenizas y escombros

-cof cof cof cof

…Ginny conocía esa tos. Y poco a poco las cenizas y el humo comenzaban a desaparecer

-cof cof cof… -¿crees que este aquí?

-claro, si no porque habría bloqueado la chimenea

-¿estará sola?

-mas le vale

Y las cenizas y polvo terminaron de desaparecer, unas figuras idénticas hasta en la túnica roja miraron como se hermana Ginevra estaba en los brazos de Malfoy, y sin ningún aviso Fred ataco

-expelliarmus

El hechizo le dio en el brazo a Draco que hábilmente aparto a Ginevra y choco de espaldas contra la pared

-… ¿pero que…?

-no te preocupes hermanita, nosotros te salvaremos. Ahora fue George el que hablo

-atarus cordus. Al instante unas gruesas cuerdas cubrieron por completo el cuerpo de rubio dejando solo visible su cabeza y sus zapatos.

-¡BASTA, ES SUFICIENTE!

Los gemelos Fred y George se quedaron de pie con las varitas en el aire, como congelados en medio de la sala. Al escuchar la voz de su hermana, pero al cabo de unos segundos continuaron como si fueran una sola persona, pues las frases que comenzaba uno las terminaba el otro

-¿porque estabas abrazándolo?…-si, vamos contesta

-tu no puedes tener nada con él es una… -si tiene razón es una basura

-COMO SE TE OCURRE BESARTE EN PUBLICO CON ESTE IMBECIL

-¡BASTA, DIJE QUE ES SUFICIENTE!

Ginny saco su varita y con un ligero movimiento desato a Draco ante la mirada atónita de los gemelos, que sabiendo el genio de su hermana no se atrevían a decir nada.

-USTEDES DOS SE VAN DE AQUÍ

Pero parecía que los gemelos habían recobrado el carácter y no estaban dispuestos a dejar eso como estaba

-Claro que no nos vamos, y en ese caso tu vienes con nosotros no te dejaremos aquí con el hurón

-¡DIJE QUE FUERA….AHORA…!

-bien, bien nos vamos, solo queremos que nos jures que lo que apareció en el diario es mentira

-FUERA AHORA

No había nada mas que replicar, miraron por ultimo a Draco Malfoy y salieron murmurando cosas sobre hurones saltarines y leonas sin garras.

Ginny se acerco hasta Draco y lo miro apenada. –lo lamento no pensé que ellos actuarían así

-sabíamos que esto pasaría, para tu familia y amigos no soy precisamente una buena persona, y mira que aun falta Potter y Ron

-si, lo se…Draco… Ginny se mordió el labio y se dio vuelta para que no viera las lágrimas en sus ojos. Pero no era necesario. El sabia que algo extraño pasaba, lo supo por la forma en que lo abrazo cuando llego, como si temiera perderlo, aunque eso era absurdo, porque si ella no lo rechazaba él llevaba toda una vida soñándola.

-¿Qué sucede Ginny¿Te arrepientes de lo que paso¿Cambia algo el que Armand haya despertado¿Aun lo amas?

-no, no es eso. Lagrimas silenciosas resbalaban por las mejillas de la pelirroja, mientras Draco la tomaba por los hombros y la obligaba a quedar de frente

-¿Qué pasa¿no confías en mi?

-es Miranda…debes regresar con ella, tienen que enamorarse y hacer su vida feliz…debes olvidarte de mi.

El la miraba mientras con sus dedos limpiaba las lágrimas, y casi sonreía

-es imposible Ginny, yo no puedo amar a nadie mas, cuando un Malfoy ama es para toda la vida, y yo llevo media vida amándote

Ella levanto los ojos llorosos y lo observo, sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa y la miraba con embelezo mientras Ginny pensaba en lo que le había dicho…media vida…

-¿Por qué me dices eso?

-es…es por Miranda…vino antes que tú, y me dio esto… tomo el frasquito nuevamente y se lo dio a Draco que lo miro sin mucho interés.

-¿por un frasco?

-no es solo eso Draco…ella me dijo que…que te había dado un filtro de amor

Draco sonrió y le dio vuelta entre los dedos mientras miraba a la pelirroja.

-bueno Ginny, pues no funciono, no estoy ni cerca de extrañarla, fui muy claro con ella, no hay ya nada entre nosotros, y como vez no estoy ni un poco enamorado

-si, lo se Draco, pero no fue un filtro común, fue uno de Warlokes, por eso no sientes amor por ella

Draco la miro y comprendió la preocupación de la pelirroja. Un filtro de ese tipo no te hacia sentir enamorado al instante, era como un plazo, solo te daba cierto tiempo para enamorarte de alguien y si no lo haces morías en el plazo del filtro. El filtro lo que hace es que la persona a fuerza de convivir comenzara a resaltar las cualidades y belleza de la persona que le había dado el filtro, en si ayudaba a enamorar y si no era el caso, a matar.

-¿crees de verdad que haya sido capaz? Ginny se aferraba a la última esperanza

-si lo creo.

El rubio la tomo de la mano y juntos se sentaron en el sillón, le platico como esa misma mañana se había comportado muy extraña cuando estaba tomando el café y después como salio furiosa cuándo le dijo que su relación había acabado.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Draco, murmuro recargándose en el pecho del rubio que la estrecho y acaricio su cabello

-bueno, lo lógico, buscar algún remedio, y continuar donde nos quedamos. Dijo, mientras levantaba la barbilla de la mujer y besaba dulcemente los labios. Ella le correspondió y cuando el beso termino lo miro a los ojos

-Draco, yo no quiero que mueras, no lo soportaría

-no voy a morir, y menos ahora que te tengo junto a mi, Ginny te amo demasiado para perderte

-basta Draco, no es un broma, debemos hacer algo

-bien, bien, lo voy a tomar con seriedad, solamente con una condición

-si¿Cuál?

-dime que sientes por mi. Le dijo y volvió a besar sus labios

Ginny lo miro a los ojos intentando que leyera en ellos lo que sentía, porque aun no podía decírselo abiertamente

-mira Draco, no quiero que pienses mal de esto que te voy a decir, se que puede sonar desagradable y molesto, pero no quiero pensar en nada hasta que encontremos un remedio para el filtro de amor, además si como dices Miranda es capaz no debemos tomarlo a la ligera. En cualquier caso debo decirte que preferiría renunciar a ti, si eso significa que estarás a salvo y sobre todo vivo.

¿Por qué no le dijo que lo amaba? La respuesta era sencilla, porque si no encontraban una solución lo obligaría a que buscara a Miranda y casi la ayudaría a que lo enamorara. Sabia que no podía soportar saberlo muerto. Así que añadió

-Y también tengo que ver a Armand, necesitamos hablar…y…y…creo que es mejor que me valla ahora. Se puso de pie apresurada como si temiera su contacto, cosa que a Draco no le paso desapercibida.

-esta bien

-¿no te molesta?

-preferiría que te quedaras conmigo, pero si no es posible esta bien

-yo me...me voy. Pero la realidad era que no tenia deseos de separarse de él, sentía algo en el pecho quemándola, no podía soportar siquiera la idea de perderlo¿y si moría¿y sI no lo volvía a ver¿Y si se enamoraba de Miranda, eso lo soportaría?

-¿Qué pasa?

-es que no quiero….de solo pensar que podrías…y si… ¡oh Draco!

El la abrazo y le acaricio el pelo tratando de tranquilizarla. No dudaba que Miranda le diera un filtro de amor, pero el era muy bueno en pociones y tenia las mejores relaciones en el mundo de la magia, de modo que si había algún remedio para ese filtro lo encontraría.

-no te preocupes Ginny, prometo que no nos vamos a separar, pase lo que pase vamos a estar juntos.

Ginny lo abrazo mas fuerte, tratando de sentir un poco de valor y buscando inútilmente algo que le dijera que eso no era verdad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y ahora varias horas después se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de Armand, a punto de entrar, sintiendo que en realidad el estar casada no era un gran problema, claro, comparado con el que en ese momento caía sobre sus hombros.

Había pasado antes a la biblioteca del ministerio, y busco información sobre Miranda y los filtros de amor, en alguna ocasión durante la facultad ella le había comentado que tenia una relación muy estrecha con la hechicera Warlokes, y era verdad, descubrió que era su madre y además que en el ministerio aun no tenia registro de alguna poción o hechizo que pudiera servir de antídoto para un filtro de ese tipo. Esperaba que Draco tuviera más suerte, pero cada segundo sentía más desesperación.

Estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación de Armand cuando esta se abrió y salio de ella una mujer que a pesar de estar completamente cubierta Ginny reconoció, pero no hizo intento alguno de detenerla o hablarle, dejo que se marchara he incluso se alegraba de verla, eso haría un poco mas fácil la charla que tendría con Armand, quizás ellos ya se habían reconciliado.

La habitación se encontraba en la semi oscuridad y solo brillaban en una esquina los ojos de brougy, el fiel elfo domestico. El hombre recostado en la cama volteo al ver a la mujer que se adentraba en la habitación y sus ojos se iluminaron con sincera alegría.

-pasa querida¿Cómo has estado?

Ginny lo miro como si estuviera en una dimensión desconocida en la que no entendía las reglas, Armand parecía tan fresco y contento¿Qué podía esperar ella?

-¿te preocupa algo?

Ginny se mordió el labio sin saber que contestarle, pero no era necesario porque el hombre le abrió los brazos y ella se arrojo a ellos llorando sin poder contenerse más. Dejo escapar todos los sentimientos reprimidos, toda la desesperación que sentía, la incertidumbre y las ganas de dejar que Draco fuera en busca de Miranda y lograra enamorarse de ella., después de mucho rato los sollozos fueron haciéndose débiles y aun se quedo en brazos de su marido, esperando todavía…

-supongo que todo ese llanto no es de alegría porque desperté…o habrías venido antes

La pelirroja se tenso en sus brazos por el leve reproche y se separo con suavidad

-no es eso Armand, estoy contenta que hayas despertado, pero han pasado tantas cosas…que estoy…

-enamorada de alguien mas ¿no es así, y para ser mas precisos del idiota ese que te llevo tu casa aquella noche, no trates de ocultármelo Ginny, estuvimos casados por tanto tiempo que se leer en ti como en un libro abierto, eres tan transparente que aunque quisieras no podrías ocultarlo

-lo lamento de verdad Armand, nunca fue mi intención que esto pasara, siempre pensé que nuestro matrimonio duraría para siempre, pero después de lo que vivimos juntos ya nada volvería a ser como antes, y no quiero engañarte ni engañarme a mi misma

Si, lo se. El hombre se incorporo con cierto trabajo en la cama quedando completamente sentado, y quejándose por un momento.

-¿te duele?

-no…no mucho, supongo que es porque no me he ejercitado, pero los sanadores dicen que en un par de días podré irme. ¿Y el te quiere?

-s..si, si me quiere

-sabes, no puedo reprocharte nada, Mark me ha puesto al corriente de todo, no le cae nada bien Malfoy, sabes, pero a pesar de todo dice que esta enamorado de ti, y también me dijo que soy un idiota por haberte dejado escapar, se que soy el único culpable Ginny, nos casamos muy jóvenes y se también que fueron mis constantes aventuras las que terminaron por cansarte, y lo lamento profundamente, pero ahora todo será diferente, porque ya hemos madurado y no volveremos a repetir los mismo errores, estoy seguro que ahora si seremos felices, y por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Ginny se quedo quieta, mirándolo fijamente y sin saber que decir¿le estaba pidiendo una nueva oportunidad¿le estaba concediendo el divorcio? No entendía nada.

-Armand, nosotros no…no vamos a volver, eso ya lo he decidido, pase lo que pase…

-lo se…lamento no haberme expresado correctamente. –Mark me dijo que Katia ha estado viniendo…veras…ella y yo teníamos una relación, pero ella exigía mas de lo que yo podía darle, espero que no te moleste que te cuente esto Ginny, pero es necesario que lo sepas. El día del accidente nosotros habíamos peleado y esa fue la causa de que me distrajera y no tomara las debidas precauciones con los dragones…ella me había dicho que estaba embarazada, pero que no tendría al bebé…por eso no podía concentrarme.

Ginny se puso pálida y tembló casi imperceptiblemente, ella también había estado embarazado una vez, y perder a su bebe era la cosa mas dolorosa que había experimentado.

-¿pero ella...no…no…?

-no, no lo hizo. Decidió que tendría al bebe y ha estado esperando a que despertara para decírmelo, Ginny, espero que no te cause mucho disgusto el decirte que quiero el divorcio.

Ella lo miro consternada pero sonriente¡Gracias a Merlín que él lo había propuesto!

-si, claro…no hay problema. Hizo el ademán de levantarse de la cama donde aun estaba sentada, pero el brazo de Armand la detuvo

-¿Qué pasa Ginny¿Cuál es el problema, pensé que estarías contenta

-si, es solo que… no podía continuar, de solo pensarlo le daban unas enormes ganas de echar a correr

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?

-es…es Miranda¿la recuerdas?

-¿Miranda¿nuestra Miranda del instituto?

-si, ella…tenia un romance con Draco y le dio un filtro de amor Warlokes, y no se si hay remedio, o donde encontrarla a ella o a su madre¿te das cuenta Armand, Draco podría morir…y yo no lo soportaría

-bueno, ese si es un grave problema… ¿sabes? yo se donde solía vivir la hechicera Warlokes, con suerte y aun siga ahí.

Continuaron platicando un par de horas, Armand le había dado una nueva esperanza a Ginny. Esa mujer debía tener un antídoto para el filtro.

Tiempo después regreso Mark, que había salido a cenar con Christine y la acompaño a su apartamento.

-me da gusto que Armand y tu estén en tan buenos términos, así podré tener otra vez a una mejor amiga y un hermano.

Ginny sonrió con pesar y bajo de auto en que viajaban. –gracias Mark. Miro alrededor de su casa y se dio cuenta con satisfacción que ya no había reporteros ni gente curiosa, lo cual agradecía profundamente.

Entro en su departamento y observo el reloj, pasaba de las diez de la noche y se sentía muy cansada. Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando unas sombras detrás de la suya la hicieron voltear sorprendida. Tres figuras la esperaban semiocultas en la penumbra de la habitación, y si no estuviera tan cansada y preocupada se habría sentido un poco intimidada.

-¡vaya Ginny por fin llegas¿Dónde estabas? con la basura de Malfoy

-Ron, Hermione, Harry¿Qué hacen aquí?

-esperándote, no es obvio

-¡ah, claro, vienen también a meterse en mi vida, bueno pues de una vez les digo que no me importa lo que piensen, sus problemas personales y de orgullo con Draco son suyos, y no me interesa en lo mas mínimo su opinión

-¿entonces es verdad¿tienes una relación con Malfoy? Ahora fue Harry el que hablo, parecía más calmado que Ron, pero aun así no podía ocultar que la noticia le desagradaba. –tú sabes el tipo de persona que es. Ginny¿Cómo es posible que te dejaras embaucar?

-no soy estupida Harry, nadie me ha embaucado se quien es Draco, y si no recuerdo mal hace años tú mismo testificaste a su favor, dijiste que lo había obligado a hacer cosas terribles y ni aun así las había llevado a cabo.

-pero eso es diferente, el no merece tener a una persona como tú a su lado

-¿Por qué no, él me quiere y yo también, y además en tus decisiones ni en las de Ron y Hermione intervine, no veo porque ahora se sienten con el derecho de decirme con quien puedo o no ser feliz ustedes no tienen porque entremeterse

-ERES MI HERMANA Y ESO ME DA DERECHO. Ron parecía a punto de estallar y Hermione le tomaba la mano tratando de calmarlo, pero al parecer no lo conseguía

-nos preocupamos por ti Ginny, no queremos que seas la burla de nadie. Ahora fue Hermione quien hablaba con un tono conciliador

-lo se, lo se…se que todos se preocupan por mi, pero ya soy mayor y tomo mis decisiones y lo único que espero es que mis amigos y la gente a la que quiero se sienta feliz, porque yo lo estoy

-PERO EL NO TE VA A HACER FELIZ ¿QUE NO LO ENTIENDES?

-NO RON, NO ENTIENDO PORQUE NO SERIA FELIZ, PODRIAMOS SER MUY FELICES NO LO ENTIENDES, YA BASTA DE TONTERIAS, ES HORA QUE OLVIDEN UNA TONTA RIVALIDAD QUE ADEMAS PASO HACE MUCHO TIEMPO. Y si no les importa estoy muy cansada.

Subió las escaleras sintiéndose peor¿Por qué no podían comprender que Draco y ella debían estar juntos? Escucho como la chimenea se encendía y poco después el silencio le aviso que sus visitas se habían ido.

Se dejo caer sobre la cama totalmente agotada y al poco rato se quedo dormida.

XXX+XXXX+XXXX(separador)

Ginny abrió levemente los ojos y al descubrir que aun estaba oscuro se cubrió más con la manta, y se dio la vuelta para chocar contra algo suave pero a la vez muy firme, se puso alerta al instante y recordó que ella no tenía perro. Se quito con cuidado la manta que le tapaba el rostro y trato de vislumbrar algo entre la oscuridad. Sintió el olor de su colonia y estiro los dedos hasta posarlos en su frente e hizo a un lado un rebelde mechón de cabello rubio.

Draco Malfoy estaba acostado a su lado con la túnica de negocios puesta y al parecer profundamente dormido, Ginny pensó que debía tener frió pues ella aun con la frazada lo sentía. Lo observo un poco más y acaricio su mejilla sin poder contenerse mientras pensaba en la forma de dejarlo ir. Pero no esa noche…quizás después…cuando no hubiera remedio.

-Draco. Se escucho como el rubio respiraba un poco menos acompasado, pero no despertó

-Draco. Esta vez el rubio se estiro un poco y abrió los ojos

-Hola preciosa¿ya amaneció?

Ginny sonrió. –no aun no amanece¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿quieres decir aquí y no mas cerca?

-no, quiero decir, aquí, en mi casa y en mi cama

-bueno, no quería estar lejos de ti, no quise despertarte y ahora lo que quisiera es quitarte esa frazada que te cubre

-Draco, sabes todo lo que provocaron unos besos, imaginate si los reporteros se enteran que estas aquí conmigo

-bueno, yo no les voy a decir….claro a cambio de algo…

-claro que no…como puedes… pero no pudo terminar de decir nada, porque la verdad era que ella deseaba mucho hacer el amor con ese hombre que la quería desde mucho tiempo atrás.

-esta bien, no te preocupes, solo quiero dormir contigo y sentirte a mi lado

La pelirroja le sonrió y levantando la manta lo invito a entrar y lo abrazo estrechamente, disfrutando de la seguridad y las sensaciones hasta que se quedo dormida.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Ya habían pasado quince días y todo había vuelto a la normalidad, ella había regreso al día siguiente a trabajar y a pesar de los chismes y miradas de desaprobación nadie se atrevía a decir nada en su contra, porque a pesar de todo demostró que estaba en esa empresa porque se lo merecía y porque era una de las mejores en el ramo de las escobas.

Su romance con Draco estaba bien, pero Ginny no se quería entregar por completo porque sentía que en cualquier momento lo tendría que dejar ir, todo era en vano, Draco había pasado todo ese tiempo buscando un antídoto para el filtro pero al parecer nadie sabia de uno, y unos días atrás Ginny y Armand había ido a buscar a la hechicera, pero la casucha estaba deshabitada y según le habían dicho los vecinos la vieja se había ido con su hija dos semanas atrás, eso quería decir que Miranda se había ido de inmediato. Y no había señales de ellas por ningún lado.

Su familia poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a verla con Draco, aunque la realidad era que solamente su padre y Percy parecían complacidos, los demás evitaban encontrarla y en especial Ron, que cada vez que coincidían parecía a punto de embrujarlo.

No les había dicho a nadie de su familia lo del filtro, no podía tolerar que la vieran con lastima. Mas aun cuando esa misma mañana le llegara un pergamino del ministerio de magia anunciándole su divorcio con Armand. "Gracias a Merlín que ese tramite era muy rápido".

-¡Hola preciosa! La voz amable y sincera la saco de sus pensamientos y vio delante suyo a Mark que la miraba complacido.

-pareces aliviada¿Qué es eso? Pregunto mientras miraba el pergamino que aun sostenía en sus manos

-la anulación de matrimonio. Ahora somos oficialmente excuñados

-bueno, no me importa lo que diga ese papel. Para mí siempre vas a ser parte de mi familia

Ginny lo miro y se inclino para depositar un beso en la mejilla del hombre. –Gracias Mark, por todo. Y cuéntame ¿como vas con Christine?

-bien…en realidad muy muy bien, es una mujer excepcional y me tiene loco, sabes algunas veces he pensado que me dio un filtro de amor, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella

Ginny lo miro en silencio y él se modio el labio sabiendo que había metido la pata, pues había olvidado lo del filtro de Miranda.

-¿y que piensan hacer?

-no lo se, Draco no ha logrado encontrar un antídoto y no tenemos pistas de paradero de Miranda, el plazo esta cada vez mas cerca y con cada día que pasa siento que muero un poco

-lo se Ginny, pero no debes perder la fe, tienes que confiar en que Malfoy encuentre una salida

-¿y mientras yo que hago, me quedo sentada tratando de hacerme a la idea, puedo soportar renunciar a el, pero no podría perderlo Mark, estoy segura que si el muere yo moriría también.

Mark se acerco hasta ella y la abrazo mientras ella cerraba los ojos y trataba de alejar las horribles ideas de su mente.

-¿interrumpo?

Ginny soltó a Mark y cuando miro los ojos grises había desaparecido de su cara todo rastro de desesperación.

-no, claro que no.

-es casi hora de almorzar y me gustaría que lo hicieras conmigo

-claro.

Le hizo un guiño a su excuñado y salio de la mano del hombre al que amaba.

-tenemos que hablar.

- claro dime

-es acerca de Miranda. Ya se donde esta

separador

Ginny daba vueltas a su taza de café y miraba el horizonte sin importarle que Mark probara el prototipo de la nueva escoba.

Habían encontrado a Miranda¿Qué pasaría ahora¿Qué debía hacer? La vida de Draco estaba en manos de esa mujer y quien sabe que planes tenía.

Se puso de pie y miro como Mark se elevaba un par de pies sobre el capo de quidditch y enseguida se desplomaba. Tenia que ver a Miranda, Draco le había dicho que él la visitaría mas tarde. Necesitaba saber.

El elegante edificio estaba oculto por un hechizo protector y en la recepción un atento hombre le indico la habitación en la que Miranda Barley W. se hospedaba. Ginny entro a una de las chimeneas y al instante apareció en el piso indicado justo frente a la puerta marcada con el 3112.

Toco a la puerta sin saber lo que le esperaba dentro.

Una vieja y elegante mujer abrió la puerta y la miro interrogante, pues el parecido con su hija habría sido extraordinario, si no fuera porque Miranda ahora era rubia.

-¡VAYA VAYA! GINEVRA WEASLEY¿a que debo tu visita?

La miraba con tanta burla en la mirada que Ginny supo no seria nada fácil lo que seguía

-vengo a suplicar tu ayuda

-¡TU SUPLICANDOME! Ja ja ja, sabia que eso pasaría pero no pensé que tan rápido. Aunque no estoy muy segura si querré ayudarte

-por favor Miranda, Estoy dispuesta a darte lo que quieras si nos das el antídoto

-ja ja ja , sabes que no lo haré, solo hay una manera y ya la conoces, queda poco tiempo Ginevra, tu dirás, renuncia a Draco y te aseguro que conmigo no solo vivirá sino que lo haré muy feliz

-esa no es mi decisión Miranda, aun cuando yo renuncie a él no se enamorara de ti por arte de magia, el amor no es algo que se pueda imponer

-no me vengas con estupideces y cursilerías, si quieres que Draco viva ya sabes cual es el precio, olvídate de él y largate para siempre de su vida

-esta bien, lo haré, pero ¿como puedo estar segura que no morirá¿y si no se enamora de ti? Dime algo que me asegure que no morirá

-no lo hará porque tengo esto. Saco de un bolsillo de su túnica un frasquito lleno de una poción plateada. –esto Ginevra es un prolongador del plazo del filtro, puedo suministrarlo fácilmente, y no me importa cuanto tiempo se lleve, hasta que se enamore de mi puedo segur dándole prolongadores

-esta bien Miranda tu ganas, después de hoy no volveré a ver a Draco. Solo espero que cumplas tu parte del trato.

-claro que la cumpliré, y en vista de tu cooperación te daré esta poción. Sus ojos brillaban cuando extendió a la pelirroja otro frasquito con un líquido rojo. y sonriendo ampliamente exclamo. –dáselo cuando puedas, no te preocupes no voy a matarlo, es otro filtro...invención mía (añadió orgullosa), le ayudara a olvidarte, ni siquiera tienes que desaparecer, pero si lo haces sufrirás menos cuando lo veas de mi mano y siendo muy feliz. Y bueno Ginebra, creo que después de esto no tenemos nada de que hablar

-¿cómo se que puedo confiar en ti?

-ja ja ja, no lo sabes, y esa es la parte divertida de la historia, tienes que confiar en mi, te guste o no, la vida de Draco esta en tus manos, mejor dicho en las mías. Y espero que le des hoy mismo esa poción, por tu bien.

Te acompaño a la puerta. Casi la empujo a la salida y la estaba a punto de cerrar cuando Ginevra la detuvo

-espera Miranda, Draco va venir a verte mas tarde...no le digas nada por favor

-claro que no le diré, no te preocupes. Y enseguida cerro la puerta dejando a la pelirroja fuera.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Miranda?

La mujer rubia miro a su madre que la observaba desde un rincón de la lujosa habitación en actitud reprobadora

-sabes que lo que le dijiste a esa mujer no es cierto

-si, lo se pero esa será mi mejor venganza, que sienta en su corazón que ha perdido a Draco paras siempre, no romperá su palabra, mientras sepa que Draco esta en sus manos, y cuando le de la poción ya veremos.

-pero me lo prometiste, dijiste que regresabas para arreglarlo todo

-lo se mama, pero es que ella viene como si fuera una heroína a salvar a su amor, además se me ofreció en bandeja de plata…pero no te preocupes solo me voy a divertir un rato ellos me hicieron tanto daño que merecen sufrir un poco mas.

La mujer la miro triste y decepcionada mientras hundía el rostro entre sus manos.

–¿estas segura que el daño te lo hicieron ellos¿No habrás sido tu misma la causante de todo lo que te paso?

-solo espero que no te arrepientas de esto Miranda, solo eso espero.

-no lo haré, claro que no lo haré. Pero sus ojos esquivaron la mirada de su madre y una sombra de duda cruzo sus facciones.

No había pasado siquiera una hora cuando la puerta volvió a sonar y Miranda adivino quien se encontraba fuera. Abrió con aire suficiente y miro a Draco de pie frente a ella

-¡cariño¿como estas? Espero que sufriendo mucho...te lo mereces

-también me alegro de verte Miranda, y como veo que no estas muy contenta vamos al grano

-claro que estoy contenta, pero pasa¿quieres tomar algo, un trago, un café?

-no gracias, de ti no quiero nada mas que el antídoto para el filtro

-hummm Draco pues pierdes tu tiempo, no hay antídoto y si lo hubiera no te lo daría...no lo mereces

-¿y quien crees que eres tu para decir eso, una mujer ambiciosa que se vende por dinero y usa trucos tan estúpidos y deshonestos como filtros de amor

-cuida tus palabras Draco porque puedo hacer que te las comas

-¿Y PORQUE DEMONIOS HICISTE ESTO¿NO FUI HONESTO CONTIGO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO¿TE PROMETI ALGO MAS QUE SER AMANTES¿QUÉ ESPERABAS MALDITA SEA, QUE ESPERABAS?

-NO ME GRITES, no, nunca me prometiste nada, pero llegue a pensar por un momento que me querías, que esa ternura que tenias conmigo no era fingida, que sentías algo verdadero por mi

-y lo sentía Miranda, pero no puedo amarte, llevo enamorado de otra mujer casi desde la infancia, nunca te prometí mas de lo que te di

-basta, basta, no creo que hayas venido a decirme lo muco que amas a Ginevra, no me importa en lo mas mínimo, y si lo que quieres es un antídoto no lo hay, pero puedo darte prolongadores para que te enamores de mi, yo se que podrás hacerlo Draco, solo es cuestión de tiempo

-¿entonces no hay antídoto?

-no, no hay antídoto

-bueno entonces creo que esta conversación no tiene sentido, adiós Miranda

-es...espera Draco, solo te pido que estés conmigo... ¿es demasiado?

-si Miranda lo es, no me importa si me quedan dos días o dos semanas, pienso pasarlos con Ginevra que es la mujer a la que amo, y si muero no me importa porque moriré conociendo y disfrutando el verdadero amor, y eso, es algo que tu no lograras nunca.

-espera Draco, no puedes ser tan necio.

Pero el hombre ya no la escuchaba, pues abandono la habitación sin que en su rostro hubiera el más leve signo de arrepentimiento y solo una cosa llenaba su mente. Ver a Ginevra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXSEPARADORXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El cielo se teñía de rojo y el azul intenso invadía el cielo anunciando la llegada de la noche.

Ginny se arreglaba lo mejor que podía en el ajustado vestido color rojo que ceñía su cuerpo, se miro una vez mas en el espejo y aplico un poco de color en los labios mientras se observaba críticamente. Se veía muy bien pero se sentía pésimo, solo esperaba poder llevar a cabo hasta el final su plan.

Esperaba que Draco no tardara, pues su determinación flaqueaba con cada segundo¿como podría dejar ir a Draco?

El sonido de la chimenea se escucho y ella bajo con calma como queriendo alargar el momento lo mas que pudiera. Uno a uno los escalones la acercaban un poco mas a los brazos del rubio que la miraban embelesados desde el pie de la escalera

-¡wow, estas divina¿festejamos algo?

Ella lo miro tiernamente y le sonrió mientras le extendía un papel para que lo leyera el mismo

-¿es lo que creo?

-no lo se, ábrelo y tu me lo dices

El rubio lo abrió ágilmente y leyó con agrado lo que anunciaba y después lo dejo sobre una mesita al pie de la escalera

-ya era hora

-¿Por qué? Si fue muy rápido

-no para mi, solo estaba esperando eso para dar el segundo paso

-¿y cual es el segundo paso?

Él la miro profundamente y se llevo la mano al bolsillo de la túnica y saco una cajita cuadrada, mientras la abría se arrodillo frente a ella y murmuro

-Ginevra Weasley¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Ginny lo miro asombrada, no contesto, después que el rubio le coloco la sortija lo tomo de la mano y lo abrazo fuertemente, mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas

-espero que eso sea un si. Dijo Draco y sin dejarla hablar la beso apasionado

-ven, quiero mostrarte algo

-te aseguro que a parte de ti no hay nada que yo desee ver

-vamos, se que te gustara

Lo condujo hacia el pequeño comedor donde una linda mesa arreglada para dos los esperaba y al instante la luz se hizo más tenue y una música romántica comenzó a llenar el ambiente.

-ven, te prepare una comida deliciosa.

Lo llevo hasta la silla y arreglado todo comenzaron a cenar. Ginny pregunto casualmente si había visto a Miranda y aunque tembló ligeramente con la respuesta y el relato que Draco le hiciera de la negativa, Draco no pareció notar el más mínimo cambio en su actitud.

-me propuso que a cambio de estar con ella podía darme filtros de plazo

-y que le contestaste

-que no. Al ver que la pelirroja soltaba abruptamente el tenedor la miro y trato de confortarla

-no te preocupes, estoy seguro que hallaremos otra salida, además le dije que en caso de que me quedaran dos días o lo que fuera los pasaría contigo, la mujer a la que amo.

Ella lo miro y trato de sonreír, pero con poco éxito. Ella no lo dejaría morir, no podía perderlo de esa manera. Así que le daría la poción.

-ven. Bailemos

La chica lo tomo de la mano y se encaminaron juntos hasta el centro de la sala donde se sintió rodeada por los brazos del rubio y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro mientras le susurraba al oído.

-te amo Draco, pase lo que pase….y quiero ser tuya

El rubio se tenso al instante y la separo levemente se su cuerpo para mirarla de frente, no sabia si sus oídos lo engañaban

-¿es verdad lo que dices?

-si, quiero ser tu mujer, quiero entregarme a ti por completo.

La miro nuevamente y la beso tan tiernamente que Ginny sintió como todo su ser temblaba mientras se apretaba lo mas cerca que pudo a él.

-ven, vamos a mi habitación.

Lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo hasta la pequeña alcoba, donde a un costado de la cama había una botella de vino rojo que Ginny ignoro por un rato.

Se volvieron a fundir en un beso y el rubio comenzó a desatar el peinado de la pelirroja dejando que el cabello se posara suavemente sobre sus hombros y hundiendo el rostro un par de veces en el. Ginny lo despojo de la túnica y ahora luchaba con los botones de la blanca camisa mientras Draco había desnudado sus hombros y besaba su cuello, encontró el cierre del vestido y magistralmente lo bajo haciendo que la suave prenda se deslizara a sus pies, dejando a la pelirroja semi desnuda

-eres hermosa. Le dijo mientras ayudaba a la pelirroja a despojarlo de la ropa y quedaban en igualdad de condiciones y cada uno se cubría con los besos del otro.

-e...Espera, quiero brindar por nosotros

Draco la soltó de mala gana y espero hasta que Ginny volvió con dos copas llenas de vino, no se dio cuenta cuando puso el extraño líquido rojo a su bebida, pero no le hubiera importado ver, a menos que supiera lo que contenía.

-toma. Le extendió la copa que el rubio cogio

–brindo por el amor que te tengo y que se nunca se acabara

-y yo brindo por ti. La única mujer a la que he amado en la vida y a la que siempre amare.

Tomaron el liquido en la copa y sin previo aviso Draco volvió a besarla, dulcemente la recostó en la cama y trazo un camino de besos desde su boca a la punta de los pies, mientras inventaba nuevos caminos para unirlo.

Sus cuerpos se unieron con la complicidad de la madrugada y una tímida luna asomándose por la ventana fue la única testigo que cuando finalizo su acto de amor ambos seres se juraron amor por el resto de sus vidas.

Ya era muy tarde cuando Ginny despertó, no había podido dormir, se paso gran parte de la noche sintiendo el cuerpo calido de Draco recostado a su lado y viéndolo dormir apacible, sabia que nunca mas estarían así, juntos y ahora lo confirmaba.

La cama le parecía tan grande ahora que estaba sola, se puso de pie y miro a su alrededor, no había nada, ni una nota de despedida y mucho menos Draco haciendo el desayuno. Estaba sola y esa era la prueba de que la poción había dado resultado.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

**OK. No quiero ser exigente ni ponerme mis moños ni nada de eso, bueno quince reviews y publico, ji ji ji, me gustaría publicar antes del 14 de febrero, seria perfecto. Gracias por leer y hasta pronto.**

**HAY COSAS QUE EL DINERO NO PUEDE COMPRAR**

**ESCIBIR UN CAPITULO...UN TITIPUCHAL DE TIEMPO**

**QUE TU LO LEAS...15 MINUTOS...**

**DEJAR UN REVIEW...NO TIENE PRECIO...Y SOLO TE LLEVARA UN MINUTO... ¿QUÉ NO TIENES UN MINUTO?**

**QUIZAS ESTAS FRASES TE AYUDEN... BIEN...MAL...CONTINUA...UN ASCO...ME GUSTO...ESTA HORRIBLE... DEDICATE A OTRA COSA... O ESOS REVIEWS QUE USTEDES ESCRIBEN Y ME ENCANTAN**


	16. Cartas

¡Hola a todos, los personajes, lugares y todo lo referente a Harry Potter no me pertenece y no reporto beneficio económico alguno, solo me entretengo hasta que salga el libro 7 y por cierto el seis ya sale en esta semana en español, y aunque ya lo leí lo voy a volver a leer en español.

Un saludo a todos y gracias por leer.

Reviews. Un millón de gracias.

Ari the tonks. (gracias, lo prometo)

Zaira Malfoy. Mil gracias

Fabisa. Mil gracias

Verons. Mil gracias

Leodyn. Mil Gracias.

Morella Malfoy. Hey, gracias

Andy malfoy. Mil gracias

Nela. Mil gracias

Rocio…(la factura plis.) gracias

Utena-Puchiko-nyu…(le atinaste) gracias

GLIZ. Mil gracias

Lucre. Mil gracias

Malfoys red-haired lover. Un millon de gracias

Sailor Alluminem Siren. Ji ji mil gracias

a-grench. Mil gracias

Meichen-chan. Hola, mil gracias

Phoebe. mil gracias(mi bruja favorita también)

Claudimalfoy. Mil gracias.

Mil gracias a todas. Ji ji ji, espero que no me veten.

**CAPITULO XVI**

**CARTAS.**

Tomaron el liquido en la copa y sin previo aviso Draco volvió a besarla, dulcemente la recostó en la cama y trazo un camino de besos desde su boca a la punta de los pies, mientras inventaba nuevos caminos para unirlo.

Sus cuerpos se unieron con la complicidad de la madrugada y una tímida luna asomándose por la ventana fue la única testigo que, cuando finalizo su acto de amor ambos seres se juraron amor por el resto de sus vidas.

Ya era muy tarde el día siguiente cuando Ginny despertó, no había podido dormir, paso gran parte de la noche sintiendo el cuerpo cálido de Draco recostado a su lado y viéndolo dormir apacible, sabia que nunca mas estarían así, juntos y ahora lo confirmaba.

La cama le parecía tan grande ahora que estaba sola, se puso de pie y miro a su alrededor, no había nada, ni una nota de despedida y mucho menos Draco haciendo el desayuno. Estaba sola y esa era la prueba de que la poción había dado resultado.

Se abrazo a la almohada, con muy pocas fuerzas para llorar, se sentía increíblemente sola, ni aun cuando estaba casada con Armand había sentido tal desolación, y de eso hacia tan poco tiempo. Se pregunto ¿Cómo se había enamorado de Draco tanto y tan rápido, ¿Cómo sacarlo ahora de su mente? ¿Cómo vivir sin él?

¿que haría la poción de Miranda, ¿cumpliría su palabra? Miro el reloj y sus ojos se quedaron fijos aun en el vació, se le había hecho tarde para ir a trabajar, pero no sabia si aun podía hacerlo, después de todo le había prometido a Miranda que saldría de la vida de Draco. Cerró los ojos y se quedo inmóvil, hasta que mucho tiempo después salio de la cama, tomo un baño y abandono el pequeño piso donde horas atrás fuera tan feliz.

Se sorprendió al ver el azul del cielo brillando y los pájaros revoloteando en el parque cercano a su casa, el día estaba espléndido y a ella le gustaría tanto que comenzara a llover.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco miraba por la ventana de la amplia oficina, se sentía sumamente feliz, por fin después de tanto tiempo Ginevra le había dicho que lo amaba y se le había entregado, jamás pensó que seria un acto tan sublime, nunca, a pesar de todas las mujeres que pasaron por su vida había sentido algo que siquiera se aproximara un poco a lo que había experimentado esa noche. Hubiera deseado no tener que marcharse de esa manera, pero la junta de esa mañana había sido muy importante. Le hubiera gustado que Ginny despertara en sus brazos y no simplemente susurrarle un te amo y besarla levemente antes de partir. De cualquier manera con cada segundo que pasaba faltaba menos tiempo para que volviera a tenerla entre sus brazos.

Incomprensiblemente sonrió al recordarla y espero de todo corazón que le gustara la sorpresa que le había preparado.

Lentamente volvió al escritorio y se dispuso a firmar los acuerdos para la comercialización de la nueva escoba y su concentración era tal que cuando la voz de Christine se escucho de pronto se dio cuenta que eran poco menos de las seis de la tarde.

-Señor Malfoy, Miranda…

-no quiero verla, dígale que me mude a…a donde quiera

-no señor es que ella…

-no me importa Christine, dile que se vaya

La voz de la joven se escucho mas fuerte esperando que su jefe la dejara terminar la frase que quería decir

-no, señor ella dejo una carta y se marcho de inmediato.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Las cinco de la tarde y ella seguía aun en el mismo parque, las campanas de la catedral le anunciaron lo que el reloj de su muñeca le dejara saber segundos antes. Levanto la vista a la majestuosa construcción y como un destello en su mente recordó que esa misma catedral se veía desde la oficina de Draco.

Tenia que verlo, cada segundo de ese día había sido una tortura, necesitaba saber los efectos de la poción de Miranda y si era verdad que Draco podía dejar de amarla por una ardid de una mujer desesperada, pero sobre todo necesitaba verlo, aunque fuera una vez mas.

Se puso de pie y se encamino a la construcción que señalaba el camino al edifico de "el dragón de oro", caminaría, porque a pesar de todo necesitaba pensar.

Faltaban 10 para las seis de la tarde cuando por fin entro en el callejón frió y oscuro que señalaba la entrada a la moderna construcción mágica. La mayoría de los empleados ya se habían ido o se preparaban para partir, a su paso escucho algunos cuchicheos, pero no le importaban lo suficiente como para tratar de entenderlos, y llego por fin hasta la oficina del rubio donde la joven secretaria charlaba animadamente con Mark, su ex-cuñado, y ambos voltearon sonrientes al verla llegar

-¡Hola linda, ¡te extrañamos en el cuartel

Ginny no contesto, solo sonrió correspondiendo al saludo de ambos, prefería no decir nada hasta saber lo que pasaría

-Christine ¿esta Draco dentro?

-no Ginny, salió hace apenas unos minutos, recibió una carta de Miranda y después de leerla salió contento y apresurado

-¡oh, bien, entonces creo que me iré

-espera, vamos a ir a cenar con Armand y Kathia. Mark le guiño un ojo y añadió -Chris tiene muchas ganas de conocerla

Ginny sonrió imaginándose lo incomoda que se sentiría con Armand, Kathia, Mark y Christine. Así que se excuso cortésmente y salió de nuevo, el problema era que no sabia a donde ir, no tenia ánimos de regresar a su piso, pues sabia que seguramente estando ahí se pondría a llorar, y en otras condiciones iría sin dudarlo a la madriguera, pero no quería encontrarse con Ron, sobre todo sabiendo que se pondría contento por que nunca mas vería a Draco. Pero quizás no se encontrara y entonces no habría mejor refugio que ese.

En el sucio y oscuro callejón desapareció de pronto y apareció enseguida delante de la puerta abierta de par en par de la casa de sus padres conocida como la madriguera.

-Ginny, cariño. ¿Cómo estas?

Su madre Molly Weasley la miro sonriente y pareció un poco sorprendida de verla sola, pero después de mirar por encima de su hombro no dijo nada

-bien mamá, gracias, vine a ver como se encontraban todos

-pero pasa cariño, enseguida te sirvo una taza de te, Charlie y tu padre juegan una partida de ajedrez, y Bill y Fleur cuidan a los pequeños

Ginny entro con la sonrisa más genuina que pudo y se sentó junto a su padre que estaba a punto de perder con una magistral jugada de Charlie

-Podría ayudarte si quieres

La mirada del hombre suplicaba a su hija que interviniera y ella lo hizo un par de veces, aunque perder era inevitable eso no impidió que le diera bastantes problemas a su hermano que la miraba encantado de tener una contrincante tan competente como Ron.

Después de un rato se quedaron un poco apartados y fue entonces cuando Charlie pregunto como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo

-y ¿Cómo esta Draco?

-eh, bien, si… supongo

-¿supones?

-si, en realidad…ya no estamos juntos

El joven hombre la miro y aunque ella trato de esquivar la mirada el sabia muy bien como leer en sus ojos la verdad

-¿Por qué? si lucían tan enamorados

-bueno en realidad no fue culpa de ninguno de los dos, simplemente paso

-no Ginny, las cosas no simplemente pasan, cuéntame, ¿o es que no me tienes confianza?

-no, Charlie, no es eso es solo que… miro alrededor y entonces el comprendió que no quería que los demás supieran, así que como si fuera medio día y no el anochecer anuncio sonriente, despreocupado y en voz alta para que todos escucharan

-Ginny, la tarde esta preciosa, ven, demos un paseo

La pelirroja no pudo dejar de sonreír al pensar que su hermano podría ganar uno de esos premios muggles de cine llamados Oscar.

Salieron y después de caminar algunos minutos en silencio Charlie reanudo la conversación

-¿y bien? ¿Qué paso con Malfoy?

-no fue nuestra culpa, le dieron un filtro de amor Warlokes y nos tuvimos que separar, yo no podía dejar que muriera solo por estar a mi lado

-hummm, eso quiere decir que hiciste algo para alejarlo, ¿Qué cosa?

-le di un filtro de olvido

-Ginny eso no existe, ¿Quién te lo dio? ¿No me digas que la misma persona que le dio el filtro de amor a él?

Ella se mordió el labio antes de responder

-si, pero me prometió que no le haría daño. Es lo mejor Charlie, seguirá vivo y seguramente se enamorara de esa mujer y yo estaré contenta de que sea feliz y este vivo

-¿aunque no sea contigo?

-si, no me importa tanto eso, como que sea feliz

-¿te das cuenta de que estas sacrificando tu felicidad?

-lo se, pero no me importa…quizá un día pueda volver a amar…quizá…

-sabes que no Ginny, ¿estas segura de lo que hiciste?

-no, pero de cualquier manera ya no tiene solución.

Regresaron en silencio al interior de la casa y su hermano la abrazo fuertemente para darle ánimos.

Adentro parecía otro mundo, Ron y Hermione habían llegado y platicaban animadamente con Fleur y Bill, mientras su madre miraba de reojo a los chiquillos y cuidaba que todo en la cocina estuviera en orden

Ron la miro escrutador y notando que estaba sola hizo un gesto que al mismo tiempo fue de alivio y de triunfo.

-¿Qué, ¿vienes sola? ¿Dónde se quedo el idiota de tu novio?

Ginny no contesto y se sentó en uno de los sillones

-¡ya esta, recuperaste la razón y te diste cuenta que era un imbecil mujeriego y su única cualidad es ser rico

-¿sabes Ron, me pregunto quien es en realidad el imbecil, porque Draco ya ha superado los problemas que tú y Harry tenían con él y tú sigues viviendo de las tonterías del pasado, y como no tengo ganas de escuchar mas necedades mejor me voy.

Les dio un beso a sus padres y después de despedirse del resto de la familia salió de la habitación y de la casa. Apenas tuvo tiempo de escuchar que Ron decía "Vaya, no creí que se lo tomara tan a pecho"

Y como Charlie comenzaba con la frase "deberías dejarla en paz…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco Malfoy llego casi de inmediato al lujoso hotel donde se hospedaba Miranda, la puerta lucia igual que el día anterior, pero a diferencia de la persona que un día antes abriera, frente a él estaba un joven hombre moreno que lo miraba expectante.

-Busco a Miranda

-¿Miranda, aquí no hay ninguna Miranda

Draco lo miro fastidiado y demasiado exaltado como para detenerse a escucharlo, así que lo hizo a un lado y entro de golpe a la habitación.

Frente al tocador una joven morena terminaba de maquillarse, antes de mirar alarmada al hombre de pie delante de su esposo

-le digo que aquí no hay ninguna Miranda, llegamos esta mañana y la habitación estaba desocupada.

Draco los miro a ambos y después de disculparse distraídamente salió de la habitación.

Eso no tenia sentido, ¿Por qué Miranda le enviaba una carta y luego desaparecía? ¿Seria una mas de sus mentiras, comenzaba a creerlo aunque anhelaba con todo su ser que lo que decía la carta fuera verdad.

Regreso a la recepción del hotel e ignoro a la joven que lo miraba coqueta, mientras preguntaba fríamente

-Busco a Miranda Barley

La joven decepcionada por los nulos resultados de su coquetería miro el pequeño caldero frente a ella y pregunto

-¿Quién la busca?

-Draco Malfoy

La mujer volteo a verlo nuevamente al reconocer en el al protagonista del escándalo que días atrás había cubierto las tapas de todas las revistas del corazón de los magos, pero cuando el hombre volteo a verla no dijo nada, solo bajo la mirada nuevamente al caldero y continuo

-la srita Miranda abandono el hotel ayer, pero dejo un sobre para usted, tome.

Draco lo tomo y sin decir nada, ni siquiera gracias, desapareció del hotel y reapareció en una lujosa y amplia habitación adornada con una enorme chimenea sobre la cual descansaba una fotografía de sus padres.

Quería saber la nueva sorpresa que le tenía preparada Miranda antes de ver a Ginny, necesitaba una certeza, algo que fuera real…cualquier cosa, pero la verdad

Dentro del sobre había solamente una hoja de pergamino doblada por la mitad, pero cubierta por la fina caligrafía de Miranda

Se dejo caer pesadamente en uno de los cómodos sillones y comenzó a leer, sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, demasiadas emociones llenaban su mente y su cuerpo y mas que nunca se alegro de estar vivo. Ahora tenía que ver a Ginny, ya no había nada que temer.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando alguien toco a la puerta, abrió y descubrió a Theodore Nott, un rostro amigo, sabia que todo estaba a punto de cambiar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny abrió distraída la puerta de su piso y apenas entro percibió un olor especial y delicioso, el suelo estaba cubierto en su totalidad por millones de rosas rojas y blancas y camino a la habitación había una hermosa orquídea que tomo con sumo cuidado y delicadeza.

No entendía lo que pasaba, ¿como todas esas flores habían llegado a su casa, solamente había un hombre capaz de hacer algo así, pero Draco no podía haberlo hecho, en esos momentos no debería sentir nada por ella, quizá ni recordarla. Tomo la tarjeta que pendía de un extremo de la orquídea y leyó las palabras escritas en ella. "Te amo para siempre". Sus ojos se nublaron y no atino a hacer nada, ¿Qué pasaba? Estaba tan confundida.

Un sonido en la chimenea la hizo levantar el rostro y observo como Draco salía elegantemente, la miraba con dulzura y sonreía. Algo extraordinario, Draco Malfoy sonreía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-buscándote por supuesto

-pero Miranda dijo que tu no me…

-ella mintió

-entonces el filtro de amor, ¿Qué suceder…?

-también mintió Ginny, nos mintió todo este tiempo, nunca me dio el filtro, y lo que te entrego a ti fue una poción inofensiva

-¿pero…como…es…será verdad?

-si lo es, mira.

Saco de un bolsillo de su túnica dos pedazos de pergamino y se los entrego a la pelirroja que no sabia lo que encontraría en ellos y que comenzó a leer.

_Draco._

_No le veo objeto a continuar con este engaño, creo que mi venganza o el motivo por el que me sentí sumamente ofendida ha quedado saldado, me gustaría decirte que no me importa de aquí en adelante tu vida, pero no es verdad, me importa y mucho, porque aunque se que no lo creerás te quiero, se que cometí muchos errores, aunque durante el tiempo de nuestra relación nunca te mentí. Suena ilógico pero hubo una mentira, aunque técnicamente ya no éramos nada. Draco, nunca te di el filtro de amor, y si durante este tiempo sostuve este engaño fue por terca, pero después de lo que Ginevra me demostró ayer no me queda duda que te merece._

_Miranda_

Ginny termino de leer el primer pergamino y miro a Draco dudosa, pero deseando con todo el corazón que ese pergamino dijera la verdad

-¿es verdad lo que dice aquí?

-lo es Ginny, nunca me dio el filtro, aunque si te quedan dudas lee el siguiente pergamino

Ella lo miro de frente con firmeza y los ojos grises le dieron esperanza de encontrar en esa carta las respuestas a tantas preguntas que aun llenaban su ser. Abrió el pergamino, la carta era extensa.

_Draco._

_Si te conozco tan bien como creo, estoy segura que en cuanto recibas mi pergamino correrás a buscarme para averiguar si es verdad, bien, esta carta te confirmara lo que ya sabes, no me encuentro mas en el hotel, he dejado incluso Inglaterra._

_Se que en este momento lo único que te impulsa a buscarme es saber si lo que te dije es cierto, es verdad, nunca te di el filtro, te confieso que estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero en el ultimo segundo me arrepentí, pensé que si realmente podías enamórate de mi no me hacia falta ningún filtro de amor, porque yo te quería a mi lado por las razones correctas. _

_Es verdad, se lo dije a Ginevra porque quería vengarme y verlos sufrir como en ese momento yo estaba sufriendo, los celos y la ira me cegaron y lo único que quería hacer era el mayor daño posible, además sabia que ella te lo diría y no dudo que mas de una ocasión te haya pedido que me buscaras e hiciera tu vida conmigo, pero nunca lo hiciste. Muchas veces después de ese día me arrepentí de no haberlo agregado a tu café, pero después a solas sabia que eso era lo correcto, todo fue por vengarme de ustedes, tu estabas conmigo y no entendía como era posible que por segunda vez Ginevra se interpusiera en mi camino, ahora lo entiendo, en el corazón no se manda y si tu estas enamorado de ella y no de mi, debo aceptarlo._

_No se si ya hayas visto a Ginevra y en realidad no quiero saberlo, pero me doy cuenta que ella te quiere, y estoy segura porque renuncio a ti, era la ultima oportunidad para convencerme de que era digna de estar contigo, pero lo hizo, te dio una poción inofensiva, le dije que con ella tú la olvidarías y contal de salvarte estuvo de acuerdo._

_Se que lo que hice muy difícilmente me lo podrán perdonar, pero tampoco me importa demasiado, he decidido a partir de hoy alejarme de sus vidas, no se si algún día volvemos a vernos, pero estoy segura que pase lo que pase con nosotros será lo mejor estar alejados._

_Solo quiero decirte una cosa más._

_Te quise como a nadie mas había querido_

_Miranda Barley._

Ginny le dio vuelta al pergamino a pesar de haberla leído por completo y descubrió en un extremo unas pequeñas letras.

"Dentro del sobre encontraras la verdad"

-¿qué significa esto Draco?

El rubio la miro sin entender y busco dentro del sobre, sus dedos se toparon con una delgada hebra parecida a un cabello y lo saco. Era un pensamiento.

-¿quieres verlo?

-Ginny asintió y avanzando hasta uno de los muebles saco un pequeño pensadero donde coloco la hebra plateada y con la varita lo agito

-ven vayamos juntos. Ella o tomo de la mano y con la punta de un dedo toco el líquido dentro del pensadero y entraron al recuerdo

Miranda estaba fuera de la oficina de Draco y apretaba su bolso obsesivamente, mientras mordía sus labios y parecía un tanto abrumada.

-Miranda ¿te encuentras bien?

La pelirroja miro a la joven asistente de Draco que la observaba curiosa

-si, ¿por qué tendría que estar mal? ¿Se encuentra Draco?

-si, esta dentro

-bien voy a pasar.

No espero a que la joven volviera a contestar y arreglándose la falda entro con paso seguro a la oficina donde vio sentado a Draco.

-¡hola querido, Christine me dijo que ya habías llegado ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-bien Miranda ¿Qué haces aquí?

La pelirroja lo miro un poco cortada

-solo quería saludarte ¿estas de mal humor?

-no, es solo que no pude dormir mucho

-si ese es el problema corazón, espera un momento, te traeré un café

-no te molestes Miranda, Christine lo traerá

-claro que no me molesta, ahora vuelvo. Y como si nada tomo su bolso que había dejado sobre el escritorio y salió.

Regreso poco después con un servicio completo y los periódicos flotando delante suyo.

-listo cariño, creí que seria lindo tomarlo juntos, toma te traje los diarios. Deberías llamarle la atención a Christine, por poco y no notaba que había hecho a un lado el quisquilloso y el profeta

-ella sabe que no me gusta leerlos

-bueno no importa querido, yo leeré estos, mientras tú lees tus diarios y ambos tomamos nuestro delicioso café, espera, que ahora te lo traigo

Ante la mirada de Draco y Ginny las escenas se sucedían una a otra, Draco sabia que había pasado ese día, pero no exactamente lo que Miranda quería enseñarles.

La Miranda del recuerdo se alejo a la mesa y tomo el pequeño frasquito al que le dio vuelta entre las manos, temblaba un poco y lo miro fijamente mordiéndose el labio, lo abrió y estuvo a punto de verterlo en la bebida, pero en el ultimo instante cerro nuevamente el frasco y lo coloco otra vez en su bolsillo, mientras murmuraba entre dientes "ojala no me equivoque"

La Ginny y el Draco que observaban todo intercambiaron una mirada de alegría cuando se dieron cuenta que era verdad, nunca le había dado el filtro, no había ya nada que temer, después observaron como Miranda le extendía el café al rubio y lo miraba un tanto ansiosa

-¿Qué sucede Miranda?

-nada, es solo que no has probado el café.

&&&&&&&

-Creo que es tiempo de irnos Draco, no tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí.

Draco la miro y la abrazo fuertemente mientras depositaba un beso en su cabello

Juntos y abrazados regresaron al presente, y Ginny sonrió aliviada

-no hay filtro, tu estas bien, y yo estoy feliz

Draco la miro y la beso, después volvió a abrazarla y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Qué motivo el cambio de actitud de los Weasley, especialmente de Ron hacia Draco, Ginny nunca lo supo en realidad, aunque estaba segura que algo tenia que ver Charlie, quizá les había contado lo del filtro de amor de Miranda. Lo cierto era que un par de días después cuando volvió a la madriguera acompañada de Draco el recibimiento del resto de la familia fue mucho mas caluroso hacia el rubio, Ron por supuesto era un tema aparte, Ginny pesaba que nunca se llevarían del todo bien, pero ahora Ron trataba por lo menos de ignorarlo y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo grosero Hermione lo miraba de una manera especial que hacia que Ron cambiara rápidamente de tema.

Esa tarde dos meses después la casa de los Weasley estaba especialmente engalanada, el patio había sido desnogmizado y en el jardín un par de mesas con manteles blancos lucían como en sus mejores tiempos, había un par de hadas lanzando chispas alrededor y unos farolitos alumbraban mientras el sol se ocultaba.

Ginny se miraba en el espejo de su vieja habitación, estaba nerviosa, aunque ya sabía lo que pasaría, su compromiso oficial con Draco. No había reporteros ni gente importante, solo la familia, los Weasley, Nimphadora, la prima de Draco, junto con Lupin y sus dos pequeños y Sirius y su esposa Melina eran los únicos representantes de la familia del rubio.

Estaba segura de amar a Draco y agradecía a dios el que después de tanto tiempo y tantas cosas por fin pudieran estar juntos. Se coloco un poco de lápiz labial y volteo hacia la puerta al escuchar unos leves golpes

-pase

El apuesto hombre estaba de pie delante de la puerta y camino directamente a la pelirroja que lo miraba divertida

-Draco, tanto tiempo y aun no has comprendido que para los Weasley es inaceptable que estés en mi habitación

El la miro y encogió los hombros

-lo se, pero tengo un cómplice, que me avisara en caso de que alguno de tus padres se acerquen

-¡ah si! ¿y quien es?

-fácil, tu hermano Charlie

-¡Charlie, y porque haría eso

-hummm un favor muy especial, aunque me hizo confesarle que estaba a punto de hacer

-¿ah si? Y que estas a punto de hacer

-esto. Avanzo y la tomo de la cintura mientras la besaba

Después la miro serio y la tomo del rostro entre sus manos mientras murmuraba

**-Cada vez que estoy contigo se me nubla la cabeza, estoy ansioso de tenerte toda entera, ese brillo en tu mirada me sacude la tristeza, eres hermosa mas por dentro que por fuera**

Ginny lo miro y lo abrazo fuerte sabiendo que a nadie mas amaría en su vida, parpadeo un par de veces para espantar las lagrimas de emoción y felicidad que la llenaban y Draco nuevamente levanto la barbilla de la joven mujer y continuo

-**te quiero pedir una cosa, deseo que seas mi esposa, porque te amo mas allá de todo, y te respiro en cada uno de mis poros, porque te amo Ginny, de uno y de todos los modos**

Ella lo miro a los ojos y pregunto

-¿por qué?

-¿por qué te amo?

-no, ¿por qué me lo pides ahora, si esta fiesta es para celebrar el compromiso?

-porque te amo Ginny, y quiero guardar en mi mente este momento que quiero compartir solo contigo, porque eres la única mujer que he amado en mi vida y porque nunca mas voy a amar a nadie mas, y quería decirte algo mas Ginevra Weasley, muchas veces en el transcurso de mi vida me pregunte cuando me había enamorado de ti, ¿sabes? No he encontrado una respuesta precisa, pero ahora se que no importa, porque te he amado toda mi vida y así seguiré

Ginny se puso de puntillas y beso sus labios levemente y mirándolo a los ojos contesto

-acepto, Draco Malfoy, deseo ser tu esposa, te amo para siempre.

Él la volvió a besar y le ayudo a sentarse en la cama mientras se hincaba nuevamente como meses atrás y sacaba una nueva cajita de su túnica

-p...pero Draco, ya me entregaste la sortija ¿no lo recuerdas?

-si, claro que lo recuerdo, pero no es una sortija.

El rubio tomo una delgada cadenita con un dije transparente y ayudo a la pelirroja a colocárselo en el cuello.

-hay una vieja tradición en la familia Malfoy, hace muchas generaciones mi tatarabuelo mando hacer un dije para su esposa, prometiéndo amarla por toda la vida, desde entonces cada hombre de la familia Malfoy hace lo mismo, mi padre le dio una a mi madre, y aunque no son un buen ejemplo de matrimonio puedo decirte que se amaron hasta el ultimo día de su vida, se que Sirius que proviene lejanamente de la misma familia hizo lo mismo, aunque quizá no lo acepte, y Yo también Ginny, prometo amarte hasta el ultimo día de mi vida.

Ginny tomo su rostro y lo beso

El ulular de un búho se escucho cerca y Draco la miro sonriendo

-esa, es la señal de que uno de tus padres se acercan, debo irme

Ginny sonrió y le sostuvo la mano un instante antes de dejarlo partir, poco después su madre entro anunciándole que era el momento de reunirse todos para la cena de compromiso.

**FIN**

**DEL**

**CAPITULO**

LAS LETRAS SUBRAYADAS PERTENECEN A UNA CANCIÓN DEL GRUPO "PALOMO" QUE SE LLAMA "DE TODOS LOS MODOS"

NO ES EL FINAL, SOLO FALTA UN CAPITULO.

**&&&&&&**

"_**Aunque nunca aparezcas, te pondré en un altar veladoras, y en cada una pondré tu nombre y cuidare de tu alma". Jaguares.**_

**Pido un aplauso para la que dejo la carrera de leyes y cambio a veterinaria**

**para el que dejo su empleo y abrió un bar en la playa**

**para el que camino diez cuadras con flores en la mano para su novia**

** Para el que puso la casa para la fiesta, y que además recogió al día siguiente,**

**Y AHORA UN APLAUSO MUY FUERTE PARA TODOS LO QUE ME DEJEN REVIEW.**

**CLAP...CLAP...CLAP...CLAP..CLAP... (son aplausos)**

**GRACIAS POR DEJARME REVIEW.**

**PD. HOY SALE EL LIBRO 6 EN ESPAÑOL.**


	17. Un final feliz

**Los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen y no reporto beneficio económico alguno, solo los reviews que amablemente me dejan y la satisfacción de ser parte de su vida por unos minutos.**

**MIL GRACIAS A TODOS POR EL APOYO Y POR LA PACIENCIA, POR LOS COMENTARIO Y POR LA PORRAS, ESPERO E VERDAD QUE LES GUSTE Y ESPERO AUN MAS SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**SOPHYE POTTTER.**

**REVIEWS. Sip los conteste todos (los logeados, o por lo menos eso espero) a los mails, y para mis chicas q no logearon.**

**ari the tonks.** bueno aunque no me hayas dejado, espero que leas el cap. y que te guste. saluditos.

**claudiamalfoy:** ¡Hola, aqui esta ya el cap. espero que me digas que te parecio. ji ji ji, no se si los otros dos reviews eran tuyos tambien, esque la direccion varia un poquito. Un abrazotote y espero que te guste.

**Rocio:** Hola rosy, aqui esta ya el capitulo final¡q triste ya es el ultimo, pero sip, creo que es feliz, espero que me digas que te parecio. Un abrazotote y hasta muy prontito.

**lucre:** ¡Hola lucre! pues ya volvi con el capitulo final, espero que te guste, y me digas que te parecio, mil gracias por el apoyo y hasta muy prontito. besitos.

**meichen-chan:** ¡HOLA MEI¿como estas, espero que bien. y tambien espero que te guste el cap. y el destino de todos. te mando un abrazotote y gracias por el apoyo.

**Clau:** ¡Hola clau! yo creo que si eres la misma. mil gracias por el apoyo y por los reviews, siento haberte hecho esperar, pero la verdad es que me daba un poco de tristeza subir el ultimo capitulo, por cierto espero que te guste. Un abrazototote y mil gracias por el apoyo.

**CAPITULO FINAL.**

**Una Historia de amor.**

_Podría contarte miles de historias, podría decirte que la luna llena no es más que el reflejo de la luz que tú le brindas a mi vida._

_Podría decirte que un día sin mirar tus ojos es un día perdido, y que todas las lunas de Júpiter y las estrellas en el cielo no significan nada si no estas conmigo. Podría decir que mi vida comenzó la primera vez que te bese, que antes de ti sobrevivía y que este tiempo contigo ha sido como un sueño maravilloso._

_Podría contarte miles de historias; de días tristes, de alegres ilusiones, podría pasar todo el tiempo del mundo reflejándome en tus ojos grises, podría morir y aun así te adoraría._

_Podría hacer tantas cosas, pero solo quiero estar contigo. _

_Después de este tiempo he descubierto que se puede amar mas cada día, quiero agradecerte por luchar y esperarme, por no rendirte, por afrontar con valor todos los obstáculos que se interponían en nuestro camino._

_Hoy quiero darte las gracias por amarme, y además quiero contarte el inicio de una nueva historia, una en la que los dos aprenderemos y te aseguro que no es mas que una muestra del profundo amor que te tengo._

"_Draco, muy pronto seremos papás"_

Ginny Weasley doblo cuidadosamente el pergamino y lo metió en un sobre, ese era uno de los regalos del primer aniversario de bodas que le entregaría esa noche a Draco Malfoy

Draco entro en la lujosa y bella habitación que ocupaban desde meses atrás, todo había cambiado, ya no predominaban en ella los colores opacos, estaba llena de luz y de amor, estaba llena de Ginevra.

Miro a su esposa que cerraba un sobre y la abrazo por los hombros mientras besaba con dulzura su cuello.

Era un viernes por la mañana y estaban casi al punto de partir al Dragón de oro. Todo estaba de maravilla, Draco había sido aceptado por la familia de Ginny y a veces, no de muy buen gusto incluso saludaba a Harry Potter, no muy seguido por supuesto.

Pero Ginny aun se sorprendía de lo bien que se podía llevar con Charlie y Nott, parecían amigos de siempre, aunque había que admitir que con Ron había habido avances pequeños pero eran mucho mas de los esperados.

Ginny sonrió y se dio la vuelta para besar los delgados labios de su esposo y abrazarlo después fuertemente, respirando el aroma de su loción y llenándose de él.

-¿Qué haces? Pregunto el rubio cuando vio el sobre que Ginevra sostenía aun en las manos

-preparo tu regalo de aniversario

-¿no puedes darme un anticipo? Pregunto juguetonamente Draco mientas besaba nuevamente el cuello de Ginny.

-Podría… dijo Ginny con el mismo tono juguetón. "pero no lo haré" termino y deposito un ultimo beso en los labios de Draco Malfoy

-siendo así. Draco camino hasta la cómoda de la cama y abrió el pequeño cajón del que saco un sobre envuelto y lo puso sobre las manos de Ginevra, volvió a besarla y susurro "el primero de los años que me restan de vida, y que todos serán junto a ti"

Ella abrió el paquete y descubrió pasajes para el crucero mágico más romántico del mundo. Vacaciones por dos meses por las principales ciudades del planeta, Paris, Venecia, Italia, Chile, México, Roma, España, Argentina… prácticamente los lugares que siempre quiso conocer con Draco.

-Draco, los boletos dicen que debemos partir mañana¿pero que pasara con la empresa?

-¡que me importa la empresa, lo único que quiero es vivir contigo, además queda en buenas manos, esta Mark, Christine y Nott, que conocen el funcionamiento a la perfección y solo estaremos fuera dos meses. ¿Acaso no te gusta?

Ginny miro a Draco y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, él la abrazo y beso sus parpados.

-soy muy feliz Draco. Te amo más de lo que nunca imagine amar a nadie

El la volvió a abrazar y trato de tomar el sobre que Ginevra aun sostenía, pero esta sonrió entre lágrimas y no se lo permitió.

-esta noche, durante la cena. Le dijo y tomándolo del brazo lo saco de la habitación para partir poco después al "Dragón de Oro"

* * *

La vida parecía querer pagarles todo el tiempo que habían perdido. Armand y Kathia se habían mudado meses atrás a norte América y por Mark supo que eran padres de una hermosa pequeña. 

Ginny se sentía complacida, pues parecía que el tiempo que ella y Armand habían sido esposos era algo muy lejano, sabia que aunque ellos no habían podido ser felices Armand era una excelente persona y le deseaba toda la felicidad del mundo, Por otra parte Christine y Mark tenían cinco meses de casados, aunque por supuesto la boda del año había sido la suya. Todas las revistas del corazón del mundo mágico habían sacado un reportaje de la boda del Magnate de las escobas Draco Malfoy con la menor de una de las más respetadas familias mágicas Ginevra Weasley. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que tiempo atrás esas mismas revistas casi acababan con su felicidad? Pero todo eso pertenecía al pasado. Ahora todo estaba bien. Y esperaba que así continuara por mucho tiempo.

Miro por última vez el palo de la escoba hecha de imitación de pelo de unicornio y la devolvió a una de sus compañeras integrantes del grupo Alfa. Michelle Meriback, la sustituta de Miranda. Ginny la recordó brevemente, la ultima noticia que tuvo de ella había sido hacia un par de semanas, anunciando su boda con un integrante del ministerio de magia de un país asiático, en el parecía muy feliz y como fugazmente noto Ginny, el cabello de Miranda seguía siendo rubio.

* * *

Draco despertó esa mañana de muy buen humor a pesar de que la tarea de ser papá no era nada fácil. Aun recordaba aquel día en que Ginny dio a luz al pequeño Adrián, él se quedo mirándolo toda la noche dormir, pendiente a cada segundo de su respiración, sobresaltándose cuando el pequeño lloraba y maravillándose cuando Ginny lo alimentaba. Había sido la realización de su más profundo deseo, un hijo de Ginny y él. Después ya en casa no quería separarse de su mujer y su hijo, parecía una persona completamente distinta y sin embargo quería que su hijo tuviera una vida llena del amor y la presencia de sus padres, también recordó cuando Lizzy, David y la pequeña Gertie sus otros tres hijos nacieron, era como decía mucha gente una familia numerosa, pero si por él fuera podría tener diez hijos mas…aunque claro cada vez que se lo proponía a Ginny esta le arrojaba lo que tenia en la mano. 

Sus pasos lo dirigieron a la habitación de la pequeña Gertie, tenia cuatro años y era la copia fiel de Ginny, con cabello rojo esparcido en la almohada y su manitas sostenían firmemente un juguete de peluche de "Tood el magnifico animago". En sus mejillas se veían surcos producto de las lágrimas que recién derramara, pues Adrián partiría en unas pocas horas a estudiar a Hogwarts y Gertie se empeñaba en ir con él.

Sintió como una suave mano se posaba en su hombro y miro a su esposa que le sonreía con dulzura,

Habían pasado ya casi trece años desde que se casaran y el amor que los llenaba parecía crecer a cada momento, Draco sujeto la mano de su guapa mujer y ella se reflejo en los ojos grises del hombre, sus facciones parecían haberse suavizado, aunque Ginny sabia que ese era el efecto que causaba cada uno de sus hijos en el rostro del antes serio y reservado hombre.

Juntos salieron de la habitación y después de cerrar la puerta Draco murmuro

-nunca pensé que seria tan difícil dejar ir a uno de nuestros hijos

-si, lo se, pero no es como si se fueran para siempre, además Adrián es tan parecido a ti, seguro que estará bien en Hogwarts y mas pronto de lo que imaginas lo tendremos para las vacaciones de navidad.

-lo se, pero aun así no entiendo como hicieron nuestros padres para dejarnos ir tan lejos.

-fácil. Contesto Ginny sin poder evitar sonreír. Nos mandaban cartas por lo menos dos veces a la semana y procuraban visitar el colegio en cada oportunidad que tenían.

Draco sonrió y beso a Ginny, después se dirigieron juntos a su propia habitación.

* * *

-¡Mamá, Papá! Adrián ha regresado, el tío Charlie y Adrián volvieron 

Gertie miraba por la ventana de la casa hacia los jardines de Malfoy Mannor, en una de las veredas que conducían a la puerta principal se veía claramente como tres personas se encaminaban a la entrada principal de la mansión.

Gertie, vestida con una pequeña minifalda muggle, zapatillas y una playera del grupo de rock "los vampiros locos" lucia exactamente como cualquier adolescente de dieciséis años, y sus hermanos Lizzy y David la miraban divertidos, y sin aguantar mas la curiosidad se unieron a ella en la ventana de la habitación.

Draco y Ginny aparecieron poco después detrás de ellos y juntos esperaron a que se acercaran un poco más.

Adrián, su primogénito era un apuesto joven de cabello rubio platinado y unos sorprendentes ojos azules, era además el orgullo de sus abuelos y su tío Charlie pues después de graduarse de Hogwarts se había marchado con Charlie para trabajar Dragones y habían sumado uno mas a los doce usos de la sangre de Dragón.

Ahora después de poco más de un año de estar lejos regresaba. Según decía en la carta que esa misma mañana había entregado un hermoso búho real volvía junto a su familia para darles una sorpresa y anunciaba también su intención de vivir en Inglaterra cerca de los suyos.

El timbre sonó, Gertie salio disparada para abrir la puerta y un segundo después lanzarse en brazos de su hermano mayor y poco después a los de su tío Charlie.

Draco y Ginny esperaron pacientes a que pasara un poco el tumulto y abrazaron a su hijo mientras miraban con curiosidad a la bella joven que lo acompañaba. Su cabello negro y sus ojos verdes le daban un ligero toque exótico, pero había algo en sus facciones que les parecía familiar.

-Padre. Madre, les presento a Daphne, mi futura esposa.

-mucho gusto Daphne Daslow Barley

-¿Barley¿tu madre es…Miranda BarleyWarlokes?

-si. Dijo la joven y en su rostro apareció una sombra de dolor. -Pero ella murió hace unos años, su mirada se suavizo un poco al comentar -ellos fueron muy felicessabe, y desdeentonces he vivido con mi padre.

Draco y Ginny no dijeron nada mas, Daphne parecía un excelente persona y lo único que deseaban era la felicidad de su hijo, además con su matrimonio una historia mas iba a tener un final feliz.

* * *

**(carta-presente del aniversario 25 de bodas que Ginny Weasley le escribió a Draco Malfoy)**

_Hoy te miro dormir a mi lado, y siento que todos los temores de la vida quedan atrás, que cada minuto cuenta porque esta lleno de amor, de este amor limpio y total que mi alma te profesa, hoy se que sin ti mi vida no habría tenido sentido, y a fin de cuentas lo importante es olvidar, perdonar y ser feliz y yo he sido infinitamente feliz estando a tu lado._

_A veces recuerdo todo lo que tuvimos que sufrir para estar juntos y sonrío, porque estoy segura que podría pasar mil cosas mas para estar a tu lado, gracias Draco Malfoy por todo el amor que me has dado durante toda la vida que hemos estado juntos y por aquel amor que aun de lejos me entregaste. Hoy quiero decirte que he sido tan feliz contigo que siento que la vida me bendijo al ponerte a mi lado. Gracias Draco por estos 25 años junto a ti._

* * *

**(carta-presente del aniversario 25 de bodas que Draco Malfoy le escribió a Ginevra Weasley.)**

_Despertar junto a ti cada día es el momento mas maravilloso, no quiero decirte nuevamente cuanto te he amado, hoy solo te diré cuando me enamore de ti. después de muchos años por fin he encontrado la respuesta._

_Me enamore de ti con mi primer suspiro, cuando comprendí que respiraba a través de ti, cuando me refleje en tus ojos y te bese en mis sueños, cuando te vi por primera vez. Me enamore de ti cuando de pequeño soñaba con la luna, cuando reí por primera vez, te ame cuando llore, cuando sentí, cuando grite, siempre y con cada pensamiento me enamore de ti._

_Y cuando te tuve frente a mi y comprendí que sin ti jamás podría vivir me hice una promesa, y de ella dependía mi felicidad. **Me prometí que terminarías amándome**. porque yo, me enamore de ti cuando nací._

**FIN DE LA HISTORIA.**

**Se que es cortito, pero aunque no parezca batalle mucho pues tenia tres capitulos alternativos, en uno termina con la boda, en otro con el nacimiento del pequeño Adrian y este, creo que es el mas completo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, porque yo disfrute mucho escribiendolo y mas con sus reviews. una vez mas gracias.**

**Ultima oportunidad. """"""DEJAME UN REVIEW"""" PLEASE Y DIME QUE TE PARECIO.**

**Un beso y hasta la proxima.**


End file.
